


Sledgehammer

by Cerberus_Spectre



Category: CW DC TV Universe - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Touch Of Evil SuperCorp, Badass SuperCorp, Blood and Violence, CW DC TV Universe, Confident Kara, Dark SuperCorp, F/F, Futanari, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kara | GP, Red-K Inspired, SuperCorp, This story wild AF, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 89,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Spectre/pseuds/Cerberus_Spectre
Summary: Heroes have a higher moral fiber that puts them above the villains they fight. Heroes have the moral strength and self discipline to rise above the violence, to have the most peaceful solution; to have the glory, and the crowd's favor.
  Accomplishing what her darling brother was never able to do, Lena Luthor perfected the 'hero' the world needed. A 'hero' that was indestructible, obedient and unafraid to do what many other of Earth's so called superhero's would not do. Crossing that fine line between justice and justice...Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton...is a new breed of superhero. To some, Supergirl is Earth's mightiest protector...and to others, she's the symbol of the beginning of the end.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I quite literally don't ever know what I am doing, I just do it. *shrugs*
> 
> I don't own Supergirl or any other DC TV show, I don't want to either.
> 
> Warning, this story is SuperCorp GP (Kara) so if you happened to just miss that tag...here's another. I'm writing Kara the same as she in the show but she also being written **Red-K inspired**. Enjoy!

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

_Lillian Luthor was a woman of precision, and power. She made decisions that were best for her position and future goals, unlike her husband Lionel. That was a man driven by power, greed and nearsightedness. It that the very reason why Lillian Luthor was elected to head project Cadmus and not her dear old drunkard of a husband._

_Being a woman of science and probabilities—cold and calculated right down the very last red blood cell in her body. Lillian was unsurprised that their shared son, Alexander “Lex” Luthor showed traits of being just like his father. The father who had abandoned him in favor of the Kent's adoptive son, Clark.( Lillian didn’t much care for the Kent boy, he was strange and she had her suspicions that he was somehow directly involved with the oddities happening around Smallville.)_

_The Luthor Matriarch saw how hard Lex tried to impress the distant man, how desperate he was for the man's approval. And how quickly he tossed aside his own mother, who would’ve taught him how to succeed successfully with the gracefulness of an 'ugly duckling', and rise to power like a god. But the boy showed nothing but anger, impulsiveness, greed and the traits of being a turncoat if he didn’t get his way. That was not the successor Lillian wanted to carry her legacy, to continue her work for years to come when death decided it was her time to come._

_It was almost a coincidence when both 8-year old Lena came into the Luthor's lives , and an alien humanoid in a oddly shaped pod came falling from the sky—both virtually unharmed. Cadmus took the pod and the child that was slumbering peacefully inside._

_As the years went by, Lillian settled more comfortably into her role as “The Doctor” at Cadmus, though their less than successful attempts to awaken the child in their medical facility that was more than eighty stories below ground level were failures time and time again (no needles could pierce the growing child's skin, preventing tests and administrations of any sort of medications...and maneuvering the child was an entirely different sort of failure than Lillian would rather keep off the records.) Though that particular project was yet to be a success, the Luthor woman was finding that Lena was far more like her than what should be possible—and yet, she's grown closer to Irish born girl than she's ever had with her son. Her own flesh and blood._

_Lena Luthor was everything Lex and Lionel combined, weren’t. The girl held grudges, sure, that was a Luthor trait..biological or otherwise; but Lena was smart with her revenge and she was quite content taking glory from behind the scenes. The girl was as calculating as Lillian Luthor herself, and the Luthor Matriarch would consider the girl a future threat had she not been molded carefully._

_DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU_

_It wasn't until Superman made his debut in Metropolis, that Cadmus_ finally _discovered just what the hell has been sleeping in their basement for a decade and a half. It wasn't just Superman and his...his abilities that helped them understand. It was the symbol on his chest at first...the very symbol that was marked on the alien girl's chest, just over her heart. It opened questions for Cadmus...were they related? Or was this the symbol of their homeworld? And the way the symbol was carved...confirmed that the symbols littered all over the pod were some sort of language. One that has yet to be cracked._

_It was a game changer, especially with Lionel's death and Lex taking over the business, renaming it LexCorp... Lillian had far greater concerns than her wayward son._

_It wasn't until a few months after his debut, did Superman give that infuriating woman; Lois Lane an interview...and spoke some of his language as an example...to share part of himself with the world (everyone in the Luthor family scoffed at that). But what Superman was unaware of...he just gave Cadmus the password to their greatest weapon yet._

_But Cadmus had far too many projects and dirty dealings with the government to pull a scientist from one of their many projects to, well...to babysit the Kryptonian. Though they all wanted to, they were just too far involved in their own projects to be removed from them—not at the risk of it going to hell. Against protocol and better judgment from her peers (not that they dared to say anything to The Doctors face, but she had eyes and ears in places most wouldn't think to search) Lillian pulled her adoptive daughter into the Cadmus fold._

_At twenty-three years old, Lena was proving to be a Luthor through and through—just like her brother, Lex, but Lena's edges weren't as jagged as his. Her's were diamond cut smooth...almost too smooth if one didn’t handle such a gem carefully. At such a young age, Lena graduated early—her sharp mind simply too brilliant, too calculating, too far advanced for the likes of the most elite school money could afford._

_Despite everyone's doubts, especially her own, Mrs. Luthor had her daughter sworn in and gave her lead adviser over the sleeping Kryptonian. Free to choose her own scientists, security and if she so pleased to do so (with explicit permission)...to relocate._

_General Sam Lane wasn't exactly too ecstatic when Lillian put her daughter in charge and it got worse when she signed off on Lena's request for a transfer, miles from civilization on a privately owned island. General Lane didn’t have any jurisdiction to stop Cadmus from doing what they wanted with or to the alien who could very well have identical, or greater or lesser, powers than the Man of Steel._

_Ever the politician and strategist—Lena offered a lead seat on her legal counsel to the General's daughter when she was ready, if only to shut him up._

_DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU_

_It was a trying year and a half. Between Lena working along side her small, but trusted staff. ( the smaller the staff, the less chance of a scandal in such a delicate situation but Lena was determined to outshine her lunatic brother and to make their mother proud.) Lena studied Superman, how many hits it took for him to get knocked down—how many it took for him to stay down—and by whom were those hits delivered from. She studied his weaknesses, his strengths...she listed his powers, calculated them to her own Kryptonian in the next room by her office. It was quickly discovered that Superman pulled strength from their sun...and pulled great weakness from a green jewel that was coined, Kryptonite._

_Lena order the roof of the medical room to be knocked out and ordered a sun roof replace it. The blonde young woman started to show more color...and smiled in her sleep. Her body relaxed more and the doctors on hand were able to move her arm to check her blood pressure, were able to open her mouth to check her teeth (though it was highly stressed not to stick their fingers in there poking around for cavities or any other dental issues.) The blonde's heart was stronger, still with the slow and steady beat but it was stronger. Though they knew it was impossible...needles were still tried to be injected—the needles still broke upon impact with newly sun-kissed skin._

_After nearly two decades of nothing. This was a vast improvement not only for the alien...but for Cadmus and for Lena. Her worth was being proven and her mother couldn't have been prouder._

“ _I am proud of you, my daughter. You put a shine to the Luthor name, unlike your brother Lex, I'm afraid. His fools errand with the flying buffoon is bringing great shame to the company, and too our family.”_

_Lena fought back her smirk, as she stood in front of the large projection screen that was taken up by her mother's head and shoulders back in the United States in some unknown lab, “Thank you, mom. For this grand opportunity. I promised to never let you down, and I won't start now.”_

_Lillian smiled, seemingly cold to others but Lena knew that was her mother's 'I am pleased with you' smile, “I will check back in, in another five months. I expect more results. I want to know...what it can do for Cadmus. For us.”_

“ _Of course, mother.” Lena swallowed, fighting the urge to correct her mother. The young woman in the next room wasn't an 'it'. Cadmus wasn't going to get anywhere by treating their subjects like inanimate objects with an on and off switch._

“ _Good...oh and Lena?”_

“ _Yes?”_

“ _Don't let your feelings get in the way of Cadmus' goal, darling. You're the only child I claim decent enough to acknowledge enough as mine. Remember that.”_

_The screen went blank before Lena could even compartmentalize that thinly veiled threat to respond. She pressed a button on the remote in her hand and the projection screen folded back into the ceiling. The brunette tossed the thing on the nearby sofa, and went into the next room where the success of her future lay. The room was clear of any personal, just the way she liked it. Lena often did most of her work in this room, at bedside. She read to the Kryptonian...and sometimes she would just sit there and watch TV, and make commentary every now and then. The staff often thought their boss was going soft. That she was losing sight of the real goal—but that wasn't it all._

_Lena was imprinting. Her voice, her smell, her touch...her very presence was going to be second nature to this Kryptonian._

_The notes from the beginning of her assignment, it was clear that no one bothered to spend time with this young woman. But why would they? Cadmus was too busy building weapons to truly realize what they had sitting right under their noses. Even now. They were too stupid to see it. If this girl was **anything** like Superman...ha, Lena smirked to herself, she had a goldmine. Superman was soft, for all his strength he was weak as the mortals he lived upon. Raised by humans...his primal nature would forever be untouched. _

_But this one?, Lena reached out and pushed a strand of hair from the young woman's face. Her knuckles brushing across a rosy cheekbone, and the girl smiled in her sleep, this one was only a child when she came to Earth. In a coma from the very beginning...a clean slate. And if not? Lena was going to adjust and play to the girl's primal nature._

_Lena's goals didn’t align with Cadmus'. Never did, never will. Cadmus was hellbent on chaos and xenophobia...Lena was hellbent on taking over the world. Not in the way her brother wanted to, with his face planted on every goddamn bus and milk cartoon ever created—no. Lena wanted to be the secret government people didn’t know about. The secret government those crazy radio A.M. Hosts ranted on, and on about._

_Lena wanted ultimate power, and she was going to get it. Just then, the heart monitor beeped...but it wasn't it's usual slow and steady beeping—this was something new altogether. The doctors and two nurses on hand all ran just as Lena was graced with the sight of two striking blue eyes. The guards who trickled in as well raised their weapons that were loaded with Kryptonite made bullets as the vice grip around Lena's throat tightened—but Lena held up a hand, making everyone stop in place. This was a risk. And though the room had Kryptonite lined all over, it was sealed by lead and to only be used as a last resort._

“ _It's alright. You're safe with me. It's alright.”_

_Lena kept repeating that softly, knowing that the girl didn’t understand a word of what she was saying at all, but she recognized her voice and let her hand fall away from Lena's neck. One of the doctors stepped forward, turning on his flashlight and the click startled the alien. Before anyone could even blink...the man was gone. A pile of ashes were he stood, and the room smelled of sudden death. Lena looked back at her charge, just as her eyes returned back to normal and she smiled._

_Gently reaching up and wiping a stray tear, “It's alright. You're safe with me.”_

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

 


	2. Girl of Steel pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supergirl, or anything DC (all media) related.
> 
> Shout out to littlecupcake for putting up with my ramblings and no, I'm never gonna stop giving you a shoutout. I truly do appreciate the time. :)
> 
> One thing about starting a new story with plot, the first couple chapters are just set-ups. T_T

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

It's been a couple of months since the Kryptonian woke up and since Lena become one of the only people in Cadmus to rise up to par with The Doctor. A lot has changed for the young Luthor woman. Her project received a hell of a lot more funding than any other project within Cadmus. During her rise in ranks, Lena acquired new assets to her close-knit staff.

As promised, Lucy Lane, _ahem_ , Major Lane was granted lead legal counsel for Lena Luthor even though they both knew that Lucy's real role was to keep track of Lena and her activities with the Kryptonian. Of course, Lena was sure she could make Lucy see past her father's idiocy in due time. Major Lane was a strength Lena knew she would need in the near future...especially given her brother’s recent low in his obsession with Superman. It was a matter of time before Lena ditched Cadmus and took over LexCorp.

Now that the Kryptonian was awake, Lena's first priority was to teach the girl English—and many other languages, but English was a must. After the unfortunate death of Dr. Hartman via Kara's heat vision, no one volunteered to help teach the young blonde English. Despite having more than enough on her plate, Lena was never one to waste a prime opportunity. She used her imprinting technique and taught the girl English, and actually managed to get a name out of her in a language that was universally understood. _Kara Zor-El._ Such a beautiful name, a name destined for greatness that required iron-clad guidance.

Lena moved Kara's cultural studies to German, French, Mandarin, Portuguese, and Russian. All the languages that Lena, herself, learned growing up. And unsurprisingly, just like her male counterpart, Kara was a fast learner. It only took two days for Lena to teach her how to speak some form of a human language. (let's not add all of the alien languages Kara knew beforehand). She was truly an extraordinary creature—her presence humbling those around her, with the exception of her mentor.

But of course with all the strength in the world, Kara didn’t know how to fight. Defending herself using her powers was one thing, but kicking ass with purpose was another. Lena brought on someone who was skilled with using their body as a weapon. Alex Danvers, former DEO Agent. It took some convincing on Lena's part (and double the pay of her initial offer, but the woman was good. So Lena let it pass.)

And with the way Kara was moving—it was worth it the hassle in the long run. Former Agent Danvers was Lena's (high risk) top pick for her head of security. With the DEO being responsible for the death of her entire family (circumstances still unclear after six years), Alex was already on the path of (self-)destruction. Lena was just directing that anger towards something more meaningful for her own selfish reasons.

_Present time..._

Lena walked into the recently built training facility that was across the island from the main building. (It was only common sense to have Kara train away from the living quarters of the main staff. Lena certainly didn’t want them staying in her mansion on the waterfront.) Lena spotted Alex standing by the oversized boxing ring easily… They were the only two who ever occupied this building. Kara knew Lena was close by before the Jeep's engine was shut off, and knew her hellish day was either about to be over or about to get worse.

“What seems to be the problem, Agent Danvers? Your message seemed rather urgent, this had better be good.”

Alex shrugged, turning to her boss. “She's not going to be ready in time.”

“Explain, now.”

“I mean...look.” Alex sighed heavily, “She's had a really good week, but today she's distracted. I've tried everything but I'm not the one she listens to. If she keeps doing this, the Justice League will pick her apart. She can take half of them on her own right now in a minute, but it's Superman and Wonder Woman that she isn't ready for, because she doesn’t listen!” Alex shot over her shoulder and Kara just stared back at her wearily. “Hell, Batman can take her out given the correct set of weapons, if you catch my meaning.”

“Oh. I see.” Lena eyed her charge warily who was standing just a few feet away from them in her workout gear, hair pinned up, arms crossed and cool as a cucumber. Lena sighed inwardly, _it was going to be one of those times then._ She could practically feel her mother's smugness over a thousand miles away. The Doctor wanted Lena to put Kara on a leash with a Kryptonite and Nth Metal made collar to keep her under control. And while Lena could understand the value and risk deduction that came with the collar—however, unlike her colleagues and mother, she knew it would never last. She's put too much time into imprinting on the alien to break that trust now with such nonsense.

Kara Zor-El was a Kryptonian, like the man with the red cape. Superman was loyal to Earth because it was his new home after Krypton was destroyed—but Krypton was _never_ his home. He wasn't there long enough to have the right. He may be an alien, but he was human through and through, having been raised by them after all. His loyalty was with Earth and its occupants. The place he knew and loved; _his home._

_Loyalty. Trust. Respect._

**_That._ ** That was how Lena was going to keep Kara at her side. If she put the collar on the girl now, Lena would never be able to take the damn thing off of her—not without resorting to sleeping with one eye open. And Lena believed in full loyalty or death. When she took over the world, her cabinet was going to be loyal to her and her only...and she would issue out nothing but the world's finest...or in Kara's case, the galaxy's finest.

“Agent, make a note of Kara's progress and leave it on my desk. You have the rest of the day to yourself.”

Alex looked ready to protest leaving the head of this entire project alone with the hostile alien standing just few feet away, staring at them intently. But the taller woman had long since realized two things. One being that Lena had by far the strongest seize on Kara than anyone on this damn planet to begin with, and two...Lena Luthor was her boss and she's seen what happened to anyone who disobeyed her order. With one last glance at Kara, Alex turned on her heel and took her exit quietly.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Lena waited until she was absolutely sure they were alone before carefully climbing the steps of the ring with her high heels, and making her way inside. She knew she was taking a huge, life-threatening risk by being completely alone with Kara while she was in a mood, but Lena was willing to put herself at risk to show to Kara that there was trust coming from Lena's side of the bridge—and the brunette took pride in the fact that Kara hasn’t killed everyone on this island, including herself, and flew off to God knows where.

“Something is bothering you...” more of a statement than a question, it didn’t take a genius to see that. “Word of advice for future reference, Kara, if something is bothering you. Might I suggest you come and talk to me, instead of throwing a temper tantrum like a child?”

Kara's arms fell to her sides, and Lena barely resisted the urge to follow them down—knowing that if she did, her eyes would blatantly roam places all over the Kryptonian body. Not that they didn’t already, but now wasn't the time.

“Funny that you should call me a child, Lena. I guess that's a step up in rank around here.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh please, don't try and act like you don't know everyone else seems to think I'm just your _pet._ To be told to sit, to train...when to eat, what to eat... _”_ Lena didn’t even flinch when she saw Kara's eyes flash with annoyance, mirroring her own. “They talk as if I wouldn't be able to hear them across the ocean. I hear it so often now, I can't help but wonder… Are they right?”

“I'm very disappointed, Kara. You're easily the most powerful person on this island and given some time, you'll be the most powerful being on this very planet. You know you're more than just my pet, Kara Zor-El. You're my partner… Do try to remember what I told you.”

“That was thirteen months ago. And your so-called plan is still just that...a plan! I'm tired of sitting here, watching the news praise the Justice League. Those so-called saints parading around like they’re actually saving those people. When all they’re doing is further condemning them to death.” Kara chuckled humorlessly, shaking her head, “It's mockery to the real heroes out there. _I'm ready!_ ”

Lena studied the young woman in front of her, eyes narrowed, “The mere fact that you let unjust gossip rile you up suggests that you are in fact not ready for this. Not yet.”

“My late father always said that a soldier isn’t made in training, but out on the field. My mother, as you know, was a General. Forever judged and imprisoned because she fought for what she believed in… Krypton was going to die regardless. That couldn't be helped, those so-called scientists drained that planet dry… My mother, she killed when necessary…tried to save as many as she could. But her sister… my Aunt, never believed in her...called her a murdering sociopath and sent her away for life on Fort Rozz.”

Lena shifted her footing, blowing a loose strand of her from her eyes, “What exactly does _that_ have to do with _this?”_

“I don't wish to see this planet destroyed like Krypton was, if this is to be my new home...give a me a chance. You've helped me a great deal, Lena. Allow me to return the favor… Allow me to pave the way for your goals intended for this planet.”

Lena didn’t flinch when Kara inched her way into her personal space, or when the alien held her by her upper arms. Nor did Lena bother to put her guard up—at what point she really did need to. Several months ago, Kara actually confessed that she heard everything Lena told her while she was 'asleep'—being under Earth's yellow sun did more than just give her a tan and make her look more alive, she was aware of surroundings. Aware of the woman who worked so hard to bring her back to the land of the living—and as frustrated as Kara could get, she'd never lay a hand to her own Savior. She owed the woman a great debt; her life.

Lena worried her bottom lip, letting Kara do a test run far ahead of Cadmus' schedule would risk close observations that she didn’t particularly want to deal with from her mother...but she knew, as well as Kara, that they were both getting antsy on the island. Agent Danvers may not deem Kara ready for action, but Kara _did_ have a point. The training wheels needed to come off. And they needed to come off now.

“Come with me. I need to show you something.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

“ _Whoa..._ ” Kara stared at the display in front of her, eyes wide with wonder and excitement, “Is that...is that for me?”

Lena smiled as Kara reached up to touch the glass but didn’t, as if she were afraid the entire thing would shatter and take away the supersuit. “Yes, Kara, it's yours. Go ahead… Try it on.”

Kara whirled around to face Lena, eyes widening slightly. “Right now?”

“Yes, this is my work station. No one is allowed in here; we won't be disturbed. Go ahead, try it on.”

Kara turned away from Lena and approached the glass case once more. Upon closer inspection, she recognized the material from her mother's old General uniform back on Krypton except—it wasn't black anymore, and the House of El's glyph was bigger. Across the chest area, infused onto her suit without the fill of yellow filling that Superman seemed to favor so much. Using her super-speed (much to Lena's chagrin) Kara was in her new uniform, and she looked marvelous. Every bit of Lena's future right hand. The brunette was glad she decided to forgo the red skirt she created and went with a full, super body suit and the iconic red cape.

Lena resisted the urge to pat herself on the back, but settled for a smug red-lipped smirk. Unlike Superman, Kara's supersuit revealed and intensified her beauty. It was a standard Kryptonian military suit that was modified to pay homage to Superman himself. _To mock him, really._

The power that usually rolled off of Kara like waves was five times stronger, and Lena didn’t bother to hold herself back when she ran the tips of her fingers along the alien fabric that was stretched tight around Kara's body.

“It's a bit late to ask, but I truly hope you don't mind that I used your mother's old uniform. Given Agent Danvers’ notes, and my own, Earth-made material wouldn't have held out against your speed and agility.”

Kara fought back a blush as she shifted footing, realizing that she had ample amount of breathing room around her crotch area, “Did you, um, design this by yourself?”

“That part? Definitely.” Lena couldn't help herself, Kara's blush was amusing and enticing, “But as much as I'd love to take the credit for all of it...no. Agent Danvers contributed to the aerodynamics of your suit and cape, since she was your flight Coach. The way your cape is designed, your flight will be smoother and faster than ever before.”

“I guess I should go thank Agent Danvers then...um, can I keep this? I mean can I keep it on? It feels nice. Do you mind?” Kara sighed heavily, shoulders dropping slightly. Lena's never seen Kara pout until now, and she was a little startled over how adorable she looked, like a lost little puppy.

“Not at all. The sooner you break it in, the better. I now have full confidence that you’ll be ready to do your part when the time comes.”

Kara nodded, head tilting to the side, “How exactly do you plan on saving humanity from itself, Lena? Take Krypton and my mother for example. It's impossible to save a race from itself.”

“One step at a time, Kara.”

“And step number one?” Kara inquired, following the brunette out of the room—feeling taller in her supersuit, her mother's old uniform, already.

“Simple. Step one will be your very first test. Tear down Cadmus and bring me its remains.”

“And Lillian?” (because Lillian Luthor was not allowed to be referred to as Lena's mother unless the woman was within earshot, but even so—that was pushing Lena's patience).

“A future obstacle. You'll do what is necessary.” Lena walked into her office, closing her office door behind her, leaving Kara out in the hallway. Staring after her. Kara knew Lena hated the woman, but...to put murder on the table for the last of her family? Kara couldn't help but think of her own mother and father, both lost in time—but Kara has also met Lillian Luthor multiple times. The woman was a snake, even by her standards. Personal notions aside, orders were orders.

Kara turned on her heel and left the main facility and headed for the staffing quarters to seek out one Agent Danvers.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reception of that prologue tho...cool!
> 
> So, Kara's supersuit. I *did* get rid of the skirt, only for the purpose of that Red-K body suit, but I paid homage to Supes' colors and the Man of Steel fabric, and some of those designs. Because dude, Man of Steel's supersuit was too badass, and Kara in a body suit? Hold on, I need to catch my breath. If someone wants to draw that suit though, hit me up or tag me on Tumblr. I pulled inspiration from everything because I wasn't sure which suit to go with, I just wanted superman to know who his Superiors were. I'm petty. Whatever lmao


	3. Wildcard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supergirl, or anything DC character I just so happen to throw in just to thrown in!
> 
> S/O to littlecupcake as always for editing and soundboarding with me.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

“ _ You  _ **_do_ ** _ know you can fly a lot higher to avoid Cadmus' radar...right?” _

Kara smiled, pressing the comm in her ear, “I know, Agent Danvers, but the water feels great! Besides what better way to take down Cadmus than starting from the very bottom.”

Repositioning her arms to her sides, and straightening her legs, Kara eased her way down into the water like a torpedo. Her momentum pushing her so far down, she had to use her x-ray vision to see properly. Kara reached down to scoop up a small seashell when she was just a mile from Cadmus' foundation.

With a single well timed flick of her finger, the seashell tore through one of the four pillars holding the Cadmus HQ. Even being at the bottom of the sea deep, Kara could hear the alarms sounding off. Distant yells could be heard as the building tilted off balance but remained standing.

“ _ You remember the plan?” _

Kara pushed through the bottom level of the building, tearing through four floors before stopping. Soaking wet, and taking bullets like they were nothing. “Yeah, yeah. I have the USB and the bomb. Can I have some fun now?”

“ _ Sure. Go crazy.”  _ was Alex's dry response, and Kara chuckled, snatching a nearby assault rifle from a soldier’s grasp and smacking him with it.

Kara careened through Cadmus' defenses like a hot knife cutting through butter. The bomb had long since detonated at the lowest level, taking out two more pillars. The building that was sinking to the bottom of the ocean was now rapidly crumbling. But of course Lillian Luthor's office was on the top level, above everything else—the last to go.

The Luthor Matriarch was exactly where Kara expected her to be without the use of her powers. The older woman was busy packing away her laptop when Kara kicked the door in. Kara made quick work of the squad of men with her heat vision and superspeed. “Well… That was all a little too easy. I'm disappointed, Mrs. Luthor...I wanted more of a fight.”

Lillian stared at Kara, eyes darting around her office—looking at the still bodies at Kara's feet. There was another explosion below, knocking the brunette off of her feet and back into her chair. Kara swore she saw a flicker of fear before it morphed into resignation. “There was a probability that Lena would betray me at some point, but I didn’t account for this. Killing her own mother… and for what? This?” Lillian kicked the briefcase gently, “There's nothing in there that she doesn’t already know, alien.”

Kara picked up the briefcase and wrapped it around her shoulders, “We'll see”.

“ What did she offer you? Money? Power? Something equally pathetic?”

“ Partially.” Kara pulled Lillian out of the chair just as the last support structure gave away. Kara could hear the water rushing through the hallways just beneath them—and she almost... _ almost... _ felt bad for not freeing Cadmus' pet projects considering she was once in their position. “Brace yourself, Mrs. Luthor, it gets cold flying with me.”

Lillian stared up at the red-caped alien incredulously, “You're not going to kill me?”

“ The honor eludes me, Doctor.” and just for the hell of it—Kara tossed the woman out the shattered window, waiting a couple of seconds before following her out.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

“ What the hell is going on, Kara? I specifically told you—”

“ I know what you said.” Kara tossed the briefcase on Lena's desk, crossing her arms. “Make your peace.”

Lena slammed her office door shut, whatever she had been reading on her tablet long forgotten, and Alex decided to quietly observe this new turn of events—though she had to admit, it was highly amusing to see Lillian Luthor tied to a desk chair. Even in the face of defeat, the woman still looked like she was one step ahead of the game. Alex figured the woman knew the inevitable was coming and wanted to go on her own two feet—so to speak.

“ I've already made my peace with her. Now dispose of her.”

“ If you've made your peace, Lena, then you do it.” Kara exhaled heavily, pushing off of the brunette's desk, arms falling to her sides limply, “I lost my entire _ culture _ to...well, freak nature. You're about to dispose of the last living family you will ever know; adopted or otherwise. If you want to do this, I will help you...but I will not deliver the final blow. Not for this.”

“ Looks like you need to keep your pet on a shorter leash, my daughter. Can't even follow simple orders. You'll fall from grace soon enough, darling.”

Lena tore her gaze from the Kryptonian's determined ones, and down into Lillian's smug, spiteful ones. “While that theory remains to be seen, you won't be around long enough to find out,  _ mother.” _

“ You've lost your right to call me that, you treacherous little bitch. You may gain a small victory in killing me today, but I guarantee that Lex will not let this pass.” Lillian sniffed arrogantly, as if she were in any position to feel such a way, and Alex had half a mind to just deck the woman for good measure, now that she had a chance to without bringing down the wrath of Cadmus down on their little operation.

“ Lex is meeting his maker as we speak,  _ mother.”  _ Lena drawled casually as she moved around her desk, opening a drawer that required a fingerprint scan to open. “But as for you...I've already made my peace with your death  _ years  _ ago.” the brunette pulled out her desired weapon and went to stand next to her partner.

(The same partner she was going to have a lengthy chat with later about morals. There was a time and place for them).

“ What?! Why, you little—!”

“ Oh yes. I've been orchestrating ways to get rid of you  _ and  _ Lex long before you brought me onto Cadmus, but I suppose I should thank you. You did, after all, show me my true calling. At first I just wanted to take LexCorp and make it mine...but then...you introduced me to Kara, and I decided to let you both live up until now.”

“ How dare you! How dare you taint the Luthor name with this betrayal!” Lillian tried her restraints, but Kara had tied them, it was no use.

“ _ I was never a Luthor!” _ Lena snapped, (and suddenly Alex wished she took Lucy up on that lunch date—this was escalating quickly for someone who has already made their peace) “You molded me into what  _ you  _ wanted me to be. I may have made you proud, mom, but that's only because I outshone Lex. Had it been the other way around...you wouldn't even know my hair color.”

“ Oh please, now you just sound pathetic! _ I gave you everything! _ The best education money could buy, you earned my love and respect but to throw it away? For your pathetic feelings? It's a disgrace and I wish I would’ve seen it sooner—I knew you’d disappoint me eventually, but I never expected you start whining about feelings.”

Kara's fist balled at her sides when tears leaked from Lena's eyes, but both women held strong to their resolve—and Kara knew that it was not yet Lillian's time to die when they were at Cadmus' HQ. Lena needed this first—Kara knew the suppressed feeling all too well. She never got a chance to settle her differences with her own father; he was always so hard on her and Kara was ever the rebellious. If she could have just one moment in time to talk to her father, Non, just one more time...maybe. _ Just maybe... _

“ That's the difference between you and me, Doctor.” Lena raised the weapon with a steady hand, and Alex pulled down her sunglasses while Kara lowered her own eyes—not out of respect, but because she didn’t want to see spots for a year, “My sentiments for those and everything around me have allowed me to become far more successful than the Luthor name ever will...and I'm still going.”

“ Go ahead...” Lillian raised her head high, swallowing harshly—she wasn't ready to go, not with so much left on her agenda, but the woman refused to show fear in the face of death at the hands of what she considered a second rate Luthor. “Do your—”

Lena pulled the trigger, denying the woman any sort of last word. The younger brunette closed her eyes as the blinding flash engulfed its target. Lillian's scream was silent and then it was all over.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_ On the other side of the world... _

Part of the Justice League were investigating various reports of black smoke coming from the middle of the ocean. Superman, Wonder Woman and Aquaman were hovering over the remains of Cadmus, putting out all of the chemical fires and counting all of the bodies that were starting to surface that belonged to the Cadmus soldiers.

“ Never would’ve thought Cadmus would be hiding in plain sight.” Superman commented, after putting out the last fire. He looked to his seaside companion who resurfaced once more, “Aquaman, were there any survivors?”

Aquaman shook his head solemnly, eyes flared angrily. “No, not a fish within two miles of this mess could have survived this amount of chemical waste or destruction.”

“ I think Cadmus finally tampered with the wrong project and—”

“ No.” Aquaman interrupted the Amazon, “I've checked twice...all of Cadmus' projects are still locked up in their cages, drowned and none of them unaccounted for. This was an outside job. Someone powerful.”

“ Well...at least we know they’re on our side.” Superman said, eyes drifting to the bodies floating all around them. “I think...”

Wonder Woman and Aquaman glared at the Kryptonian, and the Amazon Princess crossed her arms. “No hero worth their salt will murder so many souls.”

“ Or any soul at all.”

“ We need to find this villain and bring them down. Hard.”

“ But how do we find someone or  _ something  _ when we don't even know where to start!”

Superman sighed heavily, “We wait until they strike again...but until then, let’s start on clean-up before the Coast Guard gets here.”

Wonder Woman and Aquaman followed after Superman, all three praying to their respective gods that this was not the beginning of something sinister coming their way.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this was short but I didn't wanna do the time jump in the same chapter...so, time jump in the next chapter.
> 
> I have no real comments other than thank all of y'all for the many kudos and comments, seriously, it's motivating like hell lol.
> 
> If you have any requests on a DC character you wanna see, just drop a name and I'll see what I can write up.


	4. Friend or Foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, littlecupcake for the edit work! Word...XD

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

It's been a full four months since Cadmus had been dismantled rather violently. Taking point rather quickly, rebuilding and relocating; Lena purchased a condominium with three towers and kept the top four floors of each tower to herself. Ever since evidence of Lex Luthor's misdeeds in Metropolis came to light, it was all too easy for Lena to swoop in and take everything from him under the guise of disgust and shame that her own brother would do such a thing—using the excuse of the disappearance of Lillian Luthor that drove him mad in addition to his unhealthy obsessions about destroying Superman and the Justice League.

It was quite the ploy. Despite the fact that not too many people (namely the Justice League and their ring leader, Superman) didn’t trust her for a damn. Lena's new brand of LexCorp, recently renamed to L-Corp, was a wild success in National City. Lena kept her promises and then some. Alex was the (richest in history) head of security of everything under Lena's care, _everything._ It took a level amount of trust and while Alex still questioned some of the woman's motives—Lena was keeping her word and that in return earned Alex's full loyalty. Adding Lucy Lane to her official payroll was cupcakes surrounding an already sweetened cake.

L-Corp toed the line but they were never in court, never on the bad side of the news, and Lucy kept General Lane off their backs long enough to do what needed to be done. Between the four women, and their every growing tight-knit relationship, the deeper the rabbit hole they pushed—Lena knew it was a matter of time until she reached her desired goal.

L-Corp was the biggest and most successful front that Cadmus has ever had— _new Cadmus_ that is. Lena was meticulous with everything she touched...nothing short of perfect. Even Kara, or as the world has come to know now as _Supergirl_ was a hit in National City. According to CatCo, Kara was the Guardian Angel the city didn’t even know it needed. Of course the woman has been hounding for an interview for weeks now—but Lena expected nothing less. The girl who could do everything Metropolis' own alien could do, _but better_ , and who also wore the same emblem but in a much more imposing and thoughtful manner.

People wanted to know more about Supergirl. It was quite obvious she was cut from the same cloth power-wise to Superman, but Cat Grant was more interested in the hero beneath the cape. Even the Justice League have taken it upon themselves to try and ambush Kara more than once. It was clear they wouldn't trust her until she joined their little hero squad—with good reason. Kara has yet to deliver a final blow to anyone or anything, but it was a matter of time until the entire world knew which side of the fence Kara really favored.

“ _In recent events, time and time again National City owes a great debt to Supergirl who has once again stopped a tragedy from destroying our beloved city. The Girl of Steel was unavailable for comment, but—”_

The Channel was abruptly changed and the culprit sat herself right next to the supposed heroine with a glass of red wine, and a tablet. “Good evening.”

“I was watching that.”

Lena smirked, taking a sip from her glass leisurely. “Did you forget that Lois Lane is giving an interview tonight...no doubt her boyfriend Superman and Supergirl will be brought up. Don't tell me you're not curious?”

Kara shrugged, placing her bare feet back on the coffee table. “I'm not a big fan of Lois Lane or Superman.”

Lena poked Kara's side teasingly, “Mm, I have a inkling that the feeling is mutual.” Lena looked around their shared living space curiously, “Did Lucy and Alex finally remember that they have their own place across the plaza?”

“No, they’re on a date...I think.” Kara's nose crinkled adorably, “I can't hear them...thank Rao.”

“Speaking of, ahem, dating...I've finally found a safe solution to our , ah, _the_ bedroom issue with the,ah, bed and the bruising. We can give it a test run after this.”

“Oh...” Kara slouched a little lower, reaching over to pull up Lena's sweater—just high enough to see the woman's ribcage. The bruise was fading but Kara still winced upon seeing it, “I'm so sorry...I didn’t mean to be so rough with you...”

“Kara, stop apologizing. We were in the heat of the moment and I shouldn't have pushed without being fully prepared.”

“I...Lena, you're not the one with super strength! I should've known better and I really could've hurt you or worse!”

The CEO of L-Corp nipped more of her wine, before setting the glass aside so she could take Kara's face in both hands, “Kara—”

Whatever Lena was about to say would be long lost in history because Lucy and Alex chose that exact moment to come rushing through the front door with bags of food in hand, both talking animatedly amongst themselves as they made their way into the living room. Seemingly unaware of what they just interrupted. Kara sighed heavily (though she was happy about all the food, especially those potstickers she smelled), and Lena just picked up her tablet, sporting a slight frown.

Alex sat down on Kara's other side, handing the alien a box of pizza and three containers of potstickers while Lucy took up the entire L-Section of the sofa with her body and all her food. It never ceased to amaze Kara how the tiny woman could take up so much damn space and eat so much.

(She'd never admit that she actually cornered Lucy and asked the woman point blank if she was an alien).

Lena managed to snag two slices of pizza from Kara's box just as the program began.

“I hope she stutters.”

Alex looked at Lucy, amused, “That's your sister.”

“Yeah, so? Only by blood...I kinda like my sister from another planet.”

“Thanks, Luce.”

“Sister I never wanted, but I agree...”

Lena opened her mouth to add something but Lucy was quicker (and being the legal council to this entire operation, she damn well had better be), “You are not allowed into this conversation, Luthor. I’ve heard strange things from both of you and honestly, I'm embarrassed I didn’t realize it sooner—but ew. Okay? Ew.”

“So yeah, no...you're not allowed an input right now.” Alex feigned a shudder, still stuffing her face with pizza.

“Guys, c'mon, it was _one time!”_

“Yeah, yeah, ssh! It's on.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

“ _Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Evening Show! My name is James Olsen, as some of you already know (arrogant chuckle) but for the new viewers who are just tuning in...everyone just calls me Jimmy.”_

( “You think he'd be able to feel my heat vision from here?”

“Kara, shut up...no.” Lucy tossed a pot-sticker at the Kryptonian, who caught it with her mouth and Lena pretended she wasn't staring and Alex pretended like she didn’t see what she saw move an inch in Kara's shorts)

“ _Tonight, we're inviting the famous—or infamous, depending on who you ask—Lois Lane tonight for an all out exclusive interview about her relationship with Superman, who I do know personally. And her thoughts on Supergirl.”_

_Right on cue, Lois walked out onto the stage with a mega-watt smile, waving to the crowd as she took a seat across from James,_ ( Lucy rolled her eyes ) _, “Jimmy, good to see you again. How have you been?”_

“ _Been great, thank you. I take you've been pretty good yourself despite you taking a loss to Cat Grant over the Pulitzer last night.”_

“ _The real reason Kitty won is because of National City's new 'superhero'...CatCo has been obsessed with that girl, and since no one else has been able to get as close...it was a steal for good ol' Cat.”_

( “Did she just call Cat Grant old?” Alex laughed around her beer, “Oh this is gold. Cat Grant has claws for days”

“Yeah that woman can hold a grudge. She still has it out for my father, after twenty years...for screwing up an interview” Lena snorted, getting up to refill her wine and Kara, bless her heart, was not staring after her. )

“ _Ah, let's get back to this 'superhero'... You don't like her, then?” James was no idiot. He was not going to entertain Lois' disdain for the Media Mogul on his show—and find himself homeless the same night._

“ _What is there to like, really?”_

“ _Well I mean...she has all of the qualities Superman does, and rumor has it...she can do them better than he can. Wait, wait...don't get me wrong! Supes is my friend...but my sources are fact. Supergirl is better than Superman...”_

“ _Your sources are biased, Jimmy; Supergirl is a fraud.”_

“ _The Daily Planet released an article that Supergirl was using some sort of chemical enhancement to make her like Superman but that was proven false, repeatedly on live TV. How is she a fraud? As a friend, Lois, you say my sources are biased...Maybe you should look in a mirror?”_

_The crowd in the studio and the millions watching, 'oooed' and Lois merely waved them off, “Fine, I'll give you that… But how can you blame me? This blonde wannabe just swoops in wearing a onesie and rides the coattails of Superman. She didn’t_ **_earn_ ** _the praise she's getting right now. She even stole part of his name!”_

“ _Well her supersuit is very impressive, Lois, and Cat Grant gave her that name and—”_

“ _Cat Grant is a fraud too! And 'Supergirl's' suit pales in comparison to Superman's or any Leaguer you see coming from the watch tower.”_

“ _What do you mean?”_

“ _Take for example, Superman and Wonder Woman...they wear the colors of America proudly. The colors of freedom and hope._ **_Hope._ ** _When people see them, they see hope. Supergirl's suit is damn near black, the red cape and glyph are ominous and I just don't understand how National City can just accept a hero that—”_

“ _Two words...Gotham. Batman.”_

_Lois glared at James but quickly fixed her look as if she remembered she was on live TV, “Where did she come from? How did she get here? How long has she been here? What are her motives? She won't even_ **_talk_ ** _to the Justice League; it's not adding up.”_ ( Somewhere in National City, Cat Grant was thoroughly enjoying Lois Lane's biased meltdown. She checked for the umpteenth time to make sure her DVR was recording. )

“ _Whoa, whoa...Okay, let's just tone it down a notch and take a breather.” James chuckled, leaning back in his chair, “You're getting a little riled up, huh?”_

“ _Look, I Just find it strange that she shows up just as Lex Luthor leaves the scene and his shady sister swoops in, all smiles and glamor.”_

“ _Okay but coincidences happen and—”_

“ _I don't believe in coincidences.”_

“ _Maybe not, but how can you judge Supergirl so harshly when none of us even know the Kryptonian? I mean, it's not like she sits still long enough to give interviews...”_

_Lois looked directly at the camera, “Exactly.”_

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

“That was thirty minutes of my life I'll never get back.” Lena turned the TV off, swirling her wine around in her wine glass thoughtfully—three pairs of eyes fell onto her, waiting. “It seems that we’ve underestimated the wrath of Lois Lane. A mistake that will not be repeated. Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“I want eyes and ears on that woman...If she so much as loses an eyelash, I want to know about it. We can't afford to have too many eyes focused on Supergirl and L-Corp at the same time right now, if you catch my meaning?”

“I'll get on it first thing.”

Lucy started to help Alex clean up their share of the mess and quietly made their exit, promising to visit in the morning… Of course they had a room there in Kara and Lena's shared living quarters, but they both felt it would best to give the two new lovebirds some space—tonight.

Kara stood, stretching out her lean body. “I'm just gonna go freshen up for bed, you need anything?”

Lena shook her head, “No, I'm just going to finish up this report and I'll join you shortly.” as Kara walked away, Lena's verdant eyes followed after the young Kryptonian—some part of her truly felt guilty for taking advantage of her friend, knowing Kara's pent up hormones would cloud her better judgment but Lena would be lying if she said it wasn't worth it. _It was._ Bruises, broken bed frame and mattress and all.

She had been subtly throwing signals the girl's way for a very long time, hell, Lena had taken to pulling Alex from her duty of giving Kara physical checkups every other week so she could do it herself—still nothing. Lena tossed finesse aside and just jumped the alien. It worked in her favor, but now Kara was scared to even touch her in an intimate setting. It's been two weeks, and Lena was starting to lose her patience (even though this entire thing was partially her fault) —but she came up with a fair solution.

Lena quickly saved her progress and made sure to lock down the entire penthouse, though there was no real reason to when she lived with one of the most powerful beings on the planet. When Lena turned around, she wasn't too surprised to see Kara standing near the balcony doors in her supersuit, but she was disappointed.

“What is it this time? Another snake in a tree?”

Kara's nose crinkled with slight disgust, “Jewelry store alarm...”

“Can't you let the police handle it? Leave them with some dignity...”

“This is the fifth alarm tripped tonight. I've ignored the other four...I'll be back shortly for that surprise.”

Lena's eyes narrowed after the Kryptonian… Leave it to Kara to trip _their_ goddamn alarm _and_ leave the balcony door wide open.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Supergirl, like always, arrived to the scene of the crime before the police, and what she found was not what she expected. Standing before her wearing a full body leather outfit that truly looked like it was painted on, and thigh high boots with heels that were sharp...and made of diamonds. The woman wore a mask with long, pointed cat ears and pilot-like goggles to cover her eyes as well.

“Well, well...I was wondering what it would take to get you to show up.”

“Who the hell are you?” Kara cocked her head to the side, folding her arms across her chest.

“My, such language… Not only are you better looking, you have potential to be a lot of fun.”

“Look, lady—”

“Please...call me Catwoman.” the woman in leather picked up the satchel by her feet and uncoiled her whip, the police sirens getting closer. “I suppose that's my cue. Pity… Unless...you wanna play? Hm?”

“Oh...the infamous Catwoman.” Kara paused...eying Catwoman curiously, as if sizing the other woman up. “Pleased to meet you...but you're not worth my time.”

Catwoman had a peculiar expression on her face; not sure whether to be offended, or overjoyed that National City's apparent Golden Girl couldn’t give a damn that she just gave the cat burglar 'permission' to do whatever she pleased.

“I beg your pardon? Do you not know who I am? I'm worth the Batman's time, honey, haven’t you heard?”

“Yeah? Well this isn’t Gotham, Kitty. You're in my city...I run it different than Batman. _Haven't you heard?”_

Catwoman’s eyebrows raised beneath her mask, it was becoming quite clear that Supergirl was no Girl Scout selling cookies and poses.

“Piss me off, and I'll show you that there are more than three ways to skin a cat...but stay out of my way, and everyone wins.” Catwoman, against her will, took a step back—ready to flee when Supergirl's brilliant blue eyes were starting to take on a red hue. “Any questions?”

Catwoman glanced over Supergirl's shoulder just as the first squad car arrived, lights shining into the building—Catwoman took that opportunity to escape. Supergirl knew that wouldn't be the last she would see of the woman.

“Supergirl! What happened?” two of the officers came in around her, guns drawn looking for a knocked out perp or Metahuman. “Uh…?” Both officers looked confused and turned to their hero for answers.

“It was empty when I arrived.” was all she said before flying off into the night, unaware of a silhouette on top of the jewelry store—vowing to get her attention one way or the other. _Catwoman was worth_ **_everyone's_ ** _time._

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**


	5. The Eye of the Storm

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Lena sighed heavily as the morning sun shone into her bedroom—the strong arm around her bare waist reminding her why her automatic curtains weren't closing as the sun began to rise. The curtains swayed with the morning breeze and even so high up, Lena could hear the morning bustle of people stuck in traffic, trying to get to work. But even with the warm breeze and bright sun, the cloudy skies and the smell of rain promised anything but a beautiful day.

Lena managed to turn over beneath Kara’s arm, smiling as she remembered the events of the previous night when Kara came back from patrolling National City for a couple of hours.

Lena's upper thigh brushed across Kara's morning erection, but even that wasn't enough to wake the blonde—who still surprised Lena as a heavy sleeper. The CEO's new bed design proved to be more than a success last night—within the newly reinforced bed-frame, rimmed with a healthy dose of lead that concealed the green crystal that was meant to weaken Kara slightly, in case of an emergency, Supergirl wouldn't be rendered completely useless. It drained her enough to regulate her strength better—and was able to enjoy Lena's finger nails clawing at her biceps and back. And though the marks didn’t last long—Lena took great pleasure in the moments she _was_ able to mark Kara's beautiful sun kissed skin.

The L-Corp CEO watched Kara sleep peacefully, listening to her quiet little snores despite Kara snoring directly in her ear all night. The longer Lena stared, the harder her mothers words about emotions bit her on the ass.

Pushing those thoughts aside, and shifting her position—the brunette leaned down and put her mouth around Kara's dusty pink nipple, tongue moving around the girl's hardening nipple as she gently sucked. And Lena knew better than to start something so early...she had her fill of the Kryptonian all night long, almost pushing herself to her limits...but she wanted more. Thoughts of the previous night filled her mind once more, more vividly this time. The CEO could feel the desire pooling from the pit of her stomach and into her panties—if she were wearing any at all.

Releasing Kara's nipple with a soft pop, Lena pushed the Kryptonian's arm away and sat up (and considering how easy that feat was, was indicator enough that Kara may not have been 'sleeping' as deeply as she originally thought). Lena pushed away the covers that survived the night, shivering when the cool air met her heated flesh. But the sight before her was worth it. Lena moved to straddle Kara's toned thighs, the blonde moving to support her additional weight better, hands on her waist as her eyes slowly blinked open. Still bleary with sleep.

Neither felt the need to say a word, eye contact was enough. Lena took Kara's cock in her hand—it being nowhere near as hard as it was the previous night, touching places so deep inside of her she was positive she died a little with pleasure.

Content to just lay there, Supergirl's eyes lowered considerably. Eyes dark, all the blood in her body rushing down to her hardening cock. Lena pushed Kara's hands away when she tried to touch her, so the heroine settled for resting her hands on top of those pale thighs that were, thankfully, free of any bruises.

Lena's cell phone rang, breaking their serene atmosphere momentarily but they both just ignored it. “Lena...”

“Mm, yes?”

“Sit on my face.”

Lena didn’t bother to stand, she used her knees to crawl up Kara's body, their centers brushing just for a moment but it was almost enough for Kara to blow her top embarrassingly early. (Lena was a beautiful woman, she knew, but getting the reactions she did from Kara did wonders for her ego). Strong hands locked onto the back of her thighs. Blue eyes quickly meet green just as Lena felt warm breath tickling her clit, teasing her—her hips press down involuntarily, aching to be touched. Hands occupied, Kara parted the brunette's outer lips with her tongue—drawing in her inner lips, sucking and licking.

“Oh!” Lena gasped, leaning forward onto the headboard, one hand braced on the wall and the other tangled in blonde locks, now taking full advantage of the fact that oxygen was optional for her lover. Lena's moans reverberated through the bedroom, begging to come—but it fell on deaf ears. With her mouth alone, Kara took Lena to the edge only to take it away when she felt the woman above her tense, all the while ignoring her clit the best she could. As if sensing the brunette's growing frustrations, Kara then used her speed and strength to change their positions.

Pushing the CEO onto her back, legs spread...Kara positioned herself between them, taking ahold of her throbbing cock and without much warning, she began sinking into her lover—eyes closed tightly, trying to focus on anything else except how good Lena's hot, slippery pussy felt hugging her member. Nearly suffocating her. Lena wasn't having it.

Quenching her muscles, taking the last few inches of Kara appendage rapidly—forcing a guttural, uncontrolled moan from the blonde above her. Kara remained still for a few moments, staving off her own orgasm for the third time. When Lena lifted her hips into Kara's that when she opened her eyes and started to move. Kara began to grope Lena's full breasts, rolling dark nipples between her fingers. Both women moaning loudly as the fire in their bodies began to spread like a wild fire, consuming both of them.

Lena, somehow through her clouded mind, noticed the shift in Kara's control and fumbled under her pillow —but unable to find the remote as Kara's thrusts became harder and faster. Lena forgot her own name when the hero pulled her into her lap, stroking deeper and harder; hitting her g-spot just right. Lena's hard clit rubbing against Kara's mound roughly.

And Lena was sure the entire building could hear her as her orgasm came crashing down on her like a tidal wave, Kara not too far behind her—feeling like she was drowning around Lena, feeling their combined juices on her lower stomach and running down her inner thighs, hips jerking until she could move anymore.

Eventually Kara unlocked her muscles and rolled off of her lover, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow with a goofy smile on her flushed face. This time when the cool breeze, mixed with a little rain blanketed over their bodies...it was welcomed. Lena rolled over, latching onto Kara's back with her own smile. Allowing herself to slip off into dreamland as well, ignoring her ringing cell phone for the umpteenth time.

She survived being mounted by Mt. Olympus for the second time in her life—she owed herself a nap.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

“Did she pick up?”

“Nope.”

“...”

“...”

“Knock on the door.”

“Nope.”

“Chicken shit.”

“...Think Kara killed her this time?”

“Sounded like she just blew her back out.”

“...”

“...”

“Go check.”

“Nope.”

“Rock, paper—Hey! Where are you going?”

“I did my job for the day. I’m going home.”

“But...”

“Let's go, Lane. I have a box of pancakes with your name on it.”

“Alex, I think we should—..”

“And if you're a good girl...I might even let you pick the scene tonight.”

“Fuck it.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_Couple of hours later..._

Kara stared at skyline of National City from behind closed balcony doors. She turned when the bathroom door opened and Lena stepped out wearing her dark blue robe that was open in the front, revealing red lace lingerie. Kara adjusted the cape clasp around her throat.

Lena smirked. “When you're done playing hero, this is what's waiting for you...and hot potstickers from that little Chinese place you adore so much. What? Don't look so surprised, I like working from home every now and then.”

Kara smiled brightly, “I love that place, and can you also order some, _huh?...What the hell?_ ”

Supergirl turned her head slightly, listening to people screaming downtown and she didn’t even have to listen for the explosion...they could see it from their skyline view. The lights flickered rapidly above them, “Livewire. I'll try to make this as quick as possible...”

“Do you need back up?”

“Not this time...permission to eliminate her if necessary?”

Lena leaned against the door frame, staring at Supergirl thoughtfully, the second explosion knocking out half the cities power before the back up generators L-Corp insisted on came into play, and Lena knew she'd be getting an award for that in the near future. She was calculating all of the possibilities, the disaster and success of Kara publicly spilling blood on her ledger—the failure of the outcome outweighed the success. But she had more faith in Kara to beat those odds, “Make it look good.”

The Inhuman glee on Supergirl's face when she flew off was enough to frighten even the toughest of men, it only served to make the CEO giddy as she went to order a large buffet of Chinese food (soon to be super battle downtown be damned...she'd pay extra for the delivery) and invited Lucy and Alex to the occasion.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

“ _ **Livewire!”**_

The white haired Metahuman stopped and turned to the culprit calling her name loudly enough to carry over thunder. Livewire grinned mischievously, “Supergirl! Took you long enough to show up...I'm starting to think we need to get you a watch for Christmas!”

“Isn't it a bit dangerous for you to be out today?” Supergirl asked cheekily, “But speaking of being out today...didn't I throw you and the wannabe scarecrow in jail last week?”

“The name is Silver Banshee! And we were let out for good behavior!”

Kara didn’t have time to avoid the sonic scream that hit her from behind and Livewire took advantage of Supergirl's stumble and hit the Kryptonian in the chest with a bolt of revenge. Kara admitted the double attack hurt. But it wasn't enough to knock her off her feet, and she laughed to herself mostly. As if the entire situation was amusing.

“Two against one? Hardly seems fair.”

“Make all the jokes you want, girl scout, but tonight is the night we're taking you out for good! And then this city is next!” Silver Banshee released another sonic scream, this time Kara was ready for it. In the blink of an eye she was standing right next to Banshee, letting Livewire take the hit and being thrown back several feet. Supergirl took Silver Banshee by the throat, proceeding to crush the woman's throat.

“Supergirl! I wouldn't if I were you, hero!”

Kara looked down the street, eyes widening slightly. “What...?” _oh they were just making this all too easy._

Livewire smirked, “Yeah...that's right. We have your biggest fan...and the biggest pain in my ass! Catherine Grant!”

Cat Grant was bound by a pair of metal handcuffs that could be the death of her at any moment, and she was gagged. The older blonde looked relatively calm, but Kara could see the desperate plea in her eyes. _Okay...so...maybe Silver Banshee and Livewire had more planned than just getting their asses kicked_ —but there was fatal flaw to their plan. Kara didn’t have a morally correct code.

“Put my partner down, and I promise I won't make your biggest fan suffer too much.”

A moment of lightening passed overhead just as the rain picked up again, and Kara heard Cat's heart rate spike fearfully, “What is your endgame here?”

“I guess I owe you that much before you both die...You see, Silver Banshee and I are former CatCo employee's...we weren’t always like this, but this woman is vile! She made us this way, and then she cast us aside like last weeks garbage when you came to town. So now, we're gonna take you both out...and make this our city!”

Supergirl narrowed her eyes, Silver Banshee was clawing at Kara's wrist now, the white glow in her eyes fading out. “You will fail.”

“You act like you're some mysterious alien from the stars, but that symbol on your chest says otherwise— _I said let her go!”_

Kara dropped the woman, Banshee fell face first at Kara's feet, barely conscious and Livewire. “I may wear this symbol but by no means am I anything like Superman.” Kara stepped over Banshee, now gliding towards Livewire. “I come from a different breed of Kryptonian. A tough group of problem solvers and soldiers. I am willing to do what the Justice League refuses to do...I don't put on this suit for the glory. I wear it to protect my home from people like you and if jail won't teach you a lesson...” Kara was now hovering over Livewire and Cat now, eyes so red that the surrounding skin was becoming luminous. _“This will.”_

_High above the the Earth's atmosphere...._

_The Justice League founding seven sat in their conference room—staring at the large monitors in silence. Watching as Livewire's body was disintegrated on the spot, and Supergirl's aim and control was so precise and tight, Cat Grant was unharmed. Supergirl broke the cuffs and to the founders astonishment..._

_The Queen of All media **hugged** Supergirl tightly. The police ventured further onto the scene, and took Silver Banshee away. No doubt she dodged a bullet...today._

“ _What now?” The Flash asked, turning off the big monitor._

“ _I think it's time we stopped playing her game.” Wonder Woman pushed her chair back, and stormed out of the room with Aquaman hot on her trail._

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own, until further beta'ing. (not a word), I couldn't wait to post this chapter!
> 
> Anyway, sex and action. Best way to write a chapter...you guys be gentle, I'm skittish when it comes to posting smut (crying emoji). There was no real reason to kill Livewire other than the fact that she was easy to knock off the list. I actually love her...
> 
> Don't worry, I won't have Kara killing people left and right...but I think after this, people will think twice before messing with National City or her for that matter. And what better time to murder someone on live TV when you're rescuing the Queen of All Media at the same damn time. 
> 
> Laters!


	6. One Bullet at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some CatCo media coverage, Alex and Kara time, and a new face or two!

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

“ _I say good riddance!”_

“ _I'm moving to Metropolis!”_

“ _I'm moving to National City! At least there— **somebody** is gonna make sure my kid has a future!”_

“ _Supergirl is a menace and the Justice League needs to take her out before she takes **us** out!”_

“ _The Justice League couldn't do it! I say we kick them out and keep Supergirl in! weren’t they the ones who created half these crooks anyways?!”_

“ _Supergirl is not our friend! Lois was right!”_

“ _She knows the score! They sit up in their space tube like Gods, while Supergirl cleans up their [expletive censored] mess! Supergirl for President!”_

“ _Murderer!”_

“ _Hero!”_

“ _Two wrongs don't make a right! Supergirl needs to answer for her crime!”_

“ _ **Poetic Justice!”**_

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Cat Grant switched off all of her monitors behind her, sitting in her grand chair like the Queen she was. Her office was full of trusted, handpicked reporters for an all time exclusive—and Lois Lane was _not_ one of them. Cat wanted to make sure that she and CatCo had every bit of control over all the media outlets possible. But even during this sensitive time not only for Supergirl and National City but the entire world, Cat still found the time to take a petty shot at Lois and the Daily Planet. Those two didn’t matter one bit.

“As you all know I have been Supergirl's most outspoken champion, despite the fact that the Girl of Steel herself proving to be a woman of action than a woman of words. So you can imagine how difficult it is for me to witness the world; both media and reality alike...torn. While it may seem that Supergirl has gone completely off the rails...she saved my life. She made sure that my son still had a mother to care for him...to love him. Livewire and Silver Banshee _were_ going to kill me for firing them and believing me to be the cause of their...ahem, lifestyle changes.”

Cat reached for her glass of water, hoping that the camera's didn’t catch her hand trembling, near death experiences do that to a person. “Last week, _Supergirl saved my life_...but there are others who saw a hero murder someone on live TV. There are multiple media outlets that are publicly denouncing her as a villain. But I'm here to challenge those accusations. Lois Lane made a few fair points during her interview with Jimmy Olsen...so allow me the opportunity to make one of my own.”

Cat rose from her chair, walking around her desk. “Every member on the Justice League has had a hand in all of these invasions and super villains. They've created these monsters, destroyed our cities battling the very demons they created! Supergirl's latest city damage report was in the thousands while Metropolis is suffering in the debt of millions, nearly billions! Right along with Gotham and Opal City. Supergirl is only cleaning up the mess the Justice League has left the world to deal with.”

“CatCo and I will continue to stand by Supergirl during this time and will continue to do so.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Alex muted the TV and turned to look at Kara who was currently shoving spoonfuls of cereal into her mouth. They were the only two in the penthouse, Lucy and Lena had day jobs which often left both Kara and Alex alone all day unless they decided to just tag along in their civilian wear—with Kara posing as Lena's assistant and Alex as their body guard. For obvious reasons.

“You really stirred the hornets nest this time, kid.”

“One, Livewire had it coming...two, the public loves me even more now! And CatCo is backing me on this.”

“With the Justice League being the way that they are right now...I had no doubt in my mind that the public would hate you, Kara. They need someone like you in their corner, even if a few stray ducks here and there don't know it and are too loyal to The League to realize it.”

“Alright, so why are you so worried Alex? Aw, don't tell me it's because you care!” Kara pouted, and batted her eyelashes as she poured another load of cereal into her bowl, and Alex was sure she just finished that box in two servings.

“I used to work for the DEO remember? The government isn’t going to let this slide and neither will the other heroes.”

“Technically...I'm not a hero, right? I'm an antihero now.”

“No. No, you're still a hero, Kara!...Just...as long as you don't go on a killing spree and stealing things, you're still a hero.”

“I don't want to become a mass murderer, Alex, but if the solution solves the problem. Then I will make that call...otherwise. Off to jail they go...or whatever.”

Alex nodded, “This won't blow over anytime soon...but at least you’ll have the public backing you up. Mostly.”

Kara scoffed, finishing off her last bowl of cereal in record time and rinsed her bowl out in the sink behind Alex. “You up for a little one on one, Agent Danvers?”

“Meet you in ten minutes.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

“So, you and Lena huh? Using condoms, right?” Alex panted, dodging a right jab from Kara. Crouching low to sweep the blonde off her feet. The Kryptonian, thrown by the question, landed painfully hard on her back ungracefully and just laid there, breathing hard.

Kara reached up and wiped some sweat out of her eyes, face flushed like a tomato. “That was a cheap shot.”

Alex smirked, going to her corner of the ring to turn off the Kryptonite beams high above them. “It was just a question...one you haven’t answered yet.” Alex sat next to the alien, legs stretched out in front of her. “Is it love or lust?”

“I can ask the same thing about you and Lucy.”

Alex's smirk turned into a soft smile as she got a far away look in her eye, “We're different. We're not as complicated as you and Luthor.”

“Complicated? How...all we do is have sex. We make a great team...right? Do you know something I don't, Alex? Oh Rao, did I do something wrong and Lena won't—”

“No, no, no.” Alex put a hand on the blonde's shoulder to keep her from jumping to her feet, but with the other woman back at full strength, Alex knew that if Kara _really_ wanted to do something. It would happen. “I'm just worried that this _just sex_ thing will become more too soon.” Alex sighed heavily when Kara frowned, still not understanding, “I know it's none of my business, Kara, but I just don't want to see you hurt. Either of you.”

“It won't come to that.”

“You both share a penthouse, sleep in the same bed and know each other better than you probably know yourselves and not five minutes ago, you were freaking out over Lena being upset with you.” Alex deadpanned, eyebrow raised, “And you're sitting right here telling me that it's 'just sex'. You want to try that again?”

Kara's fell back on the ring mat with a heavy thud, staring up at the ceiling without blinking. Alex could practically hear the hero's wheels turning in her head but kept quiet, waiting for Kara to take the lead on their conversation when she was ready to speak. Alex didn’t exactly have to wait long, though the gym's AC was starting to cool her off to the point she began shivering every now and then. The short haired brunette wasn't moving an inch. Kara's sigh pulled Alex from her own thoughts, and she gave the younger (technically older) woman her full attention.

“Non always said that my heart would be my ending one day. I always thought he would be wrong...”

Alex's suspicions were now turned into concerns, but the former DEO Agent allowed the halfhearted confession to pass. For now. “Non. Your father.”

“...Yeah.”

Alex picked up on the hesitance and jumped at the opportunity to push on a topic that's been nagging at her for a while, “Why don't you ever call him dad, Kara? You label Astra as your mom all the time when you talk about her but—”

Kara glanced at the brunette next to her for a moment before going back to staring at nothing on the ceiling, “Non taught me how to be a survivor and the ways of war and justice—but I never considered him my father. It didn’t feel right...often times...” Supergirl trailed off uncertainly

“Often times, what?”

“Nothing.”

“Kara—”

“You know my name wasn't always Kara Zor-El? My mother changed it before she was sent away to prison...before I went to live with my uncle. I don't know why but she said it was the right thing to do. She told me it would make my life better to get to know my other half—I never understood what she meant by that. But I guess it doesn’t matter now... Krypton is dead and so is everyone and everything I’ve ever loved there.”

“And now you're here.” Alex stared down at her shoes, wishing she knew the right words to say to comfort her friend.

“Yes...now I'm here. And I'm happy...happier than I've been in a very long time.”

“But?”

Kara laughed softly, “But I can't help but feel guilty being so happy and knowing my mom is out there. Stuck in Fort Rozz.”

“I think she would be proud of you, kiddo. Of what you're doing presently and for the future of a planet that you’ve made home for yourself. Don't you think?”

“Maybe...yes. I don't know, and I don't think I ever will.”

Alex reached out and put a comforting hand on the Kryptonian's forearm, “Your mother would be proud of you right now, Kara. You're every bit of General Astra's daughter. This world may not be dying, but it needs order. You're doing that...you're apart of the solution. A solution your mother tried to be on Krypton but it was simply too late.”

Kara shook her head, scoffing, “No, apparently that's what the Justice League is for.”

“The Justice League is just a circus, Kara, but you? _You_ will be what this world needs to stay strong and alive. You have set the bar for what needs to be done.”

“But I'm not doing this alone. I have Lena. And you. And Lucy. You three are my biggest support system and that's what really counts. I can't take credit for all of this.”

“You should. You're the one out there making a difference, Kara, more so than the JL ever could now. Applying a solution they're too good to take was only the first step and—what is it? Work?”

“I heard my name being called.” Kara smiled apologetically as she pushed herself to her feet. “Big fire in the suburbs. Fire department can't control it.”

“We'll pick this up later then. Go out and make National City proud, Supergirl.”

“Thank you, Alex....I guess I really do need to talk about some stuff. This felt...this was nice.”

Alex eyed the superhero warily, forcing herself not to add a comment that would weigh heavy on Kara's heart before a mission. “Anytime, kid. Oh, and Kara?”

“Yeah?”

“Toss Cat Grant a bone...the woman put everything on the line for you today. Give National City a chance to really love you. Hell the world probably, knowing that woman.”

Kara laughed, nodding, before running out the gym, disappearing from the naked eye. Alex stared at the spot Supergirl was just standing in for a while, her mind analyzing their entire conversation over and over again. She knew the blonde was complex on some level—however, given the new light on Kara's family history. Alex wondered if she should share her lingering concerns with Lena and Lucy.

Deep in thought, Alex went through the motions of cleaning the gym and as she was walking through the lobby of her own building towards the private elevator she shared with Lucy. Alex failed to notice a woman coming up behind her.

“Danvers? Alex Danvers?”

Alex stopped at the call of her full name, snapped out of her thoughts and ready to fight and kill the unknown right there in the lobby—but when she saw _who_ had came up behind her. The brunette stopped short, blinking rapidly. “What the hell...Katherine? Katherine Kane? What are you doing here in National City?!” Alex exclaimed with a large smile, all thoughts of violence vanishing from her mind as she surged forward to hug and old time friend that she hasn't seen in forever.

The redhead laughed as well, holding Alex tight for a brief moment, “I go by Kate now. No one has called me Katherine since my father.”

Alex's smile dimmed a little, “Yes, I heard about your dad Kather—er, Kate. I'm sorry I didn’t get a chance to be there for his funeral.”

“It's okay, my dad said the DEO was 24 hour job.”

Alex didn’t have the heart to tell Kate that she wasn't with the DEO anymore, hasn’t been for a long time now—and partially because she didn’t particularly feel like lying about what her current job was and with who. Why fix what wasn't broken, so Alex decided to just change the topic. “So, are you here visiting for work or...?”

“No, I just finished moving in actually with my fiance.”

Alex's eyebrows shot up, _damn...it really has been that long._ “Wow...huh, never thought you’d actually leave Gotham, but I guess welcome to National City.”

“Thanks,” Kate's smile was genuine but something about it made Alex want to take a step back and reevaluate everything that happened in the past five minutes, “I will miss Gotham but I have a feeling that National City is the place to be.”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

 


	7. Know Your Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder Woman in the house. Cat Grant in the house. Easter Eggs in the house!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supergirl or any DC Character that just so happens to pop in every now and then.
> 
> Thank you littlecupcake for the beta support!

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Lena looked up from her paperwork when her office door swung open without much notice from her assistant that she was getting a visitor. As far as Lena was concerned, her evening was clear of any more meetings and upcoming projects that need a monthly check-up to make sure that the CEO was on top of everything L-Corp related. In fact the only visitor the brunette really expected this late at night would come through the balcony and sneak up behind her and give her a heart attack, as some form of personal entertainment.

Whatever sharp reply that Lena was ready to fire off, died immediately when she realized it was just Lucy. Briefcase in hand and looking ready to call it a night. The younger Lane dropped her suitcase in a chair in front of Lena's desk before literally throwing herself into the other one, and pointing to the large TV screen on the other side of the office that Lena never turned off. “I see Supergirl had a long day too.”

Lena was actively ignoring the news channel—sometimes watching her lover throw herself into harm’s way constantly did a number on her nerves. Despite being the one to regularly perform Kara's check ups and knowing the young Kryptonian was impervious to damn near almost everything Earth had to throw at her. The CEO wouldn't openly admit that seeing Kara hurt or just the possibility of the woman being hurt made her stomach twist up in painful knots.

“You can head out without me, Lucy. I'll call a driver when I'm ready to leave.”

Lucy's gaze fell onto her boss and friend curiously, noting her weary tone and messy bun, “Hey, you okay? You’ve been a little off these last couple of days.”

Lena took off her black rimmed glasses, leaning back in her chair with a tired sigh and pursed lips. “I'm just worried about Kara. The Justice League has been quiet since...”

“Livewire.” Lucy filled in quietly, understanding.

“Yes. She's out there now, open for attack and I just...the stress of this waiting game is wearing _her_ down, which is wearing _me_ down.”

Lucy studied her friend carefully, the bags that were starting to form under the woman's eyes were more than just her worrying about Kara. “But there's something else, isn’t there?” Being a lawyer and a soldier, Lucy was trained to spot the little things, and Lena had a million of them and one big one at the same time.

“There was, but it's passed. There's no need to worry about it anymore.”

“If you say so...” Lucy saw the obvious deflection, but decided not to push—for the time being. “I still think you should call it in early. Pushing yourself to the brink of exhaustion isn’t going to help anyone.”

Lena was about to protest, all she needed was a few more hours but her growling stomach put an end to those thoughts—reminding Lena that she skipped lunch today. The CEO glanced down at her work, scattered across her desk haphazardly but in perfect order. “I suppose I could go for dinner...care to join me?”

“Depends. Where are we going?”

Lena began to organize her workload and save the files on her laptop, “New sushi place downtown. Kara loves that place...why not try it out, right?”

_Now_ Lucy was really worried, “Ah, sushi? Lena, you _hate_ sushi.”

The CEO shrugged, “Are you coming or not, Ms. Lane?”

“I suppose I am. Should I call Alex to join us?”

“Kara too...” Lena glanced at the screen in time to see Supergirl flying away from the scene, a job well done, “I believe my little Kryptonian has worked up an appetite and would enjoy a little downtime.” _and it would be nice to hold onto her for more than five minutes,_ Lena thought as she followed Lucy out of her office, closing the locked door behind her soundly. The elevator ride down to L-Corp's lobby was comfortable and quiet, if not a little bit stuffy for Lena's preference. The four metal walls around her were making her feel anxious and she wasn't exactly sure why—she's never had this issue before. Lena glanced at her friend, worrying her bottom lip for the umpteenth time but kept quiet. She was a doctor, Lena could figure out what's wrong on her own—she didn’t need a second opinion.

But she did. Because she knew exactly what was going on and for the first time in her life, she was unsure. She hasn’t felt this amount of fear and uncertainty since she was eight years old.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Supergirl landed on top of a random building to just relax for five minutes when she heard her phone chirping in her boot pocket. Kara smiled tiredly at the text from Lucy, with all the ripping and running she's been doing around National City back to back—Kara barely had time to sleep let alone eat properly. Kara couldn't even remember when she and Lena spoke to each other or slept in the same bed together for more than five minutes in the past week. Having a sit-down with her three favorite humans seemed nice and—and she had company. Kara put her phone away mid-text and turned around quickly, just in time to see Wonder Woman landing softly just a few feet away. The Amazon Princess looking perfect as ever, but she wasn't wearing that perfect politician smile she put on for the cameras and her fans.

No...Kara was looking at a disappointed and possibly pissed off Amazon that could outsmart Batman at hand to hand and kick Superman's ass on a _bad_ day. Supergirl sighed loudly, causing Wonder Woman's frown to deepen even more (if that was at all possible at this point). But Kara didn’t care, she was exhausted and willing to fight dirty if it meant stalling this battle for another day.

The two powerhouses stood on the roof of the medium sized building for who knows how long and all Kara could think about was the sushi she was missing out on… and a few kisses from Lena. Finally Wonder Woman sheathed her sword and lowered her shield.

“We need to talk.”

“Oh. Talk about what exactly? I thought we'd just stand here all night. It was getting fun.” Supergirl smirked, knowing that poking the already irate woman was a bad idea—but she lived for bad ideas.

But this particular one would land her in the dog house if it went sideways. Lena specifically told Kara not to engage with anyone from the Justice League until they figured out how to deal with them accordingly. Kara wasn't one for rules when challenged—both women ignored the ringing from Kara's boot until it was just the sound of harsh wind blowing around them, filling the silence once more.

“We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Either way, you **_are_ ** coming with me to the Watchtower to answer for your crime.”

“Protecting an innocent woman and this city is a crime now?”

“Murder is a crime, Supergirl. You murdered Livewire without remorse. You did not do it for Cat Grant or for National City. You did it because you **_wanted_ ** to.”

Kara shrugged, “Call it how you see it, Wonder Woman. But I'm not going anywhere with you.”

“The hard way then...” Wonder Woman smiled, readying her shield. “So be it.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

The fight between Wonder Woman and Supergirl quickly spread like a wildfire. Especially after they somehow landed themselves on a crowded street somewhere downtown, and their fight was being broadcasted on live TV. As Supergirl was pulling herself from a bus she was literally punched into, face first, Kara was quickly starting to realize that Wonder Woman wasn't exactly one to piss off. The crick in her neck would be there for _days._ She was sure of it… but Astra In-Ze didn’t raise a quitter.

“You fight well, Supergirl, but you are no Amazon!”

Kara caught Wonder Woman's shield mid-air, using its momentum to spin around on her toes and toss it right back at the Amazon. Wonder Woman barely had time to dodge her own weapon, yet still getting clipped on the chin and breaking the weapon in half. The Amazon Princess caught Supergirl's outstretched arm as she dodged the younger woman's charging fist, and tossed the Kryptonian over her shoulder as if she weighed nothing at all.

Kara groaned as her back hit the ground, sliding all the way down the street until she destroyed yet another bus headfirst. The Girl of Steel knew she outmatched the warrior in strength, speed and verbal wits—but hand to hand combat? _Clearly an issue._

Wonder Woman landed gracefully in front of Supergirl, looking smug. “Had enough?” she was absolutely positive that the Kryptonian had tired herself out by now, though she was impressed with girl's fighting skills and determination—it only further proved that she was not alone in this world.

Supergirl forced herself back onto her feet, wiping the blood from her chin. “I will not apologize or surrender for protecting my city from the scum _you_ brought here and refuse to deal with!”

Wonder Woman pressed her finger onto Supergirl's sternum and pushed the girl back on the wreckage with ease, “Committing acts of evil for a deluded notion of justice does not make you a hero!” the Amazon pulled her lasso from her hip, “It makes you part of the problem.”

Kara's body was feeling heavier than usual, and weaker, she knew she would have to end this battle soon—or risk Wonder Woman tying her up with her infamous lasso. Kara wasn't in the mood to be dragged or forced to tell the truth tonight. “I'm done talking to you.” using a burst of super-speed Kara was on her feet, throwing well placed punches to Wonder Woman's face and upper body just how Alex showed her—only this time, Kara didn’t have to hold back.

Wonder Woman parried as many hits as possible, forced to take a step back as Supergirl broke another rib. Determined to win, Diana sought an opening in the blonde's stance and forced her way in. She held Supergirl's head between her hands, and smashed her forehead into the girl's nose. A satisfying crunch audible to those who dare to be close enough, followed by Supergirl's yelp of pain.

To her credit, Kara didn’t falter, she used her pain and anger to fuel her on. Bending her knees ever so slightly, Supergirl delivered a vicious uppercut to her opponent—sending the Amazon flying high to the heavens. And had the brunette not been a demigoddess, she would have been decapitated on the spot. Supergirl flew into the air, bypassing the sailing woman with ease, though struggling to keep her eyes open. As Wonder Woman began to recover and take flight, Kara used the last of her energy and reserve and sent the other woman hurtling down back into the Earth with a blast of her heat vision.

Woman Woman crashed through a small law firm, hitting the soil with a resounding thud that shook the entire street, setting off every alarm of vehicles that were yet to be destroyed. Kara didn’t bother to check to see if Wonder Woman was done for—she turned and took flight into the night sky, clumsily breaking the sound barrier. Vowing the next time she faced off with a Leaguer that matched her power, she'd be ready. And well-rested... _hopefully._

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Cat Grant was working late, as usual. Her son, Carter, was spending the weekend with his father and the penthouse just seemed entirely too empty and cold without her baby boy there. The Queen of all Media had been closely following the brawl between Supergirl and Wonder Woman on all twenty monitors that were stacked on the wall behind her desk. It was painful watching National City's protector take hit after hit that sounded like a crack of lightning each time. Both women were moving entirely too fast for the video quality to be any good (but, of course, that is why Cat invested in multiple CatCo helicopters). It was only when Wonder Woman tossed Supergirl into the third metro-bus did the reason for their spat come to light. _Livewire._ The Justice League sent the Amazon Warrior to collect Supergirl for judgment—or that's what Cat assumed until she had more evidence. After Supergirl knocked Wonder Woman through a, now completely destroyed, building and disappeared—Cat began to plot ways to get Supergirl to visit her again, and for more than five goddamn minutes.

The last thing Cat expected was for the object of her thoughts to come crashing through her balcony doors like a literal bull in a china shop. Cat would later admit to herself that the loud yelp of surprise _did not_ come from her as she jumped of her chair, nearly breaking her ankle when she stumbled over her shoes.

“What the hell? _Supergirl?!”_ and not for the first time, Cat was glad the building was empty...mostly. The custodians and security guards downstairs didn’t exactly count.

Supergirl flopped down on Cat's pristine white sofa without a care in the world, breathing deeply—harshly really. One bruised hand holding her side, just where her ribs were. The notion of breathing just shy of impossible for the Kryptonian at this point.

“M'sorry for y'sofa...Cat...” Supergirl sounded drunk and disoriented… _pained._

Whatever snappy, angry retort Cat had on the tip of her tongue, died away. The toll from going toe to toe with Wonder Woman was worse on Supergirl than the cameras had been able to capture—and Cat was thankful for shitty camera footage for once. National City didn’t need to see their guardian so...so… _so defeated._ Cat wasn't even sure the girl was conscious anymore. Cat slowly walks around her desk, edging closer to the alien sprawled all over her sofa and bleeding on it as if she owned the fucking thing. Cat didn’t dare touch her, the sight of blood staining Kara's suit to the point that it really _did_ look black and staining her sofa, made the CEO queasy.

“Supergirl? Can you hear me?” she got a groan in response, “Jesus, kid. Of all days for you to come see me...”

“Boot...”

Cat frowned, “What?”

“Left boot, Cat… phone..”

If anyone had told Cat that she would be sitting on her coffee table with a half dead Kryptonian ruining her _ten thousand dollar sofa_ while she went digging in said alien’s boot for a phone—she would have fired them… then blacklisted them for life. Cat had no idea what she was doing but she would never admit that she was nervous as her eyes kept flickering towards the balcony—half expecting a certain Amazon to come walking in and taking Supergirl to God knows where.

“Now what?...Hey...shit.” Supergirl was out cold but she hadn’t stopped breathing—yet, and Cat was still calling that a win. She carefully picked up the girl's free hand, minding the blood and swallowing the stomach fluids that threatened to choke her. Cat used Supergirl's thumb to unlock her phone. Trying not to think about how surreal this entire situation is—she had _the_ Supergirl at her disposal, with the woman's unlocked phone right in the palm of her hand. Cat knew the potential she had right before her—for a grand scoop or simply blackmail. Hell, maybe even both if she played her hand right.

She _was_ Cat Grant, after all. It's what she did best, but Cat also knew she owed Supergirl her life. She owed this woman everything. Not just for herself but for her son as well. Cat wanted a true connection to Supergirl and blackmail wasn't the way to get it. _Looks like I'm doing this the old fashioned way, then._

The CEO went to Supergirl's phone book, and went to the blonde's most recent calls. “Lena...Lena...Lena...Alex...Lena...hm. Well, Lena it is.” if Cat wasn't such a frazzle of nerves, eyes still swinging towards the balcony every five seconds, she would’ve taken pause to place that name _._ It could've been anyone, the rational _boring_ part of her brain reasoned—but the bloodhound reporter side of her said otherwise.

The line didn’t even have a chance to finish it's first ring before _Lena_ answered. When Cat heard that false American accent, thickened by worry and anger, it felt like a cold bucket of ice water had been dumped over her head. She would recognize _that_ voice anywhere and suddenly things became curiouser and curiouser with the Girl of Steel.

“ _Hello? Kara? Kara, sweetheart, where are you? Shit...Alex, tell me you have a location with that damned device?”_

“ _Working on it!”_ someone in the background, 'Alex', growled, _“Wonder Woman must have damaged it...I can triangulate her location but—goddamn it!...it's fried.”_

“Well, well...Lena Luthor.” even over the phone line, Cat could practically feel the woman in question stiffen almost painfully, hell- she heard the soft static of a hand gripping the phone too tightly, “It seems that I have something of yours...or _someone,_ I should say.”

“ _Where is she? And don't you dare play games with me, Grant!”_

Cat normally didn’t take too kindly to threats, not from her mother, not from anyone. But the broken body sitting in front of her stilled her tongue yet again. She had seen and heard more than enough tonight that Supergirl _or_ Lena Luthor (now that she was aware of their… intimate connection) couldn't avoid her anymore. Cat was going to repay the large favor she owed Supergirl, ahem, _Kara…_ and get what she wanted at the same damn time.

“CatCo. My office.” Cat hung up and set the phone next to her on the table and smiled. What a night to put in some overtime. That Pulitzer was hers, and there was nothing that hag Lois Lane could do about it this year.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of Lena/Kara here but the next couple of chapters will be heavy with those two....and c'mon you guys, I know I can speak for everyone when I say, we all wanna see Nurse Lena to the rescue. Well doctor, since she's a doctor here too. XD
> 
> Not a lot of wicked either, but...as the plot thickens. We'll get there soon enough. :)
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for the kudos and comments! I love em!


	8. Next To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing special, just some much needed alone time between our two favorite ladies.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

_ Previously... _

“ _ Hello? Kara? Kara, baby, where are you? Shit...Alex, tell me you have a location with that damned device?” _

“ _ Working on it!” someone in the background, 'Alex', growled, “Wonder Woman must have damaged it...I can triangulate her location but—goddamn it!...It's fried.” _

“ _ Well, well...Lena Luthor.” even over the phone line, Cat could practically feel the woman in question stiffen almost painfully, hell, she heard the soft static of a hand gripping the phone too tightly, “It seems that I have something of yours...or someone, I should say.” _

“ _ Where is she? And don't you dare play games with me, Grant!” _

_ Cat normally didn’t take too kindly to threats, not from her mother, not from anyone. But the broken body in sitting in front of her stilled her tongue yet again. She had seen and heard more than enough tonight that Supergirl or Lena Luthor (now that she was aware of their...intimate connection) couldn't avoid her anymore. Cat was going to repay the large favor she owed Supergirl, ahem, Kara...and get what she wanted at the same damn time. _

“ _ CatCo. My office.” Cat hung up and set the phone next to her on the table and smiled. What a night to put in some overtime. That Pulitzer was hers, and there was nothing that hag Lois Lane could do about it this year. _

_ DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU _

_ It didn’t take long for Lena Luthor to show up. With a quick glance at her watch, Cat made note that the woman made it there in record time and she wasn't alone. The media CEO rose from her perch on the coffee table gracefully, stoic expression rivaling Lena's but the brunette's eyes gave away her game. She was far too concerned for Kara's well being to be bothered to play Cat Grant's game. _

_ Both CEOs stood face to face, watching as Alex and Lucy quietly worked together to lift Supergirl from the sofa before Alex lifted the girl into her arms. Easily holding her as precious cargo in her arms, Alex followed her girlfriend out the door, but not before sharing a look with Lena. _

_ Reassured momentarily, L-Corp's CEO focused her attention on the shorter woman standing in front of her. As much as Lena preferred to eliminate threats to her personal and professional life the old fashioned way, she was a business woman and she knew a great venture when she saw one. _

“ _ Cat.” _

“ _ Lena.” _

_ Lena eyed the woman disdainfully, not bothering to cover the look. She brushed past Cat, going to the woman's desk and pulling a card from the small tray on the corner, not at all surprised that it was almost overflowing. “I'll be calling you Ms. Grant. And if you know what's good for you, you won't run this story for a petty award.” _

_ Cat huffed, crossing her arms. She didn’t plan on running this gritty story, but she was offended anyway, “Is the great White Knight Lena Luthor threatening me?” _

_ Lena paused in the doorway, looking over her shoulder. “Like I said before...I'll be calling you...and I'll get someone to come burn this sofa later tonight.” _

_ Cat, unused to being in the passenger seat, especially in her own goddamn building, was left speechless. Who the hell did Lena Luthor think she was?! Ordering Cat around as if she owned the entire city? By the time Cat gathered her wits, she was once again left alone in her office. With a shattered balcony door and a destroyed sofa. _

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_ Present time... _

Downtown National City was a wreck. The streets were riddled with craters, and a major highway loop was left in a lopsided state due to a missing pillar (resulting in its closure until further notice). The Wonder Woman vs Supergirl battle had left its mark on the rest of the downtown area too. In its wake, many small businesses had been looted -some to the point of complete destruction. The residents of National City were in an uproar, protesting not only Wonder Woman and the Justice League: Supergirl's name was getting dragged through the mud as well, many wondering where their  _ oh so beloved _ hero was and why she wasn't there to help clean up the mess she helped cause.

No one would believe that Supergirl was actually very close to the affected area, laid up in her penthouse, just about naked.   
Miraculously, she hadn't sustained any injuries of the permanent sort. The broken right leg, sprained left wrist and the various bruises and lacerations littering her sore body would heal with time. Until Kara's powers returned, Lena refused to leave Kara's side and opted to work from home until the Kryptonian was all healed up. Alex and Lucy tried to keep Kara company but Lena's uncharacteristically frazzled nature kept them in their own penthouse, settling for just texting the hero when she wasn't high on painkillers.

Currently, Kara had her cast-covered leg propped up on the ottoman and was surrounded by two body pillows so she could be insanely comfortable, with the remote close by (as well as the PlayStation 4 controller, in case she grew tired of watching movies). Lena was in her home office, whisper yelling into the phone, and for once, Kara was glad she couldn't hear what was being said. Despite being physically miserable, Supergirl was at peace.

She was dozing off when Lena came back into the living room, carefully sitting down next to Kara. Supergirl didn’t notice at first, she blamed the pain meds, but as they wore off—she saw that something was amiss with Lena. Kara wasn't sure how to ask without setting the woman off... _ again.  _ Earlier when Alex dropped in unannounced to check on Kara's leg while Lena was in the shower, the ex-DEO Agent was thoroughly and unnecessarily chewed out. For doing part of the job she was initially hired and paid to do. Kara wasn't sure she's seen Alex retreat so quickly before. And received a text from her friend asking 'what the fuck is wrong with your woman?!”

Kara didn’t respond because she didn’t know and she was stuck in one spot. And she truly didn’t mean to, but she startled when she felt a cool hand on her forehead, “Are you alright, sweetheart?”

“ Uh...yeah, I'm fine. Are  _ you  _ alright?”

Lena exhaled loudly, combing her fingers through her dark hair. And though Kara was positive she's the only person in the entire universe to ever see the ever so perfect Lena Luthor behind closed doors, her cold perfectionist persona dropped at the front door, often unsure of herself, dorky but still the control freak. Sometimes a whirlwind of multitasking. However, Kara has  _ never  _ seen her lover this rattled. And she knew it had nothing to with Cat Grant or nursing her back to health—though it was a factor.

Kara reached out, taking the brunette's hand in her own. “Lena? What's wrong?”

Lena was staring down at their hands, her pale one held in Kara's bruised one with such intensity the Kryptonian half expected lasers to shoot out of them. Suddenly Lena couldn't sit still, it was like her body was on auto pilot and she felt sick.  _ For the fourth time.  _ Without a word she all but ran out of the living room into the guest bathroom suite, Kara calling after her but Lena didn’t stop until the bathroom door was firmly shut and she barely made it to the toilet in time.

Kara cursed in Kryptonian under her breath, suddenly wanting her powers back again because that was just weird. She picked up her phone, with the intent to call Lucy and Alex but the damned thing was dead and the charger was on the floor. Kara was in no shape to go reaching for it either, so she swore again.

When Lena was done, she simply flushed and sat back against the tub and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. And not for the first time, Lillian's words about becoming attached came back to haunt her like hell. Even from the the Underworld, Lillian was still getting under her skin. But Lena didn’t regret any of it—but she'd be the last to openly admit to being terrified. Not of the situation at hand...perhaps a little, but Kara's reaction. Lena was positive with her feelings...but she had no idea where Kara stood with her own. The start of their entire...relationship left a lot to be desired in terms of  _ how we met.  _ And Lena grew attached before the girl even woke from her coma—she just never realized until it was too late.

Lillian was right.  _ The bitch was always right,  _ Lena thought bitterly. Her heart was going to be her downfall.

“ Fuck, fuck, fuck!” the brunette rose from the hard floor, washing her hands and rinsing her mouth. Her reflection was staring back her, almost tauntingly and she had half a mind to break it.

_ Knock, knock.  _ “Lena?”

Wide eyed, Lena unlocked the door and threw it open. “Kara! What the hell are you doing? You need to rest your leg and—”

“ I needed to check on you.” Kara leaned against the door frame tiredly, it took a lot of energy to get to Lena but it was worth it. “Something's wrong… Don't lie to me, Lena. Talk to me.” Kara pushed gently, seeing the denial all over Lena's face, trying not to sound disappointed and hurt that Lena was going to lie to her face about it. That she didn’t feel comfortable or safe talking to Kara about whatever it was that bothered her so deeply. Especially since it was so obvious that Lena had been crying.

Lena turned a deaf ear to Kara's worry as she placed the woman's arm over her shoulder, directing them to the master bedroom carefully. “You need to rest Kara, while the sun is still up.”

“ So do you.”

“ I can't. I have work to do and—”

“ And it can wait.” Kara snapped, not meaning to sound so harsh but she was tired of Lena deflecting everything as if it were okay and they both knew it wasn't. “Take a nap with me, and then we'll talk over lunch.”

“ Kara...”

“ Please?”

Lena, even on her worst day, couldn't resist Kara's pout or those beautiful blue eyes. The youngest Luthor kicked off her flats and stripped out of her slacks and crawled into bed next to Kara, careful of the blondes injuries. Kara wasn't having it; with her bad arm she took the pain with a smile as she pulled the brunette closer and kissed her forehead gently. “You can always talk to me, Lena. When you're ready, okay?”

Lena nodded against Kara's bare shoulder, eyes closed so the tears wouldn't escape. For a moment, she felt that everything was okay and that her mother was wrong. Wrong about everything. The brief wave of nausea quickly curved that thought but Lena allowed herself to fall into a dreamless sleep in the arms of Kara Zor-El. The same woman who was still awake, refusing to sleep until she knew Lena was getting the rest she deserved and needed.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Unsurprisingly, when Kara finally came back to the land of the living, Lena was already awake. Tracing patterns on the Kryptonian's hard abs with the tips of her nails, occasionally toying with the waistband of her briefs. Kara had to wonder what the CEO had been doing before she woke, because she was hard as a rock, but the need wasn't urgent. Aching body aside, Kara twisted gently underneath the CEO to get some of the kinks out, half sighing half groaning out loud when she pulled at some of the bruises.

“ Afternoon, darling.”

Kara smiled sleepily, “Did you sleep okay?”

Lena shook her head after a minute of silence before pushing herself into sitting position, “Not exactly, no.” Kara sensed that Lena was working through something mentally so she stayed quiet and waited for the brunette to say whatever it was that was bothering her on her own time, “I'm a selfish woman, Kara.”

“ You can be, yes. So?” Kara didn’t see a point in denying that fact when she, herself, was often just as selfish. And Kara were being honest with herself, she couldn't really lie to Lena.

Lena exhaled quietly, “When I first...when my...shit.” Kara placed a gentle hand on the base of Lena's back. Just beneath the (now wrinkled) button up shirt she wore, not moving or anything, just offering her quiet support and understanding. “I had no intentions of following along with Cadmus' goals when Lillian handed you over to me. I took one look at you and I saw potential. Potential to further my own agenda...and when I learned of your origins. You were a goldmine, Kara.  _ My  _ goldmine, and that's when I plotted to kill my mother.” Lena moved away, breaking their contact and began to pace the length of their bed.

Kara, with some effort, managed to pull herself into sitting position, her erection long forgotten but she still chose to remain quiet, wanting Lena to get everything off her chest without interruption. It was becoming clear that this has been bubbling for some time and Kara felt guilty for not noticing it sooner.

“ You were just a pawn in my game to take out the competition, Kara. I wanted to mold you into the perfect hero that everyone loved and hated. To rid this wretched world of those villains who were a threat to my own villainous ambitions. To get rid of the heroes who would dare oppose me. Completely at my disposal, nothing more nothing less. My perfect little soldier.”

“ But then...” Lena paused, and Kara didn’t have to have super-hearing to hear her swallowing harshly—and it looked painful, “Then I started talking to you. While you were in your coma, I mean. And you were such a great listener...” Kara snorted under her breath, but Lena heard, chuckling drily. “I know. I don't know when things started to shift between us...but...perhaps I just thought you couldn't hear anything and would only recognize the sound of my voice when you woke. But when you did awaken...”

“ I knew everything there is to know about you.” Kara finished quietly, then cracked a small smile, “Even though I didn’t know a bit of English.”

“ But once I taught you, you translated everything I've ever told you. You had...no, you  _ have  _ the power to destroy me. To destroy everything I stand for, yet you're still here and I suppose I'm just having a hard time understanding why.”

“ Why what?” Kara knew why, but she suspected that Lena needed to say it out-loud.

“ Why you're still here! Kara! You  _ know  _ why!” Lena shouted expectantly, startling them both, arms thrown out to the side, “I'm a Luthor! No one ever sticks around unless I'm writing them a cheque every week or, or just associating themselves with me simply for power play.”

“ Two years.”

“ I...what?”

“ Two years we've known each other.” Kara fiddled with the end of the sheets pooled in her lap, “You should know by now, that no one...not even you, can make me do something I don’t wanna do. You're right. I could have left a long time ago and destroyed you with one well placed whisper in the right ear. But I didn’t. I can't. Do you want to know why?” Kara didn’t wait for a response and continued, holding the CEO's gaze. “It's because I love you. I'm  _ in love  _ with you, Lena.”

“ You...no, Kara. Don't you understand what I just said?!! Our entire...our everything is based off manipulation! You can't just...you just can't.”

“ And it evolved into something more.”

“ Stop.”

“ Lena, nothing about our relationship is traditional—d”

“ Don't, Kara. Just fucking stop!”

Kara continued to talk over her loud protests, “And it never will be, but for us it's normal.”

“ You can't love me.” the brunette whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed now, red face buried in the palms of her hands.

“ And we've already established that you really can't tell me what to do.” Lena's laugh surprised them both but Kara was determined to keep them on track. She knew Lena's deflection tactics all too well, “It's okay if you don't love me back, Lena.” It wasn't, but Kara was willing to do whatever it took for Lena to realize her worth was more than her bank account and infamous surname. Even if that meant sacrificing her own heart to do so. She wouldn't be the one to hold her back.

“ That's the thing...” Lena turned around, scooting further back onto the bed until she was able to take Kara's hand in her own, hot tears threatening to spill over. “Because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you too, Kara. And that is what terrifies me more than anything.”

“ Feeling vulnerable isn’t easy.” the Kryptonian admitted with a small smile of her own, “I've been trusting you with everything I am for two years. And...you have been trusting me with yours just as long. If not longer. Something's spooked you and it's okay if you don't want to talk about it yet, but just know that even if the entire world is falling away, I will always be there to catch you, and only you.”

Lena couldn't stop her treacherous tears this time, and she scooted back further so she could kiss the hero. “I love you, Kara.” Lena whispered over those pink lips she couldn't get enough of, the words making her shiver with excitement and nervousness.

Kara pecked Lena's lips a couple more times, whispering the words back after every little kiss before pulling away completely. “We can take this slow...if you like, Lena. I don't mind.”

Lena cleared her throat softly, knowing it was now or never. “I believe it's a little too late for that, darling.”

“ Hm? Why's that?” Kara's head tilted to the side curiously as Lena placed their linked hands on her stomach, “Um...?”

“ Kara...I'm pregnant.”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah. Don't kill me, laters!


	9. Pulling Strings (You Answer to Me Now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supergirl, but I am more than freaking ready for the season to pick up again omfg.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

_Previously..._

_Lena couldn't stop her treacherous tears this time, and she scooted back further so she could kiss the hero. “I love you, Kara.” Lena whispered over those pink lips she couldn't get enough of, the words making her shiver with excitement and nervousness._

_Kara pecked Lena's lips a couple more times, whispering the words back after every little kiss before pulling away completely. “We can take this slow...if you like, Lena. I don't mind.”_

_Lena cleared her throat softly, know it was now or never. “I believe it's a little too late for that, darling.”_

“ _Hm? Why's that?” Kara's head tilted to the side curiously as Lena placed their linked hands on her stomach, “Um...?”_

“ _Kara...I'm pregnant.”_

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara's eyes snapped open, rapidly blinking away the blurriness. The hero stared up at the ceiling for a couple of moments, before taking in her surroundings. The room was dark but she could hear the city as if she were standing on the sidewalk watching the world go by. The curtains by the balcony were drawn, letting some of the cool night breeze into the room. Kara groaned slightly as she rolled over after realizing that she was completely alone in bed.

_Pregnant. Lena is pregnant. Pregnant. And she passed out. Lena said she's pregnant...and I passed out. She's...pregnant...holy..._

Eyes wide, staring off into space...those thoughts continued to cloud around in Kara's mind in a soft chant. Kara could hear Lena's familiar heartbeat in the next room as she moved through the kitchen cooking something that smelled absolutely delicious. By her quick heartbeat, Lena was nervous. She was mumbling under her breath about formulas and charts, and Kara knew that the brunette only mumbled about that sort of stuff only when she's nervous and on the verge of snapping.

It took Kara far longer than she would even care to admit that she was no longer confined with the casts and her body wasn't weak and slow anymore. Lena's announcement must have took the Kryptonian so far off guard, it shocked the blonde's powers back like a hard reboot. Kara rolled back onto her back, pushing the covers away as she did. Her body was still sore and sluggish but she could feel her power surging through her veins once more so she figured she could do with more rest later. Clad in only her boxer briefs and sports bra, Kara walked at human pace out of the bedroom she shared with Lena. As she suspected, Lena was moving around the kitchen like a Tasmanian devil in a dark blue robe. There was food everywhere, enough to feed an army.

(Or just a very, very, _very_ hungry Kryptonian that went toe to toe with _the_ Wonder Woman...the same Kryptonian who also just found out she was going to be a parent).

When Lena spotted Kara standing at the kitchen entrance, she damn near dropped the pot full of hot spaghetti noodles but she managed to put the pot back on the stove with a nervous, but falsely confident smile. “Kara, hey. You're finally awake...I was worried you'd sleep all night. You hit your head earlier, but...you ended up chipping the headboard and not the other way around.”

Kara worked her jaw to say something, _anything_ , but nothing was coming out. Her fast pumping heart seemed to be stuck in her throat, blocking the thoughts that were dying to come flying out. Kara's hands clenched into fists at her sides, trying to will her mind and body to simmer down and Lena breathed in sharply, obviously taking Kara's seemingly agitated state as a bad sign and she began to fill in the silence nervously.

“I took the casts off when I noticed the bruises were gone and I wanted you to be as comfortable as possible when you woke up and then I started cooking because I know how hungry you can get after a strenuous workout.” when Kara's brilliant blue eyes dropped from her face, down to her stomach curiously, Lena placed a hand there instinctively. “Kara? I—”

Lena didn’t get a chance to say anymore because the blonde was suddenly in front of her, taking Lena into strong arms and kissing her hard, almost possessively, until Lena needed to breath. Kara pushed a few strands of hair from Lena's face gently, holding her gaze easily. “You're pregnant.”

“Yes.” Lena muttered, still unsure if Kara was happy or not. Granted their kiss was a positive one, but Kara could have the world's best poker face when she damn well wanted to. And had Lena not averted her gaze, she would’ve seen the corner of Kara's lips twitching. Kara sank to her knees, her hands trailing down and around her lover's body with ease and familiarity until they were untying Lena's robe sash and pushing it open. “Kara, what are you—”

“Even when the world is falling away...” The Kryptonian repeated her words from earlier as pressed a gentle kiss just below Lena's navel, darkening blue eyes looking up in equally dark green orbs. “But I guess I have two people to catch now, don't I?”

Lena couldn't stop her tears even if she wanted to, “You're happy.” it was a statement, one of shock, but not a question.

“I'm freaking out, Lena, but I am more than happy. I'm...I'm...” Kara shook her head, at loss for words, as a grin finally broke out on her face. One so wide, her cheeks were immediately hurting but she didn’t care not one bit. “We're gonna be the coolest parents ever! Holy shit, Lena, you're pregnant!” Kara all but shouted, and the CEO could only watch in amusement and immense relief. It was almost as if Kara was finally seeing the reality of their situation and...and she was genuinely happy. “I...wow. We're gonna have a baby.”

Lena combed her fingers through messy blonde hair, pulling her hair when Kara's kisses were becoming less than innocent, “Kara, darling, we need to talk.”

“I know.”

Before Lena could say anymore, Kara's keen ears picked up on a disturbance across the city. One she couldn't ignore in good conscious, but she was reluctant to leave Lena alone and unprotected now that she was aware that the brunette was carrying their child. In hindsight, Kara was fully aware that Lena wasn't helpless at all. The woman had Alex and Lucy across the plaza, but even that was too far for Kara's liking—and Lena was too early in the pregnancy for her body to start adapting to the changes to protect their child. Kara only took solace in the fact that Lena had various weapons around their penthouse and Lucy personally trained the CEO on how to operate all of them in case Kara wasn't around. But Kara still refused to move—she was torn between letting those people burn to death while she fed into her irrational fear that something equally horrific was going to happen to Lena while she was away.

Fortunately, for the people in the building across National City that were screaming for the NC Fire Department to help them and calling for Supergirl—and Kara's own sanity, Lena knew when her lover needed to go. She knew Kara well enough to spot the Kryptonians hesitation as well. Lena kneeled down in front of her lover, taking Kara's face in her hands and forcing conflicted blue eyes to look at her.

“National City needs you, Supergirl. I'll still be here when you get back. I promise, darling, okay?”

Kara's jaw flexed beneath Lena's hands, but Lena kissed away the hero's protest easily. “Lena, I can't—”

“Kara, National City needs you. This planet... _needs you. I need you._ ”

“You're the only one on this planet I care about, Lena. You, and now, our unborn child. And you're asking me to...leave you to go save _them?_ ” Kara could hear the screams getting louder, some being drowned out by the heavy roar of the flames that were threatening to spread to the next building in its fury and Kara couldn't tune it out, but the blonde still couldn't force herself to her feet.

“Them? What if I were one of them, would you save them then?”

Kara blinked, leaning back slightly. “You were never one of them.”

“I'm human, Kara, I will _always_ be one of them.”

“Not anymore.”

“What separates me from them now?”

Kara's eyes dropped to Lena's bare stomach, reaching out to caress the brunette's still flat stomach with the tips of her fingers. Kara sighed deeply, before rising to her feet, pulling Lena with her. “We'll talk when I come back...I love you.”

Kara was gone before Lena could blink, and she distinctly heard the sound barrier breaking before she closed her robe and turned back to her, now ruined, noodles.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

By the time Supergirl helped the fire department contain the fire, two more lives were taken but seven more were saved. Completely covered from head to toe in soot, and specks of blood that wasn't her own, Supergirl stood apart from the first responders and the press. Staring at what was left of the building that was literally burned down to it's very last brick. Deep down inside, Supergirl knew more lives could've been saved had she not been so conflicted about leaving her...family. _Yes, my family._ But no one else died on her watch, and privately, the Kryptonian called it a win.

“Supergirl! Hey, Supergirl!”

Kara didn’t move an inch but she did turn her head when the one and only Jimmy Olsen jogging towards her with a recorder in one hand and his camera around his neck. He stopped a couple feet from Supergirl, while he was anxious to meet the Girl of Steel...he, along with the rest of the world, saw the fight between Supergirl and Wonder Woman—his self-preservation kicked in immediately when those steely blue eyes focused on him. James has met Superman plenty of times, but never has the superhero held such an air of confidence—not like this. Superman's eyes were warm, a deep shade of blue. Supergirl's were like glaciers and it made James' blood run cold for a fraction of second.

“You're a long way from Metropolis.”

James gulped anxiously, “I...yeah, yeah. My show....it was moved. Here. To National City.”

If Supergirl picked up on his fear, she didn’t show it, “If you're here to ask me to be a guest, the answer is no.”

“No, no! Ahem, no. That's not what...the night show isn’t just interviewing celebrities. We're a magazine too, and I'm a top photographer and—”

“And I don't care, Mr. Olsen. I have other things to do, have a good night.”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait!” James moved in front of Supergirl to stop her exit, but they both knew she'd snap him like a twig if she really wanted to. James was fairly confident that Supergirl wouldn't do since she was a superhero—that and the press was standing nearby. “I just...I heard from the fire Chief that four people didn’t make it. Can I get a quote? Maybe a comment on what went on between you and Wonder Woman? No one has really seen you since then until tonight...”

“If you want a quote on anything, you'll have to wait until I give my exclusive to CatCo.”

“CatCo...you're...wow. So Cat Grant, then? Wow, okay.” James looked surprised, and so was Kara but she didn’t show it. Kara was aware that she owed Cat Grant a huge favor—both she and Lena, for not publishing their secret. Because as out of it as Kara was that night, she knew well enough that Cat Grant had more than enough to not only destroy Lena but everything the brunette has worked her entire life for, and still working for. Kara's secret identity was non-existent but she wasn't the one to scream it from the top of her lungs either. She owed Cat Grant this favor not to save her own ass, but for Lena. “I guess I lost this race to the great Cat Grant...again.”

Kara began to levitate, preparing to take off. “If it makes you feel any better, Mr. Olsen, I wouldn't have given you the time of day anyway.”

James smiled, trying not to look as offended as he felt in that moment but he knew the superhero types. And he's met a few with worse attitudes and ego's than Supergirl. “Right. Of course. I guess I'll be seeing you around, Supergirl?”

Kara smirked, looking bored and sarcastic at the same time, “I'm National City's Guardian, Mr. Olsen.” _of course you will,_ was left unsaid but the tips of James' ears were hot with slight embarrassment.

“Ah, you can call me James, you know? Mr. Olsen is my father.”

Kara simply raised her chin, “I'm on first name basis with my friends. You, Mr. Olsen, are not my friend. Goodnight.” Supergirl took off quickly, the force of her take off enough to nearly knock him off balance.

This time James couldn't mask his offense. He pressed the red button on his small recorder...only to discover, that it was gone as well. James dropped his head with a smile that was most unsettled. _Maybe Lois Lane was right..._

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

By the time Kara made it back home to Lena, Supergirl was all over every digital media with a CatCo watermark on every video and photo taken. Kara kicked off her dirty boots as she closed the balcony door. She saw that Lena finished cooking, and there was a large bowl of homemade potstickers sitting in the middle of it all on the counter but Lena was nowhere in sight. Kara's heart skipped a beat but she heard the brunette's heartbeat nearby. Using her superspeed, Kara found Lena in their bathroom suite soaking in the tub, soapsuds up to her neck. Lena's dark hair was pulled into a messy bun on top of her head and there was a hot mug of tea sitting on the edge of the tub, in the corner.

Lena watched Kara strip out of her supersuit tantalizingly slow, her eyes greedily taking in every inch of that perfect Kryptonian skin. Kara turned and stepped into the shower stall to wash off all the soot in her hair and parts of her skin that was exposed to the fire. The blonde wanted nothing more than join her lover in the warm bath but she wanted to give Lena some space, after the heavy emotional day they’ve endured already. Once Kara was finished with her shower, Lena was rising from the tub—soapsuds and warm water cascading down her pale, beautiful body and Kara wasn't at all ashamed of her body but she still a bit embarrassed that Lena could make her body react the way that it did so quickly.

The L-Corp CEO smiled slightly, almost shyly, and the alien was once again reminded how much of a tease Lena could be when she wanted to be, “I've already eaten, the rest of the food is for you.”

“Are you gonna go to bed this early?”

“Not quite, I'll be doing some work. Once you finished replenished you're strength, Supergirl, lock up and come to bed. We still need to have that talk.”

Kara nodded, _talk. Sure._ She had more on her mind than just talking but at the present time, she was starving. And Lena cooked enough to feed a small army and a half. Kara threw on a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt. Kara should've picked up on the third heartbeat but she would later blame it on being too cozy. The Kryptonian stopped dead in her tracks, eyes red and narrowed, fists clenched at her sides.

“I thought cat's had better self-preservation skills than this.”

Catwoman smirked, easing herself off the kitchen counter with the grace of a cat. “Am I worth your time now, oh mighty Girl of Steel?”

“What do you want, Catwoman?” Kara was well aware of how easy it would be for her to move across the room and snap Catwoman's neck and to toss her into space without a second thought, but Kara was curious about what the woman had to say. Curious if it was worth her inevitable death. She kept an ear open to make sure Lena was still safe and sound in their bed.

“You know, it's a wonder how the Justice League still can't find you. And yet, little ol' me just followed the trail of soot...and here we are. It would be quite unfortunate if someone were to tip them off...” Catwoman sauntered towards the open balcony doors, feigning calm and casual when in fact that Catwoman knew the stakes of entering the dragon's den. She was taking a gamble...not like her usual gambles, however, but one that would cost her, her life. A risk she was willing to take against her better judgment. Something she's never done before, not even with Batman.

“Unfortunate, yes, but I know you're not the type to open yourself for a death sentence.” Kara moved to the kitchen counter and began fixing herself a plate full of food. While the situation at hand was pressing at best, she was still starving. “So, why don't we cut the crap and you tell me why you thought it was a good idea to come to my home unannounced, and maybe I won't snap your neck and throw you back to Gotham.”

Catwoman shuddered, and it wasn't the good kind either, “After your little spat with Wonder Bitch...you left some people a little ticked off. And I've got to be honest with you darling...I don't envy you.”

“Sometimes anger can be a good thing.”

“A semi full of Kryptonite a good thing too?”

Kara's eyes snapped up, in less than a second she had Catwoman by the neck and dangling over the balcony's edge, food long forgotten. Catwoman held onto Kara's wrist tightly, her claws trying to dig into Kara's skin in vain. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drop you?”

“I'll...I'll give you two!” Catwoman rasped, “I'll land on my feet. T-two...if you kill me you won't know where it's going!”

“It's going to the government. Try again. You're here for a reason, Catwoman, and I'm losing my patience.” Kara allowed her grip to loosen, letting the woman slip a little more and Catwoman's own grip tightened so much that if Kara had been human, Catwoman's claws would’ve been digging into her bones by now.

“All that strength and bulletproof-ness has never impressed me with you so called heroes! Heroes aren’t like the rest of us...who actually have to work! But you, Supergirl. You are a _god_ ...you're not like them. You live down here with us _peasants!”_ Catwoman spat, “You've made life easier for us non-villains, non-superheroes! You’re just like us!” her vision was getting spotty, and she was starting to get cold, “You're—”

“Let her go.”

Kara whirled around, cursing herself for not keeping closer track of Lena. The brunette was standing behind her in pajamas and a robe. Kara saw the look in Lena's eye and simply did as she was asked (told). She dropped Catwoman and went to stand next to Lena as they watched the woman get back to her feet, rubbing her throat. Eying the silver pistol Lena held at her side, and suddenly Catwoman regretted taking the gamble, but she knew if she let her trepidation show now, she would be dead. The two standing before her were like sharks...waiting for the first drop of blood. And with Supergirl standing right there...running wasn't an option. Not for the first time, Selina wished she were still in Gotham but things were too hot back home.

“Lena Luthor. Well, well...this Kitty is curious. What are you going to do with that, darling? Shoot me?”

Lena smiled back and pulled the hammer back with ease, “Would you like a job, Catwoman?”

“Well now...are you really asking?”

“Not quite, but I do know a good opportunity when I see one.”

Catwoman eyed Supergirl with a smirk of her own, _clearly..._ “Oh look at that, something we can agree on. You're a Luthor...you have money. I don't come cheap, ya know. But I don't kill.”

“Don't worry...it's a simple job. That Kryptonite? Find it, and bring it to me.”

“You expect me to risk my life against the government for a pretty penny?”

“No. I expect you to do it for the Power of Ra.”

Kara looked between the two women that were staring each other down and she wasn't sure if she wanted to get in the middle of it yet, or at all.

“The Power or Ra? You're lying!” Selina hissed, but backed off when Kara shifted—Catwoman inched closer to the balcony edge, her nerves starting to get the better of her. “It's myth, no one has ever found it.”

“Like you said, I'm a Luthor. Now back to my original question...would you like a job?”

Catwoman looked between the two sharks, knowing she was caught in their wave and she had no choice but to ride it out. She glanced down at the pistol in Lena's hand once more and Selina shook her head, laughing humorlessly. “Better the devil you know right?”

“If you say so.” Kara snapped back, her stomach growling aggressively. They both watched Catwoman slither over the edge and disappear into the night. When she was sure the woman was gone, Kara turned to her lover. “What the hell was that?”

“Networking. We're not gonna take over this city if we don't start pulling on a couple of strings.”

Kara had to admit that made sense, she didn’t like that Lena was placing herself on the front lines, but Kara could see the logic in the CEO's mind, “How did you know what was going on...or even the Kryptonite?”

Lena tore her eyes away from the city lights and met curious icy blue orbs, and folded her arms over her chest. Kara didn’t like the look she was receiving and wished she never asked, “When exactly were you going to tell me that there were side effects with being pregnant with a Kryptonian?”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is written as raw as it can get, my Beta is asleep but I couldn't wait. If you find any mistakes, it's my own doing. Lol, it'll be edited much later.
> 
> So yes, yessss, I did mention smut in the comments of the previous chapter but I didn't find an opening...but probably the next chapter. This chapter was just to further along the plot....so lemma know how you liked it! Also, #FuckJames
> 
> Oh, and I got a few pms over on tumblr concerned about Kara being OOC...but I made a tag that stated that I'm writing the Red Kryptonite version of Supergirl, she's not gonna be the Sunny Danvers we all know and love.
> 
> Happy New Years! Cheers...
> 
> C_S


	10. Immortalized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supergirl.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

“We would’ve had an easier time getting to her had you not attacked her, Wonder Woman.” Green Lantern mumbled as and his fellow teammates watched Supergirl save the day in National City yet again with a big smile on her face and signing autographs and taking selfies before taking off to stop yet another crisis. Ever since Wonder Woman and Supergirl went toe to toe, the Justice League has recently found themselves under more scrutiny than they've ever had before.

CatCo was the media's leading Champion when it came to dragging the Justice League through the mud, and praising Supergirl as if she were some sort of Goddess.

Wonder Woman shot him a dirty look, “I did what was necessary.”

“By making us look like loose canons?! That's what you think was necessary?!”

Wonder Woman was out of her chair in an instant, “We are not here to be liked, Lantern. We are here to save lives, and that...woman—is a menace.” (she bit back the word _creature,_ to avoid offending her friend and colleague Superman. Narrowly remembering that Supergirl and Superman were of the same species).

“Yeah? Well right now, according to the rest of the world...so are you, Princess.” Aquaman chuckled humorlessly.

Wonder Woman looked down at him with disgust, “I'd watch your tongue if I were you, Aquaman.” the threat was thinly veiled as she grabbed her shield and walked out of the room with one last glance at Supergirl's smiling face. The very face she beat to a pulp, now looking like pure perfection. They didn’t understand what they were dealing with but she did, and she had every intentions of stopping Supergirl. She knew the young Kryptonian wouldn't just stop at Livewire and Wonder Woman had her suspicions that Livewire was not Supergirl's first kill.

Wonder Woman was barely two steps onto the javelin jet when Hawkgirl caught up to her, and turned the Amazon around forcefully, but Diana pushed the Thanagarian back hard enough to make her stumble but not fall, “What?!”

“You're not going after Supergirl again are you?”

“And if I were? Are _you_ going to stop me?”

Shayera bristled but she brushed off Wonder Woman's backhanded comment, “Look Princess, no one is disagreeing with you about Supergirl but you gotta calm down before we become the Just- _us_ League. The others...they're starting to talk.”

Diana raised a brow, crossing her arms, “Since when did _you_ care about what other people think?”

Hawkgirl glared at the Amazon from behind her mask, “I don't, but there's only person who's gonna me look bad around here, and that's me. ”

“You're already a loose cannon, Hawkgirl. I don't exactly see how your image could get much worse.” Wonder Woman held up her hands when Shayera stepped into her personal space. Diana was more than confident that she could take the redhead in a fight but she was in no mood to deal with an angry Thanagarian.

“What the hell is your deal, Wonder Woman? I get it...she's not the type of hero we are, but why—”

“Because she's not working alone.” Diana cut in abruptly. Hawkgirl blinked at her and they stood there in awkward silence, staring at each other.

“Uh...You wanna share with the class?”

“It's a theory. You're welcomed to join me into finding the proof of this, otherwise stay out of my way.”

Hawkgirl turned to look over her shoulder, frowning deeply. She really didn’t want any part of Wonder Woman's schemes but she knew she'd be the one to blame if the Amazon pulled another stunt like she did the other night. With a growl followed by string of profanities, Shayera sat in the co-pilots seat and pointedly ignored Diana's smug look.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

“Lena?” Kara skidded to a stop in front of the TV, boots making a slight mark on the hard wood floor. She was still pumped with adrenaline and she wanted more. Kara's blood was pumping and her heart was humming with happiness. “Lena?”

“In here, baby!”

Kara used her superspeed and found Lena in their bathroom suite, in a matching black bra and pantie set. The color contrasting nicely against her pale skin and she was leaning over the counter slightly, doing her make-up. Kara felt her suit tighten around her thighs, “Whoa..Hi.” Lena glanced over her shoulder via mirror and smirked. She just hoped Kara would still at her like that when she was showing and a hormonal mess.

Lena lowered her mascara, and turned around to greet her lover. She yelped when she suddenly found herself sitting on the bathroom counter and staring directly into those icy blue eyes she was so addicted to, “Hmm, hi.” she purred, the material of Kara's supersuit felt good against her bare flesh. Lena couldn't help but arch further onto the Kryptonian's body, wrapping her arms around Kara's neck, “I'm going to be late, aren’t I?”

“Yes. We're going to finish what we started this morning.” Kara placed her hands on either side of Lena's hips, and kissed her lover passionately, moaning quietly when Lena nipped her bottom lip. Subconsciously grinding their hips together, and neither noticed that the counter was starting to crack beneath their combined weight and movements. Lena knew she should stop them before they went any further but feeling Kara all over her like this made her feel intoxicated with lust and she just couldn't stop. Through the supersuit, she could feel just how much Kara wanted her and she didn’t even have to look down to see there was a giant wet spot on Kara's crotch.

“Oh god, Kara...baby...”

Kara chose that moment to pull away, Lena's nails scratching the back of her neck painfully as the brunette tried to keep her in place. Kara tore away Lena's panties and pulled the CEO closer to the edge as she dropped to her knees. Tall enough to be at perfect eye level to Lena's wet center. Kara buried her face between the brunette's thighs. Taking her with a renewed passion, using her mouth to drive the woman crazy, hands splayed at the base of Lena's back while she leaned back against the mirror. Green eyes closed tightly, hands wound in Kara's blonde locks painfully to keep her exactly where she was. Lena cried out when Kara began spelling her name on Lena's clit with her tongue. She was begging the hero not to stop as she fucked her mouth until she came all over Kara's face.

When Kara was satisfied, she rose back to her feet and undid the buckle of her suit around her waist, not bothering to take the time to take the entire thing off. Kara rubbed the head of her cock along Lena's slit, her own thighs quivering. Kara was painfully hard, and she knew it wouldn't take much to get her to come.

“Lena...are you...can I?”

Lena looked at Kara through hooded eyes, and smiled, loving that she still asked permission before ravishing her, “Yes, darling, you may. Here...why don't you let me help you.” the Luthor woman reached between their overheated bodies and took Kara's erection in her hand, and stroked it firmly once then again, and the Kryptonian nearly came all over her girlfriend's hand. Lena's thumb caressed Kara's mushroom head, spreading the bit of pre-cum—not that she needed it, but seeing Kara struggling to keep herself in check was a sight that Lena reveled. She continued her firm strokes, and teasing caresses until Kara was nearly coming in the palm of her hand.

Lena guided the Kryptonian's rigid member to her entrance, shuddering when the Kara's thick head pushed past her entrance with ease. They both paused and just stared into each others eyes, no words were needed. Lena released Kara and pulled her in for a bruising, teeth clicking kiss. Kara couldn't hold back anymore, and Lena didn’t want her to. Supergirl took the CEO of L-Corp hard and fast, and Lena bit Kara's tongue in surprise and that only encouraged her to give Lena more. The top of Kara's thighs were destroying the bathroom counter. Her brutal pace would’ve killed Lena a long time ago but now she was crying, _begging_ for more as she rubbed her throbbing clit frantically. And Kara was all too willing.

When Lena came, squirting all over Kara's supersuit and violently shuddering in her arms and sobbing—Kara's control snapped as her own climax came crashing down on her like a tidal wave. When Kara tried to pull away, Lena pulled her closer, rubbing her nose along Kara's and the Kryptonian smiled at the gesture.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Lena walked into CatCo with her head held high, hair pinned on top of her head perfectly—and she was pretending that she wasn't still wet from her afternoon quickie with Kara half an hour ago. It was the first time Kara's never held back on her and Lena was addicted. She wanted more, she was craving it but she knew the sooner she was able to placate the notorious media hound Cat Grant—the sooner she can get back to other things she deemed more important.

Cat was sitting on her new sofa that Lena had ordered for her, it was nearly identical to the one Supergirl destroyed. The CatCo CEO swirled her tumbler of whiskey, watching Lena take a seat across from her, eyes narrowing when the younger woman winced faintly. Cat knew that type of wince all too well—and she wondered how Lena was even walking. Sex with a Kryptonian couldn't have been easy and Cat had seen that Supergirl was packing more than a heavy punch to knock out _the_ Wonder Woman.

“Not that it's not nice to see a fellow woman of power, Ms. Luthor...I was hoping for someone with a cape and pretty blue eyes.”

The corner of Lena's mouth twitched, “Of course you were, Ms. Grant. A promise is a promise after all, is it not? You've kept your word, so I suppose I'll keep mine.”

“You'd better. That sofa cost me a fortune. However, I assume you're here for something else. Perhaps, to set some ground rules for the exclusive CatCo, Supergirl interview?”

Lena nodded curtly, “Yes. You're allowed to pick the date but we will pick the time and location. We will escort you, and only you to our chosen location. And we will use our own technology for the interview. You are not permitted anything other than your cell phone, and you will be searched Ms. Grant.”

Eyes narrowed, Cat scoffed and took a sip of whiskey. “Will I be black bagged too, Ms. Luthor?”

“As a matter of fact, you will.” Lena was smug, and she didn’t bother trying to hide that fact. “I understand your irritation and hesitation, Cat...May I call you Cat?”

“No.”

“Of course not.” Lena smirked, she enjoyed poking at Cat when she wasn't getting her way and didn’t have a choice in the matter because Lena had something she wanted. Lena had something _everyone_ wanted, and she often enjoyed playing that card.

“But back on the topic at hand...with the Justice League seemingly on a manhunt for Supergirl, you understand our need to be discreet?”

“Who is this we you keep referring to? Based on what I've seen the other night...I can only guess you're not really talking about Supergirl and yourself?”

“Not exactly no.”

Cat downed the rest of her whiskey when it was clear she wasn't going to get more of an answer from the brunette—and she had half a mind to tell the Luthor where to shove her demands and do things the hard way but Supergirl and the Justice League's current drama was unfolding rapidly and all over TV and Cat refused to have CatCo anywhere but first place with the scoop of the century. She leaned forward and refilled her tumbler, not bothering to offer her guest anything. If she was going to black bag her like some commoner off the street, then Cat was going to treat her like one. Just to be petty.

“Am I 'allowed' to ask those type of questions?”

“Ms. Grant, you can ask Supergirl anything you want. It is a raw exclusive, right? _But...”_ Lena added before Cat could another word in or even jump with joy in the privacy of her mind, “Supergirl and I's _friendship_ is off limits. Can you accept that?”

“Friendship...” Cat repeated into her glass, trying not to laugh. She was the CEO of a multimedia company that had her _name_ on the building in bold white letters. She won multi-pulitzers, out shined that nut job Lois Lane more times than she can count. And people still thought she was an idiot. _So be it..._ “Fine, I accept your terms. Tomorrow, then?”

Lena checked her phone, scrolling through her calendar minutely before smiling and rising to her feet, purse on her arm. “Tomorrow night then. Have a wonderful afternoon.”

“You know, being vague is not very flattering for you, Ms. Luthor.”

“Good day, Cat.” Lena walked out of Cat's office, not bothering to close the door but that's what Cat's assistant was for.

“Playing god will do you no favors in the long run, Luthor. I hope you know that.” Cat watched Lena until she stepped into the elevator and disappeared behind those solid metal doors.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are my own, and sorry it's so short. Between work and pain meds, I've been sleeping a lot lol. Plus I'm using my tablet to type because my laptop keyboard is too wide for me right now.
> 
> Some of you know, but for those that don't. I climbed a tree, fell and fractured my arm and collarbone so I'm in a sling.. Lookin' sad as hell LOL. In any news, I hope this chapter was okay. 
> 
> Catch ya laters.


	11. Double Edged Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supergirl but I can't wait for the 23rd!

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Lena was sitting in her office, going over financial reports. Her day has been rather dull, but she had to keep the L-Corp front active. She would be fooling herself if she said she wasn't nervous about Kara's interview with Cat Grant come nightfall. She was thankful that Supergirl wasn't needed much today...she knew exactly where Kara was and that made her feel better for the time being. That is until Alex came bursting in her office with a look on her face that had Lena forgetting all about L-Corp's annual financial reports and out of her chair in a second.

“What is it, Alex?” Lena rounded her desk, trying not to play into her panic as her hand immediately pressed flat against her stomach, “Is it Kara? Is she alright?” Lena turned to the flat screen across her office to the CatCo news channel (since CatCo was all about Supergirl, they kept track of Supergirl more than any other news station in National City and the world if Kara ventured out for a good reason). “

“No, well yes, but not directly.” Alex took Lena's shoulders gently, and turned the CEO to face her. Alex was still alarmed but she was smiling now, and that did nothing to ease Lena's worries. “Look, what I mean is...Lord Tech satellites picked up something on the edge of the galaxy, and I really think you should see this.”

Lena stared at her friend and associate minutely before she remembered that one of the very first thing she did as CEO of L-Corp was hack into Lord Technologies mainframe and has been monitoring her rivals activities for years but this is the first time anything was worth her attention. Something L-Corp has not already done and or discovered.

“What is it? Alex, what is it?!”

“Fort Rozz.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

The cool breeze from the open balcony door was warm and comforting against her bare skin (Kara had kicked away the sheets sometime in the night). Kara didn’t even have to open her eyes or move to know that Lena wasn't in the bed or even in their penthouse, but halfway across the city at work. But that didn’t explain the extra heartbeat standing at the foot of her bed. Icy blue eyes slowly opened and Kara jerked slightly when she saw that it was Catwoman in her full body suit wearing a smirk. Kara sighed heavily, and glanced at the sun between the curtains. After her first unannounced bold visit, Kara wasn't surprised to see the woman standing there so bravely—but she was a little peeved that she wouldn't be able to perform her morning routine.

“It's a little early for you, isn’t it?”

Catwoman tossed something cold on Kara's impressive abs, just above the waist band of her briefs, and eyed the Kryptonian's crotch suggestively. “I have a present for you. Down at the docks...but I can also provide services elsewhere. If your interested?”

“I'm not.” Kara picked up the keys and rose from the bed easily, adjusting her briefs and sports bra into a more presentable position. “I didn’t know you operated during the day...isn't that against your nature?”

“I wanted to please my employers.” Catwoman purred, eyes still roaming the young hero's exposed skin, tempted to reach out and touch that flawless flesh, but she knew that wouldn't go over so well. Catwoman was a flirt and could appreciate a fine specimen when she saw one, but she was no fool. “And I'm all about pleasing.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Kara used her superspeed to put on a pair of sweats and a tank top. The Kryptonian also placed a wad of cash in Catwoman's hand, and was back in the bed with her tablet. Though Catwoman still wanted to lick those biceps but she restrained herself. “Was there anything else or is there a jewelry store you need to rob blind?”

Catwoman raised a brow over that comment but wisely chose not to comment, it was becoming increasingly clear that Kara wasn't the typical neighborhood hero. She pocketed the heavy wad of money in her belt pouch, purring with satisfaction. “Now that I'm several thousands of dollars richer and still alive...perhaps we can chat, Supergirl. Villain to villain.”

“I'm not a—”

“Cut the shit.” Catwoman perched herself at the edge of the bed tentatively, not missing the way those dangerous eyes flickered. “You clearly have no problems murdering someone in cold blood on live TV, you don't care about petty criminals or jewel thieves such as myself unless it's benefits you...and you're sleeping with a Luthor. Who 'hired' me to steal a truck full of beautiful green gems that could ruin your day. Shall I continue?”

Kara sighed loudly, and set her tablet aside when it was obvious that Catwoman wasn't going to let her play _Flappy Bird_ in peace (Which in hindsight, was probably a good thing because Lena was going to smother her if she balled up/ crushed/ melted/ tore apart another tablet over that stupid game). “No, but I don't really see why you're still here...and alive. I must be more tired than I thought.”

Catwoman ignored the way her blood ran cold, “Look. I'm not the only one who's noticed your...what's the word... _leniency_. Yes, leniency. And I believe I can speak for all of us when I ask...are we safe?”

“No.”

“No...no? I don't think I understand, Supergirl.” and Catwoman didn’t. Supergirl was proving to be far more complex than she'd given the woman credit for—a mistake she'd slap herself later for, if she got out of the penthouse alive. For Catwoman, she was sensing a little bit of deja vu. “If we're not safe then why let us get away with everything?”

“You're speaking for petty criminals, Catwoman but you're not one yourself. You even said so yourself earlier, _jewel thief._ That's not petty though, is it? That's a little too professional to be petty.” Kara eyed her guests appearance critically, and Selina felt as if Supergirl was undressing her with her eyes, but she wouldn't like the outcome of that look in the long run.

“I am a petty criminal to the standards of some.”

“You certainly don't dress like a petty criminal, or smell like one, or talk like one. Though...I'm willing to bet that outside of your Catwoman persona. You work at bank. A job that you hate, in fact. You also have two Siberian cats, one tabby and one Egyptian cat. But you put up with your job to feed them, to house them and to keep funding your night job. Your neighbor is a pig and your downtown apartment is always a mess because of the hours you keep. But you put up with it, cause you have debts to settle.” Kara leaned back on the pillows and folded her arms behind her head smugly, “How am I doing so far?”

Catwoman was frozen in place, eyes wide behind her goggles with paralyzing fear and anger, but she was also impressed—and she should've known better. This may not be Gotham and Batman centric but this city and Supergirl were equally as dangerous, if not more so. “How?”

Kara shrugged, eyes cold, amused and deadly, “You know too much about me, Selina Kyle. Enough to hurt me. I'm just returning the favor. You see...those petty criminals out there? they’re not safe because they have nothing to lose. Those types of people can't be trusted.”

“But I can?”

“Yes. Because you have plenty to lose. I mean, if something were to happen to you...who will your debt collectors go after next, hm? I think we both know the answer to _that_ question. And I think we _both_ know that Helena is too young to handle that burden right now. Especially since she doesn’t know who her father is.”

Catwoman swallowed harshly, rising from the edge of the bed on weak knees. Supergirl knew too much. She had a noose around her throat, and she didn’t even realize it until it was far too late. _**“HOW?!”**_ she roared, baring her teeth in rage.

“I have friends in low places too. They love to talk...for a price and sardines. But I think you should go now...I have your number. When I need you...you'll be the first to know.”

Supergirl had complete control of the situation and there was no denying it. Catwoman tried to fix her mistake. Her biggest of many but she couldn't find the words. There were none to be said. She'd stirred the wrong nest and she knew it, now she had to tie up loose ends to make sure this never happened again—if she lived long enough to never repeat it. With a low growl Catwoman left the same way she came and Kara kept a close eye on her via x-ray vision until she was sure she was really gone. The Kryptonian closed her eyes and let her head fall back on the pillows. After a moment, she picked up her tablet to continue her game until she picked up on sirens in the distance... _bank robbery, two hostages dead._

“Up,up and away.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara walked onto the scene, trying to stifle a yawn. She couldn't get any further than the wall of police cruisers when a officer stepped in front of her.

“Glad you're here, Supergirl. We could use you right about now.”

Kara took a small step back at the unexpected obstacle in her way, “Uh...yes? That's why I'm...uh, who are you?”

The short brunette smirked at the clearly baffled superhero, “Detective Maggie Sawyer. I have a feeling you and I will be seeing a lot of each other.”

Kara pushed past the Detective, “Sure thing, Detective.”

“Hey, whoa, whoa...” Maggie stepped in front of Supergirl once more, while her colleagues just watched in awe. They’ve all seen Supergirl up close, but none of them have ever _met_ the beautiful blonde or even had the bravery to stop her from doing something, let alone actually touch her without permission. “You can't just go in there! We already have two hostages dead, we don't need anymore. Alright? You may be bulletproof but everyone else in there isn’t.”

Kara stared down at the brunette for a minute, admiring her gall and finally nodded. “Alright, Detective, this is your show. Is there a plan?”

Maggie stared back at Kara in shock and little bit of awe, before going back into Detective mode—she had a job to do and there were lives to be saved. “Yeah. We have snipers up top that have eyes on the perps but we can't take a shot without setting off the bomb.”

“Uh, there's a bomb in there?” Kara stopped walking, and so did Maggie.

“Yeah, one of the boys up top spotted the detonator...we don't know what type of bomb we're dealing with nor it's location, so right now we're just assuming it's big enough to level the block.”

Supergirl shrugged, unsure if she was supposed to be impressed or not, “That's um...that's comforting, I think.”

“Okay, smart-ass...I get it, it's not the best plan but it's a safe one. Better the one you had.”

“What? But, I didn’t have one?”

Maggie gave Kara a dirty look, but she was still smiling. “Exactly.”

Supergirl followed the likeable Detective under a tarp, where more officials in suits rather than uniforms were huddled around a table with a map of the city on it, and the surrounding ten blocks highlighted. There were a lot of dots and colors Kara didn’t understand, or cared for. She just wanted to know how she could help so she could finally eat something.

Maggie didn’t pay any mind to her colleagues questioning gazes but instead pointed to an area that was covered in blue. _The ocean..._ “You have good hearing right? Can you hear the bomb?”

“I would’ve heard it before I arrived, Detective. But I do have other ways of finding it.”

“Okay good...the perps are getting anxious and we don't have time to deactivate it. When he pushes the button, I want that thing as far as you can get it. Then our snipers will take them out, and no more dead hostages. Okay?”

Kara looked down at the map, then towards the building. She blinked once, then twice and she was gone and back in a second holding a rather large five pound c4 bomb covered with wires and welded metal. “See you around Detective, it was nice working with you.” and Supergirl was gone with the bomb in hand.

“A-all snipers, if you have a shot take it! I repeat if you have a shot, take it!” Maggie couldn't help but laugh after a moment when the sniper rounds being fired stopped echoing, her heart still feeling as if it were stuck in her throat.

Her partner patted her back and beamed at her, “Way to go, kid. You just saved fifteen lives in there.”

“Yeah, and what about the two on the way to the morgue?”

He simply shrugged, and looked up to the skies where Supergirl disappeared to, “Shit happens. Be happy it was just those two and not all seventeen innocent souls, Sawyer.”

“Yeah I guess.” she sighed, and looked at the blonde man thoughtfully, “She wasn't so bad.”

“Ya ain’t been here long enough.” he muttered, and Maggie frowned but her partner was already walking away before she could ask what he meant, “C'mon, we have paperwork to fill out. And lunch is on me!”

Maggie looked back towards the sky, eyes narrow but there wasn't even a bird in view. _National City was definitely a far cry from Gotham...but I'd take Supergirl over Batman any day of the week._

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a plot thickening chapter and some additional characters for the long run.
> 
> All mistakes are my own..


	12. Girl of Steel Pt. 2

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Wonder Woman lowered the Javelin Jet until it was safely floating on the gentle waves of the sea and finally cutting off the engines. Hawkgirl looked at Wonder Woman, a tad confused. “Why are we out in the middle of nowhere?”

“This is where the head of Cadmus was once stationed. Now it's just a watery grave...after this place was destroyed, the rest of Cadmus fell. No more strange alien protests, the black market on alien weapons and technology fell completely. And strangely, the very same week...Lillian Luthor disappeared and Lex Luthor was murdered. It may be all connected.”

“Yeah, I know all of that, Princess. But why are _we_ here. I thought this was about proving Supergirl was not a friendly.”

“We are.” the dark haired woman placed her shield on her back along with her sword and activated her oxygen mask, watching her companion change into her own custom wetsuit. “I believe this is where Supergirl's story started.”

“So you think the last Luthor has something to do with all of this as well? She's a Luthor, but we can't just attack the woman. Not with all the good press she has.”

“This is all still in theory, Shayera.”

“Alright, fine,” Shayera checked her own gear as she followed the Amazon towards the open side door. Aquaman had already cleared the dead bodies and searched the Cadmus ruins but came up empty handed. The Thanagarian didn’t really understand what was going on between the King of Atlantis and the Princess of the Amazon's but if she had to choose a side, she knew she'd choose right. “What exactly are we looking for?'

“Anything Kryptonian related. A lot of things will be ruined, but try your best and keep in touch. Aquaman doesn’t know we're here.” with that Wonder Woman dove into the waters head first, and Hawkgirl cursed under her breath. She looked towards the horizon, noting they only had a few hours of sunlight and warmth left. Without further thought the warrior took flight before diving back down towards the water like a bullet, wings tucked tightly into her body to avoid unnecessary injury or later soreness.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Shayera wasn't exactly sure how long she's been swimming through the ruins of Cadmus halls, knocking down doors and checking the decomposing aliens and humanoids that have become home for many of the disgusting sea fungi and small fishes but her wet suit was becoming a little too tight for comfort, and she was growing impatient.

She checked the status on her oxygen, noting she only had twenty minutes worth of air left—and this would be her third oxygen tank she's exhausted so far. Shayera pressed her comm, “Wonder Woman, anything?”

There was a pause, then some static. Before Shayera could think the worst, Wonder Woman's transmission came through, “Hawkgirl, meet me back on the Javelin. I believe we must visit National City, as soon as possible.”

Hawkgirl didn’t like the apprehension in Wonder Woman's voice, and she swam back to the surface as quickly as she could without damaging her wings, or using too much oxygen.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_**Back in National City...** _

Kara had just tossed her supersuit into the washer when she heard the front door swing open and slam shut, followed by a familiar heartbeat and high heels click-clacking against their hardwood floors. Kara looked down at her clothing—or lack of. She looked around the utility room before grabbing a pair of black sweat pants and a gray L-Corp sweater.

Kara walked out of the room and smiled at her friend, “Hey, Luce! What's up?”

“Saw the news, thought you could use a snack...” Lucy gestured towards the two pizza boxes on the counter as she was collect plates and glasses from the cabinet, “How was the bomb?”

Kara shrugged, getting the pitcher of ice tea from the fridge, “It blew up in my face but no blow out this time, I feel great. Why? Did Lena send you? Did she call? My phone is broken!”

Lucy chuckled, “No, well okay yes she did call you—several times, but she's stuck in a meeting and I offered to check in with you. I wasn't doing too much anyway.”

The settled down next to each other at the kitchen island and started to chow down on the pizza, though Kara kept going when Lucy finally called it quits after four or five slices, “Have you seen your friendly neighborhood feline yet?”

Kara chortled around her pizza, “She dropped in this morning. Tried to play the upper-hand she didn’t have and I used the information you gave me against her. I think I spooked her so I don't think she'll be dropping in anytime soon.”

“One less problem to deal with then. Are you ready for tonight, Kara?” Lucy rinsed her plate out in the sink and placed it in the dishwasher, “Kara?”

“Oh, uh, what? The interview with Cat? No.” Kara shifted in her seat, “No I don't actually. I guess I would feel more comfortable if I knew what she'd ask.”

Lucy eyed her friend curiously, noting her tense shoulders and frown that screamed something more than just worry about Cat Grant's unpredictability. “You sure that's all? Kara...we're friends, what's up girlfriend? Talk to me.”

Kara set down her half eaten slice of pizza and pushed her plate away, now Lucy was really worried. Kara _never_ pushed away food, “I'm...worried? I'm worried about Lena. With Wonder Woman spearheading to take me out, I'm just worried is all.”

“The chances of any of those idiots connecting the dots is slim to none, Kara. You destroyed Cadmus, and any remainder links to Lena and you and Lillian are gone.”

“Yeah.”

“But there's something else, isn’t there?” Lucy didn’t climb the ranks in the military by being oblivious to body language and ignoring her gut. When she saw Kara struggling to say whatever it was that was bothering her, Lucy sat next to her friend again and took the young Kryptonian's hand in her own, “Sweetheart, talk to me, what's wrong?”

“We wanted to tell you guys this weekend...but um, Lena's...she's pregnant.”

“Holy shit...I didn’t know you had it in you, Kar! Congrats!” Lucy's enthusiasm was infectious and Kara returned the lawyers tight hug with one of her own, though she was careful of Lucy's fragile bones. Their moment, however, didn’t last long because Lucy put the pieces together and met Kara's patient gaze, “Oh. Oh shit.”

“Yeah.”

There was a thoughtful pause in their conversation, each of them thinking about different aspects of how Lena's pregnancy will alter everyone's future, “How does that work exactly? You're an alien but she's a human...is that safe for her and the baby?”

Kara took no offense to her friends questions, partially because she knew Lucy long enough to be used to the womans inquisitive nature and partially because she knew Lucy really cared. It took Kara a surprisingly long time to trust her because of her father but now Kara didn’t know what she would do without Lucy in her corner—and keeping Alex off her back every-time she did something stupid. “I'm not entirely sure myself Lucy but I do know that the baby will be half human and half Kryptonian.”

“And Lena? What the hell is this going to do to her?”

“It won't kill her...the complete opposite actually. In order for our child to survive the next nine months...Lena's body has to adapt accordingly. Lena has a few Kryptonian traits like super strength, hearing, sight and bullet proof skin but that's about all so far. Maybe she'll develop more in time...maybe not. We're playing it by ear.”

“And neither of you know what's going to happen to her once the child is born?”

Kara shook her head solemnly, “Nope. And that scares me more than anything...I just wish my mom was here. She would know the answers to our questions easily.”

Lucy frowned, “I thought you said your mother was a General of Krypton's military force?”

“She was...but she also had a passion for history and science.”

Lucy looked over at her friend carefully and suddenly wished she hadn’t promised Lena and Alex not to say anything about their discovery earlier today. Lena wanted to talk to Kara about it herself, and that Lucy could certainly understand but now, she just wished she could the blonde some sort of hope—even if it may be short lived.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

After her lunch with Lucy, and activating a new phone from the closet of spares Lena kept stock in their home, Supergirl spent the remainder of her day patrolling the city and doing menial tasks until it was time for her to meet Lena and the others for her interview with Cat Grant. Kara smiled down at the little girl as she handed over the child's pet snake.

“Thank you, Supergirl! Thank you!”

Kara nodded, “Of course, make sure you keep a closer eye on er, Daisy, okay?” _How anyone could keep such a creature as pet is beyond me...but to each their own._ Kara resisted the urge to wipe her hands on her suit and took off before she was asked to pet the thing. The National City night life was picking up as the day workers made their way home to their families or to spend the rest of their night in a bar only to start all over the very next day. With one last circle of the immediate area, Kara made her way to the secret location—frowning when she saw two all black SUVs were already there. Completely standing out in the remote area. Kara must have been more caught up in her duties than she had expected.

Gently landing, the Kryptonian walked through the side door, allowing it to swing shut loudly and calling attention to everyone in the room to her. She spotted Lucy and Alex nearby but they were in character of being Lena's personal bodyguards( not really a role since that was part of their job descriptions anyway). Kara made her way to where Lena and Cat were each sitting on two white leather sofa's that were placed on a very expensive Persian rug, with a coffee table between them. It was the perfect exclusive interview set up. In a warehouse. An abandoned warehouse outside the city, with a single live stream camera at the perfect angle.

Lena rose and met Kara half way, she had wished she'd seen Kara earlier today and not just on TV but they had all night to tell each other about their day granted this interview went well, and uninterrupted. Lena sighed quietly as she brushed a leaf from the blondes shoulders lovingly but stopped herself from kissing her lover like she wanted to, knowing that Cat Grant was just a few feet away. Watching them with hungry eyes.

“Everything is ready to go, darling.” Lena's tone was near silent but Kara could her just fine, “Do you know what to do?”

Kara nodded, eyes glued to Lena's, “Yeah, I remember...also, here.” Kara placed a set of keys into Lena's hand (subtly using that as an excuse to hold Lena's hand...but spotting subtly was Cat Grant's specialty), “Catwoman dropped these off. The truck is down at the docks somewhere, I don't know.”

Lena nodded, “I'll let Alex know.”

“Was everything okay today? Were you feeling sick? Lucy said you tried to call me and—”

“Everything is fine, honey. I promise, okay?” without thinking Lena reached up, cupping Kara's jaw gently like she's done so many times before and behind them, Cat's eyes widened comically. She suspected, heavily, but now she was seeing it with her own eyes. _The_ Lena Luthor had her claws deep into the Kryptonian and she was certain the CEO was not going to be letting go anytime soon. _A Luthor and a Super. I'll be damned..._ Cat made a mental note of that information for later.

Alex coughed pointedly as Lucy simultaneously cleared her throat. Fighting down her blush, Kara stepped away from the mother of her child, and took her seat across from Cat Grant with ease and false comfort. Lena pressed made sure everything was set up, and the red dot indicated that they were now live streaming from an unknown location on all CatCo servers. Cat wished she had signal on her cell phone to check CatCo's ratings, but Lena Luthor was a smart woman. Allowing her to bring her phone, but knowing damn well there would be no signal. _Well played, Luthor. Well played._

“Good evening Ms. Grant, good to see you again, alive and well.”

“All in thanks to you, Supergirl and please...call me Cat.” Cat shook off her unease and annoyance very quickly and she appeared as poised and in control as ever while sitting across from the powerhouse otherwise known as National City's Guardian Angel. “And let me just thank you, for granting CatCo this opportunity to shine a light on National City's one and only Guardian; yourself, and for risking your life to keep ours safe.”

“It is my pleasure, Cat. National City has quickly become my home, here on Earth.”

“And your home planet, that is Krypton, correct? Like Superman?”

If Cat saw Kara's eye twitch, she didn’t show it, “Yes, like Superman, I am from Krypton.”

Cat smirked slightly, “Any relation?”

“No.” Kara scoffed with a slight eye roll, and Lucy was already face-palming in the background, “Well none that I wish to acknowledge. Our Coat of Arms here, you see? Is the same, but Superman will never be a true Kryptonian. A true member of The House of El.”

Cat's eyebrow quirked, _clearly_ that's _a sensitive topic._ “I see.” she decided not to dwell on The House of El portion since Lois Lane covered that piece several years ago when Superman came to be, and she could speak for herself and many others that, a repeat was not necessary. “And you consider yourself a true member of The House of El?”

“No. I had family relations with the members, but I wear this to mock your Superman. I am apart of the House of In-Ze. A house of great warriors.” Kara stated, eyes flashing with pride.

“Is that why you became a hero, Supergirl? Because you come from a breed of warriors? Is that why you killed Livewire?”

Kara exhaled heavily, and got comfortable in her seat, “I killed Livewire not only to save your life, Cat, but to also save the countless of other victims that would have surely fallen at her hand had I abided by the laws of the Justice League. I took the necessary steps to ensure the safety of my city.”

Behind the camera, Lena nodded and smirked, this was exactly the opening they were looking for. Alex and Lucy shared a smug look, Cat was just making it all too easy for them.

“The laws of the Justice League? I wasn't aware that the Justice League had that much power.”

“No. No you wouldn't though, would you?” Kara mused, almost sounding sympathetic, “When I first arrived to Earth, Ms. Grant, Superman and his league of so called heroes were already in existence full swing. Stopping invasions and world ending plots. But has anyone ever stopped to think... _why_ any of those things were happening? The invaders, the breached time-lines, the unimaginable and impossible....” Kara crossed her legs at the knee, not giving Cat time to break in, “Your Justice League did all of that. They brought down all of that hell...upon all of you. All of us, really. They sit in their Watchtower like Gods. As if they’re better than all of us...and, ha-ha, okay. Yes, I am considered a God to some of you already.

But unlike them, I am a God amongst you. Not above you, looking down on you. I didn’t want to put on this cape, not at first...but...” Kara looked to her right, off screen and looked at Lena and their tiny but tight knit family, “I have a family to look after.”

“And putting on that cape and those boots, make them safer? It doesn’t make any sense, Supergirl. If you were truly looking to keep your family safe, wouldn't anonymity be your best option?”

Kara scoffed again, and waved her hand flippantly, but it was stiff, “How could it be, when the likes of Batman and Superman and the rest of those glory heroes above us won't finish what they started? The Joker has killed thousands of people at a time. What does Batman do? Jail or the Arkham. Only for that crazed fool to break out and do it all over again.

Aliens invade Earth because of Superman's unwanted intergalactic interference and brings it back here to rain down upon us all. The Flash has opened countless of wormholes to other dimensions bringing back heaps of trouble and constantly disrupting the time-line—”

“Yes, but The Flash, with the assistance of Justice League, have sent those vile beasts back to wherever they’ve come from and closed the portals. They saved the day.”

“Yes. _The day,_ not the decade or the century. So the fact still remains that they’ve made new enemies and never eliminated them. They know we are here now, and they will be back. It's just a matter of when. Had The Flash stopped tampering with the time-line, maybe...our world and their world would’ve never met.”

“You seem to have a deep rooted hatred for the Justice League.” Cat absorbed, wondering if that had anything to due with Lena Luthor sitting a few feet away, “What makes you any better than them, Supergirl?”

Kara paused, thinking over her words carefully. “Cat...do you know the difference between a hero and a villain?”

“A snap decision. A very thin line, yes, I'm aware. I believe a lot of people _should_ be aware of that fact, but unfortunately many of them aren’t. So what makes you any different from a hero? Or a villain for that matter?” it was a question that has been raging on the CatCo polls since Cat announced that she would be getting an all out exclusive with Supergirl, and not for the first time, she wished she had signal to take a quick peak at her ratings and her stocks.

“I'm a hero because of my power, and how I choose to use my abilities to help the 'little man'. From menial tasks to stopping a bank robbery and flying a bomb out of the city, to stopping a Metahuman from taking innocent souls and destroying my city...I'm a villain because I kill. I do not kill for sport like some, but I kill to protect because that is the bar that the Justice League has set but refuses to acknowledge. Many will not agree with my methods of protection, but at least they will still be alive to express such an opinion. Correct?”

“Antihero is the term. Both a hero and a villain.”

“Best of both worlds then, huh?” Kara shot back, with a wink and Cat rolled her eyes.

“Depends on who you ask. Though,” The media Queen drawled, as if she were bored, “I suppose when compared to cities like Gotham and Metropolis...and even Central City, National City is quite boring.”

“Yes, because villains know that while jail is an option here, so is death. Many don't wanna take their chances.”

“How does your family feel about you being a hero? Assuming that they all actually know what it is that you're doing on your spare time?” and given that Supergirl is _always_ out saving the day, and considering who her other half was. Cat suspected that the young hero had a full support system, but she wisely chose to remain 'ignorant'.

“They are aware, yes, and they support what I do.”

“And your being at odds with the Justice League, do they support that too?”

“Yes.”

“Even though you and the Justice League may be at war?”

“They attacked first.”

“And you're family still supports you? Being this antihero, at potential war with the Justice League?

“Of course, yes.” Kara nodded confidently, “Besides, I am one of the few true heroes, or antiheroes as you called it, that the Justice League can't dub as a true villain to put away with no questions asked. Some of us have our own agendas, sure, but at least ninety-percent of the time, we're honest about it.”

“And what about you, Supergirl?” Cat raised a finely arched brow, and raised her glass of water to her lips, a sly smile teasing its way to the surface, “Are you honest about it?”

“Of course.” Kara caught Lena's eye and the brunette's eye sparkled with amusement, pride and love and Kara was happy.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I am just loving all the comments and kudos' you all leave me, just makes my day especially! But now, I have a question for y'all...nothing big...okay so;
> 
> This story has severely derailed from my original plan, and I am not complaining at all because damn this is hella fun! But I'm gonna be making a series of this, or up the amount of chapters this has. Possibly to 115 or more, because yeah. That's what I'm looking at so far...and I've already got it outlined, but here's my question.
> 
> Would some of you like to mix the kool-aid a bit? With a few...let's say...A FEW Marvel anti-heroes, and heroes? For what I'm planning with Fort Rozz and Astra and then with Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl...I'm putting things in motion, and Supergirl can't do it alone. Well, actually she can, but where is the fun in that? I do have a DC roster lined up, but I really love Marvel to...and as a writer, I like to get creative.
> 
> Soooooo....heads up! But I really would like to hear y'alls opinion on this.


	13. Turnin' Tides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supergirl but Season picks up again tomorrow! WOOHOO!

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

With the thunderstorm looming over National City with the random bouts of lightening, and Lena snoring quite peacefully next to her—Kara should've been deeply asleep as well, especially after their intimate celebration a few hours earlier over the success of the CatCo interview. But Kara just had a lot on her mind, too much on her mind.

Supergirl, in the matter of hours, a twenty minute interview garnered nearly ninety-one percent of positive support from the viewers all over the world, and seventy-one percent of that was coming from North America alone. Despite the rest of the world still backing the Justice League, Kara still called it a win. The rest of the world was not her concern.

Their sight was on North America, and North America only. It was one of the three high powers on Earth and Lena knew it would be easy to conquer. Easier than the others.

But that wasn't the only thing Kara was thinking about. She rolled over onto her side and pushed herself onto her elbow. The lightening flashing behind her, illuminating the entire room followed by a loud crack of thunder that hurt her ears. It was three in the morning, and Kara was restless. She stared down at Lena, at the exposed portion of her stomach beneath the long t-shirt that was raised sometime in the night.

Her mind latched on to the thought of their unborn child, of the future she and Lena were trying to secure for themselves and now...for their family. Their...soon to be family. Kara was aware that she held some underlying fear about becoming a mother—she was absolutely terrified she'd teach them wrong or not enough. She was afraid that what they were doing wouldn't be enough or done in time for their child to reach their full potential. This wasn't Krypton...this was Earth. Earth had many problems...too many for Kara to eliminate on her own. Too many for her to completely ensure the safety of her child and that unsettled her stomach. She'd kill anyone who dare hurt or think to threaten her child and—and then a thought struck her, an unwelcoming one.

“Shit.” It was obvious that sleep wasn't in her cards, so Kara got out of bed and put on some clothes. She kissed Lena gently, careful not to wake her and left the penthouse with an all black full faced helmet tucked under her arm. The garage was quiet and damp, but Kara thought nothing of it that is until she approached her Ducati Monster, and found a redhead nosing around her and Lena's shared parking area. The woman looked familiar but Kara couldn't quite place her hand on where she's seen the woman before. The redhead was checking the tires of Lena's white SUV.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?”

The mysterious woman looked up and actually smiled at Kara as she dusted off her hands, “Good morning to you too Miss...?”

Kara scanned the rest of the parking garage with her senses while keeping her eyes trained on the stranger in front of her. The rest of the garage was empty, but Kara was uneasy, she set her helmet on the seat of her Ducati, “I believe I asked you first.”

The woman smiled, full of amusement that Kara didn’t feel. “Detective Kane with NCPD. Your turn.”

Kara smirked, but it didn’t reach her eyes, “That's not what I asked you, Detective Kane. What the hell are you doing in Lena's personal section?” _where the hell was the security guard? This is what he was paid to do. To keep shit like this from happening._

“Lena, hm?” The Detective stared at Kara for a while, smile still in place but it wasn't as amused as it was once before, “No...no, I'm just...admiring the cars. Are they yours?”

Kara blinked, she had half a mind to listen to her gut and kill this woman for sniffing around where she didn’t belong but the soft humming of the garage camera's made her rethink her strategy on handling the situation. The blonde rolled her shoulders and stood a little taller, “I don't do much driving, Detective.”

Detective Kane nodded towards Kara's bike, “One of a kind that one, but the weather is a little too nasty to take the risk isn’t it?”

“I can handle it.”

“You mentioned that this was Ms. Luthor's personal section...for her cars, I'm assuming. But that Ducati...is yours isn’t?” Detective Kane leaned back on the SUV, ignoring Kara's look of annoyance, “What is your relationship with Ms. Luthor?”

“This conversation is a little too heavy for three in the morning, Detective. If you don't have a warrant, I'm going to have to ask you to leave.”

“You don't like to answer questions. Do you?”

Kara rolled her shoulders, but she didn’t say much else. Detective Kane nodded minutely, strolling up to Kara casually and taking note how tall the blonde really was up close, “I'll be seeing you around...and be sure to let Ms. Luthor know that there are eyes all over, and ears everywhere else. She may be prettier than her brother, but it doesn’t make her any nicer.” Detective Kane saw Kara's throat bob and her jaw flex as she continued to stare straight ahead at nothing. And the redhead was willing to bet that she was standing inches away from one of Lena Luthor's many shady associates. Possibly one of the most deadliest of the bunch seeing as the woman had access to the CEO's personal parking section, and it was three in the morning. Detective Kane hummed to herself and walked away, leaving Kara alone in the parking garage. The blonde gave her more answers with her silence than words ever could have, though Kate would’ve appreciated words as well.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

When Kara she was sure the Detective was gone, she finally unclenched her fists and refocused her eyes. That human had no idea how close she was standing next to death but Kara had better restraint than she would’ve years ago. Tempted to go back to the top floor and hover protectively to the point that Lena would get so annoyed and kick her over to Alex and Lucy's penthouse for a few hours. Kara sighed harshly and walked past her bike and climbed into the large white SUV, using the key-code to get in and start it up. There was a reason she got out of bed before dawn, and she was going to commit to it.

The best thing about driving through a thunderstorm so early in the morning, no traffic. Kara, unafraid of the slick streets and the risks of driving thirty over the legal limit, arrived to her destination fairly quickly. She was sure that even Catwoman was home around this time with the weather being as horrible as it is for the time being. Kara took note of how dark the hallway was save for a few dim lights every couple of feet. Kara rolled her neck and knocked softly. She heard several light footsteps scatter behind the door, before the door was swung open revealing Selina Kyle in all her glory, covered by a satin robe that stopped mid-thigh...and a pistol at her side.

Kara smiled, “I never took you as a gun type.”

“What the hell do you want?” Selina growled, short of hissing, “You have another _job_ for me?”

“Not quite...may I come in?”

“Do I have a choice?” Selina eyed Kara disdainfully, full expecting the Kryptonian to just barge her way into her home but when Kara continued to stand there and staring at her almost pitifully and soaking wet. Selina just stepped aside, closing the door behind the blonde. Selina knew that bullets wouldn't do much against the woman if she decided to drop in with a smile, just to kill her because she was a loose end. She was positive she could use the shots to stall and wake up the neighbors...force Kara to move like a human long enough to allow her own escape.

When Kara plopped down on her sofa, seemingly relaxed and too comfortable for Selina's comfort. “This would be easier if you sat down too.” Kara sighed when Selina didn’t move an inch and cocked the hammer back. She didn’t blame the woman for not trusting her—it wasn't as if Kara _or_ Lena gave her much of a choice...Kara especially. “I'm not here to kill you, Selina, I promise.”

“Yeah? Hard to trust you when I don't know even your name.”

Kara stared at the brunette for a beat, holding the womans gaze before looking at the coffee table, “My name is Kara Zor-El. Now...will you please sit down?”

“How do I know you're not lying?”

Kara simply shrugged, “I don't exactly have a birth certificate...my birth name is Kara In-Ze but before my father died and my mother sent me to live with distant relatives. She had my name changed to Kara Zor-El to keep me safe from the backlash of my late fathers actions.”

“Fine. You have five minutes, then you're leaving. Got it?” Selina warily moved around her coffee table and sat down in her arm chair, her eyes darting towards the dark hallway over Super— _Kara's_ shoulder briefly. If the woman noticed, she didn’t let on.

“Helena home for the weekend?” Kara kept her eyes glued to the coffee table, idly running her fingers through the tabby's delicate fur. “How is school for her?” Selina had half a mind to shoot her just for the hell of it.

“Don't.”

Kara nodded, suddenly feeling very awkward and unsure of herself. She was out of her comfort zone by choice and Kara didn’t know the next step of her plan. She jumped the gun and now she was here. The silence between the two women was tense and it stretched far longer than Catwoman's allotted five minutes. “What... _ahem._ What was it like when your daughter was born?”

Selina's eyes narrowed, her mouth fixed for a sharp retort but when those icy blue eyes finally met her own—soft and scared, something that was _never_ associated with the woman's character (as far as Selina and the rest of the universe was concerned) and she finally took note of the rest of her demeanor. Selina took the risk and set her pistol aside—she was still unsure where Supergirl was headed with all of this but she was willing to see it through (that and it didn’t seem like Kara was going to get off of her sofa and go home until she gets whatever it is off her chest). Selinas eyes drifting to the hallway again but this time they lingered.

“I was terrified. Terrified that I'd somehow fuck up a job and get myself thrown in jail—or killed. Scared that she'd have no-one.” Selina was talking before she even realized it—it was the first time anyone has ever thought to ask her that question, she felt a little odd about it considering her company. “Gotham wasn't a very good to have a baby but at the time I didn’t have a choice. I was stuck there—stuck in that shit hole of a city with a baby.” she scoffed, “Wasn't ideal but I made do until I was able to get out.”

Kara nodded minutely, “I...no. Gotham is not the best place to raise a family, but with the Justice League creating more problems than they’re solving—nowhere is really safe to raise your child.”

“I thought National City was different. But you proved me wrong on that front, but I do admit...it's a lot more cleaner than Gotham.”

“About that, uh, well I actually came here to apologize.” eyebrows rose to her hairline in shock, and Kara took the woman's silence as a sign to continue, “When I threatened the well being of your family...I was out of line.”

“And this required you to come knocking on my door at some ungodly hour during a thunderstorm? Yeah, cut the bullshit Kara In-Ze. Why are you really here sitting on my sofa and not cuddled up with your wife? Or fucking her, whatever.”

“M-my wife? No... Lena and I aren’t...we...” Kara pushed herself into proper sitting position, eyebrows pulled forward into a deep frown, _are we? Are Lena and I...married? By Kryptonian law...we are in human terms...married..._ but Kara hasn’t thought about Kryptonian bonding ceremonies in a very long time. ( She's never really studied them like she should've either. Maybe if she did pay any sort of attention to Alura and Zor-El, perhaps she'd know more about Lena's pregnancy). Kara shook those thoughts away, there was a time and place for them and Catwoman's couch was at the bottom of her list...but here she was.

Selina rolled her eyes and got up to fix herself a drink—and Kara as well, as an afterthought. Even though she couldn't get drunk, Kara appreciated the gesture and downed the aged (and probably stolen) scotch with ease. Noting that Catwoman chose to sit next to her this time, their thighs touching. Selina shivered when the damp, cool denim of Kara's jeans touched her bare leg—a rather cold reminder that Kara doesn’t feel things like they do...physically that is. Selina was starting to understand that Lena and Kara really did have more than a business relationship. They were in an actual relationship. And something spooked the Girl of Steel enough to come knocking on her door at the ass crack of dawn...less than twenty fours after she threatened her and (indirectly) her daughter.

Selina was slower with her drink, studying her companion over the rim of her glass. A thought struck her, like a bolt of lightening. She settled back into the cushions with a soft sigh, her cat, Isis, jumping into her lap. “Helena is the best thing to ever happen to me, the light of my life.”

“Hmm..is that why you haven’t told her father the truth?”

“Part of it...yes.”

“Who did you sleep with? Batman or Bruce Wayne?”

Selina snorted, nearly inhaling her alcohol, “It's easier to sleep with Bruce than it is with Batman, go figure...but really, I haven’t told him about Helena because he'd take her from me, and I'd never see my daughter again.”

“He'd do that? Really?”

“I showed him what he wanted to see during our brief time together...knowing about our child would’ve provoked him to look further beneath the surface. He would’ve found that I am not who I said I was...and that...would've complicated everyone's lives in the long run.”

“Which is why you left Gotham like a bat out of hell?” Kara looked at the brunette curiously, “All things considered...you're both better off without the Batman. With Joker and the lot of them hunting him...”

Selina hummed to herself, downing the rest of her scotch easily—resisting the urge to fix another. She didn’t want to seem like an alcoholic after all (though Kara had no way of knowing she had three glasses prior to her arrival), “Lena's pregnant, isn’t she?” Kara startled slightly, wondering if she was being that obvious and this time Selina did laugh at her, “I saw your interview with the witch, moron. And I know you better than most by this point. You mention a family on live TV, stupid by the way, and you're sitting on my couch asking about parenthood? How stupid do I look to you?”

“Do you want me to answer that?” Kara chuckled and rose from her seat, and began pacing the length of the coffee table, “I just...I don't know many people on this planet. Let alone anyone who is a parent. I...this morning I was thinking about everything and how...I am not enough.”

“Yeah, I mean...when the Justice League get their hands on you, Kara. I gotta say...you're not gonna be lookin' so hot after that showdown.” Selina held her hands up in surrender when a halfhearted glare came her way, “Hey, calling a spade a spade. You can't do everything alone, ya know.”

“So, what? You're offering to help? Just like that?”

Kara stopped in front of Selina, and stared her down, but Selina stopped being intimidated by the antihero the moment she figured out why she in her home before sunrise. It made the Kryptonian more down to Earth than her male counterpart and his posse orbiting the Earth, “The two of us? Take on the Justice League...yeah, sure.”

“We could be a start of something better. Think about your daughter—”

“I am thinking about my daughter!” Selina growled, “Which is why I'm not readily sold on this half-cocked plan of yours.”

“What if it's not as half-cocked as you think? We don't have the best rapport but I'm willing to extend a little trust if you will?”

“A little? _A little?_ What exactly is your definition of little...because we know quite a dangerous bit about each other already.” Selina pushed Kara aside as she made her way to the kitchen, “Do you like your eggs scrambled or sunny-side up?”

“Uh...scrambled?” Kara followed the brunette into her small kitchen, blinking when the fluorescent kitchen lights nearly blinded her, “I don't understand? Are you saying yes or no?”

“I don't normally cook breakfast for strangers, Kara.” Selina set the cartoon of eggs aside and gave Kara her undivided attention and Kara tried to pretend those sharp eyes looking through her didn’t make her nervous, “You had...enough to put me ten feet under, and now you’ve willingly just gave me enough to put you a hundred feet under. I'm cooking you breakfast and willing to hear you out. Not many take a chance on someone like me...I usually have to force their trust, by blackmail usually...but not you. You've turned the tables and somehow put us on equal footing at the same goddamn time.”

Kara shared Selina's smile and sat down at the small kitchen table, “I may be a bit of a psycho then.”

“Well...at least you're committed. Coffee?”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it wasn't Lena/Kara centric but I did want to highlight the potential and well...blossoming friendship between Selina and Kara. And Kara actually reaching out this time, lol, instead of just demanding shit (but demanding Kara is hot though).
> 
> Next Chapter is Lena/Kara all the way! Maybe some smut, eh? eh? 
> 
> Laters!
> 
> C_S


	14. Sledgehammer Pt. 1

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Kara was beyond frustrated by the time she got back home. She didn’t even have the patience to park the SUV back into the parking garage, she just handed the keys over to valet and walking inside to the lobby. She knew National City had horrible traffic, especially now due to the construction to fix the damages from her battle with Wonder Woman. But add bad weather to that, and it becomes a disaster.

Lena was still asleep when Kara finally entered their warm penthouse, snoring softly in their bedroom and completely oblivious to everything else. Kara was suddenly glad that she stopped to pick up two dozen donuts and breakfast tacos to pass the time while she sat in traffic. With a great deal of self-discipline, Kara only ate a dozen tacos and donuts—saving the rest for Lena. The brunette's appetite has spiked recently, especially when she first wakes up.

After setting the donuts and tacos on the kitchen counter and went straight into their shared bedroom suite. Kara moved to the foot of the bed as she stripped out of her clothes. Lena was fast asleep, curled around one of Kara's pillows and snoring adorably with a look of content. Kara slipped her thumbs into the waistband of her briefs, pulled them down her long toned legs and chucked them in the general direction of the laundry hamper they kept in the corner.

Gently, Kara climbed onto the edge of the bed and pulled Lena's sock covered feet into her lap as she gently pulled the blankets away from her lover. Lena was still as naked as the day she was born—just how the young anti hero left her. Lena's glow was obvious, even to the naked eye of a human. It's what has kept Kara from losing her mind to her paranoia of the Justice League catching up to her again and what has helped her push herself further to protect her family, to keep her vigilant. Soft but calloused hands began to gently knead around Lena's ankles and her lower legs—parts where the CEO has complained often about aching and inflammation lately. Despite her body not obviously showing, Kara knew Lena's body well enough to spot the subtle changes around her body. She noticed Lena's weight gain (though one she'd **_never_ ** say anything about it. Two, it was fucking sexy. Lena's ass in those tight skirts...Kara would be stiff for hours from just one fleeting glance alone). She was eating like a Kryptonian but her body still had to support the hybrid she was carrying.

She took note of how sensitive her breasts were becoming, especially her nipples which were always hard. Lately Lena took wearing dresses with built in padded bras or wearing no bras at all, and covering that obvious fact. Sometimes Kara was allowed to touch them—sometimes she she wasn't. Last night she wasn't, but staring at them now, she hoped she could wrap her lips around those chocolate nipples and never let go.

As Kara continued to massage Lena's lower legs simultaneously, the woman in question was eased out of her sleep. Eyes fluttering beautifully, “Mm, Kara, baby? What are you doing?” Lena's husky timbre full of sleep sent a strong shiver down Kara's spine.

Rather than answer verbally, Kara just smiled and let her hands travel further along Lena's legs as far as she could while keeping her feet in her lap, resting on top of her semi-hard cock. Though confused and a bit worried about the blonde, Lena relaxed against the pillows once more, wiggling her toes playfully. Kara's smile widened, eyes still trained on her girlfriend's face. Taking in the gentle joy and warmth there—something the world would never get to see. And it took Kara's mind elsewhere. To something Selina had mentioned earlier. About her and Lena being—

“Kara?” Lena's voice broke through her thoughts once more, “You're frowning. What's the matter?”

“Nothing,” Kara simply shook her head, a strand of blonde hair falling between her eyes, “I am just happy. Here. _With you._ ”

Ceasing her impromptu massage, Kara moved to the side and climbed further up the bed until she was able to kiss the brunette. Lena returned the Kryptonians pleasantly soft and caring kiss—a kiss that felt like a sweet caress on her heart and soul. Kara pressed her body closer to Lena's, their kiss deepening with each passing second. Lena moaned loudly into Kara's mouth when she felt a warm hand latch onto her breast that wasn't pressed against hard skin and squeeze firmly, palming her aching nipple with just the right amount of pressure.

Kara eventually broke their kiss, when Lena needed to breath and began kissing and nipping her way down her lover's body, marking that pale skin in a way only she could. Lena rolled over onto her fully when Kara reached her breast, nodding and worrying her bottom lip as she gave the woman permission to touch her there. Kara 'attacked' the breast that was closest, pulling it into her warm mouth as if she starving for it and Lena's hips bucked on their own accord. Her lower regions began to throb with a need that only Kara could satisfy.

While her lover was lavishing her much neglected (her own fault, really) breasts, Lena reached down between their bodies. Running her fingers through her slick folds, while the other tangled itself in blonde locks, holding Kara against her chest.

“ _Fuck, Kara, fuc—”_ Lena's own hiss was interrupted with a sharp gasp when she felt Kara switch and bite down on the other nipple, far from gentle. Lena's fingers danced over her clit almost frantically as Kara played her body like a finely tuned instrument. Reducing her to a moaning, whimpering mess. “Kara”, she whined, twisting in her lover's grasp as she came, mouth open in a silent cry, eyes tightly shut—until she could take no more and pulled Kara away with strength she wasn't born with. “God, Kara...what the hell brought _that_ on?” Lena laughed, breathlessly but Kara wasn't laughing, or smiling. And through her lustful haze that hadn’t really gone away yet, Lena was worried again, “What is it, baby?”

 _Marry me...please?_ But Kara's jaw was firmly shut and her eyes steely, allowing nothing in or out. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth to speak, she'd say the wrong thing. That she'd ruin what they had between them...that she would be pushing Lena too far and too fast. Instead of answering, again, Kara pressed a chaste kiss to Lena's kiss swollen lips and sat up on her knees and began to spread those pale thighs she loved so much. Though her touch was gentle, Lena could still feel the tension strumming through the Kryptonian body. She knew Kara well enough to know that Kara would talk when she was ready and she was willing to let Kara talk to her physically. Like this. Even if she didn’t catch everything the blonde wanted to say out-loud but couldn't.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara placed Lena's spread legs around her hips, resting on top of her thighs. She stared down at the CEO's flushed body, admiring how wet and open she was. So quickly and just for her. Kara looked up and met those vibrant green orbs as she blindly reached down and eased every inch of pulsing hard muscle into her lover with one solid thrust. Lena was the first break eye contact, her small orgasm strong enough to make her thighs quiver around Kara. The Kryptonian smiled shakily—trying to hold off her own orgasm as she gradually moved her hips back, then thrust forward before she slipped out. Kara continued that strong and deep pace until Lena's cries and pleas became incoherent after two orgasms. Lena's nails had long since broken skin on the blonde's upper stomach and forearm as she fought to stay conscious.

Kara wanted to continue until she came as well, but something in her girlfriend's eyes told her she'd had enough. Silently begging Kara to fuck her, hips raising to meet her thrusts. Kara couldn't deny her pleas any longer, her own body was screaming at her not to and she finally gave into her primal side. Through half lidded eyes, Lena watched as those chiseled abs work beneath the thin layer of sweat and blood from Lena's scratches.

“Come, Kara. Come with me, baby” Lena gasped, back arched as Kara took her over the edge one last time with a scream of her name, and Kara couldn't hold out any longer. After thirty seconds of Kara cursing in her native tongue and shaking like a leaf above her, the CEO of L-Corp took charge and helped Kara onto her back and ignoring the pleasant ache terrorizing her own lower back. She had no idea what was going to Kara's mind but she wasn't complaining.

Lena shifted them around until she was holding Kara in her arms protectively and kissed the top of her lovers head as they both tried to get their heartbeats back to normal and catch their breaths.

The brunette combed her fingers through messy blonde locks, “Kara?”

“Hmm?”

“I'm happy with you too.”

She felt Kara smile against her skin, before the Kryptonians breathing eventually deepened and evened out. Lena was tempted to go to sleep as well, but she continued to untangle Kara's hair—wondering what was going through Kara's mind.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Lena was in the living room, snacking on the donuts and breakfast tacos with a throw blanket over her legs and the TV playing late morning cartoons. She was freshly showered, but her body still ached from her and Kara's morning romp. The Kryptonian must have been more tired than she let on because she was still sleeping like a rock, and so Lena took off for the rest of the day. She knew that, whatever was bothering Kara would eventually come to light.

Lena stared down at the printed photo next to her phone with a wary sigh, eventually she'd had to bring that up as well. No one was all too sure about how Kara would react when Lena told her their discovery or when she would show her the grainy photo. It was a fifty fifty chance she'd either go off half-cocked or actually listen to Lena's plan of action. Which was complicated, but not as complicated and messy as Kara going off on her own stubborn whim.

Lena was worried about what this could mean for her and Kara. They were two peas in a pod. Two puzzle pieces but finding Fort Rozz could change everything between them—and not in a good way. Lena didn’t know if she would be prepared for that change but while the heartache was a future possibility, she wasn't going to deny Kara this information. If Lena had the chance to see her own biological mother again—she'd want the same courtesy. She suspected if her biological parents were given the chance to actually raise her, she wouldn't be as cynical as she is today.

Soft knocking at the front door startled her slightly. But immediately frowned because she knew it wasn't Alex or Lucy...they never knock, they both have a key. And it definitely wasn't Catwoman, she _never_ knocked or used the front door. Whoever it was, was a potential threat. Lena's exact personal address didn’t even exist in encrypted files buried deep on the internet somewhere, and she paid the condominium staff in the lobby enough to keep their mouths shut. She opened an app on her tablet and hacked into the hallway cam, and damn near choked on her spit. _What the hell is she doing here?!_

Cursing Kara for sleeping like the dead, Lena rose from her seat on the sofa and made her way to the door. Taking a deep breath, and pulling on her cool and aloof mask, she opened the door. “Cat Grant, here for another interview? So soon?”

Cat smirked, eying Lena's jeans and hoodie disdainfully, “Only if you're offering, dear. May I come in?”

Lena scoffed, and stepped aside, “I suppose since you went through the trouble to track me down. Excuse the mess.”

 _Excuse the mess? What fucking mess?_ Cat thought with a slight sneer, eyes darting around the large penthouse with barely disguised interest. The décor screamed money and power, but it also had a homey feel to it. There were a few dishes in the sink, a water glass or two on the counter. There were two pairs of black boots neatly sitting by the kitchen island and Cat knew immediately they had to be Supergirl's because Lena's petite feet couldn't fill those. The living room had throw pillows scattered everywhere along with folded blankets. The large TV had numerous gaming console accessories sitting underneath it and there were photo's along the wall...nothing personal, just photo's of the beach and the Himalayas and such. Clearly personal photos but without revealing the story of the persons behind it. Quite clever, really. The penthouse was warm and homey.

Like an actual person lived here and didn’t just have their name on the lease—well, Lena didn’t have a lease considering she owned the entire lot. Yeah, Cat did her homework before working up the courage to walk head first into the lion's den. She wasn't even sure she was following the right leads until she saw the two mysterious women leave the building across the plaza. The same two that carried Supergirl out of her office. The same two that were continuously seen shadowing Lena Luthor in public as her 'bodyguards'...the _same_ two that were at the private interview with Supergirl.

It was just a matter of finding Lena. Took the former reporter just forty-minutes and a bathroom break. Lena was a woman of power, so she knew the top two floors of all three condominium buildings had to belong to Lena. Third time was always the charm.

“Would you like some anything to eat, or to drink?”

Cat shook her head, “No thank you, I'm not here for pleasantries Luthor.”

Lena nodded, and went back to her spot on the sofa and got comfortable once more while Cat took the large lazy boy chair that Kara loved so much. The one Lena hated because it was the only thing in the penthouse that didn’t match the furniture, “Business then. Well first thing's first, Cat. How did you find me and why?”

“Once a reporter always a report, Luthor. But don't worry, I drove here myself and I wasn't followed.”

She'll have Alex and Lucy double check later just to be safe, “Fair enough. But that still doesn’t tell me why you're here.”

“Hm, I don't suppose Supergirl is home so I can tell you both at the same time...or is she out saving the day?”

“What gives you the impression that she lives here with me?” Lena's gaze narrowed but Cat's been in the game too long to back down from a fight now. She's made it this far, she might as well see this meeting through.

“Oh please. I'm Cat Grant or have you already forgotten? I see things most of these insipid fools miss so blatantly. You make it so obvious, Lena, it's hard for me to even pretend to ignore it. You clearly can't wear those boots by the kitchen counter, and you don't seem like to type to mindlessly play video games—that and if you're anything like me when it comes to your company, you don't have the time to. And the interview...would you like me to go on?”

“If you want to see how well that will turn out for you, please...do continue.”

Cat knew a thinly veiled threat when she heard one, but she was on a roll now. “How long do you think it’ll take James Olsen and Lois Lane to figure out what I already know, hm? A day maybe? I give them two hours if you let them see you two together.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen are in Metropolis. I have no business there, and neither does Supergirl.”

“Jimmy Olsen transferred to National City two weeks ago,” It was Cat's turn to look smug, the ball was now in her court and she was prepared to dunk it, “And dear old Perry White sent Lois here to get the scoop on Supergirl. Jimmy Olsen and Lois are friends, they’re going to pair up and drag you both out of the shadows.”

“You seem to be under the impression that I'm not who I say am I. I don't know whether to be offended or not.” Lena chuckled, and Cat simply continued to look smug.

“At first I wasn't sure, but knowing what I know now...and Supergirl coming out, more or less, as an antihero. I think there is more to this game than either of you are letting on.”

Lena could hear Kara breathing deeply in the bedroom as she rolled over, still asleep. She focused back on Cat who was still watching her like a hawk eying it's dinner, “Okay, Cat, I'll bite. Say you're right, hypothetically, that there is something else going on and that everything _I'm_ doing is a front. What then? Are you going to publish it for the biggest story for your five minutes of 'I told you so'?”

 _if that wasn't a confession then I don't know what is, hypothetical my ass._ Cat shrugged, waving her hand carelessly as if she wasn't fazed at all, “I didn't come here to threaten you, Luthor. I told you what I told you because I want to help. _I want in._ ”

Lena stared at the Media Queen for a beat before she started laughing, almost loud enough to wake Kara, “You want in? Jesus, want in on what? Your imagination is quite wild, Cat. Or is that old age?”

“Insulting my intelligence is belittling to us both, Luthor, I'd watch my step if I were you.” Cat growled, eyes flashing dangerously in light of her anger and Lena sobered up though she was still grinning like Cheshire cat.

“Cat—”

“Supergirl killing Livewire was a gauntlet thrown, and somehow the Justice League are finally looking like the self-righteous fools they are. I brought this to you instead of writing a piece about it for CatCo's front page because I simply wish to keep my son and myself safe. And to stay safe, I want to be in the loop.”

“And how, pray tell, can the Queen of all Media...help with this? In theory that anything was actually going on in the shadows as you put it, in the first place?”

Cat eased back into the chair, Lena was still pretending to be innocent but they were getting somewhere now, “I know people. Politicians that have their hands in certain cookie jars that they shouldn't. Over my years....I've learned the art of blackmail. The type of blackmail that would ruin someone's life and everyone else's within a fifty mile radius.”

Lena's eyebrows raised curiously, “Is that what this is? Blackmail?”

“No. This is me, Cat Grant, offering the sources of CatCo and the benefit of having me in your corner. Whatever you're doing, it would be good to have a multimedia company and CEO there to keep you ahead of the story so the likes or Lois Lane and her bottom of the barrel scrubbing colleagues beat you to it. Having the biggest, most supported media company in the game back you up could help you tremendously.”

“And what if what we're doing isn’t morally correct...completely. Will we still have the support of CatCo?” both women jumped and turned to see Kara walking into the living room in just a pair of sweatpants, and a t-shirt with her hair pinned up into a messy bun but Cat Grant would know Supergirl anywhere. Those eyes were unmistakable.

Seeing National City's Guardian Angel in casual clothes and not her supersuit was slightly jarring for the media CEO.

Cat watched with her jaw dropped (though she'd deny it to hell later) as Supergirl sat next to Lena who was still surprised that she hadn’t even heard Kara wake up, or even get dressed but she was glad to see the blonde seemed a bit lighter now and well rested. Cat worked her jaw to speak but nothing came out, continuing to watch as Lena adjusted her position on the sofa and snuggled... _snuggled..._ into the antiheroes side, as if they had been doing it for years. And by the look they shared, they have been doing this for years.

Finally Cat pulled herself together, taking far longer than she would’ve liked to admit, and cleared her throat, calling the attention back to herself. “Despite popular beliefs, two wrongs do make a right. For my son, I'm willing to accept this truth if that means that his future will be safe from the likes of Joker and Apocalypse simply...disappeared for good.” Cat paused, hoping they caught her meaning and they did, quite easily. “I don't wish to know everything, I don't need to know everything...but it is a win-win for us all, is it not?”

Cat knew it, both Kara and Lena knew it...but it was a big risk for a big fall for them all if their cards weren’t played right. It was Lena who broke their tense, but thoughtful silence first, “And Jimmy and Lois?”

“I have a few ideas.”

Kara grinned, and Lena simply nodded, “Get them off of our trail, Ms. Grant, and then we will have a deal. Does that sound fair?”

Cat looked between the two and simply decided that's the best 'you're hired' she was ever going to get from them. Oddly enough, she would’ve just blackmailed them into what she wanted instead of working for it like some common peasant but for the sake of her son Carter—she was willing to tip her crown to another Queen. “Of course.” Cat gathered her purse and adjusted her coat, seeing as she never took it off, and rose from the chair, “It's been a pleasure. I'll show myself out.”

Lena and Kara both watched as Cat left their penthouse, door closing soundly behind her. Their silence stretched on until the elevator doors closed and Kara spoke, “The Injustice League having their own media coverage? Not a bad idea right?”

Lena raised an eyebrow at her lover, smiling softly, “The Injustice League, darling? Really?”

“Well...yeah, I mean. Why not add insult to injury?”

“I suppose but you're not playing on going against them alone are you?”

Kara shook her head, “No...I went to pay a visit to Catwoman early this morning. She threatened to shoot me at first,” Lena scoffed, “Yeah, I know right? But she's in.”

“Is that why you were so tired, Kara?”

That was a loaded question, beyond loaded and Kara would’ve been a fool to even considering answering that question in an alternate universe but Lena knew Kara was faithful to her as she was to Kara, but damn what a loaded question nonetheless. “Yeah, I went around three this morning because I couldn't sleep.”

“She should've shot you for showing up unannounced at three in the morning. I would have.” Lena laughed and kissed away Kara's pout, “You know I love you, baby, but really? Three in the morning?”

“She's Catwoman! She's always up at that hour. But um, there's something else too...” Lena hummed curiously, “I found this Detective sneaking around in the garage around our private lot. Detective Kane with the NCPD.”

“At three in the morning?!” Lena asked, almost incredulously. “Does anyone sleep in this city?”

Kara laughed lightly, “I guess not, but she was poking around and I have this feeling we won't be seeing the last of her...I don't know what she wanted exactly, but it can't be good. We have to be more careful now. If Cat spotted it so easily, it won't be long before the rest of the world knows or not.”

“I guess it's a good thing we now have a multimedia empire in our corner then. CatCo will be a front line defense.”

Kara hummed and nodded in agreement, unable to resist anymore, she unwrapped herself from around Lena and reached forward to grab the box of donuts. Which Lena miraculously hadn’t finished off yet, as Kara moved the box she accidentally knocked over a piece of paper and Lena's phone. Missed by Kara, Lena tensed when the Kryptonian reached down to pick up the fallen items but when Kara held onto the paper longer as she set the phone back on the table. Lena held her breath, eyes focused on Kara and everything else forgotten. She knew despite the low quality of the photo, she'd know what it was.

Kara finally blinked after what felt like hours of her staring at the gritty printed photo and a single tear escaped, rolling down her cheek and over her parted pink lips. Lena swallowed nervously, that could either be a good or bad sign and her heart was hammering quite loudly in her own ears.

Kara looked up finally, eyes red and bright, still sitting on the edge of the sofa, “Lena...is this...what...” Lena licked her lips, but she didn’t say anything. She didn’t find any hint of anger in Kara's gaze, just confusion and hope, and love, “Is...this what I think it is?”

Finally Lena found her voice and forced herself to relax, and nodded, unaware of her own tears until Kara reached forward and wiped them away. _Damn hormones..._ “Astra.” she whispered, unprepared for the bone-crushing hug but couldn't help the soft relieved sob that escaped her. And she held onto Kara tightly, rubbing her back as Kara cried into her shoulder. “We found her baby, we found her.” Lena whispered into Kara's ear, “We're bringing your mom home.”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**


	15. Lena's Craving/ Eve of Destruction

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Lena was staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully as she drew mindless patterns on Kara's bare back with the back of her hand. The sun was orange and blinding this morning but she could feel her energy returning to her, almost like her skin was soaking up all of the vitamins the sun rays had to offer. It was a new and thrilling feeling to have, and Lena's scientific mind suspected that it had something to do with her bother adapting to the child she was carrying.

“Kara? Are you awake?”

“No.”

“Yes you are.” Lena smiled softly when Kara exhaled deeply beneath her, but otherwise the blonde didn’t bother to move, or respond again. Lena slowly shifted until she was on her side, her head now resting on the back of her lovers shoulder. Now caressing the length of the half sleep aliens spine with the tips of her fingers lovingly, “Do you love me?”

“What?” Kara groaned, she heard the brunette but she didn’t understand the question—well she didn’t understand the direction of it.

Lena kissed a freckle, the one that was extremely hard to see if she wasn't so close. “Do you love me, Kara?”

“Yes, I love you Lena.” Kara's voice was slightly muffled by the pillow—the pillow ruined by her drool, but Lena heard her nonetheless, “Do you love me, Lena?”

Another freckle was kissed, “Of course, darling.”

“Then let me sleep, woman.”

Lena smiled into Kara's shoulder, and she felt more than she heard Kara chuckle beneath her. Lena allowed Kara to cradle that pillow a little while longer. Giving the blonde a sense of security to continue with her peaceful slumbering. Only for a moment, “Darling.”

“ _Ugh.”_ Kara shifted to get away from Lena, but the brunette latched onto her easily, “Rao, what?”

“I'm having my first craving.”

This time when Kara moved, Lena let her because the antihero was rolling over onto her back. The CEO continued her finger tip caressing technique on Kara's stomach (she's learned early on into their relationship that Kara was almost like a puppy. Caress her in the right places, especially when you wake her up, and she'll do anything without much fuss). Kara looked up at the brunette with bleary eyes and a sleepy smile.

“Really? Already! What is it?”

“Kosher pickles.”

“That's all? That's...not much of a craving, babe.”

“I want you to go to the store and buy a jar of kosher pickles and stuff them with grape jelly.”

Kara stared at Lena for a moment, desperately trying to keep her poker face but her stomach flopped—in the worst way possible, “Y-you want me to fill some pickles with jelly?”

Lena's hand stopped moving, “No. I want _Kosher_ pickles filled with _grape_ jelly.”

“Uh, okay. Yeah, sure. Like in that specific ord—yeah, Kosher and grape.” Kara wasn't sure if Lena was even aware but heat vision wasn't too far from her growing list of powers. The brunette's eyes took on a red tint filled with annoyance and impatience when she was about to question her craving again. As Kara forced herself out of bed and into a few clothes. She marveled at how quickly Lena went from all loving and soft to annoyed and ready to fuss at her in zero seconds flat.

Lena wasn't even showing yet, and she was already having rapid mood swings and cravings. Kara was sure it had something to do with their biology mixing.

“Wait!”

Kara stopped and turned around quickly, stifling a yawn, “Yeah?”

“Do we have an ranch dressing in the kitchen, or did you use it all?”

“Uh...no, we have some in the pantry...why? Did you want to drink it?” Kara was joking of course, but the thoughtful look on her girlfriend's face had her alarmed.

“Pick up some Twinkies from the store too, okay?”

Kara simply nodded and took her leave. The sooner she got food, the sooner she could go back to sleep. She wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to get grape jelly inside of a pickle but she figured using a straw wouldn't be a bad start.

By the time Kara arrived back home, and figured out how to fill thirteen pickles with grape jelly with a straw, she discovered that Lena was fast asleep. Curled around her pillow and snoring peacefully in the middle of the bed. Kara laughed quietly and set the plate down on the night stand as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She stared down at the brunette, gently pushing a lock of dark hair away from her face.

Kara carefully crawled over her and laid behind her, and wrapped an arm around Lena's waist protectively as she scooted as close as she could without crowding her girlfriend who liked to punch in her sleep. (now that it was proven that Lena was more than likely to break her nose than her own fist now, Kara was sure not to crowd her in bed anymore). Sleep didn’t come easily for her, but Kara was content to rub Lena's belly and daydream of their future. A future her mother, Astra, could be apart of.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Superman looked at his fellow heroes warily, rubbing the back of his neck with uncertainty. They had been reviewing the ten second, slightly distorted clip that Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl found at Cadmus' watery graveyard. Aquaman had stormed out long before the clip could be shown to the rest of them, too upset over the fact that Diana and Shayera had such little respect for him and his territory. No one followed the Sea King out but they all knew that was not the last they have seen of him.

If anything, Aquaman held grudges and neither Wonder Woman or Hawkgirl were known for apologizing. It was an issue that Superman hoped to deal with _after_ they've dealt with the Supergirl issue.

The clip was short but it proved that Wonder Woman was right about Supergirl not working alone. Lena Luthor was now their primary suspect for being the ring leader behind everything considering that Lillian Luthor had her hands on Supergirl as a child, and now Lillian and Lex had been taken out at the same time. Leaving Lena Luthor to inherent the massive multibillion dollar Luthor fortune and to completely take over Lex's business.

Despite all the good L-Corp has been doing for the economy and the good light Lena has managed to shine down upon herself—if there was one thing Kal-El was sure of, it was that a Luthor couldn't be trusted.

Superman looked around the table, they were all looking at him for his judgment and her wasn't sure if he was ready to give it. He knew that if he gave the order to allow a move on Lena Luthor, even if it was just to question her, there was a good chance that Supergirl would be in the area and it wouldn't pan out well for whoever he sent. He hated to admit it, but the woman did something he could never accomplish and that was hold her own against Wonder Woman. But that was because Kal-El held back. The other Kryptonian didn’t have that problem. Kal-El would make the 'social visit' himself, but he just couldn't. Not because he was afraid...but if it came down to putting down Supergirl. He didn’t think he could actually do it.

“Alright. I've come to my decision.” he said, rising from his chair and pushing his cape behind him. Batman knew in that moment—he should've stayed in Gotham. Less chance of a headache there, “Given the odds of Supergirl and Lena Luthor working together...and Supergirl's response to aggression,” he glanced at Wonder Woman who simply stared back him challengingly, Kal looked away, “I've elected Green Lantern and The Flash to pick up Luthor for questioning. That's all we want to do, is ask her a few questions. Be sure to express that—”

Wonder Woman shook her head, “The time to act aggressively is now, Superman. While we have them off guard! If you offer such weakness now, we will never have the upperhand.”

“We don't even know if what your saying is true, Wonder Woman!” Superman argued back, starting losing patience with the Amazon warrior.

“So you sent them to their graves because you're too weak to put down one of your own? I will not stand for your idiocy. She will not spare any of our lives given the chance. I've looked into her eyes, I've felt the raw power that lays beneath her skin. She would be a worthy Amazon had the Gods deemed her worthy of such a title.”

Superman sneered at her, “And what if she was another Amazon, would you be so eager to put her down?”

Diana smiled at him then, but it was as cold as his ice breath—colder, maybe, “Then she would not have been my first. I've lived far longer than any of you in this room. I've seen war and death. Supergirl has as well. I could see it and feel it, and I will kill her before she realizes her true potential. Whether you all agree or not.”

Wonder Woman walked out of the room and Superman didn’t bother to stop her. He didn’t know if he should...or could. The Man of Steel looked at the Green Lantern and The Flash with a look of resignation, “Go with her. Do damage control if you have to.”

The two men rose and left the room, Hawkgirl on their tail. Kal-El looked at Batman and the Dark Knight stared back him, expression unreadable. After a long moment of silence, Batman rose from his seat and moved to the door, to leave Clark alone to his thoughts but before the caped crusader took his leave, he placed his hand on the table in front of Superman, and stared down at the Kryptonian, “If you wanted to, Clark, you could use your superspeed and squash any of us into the cement. But the thing is...you have an even greater weakness than Kryptonite. Deep down inside, you're a good person.” Bruce moved his hand, and Clark looked down to see that Batman set down his Justice League communicator and ear-piece, “And you and I both know...that deep down inside...she's not.”

With those parting words Batman left the room and Superman felt his stomach drop as he sank lower into his chair, eyes drawn to the TV that was now playing CatCo's local channel that was National City's Supergirl monitor, “Oh god, what have I done?”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really short chapter, only because the next chapter will probably longish and someone is going to die in the next chapter. Head's up. I wanted this chapter as a set up for what is to come. This is actually where all of my set-ups come to a head, and the second part of the story and most of Lena's goals will come to light because I know it's still unclear to like...everyone haha.


	16. Bodies

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Lucy and Alex were sitting in their living room in their own penthouse in the building across from Lena and Kara's, relaxing on their L-shaped sofa. It was their day off, and they were going to make the best of it. It was rare when Lena took so many days off in a row, but they weren’t going to complain. It was easier playing the role of 'bodyguards' when they were off the clock.

Alex was sitting up with her feet kicked up on the coffee table and playing a game of sea battle and she was kicking her opponents ass. Lucy was knocked out, her head in Alex's lap facing her stomach with the throw blanket wrapped around her body like a burrito.

Alex rolled her head back to stretch her muscles when something on the TV screen caught her eye and she froze, “Oh...shit.” Alex tossed her tablet aside and reached down to shake Lucy awake, “Luce. Lucy wake up. Goddammit Lane, get up!”

Lucy shifted, burying her face further into her girlfriend's stomach, “Shut up, Danvers. I'm tryin' to sleep here.”

“Lucy...get Big Bertha.”

The former Major rolled back slightly and stared up at her girlfriend, “What?” but Alex simply got up and ran to their master suite, almost dumping Lucy on the floor. The Major grumbled, highly confused and already irritated—she knew she should've taken a nap in their bed instead. As she stood, prepared to yell after Alex, she finally caught sight of CatCo's latest breaking news. Lucy swore under her breath and pulled her cell phone from her back pocket. Alex came out of their bedroom, already dressed from head to toe in all black tactical gear and carrying a modified Barrett M82 in one hand (.50 cal sniper) and a double barrel assault rifle in the other.

“Any answer?”

Lucy hung up the phone, “No...Alex, what...”

“Go get ready, baby. This is one of the battles we've been waiting for.”

Lucy swallowed, and reached up to kiss the taller woman as if it would be their last kiss and Alex returned her kiss, deepening it until they both needed oxygen.

“Alex...be careful, alright?”

“No dying.” Alex smiled, hefting the sniper rifle onto her back and left their home to get into position on the roof. There was a hideout up there. It was specifically designed for this type of situation.

“No dying.” Lucy looked around their penthouse one last time before going to get ready herself. While they were both good at holding their own against Metahuman's this was different. Kara and Lena anticipated that there would eventually be a personal attack from the Justice League. All in theory, but it was good to have a plan. Lucy was tasked to get Lena the fuck out of the area while Alex and Kara covered their twenty. But that was against one or two heroes...not four. They didn’t anticipate the Justice League being so ruthless...at least not this soon.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara was startled from her nap, inhaling sharply as she rolled over suddenly slightly confused. Lena looked away from her book and smiled down at her girlfriend, still munching on one of her pickles. “Welcome to the land of the living, sleepy head.”

Kara eyed the pickle in Lena's hand, “Uh...how long have you been up and eating _that?_ ”

“Not long,” Lena chuckled, licking a sliver of jelly from the side of the pickle and Kara just stared at her, “It's not as bad as it looks, honey, I promise. Want to try?”

“Ah...uh, no. Thank you, though. Did I get the jelly part right?”

“Mm, yes you did marvelous. Exactly what I wanted, thank you Kara.”

Kara tried not to preen but Lena noticed anyway, and laughed softly. The doorbell chiming throughout their penthouse interrupted their soft moment and Lena sighed, eyes rolling. “I swear if that's Cat Grant again I swear to—”

Kara cocked her head to the side and held up her hand, she picked up on multiple heartbeats outside of their door, and heavy breathing...almost nervous. “Get dressed.”

Lena didn’t question Kara, she just tossed her book aside and and grabbed her pickle jar as she ran into their closet with a small burst of superspeed. Kara pulled on a hoodie and padded to their front door barefoot as she pinned up her hair and pulled on a pair of glasses. “Stay in the bedroom.” she whispered right before she opened the door, doing her best to look confused. Which wouldn't be hard to do since The Flash and the Green Lantern stood their in their full superhero suits. Kara looked between the two men with false weariness, “Uh...whoa, ha, whoa! Hi! I mean, hi. Ahem, what's up?”

Hal Jordan smiled at Kara, probably trying to appear disarming and charming and Kara resisted the urge to roll her eyes and melt that stupid smile off of his face. “It's okay, cutie, we're not here to start problems. Does Ms. Luthor happen to be around, we have some questions for her?”

“Who are you, by the way?” Flash asked, with a smile of his own. While Kara's focus was on them, her keen ears picked up on something further down the hallway, around a corner.

“ _Alpha. Tango. Foxtrot. Delta fifty-two. Set.”_

Kara smiled at the men in front her, “I'm her assistant.”

“Yeah? What's your name?” GL asked her, eyes discreetly looking over her shoulder, scoping out the penthouse.

“Ms. Luthor's address isn’t listen, Mr. Lantern. May I ask how you got this address?”

The Flash and the Green Lantern shared a smug look, “We have a few friends with the NCPD.” unbeknownst to them, they just sealed a certain red-haired Detective's fate and their own. But their fate was sealed the moment they rang the doorbell.

“Ms. Luthor isn’t here, I'm sorry. You can probably try her office.”

Kara made to shut the door in their faces, but Hal stopped it quickly, no longer smiling. “That's funny, cutie with no name, we were just at L-Corp. And her _assistant_ told us that Lena Luthor was at home, which is here.”

Kara rolled her eyes this time, trying to stall as long as she could. She didn’t count on them coming to the damn front door. “Ms. Luthor has two assistants, I handle the bulk of everything than the office assistant.”

“Barefoot and in comfy clothes?” The Flash smirked, “I think we should take you in too, no name.”

“You're not coming in.”

“You don't have a choice.” Hal tried to push past Kara, but he didn’t expect to run into a cement wall that was Kara's hand. The two heroes stared down at her hand, then at her. Kara took their surprise to her advantage and grabbed Hal by the front of his suit and tossed him through the living room like a rag-doll and through the window. The Flash tried to run and warn Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl of his new discovery but Kara quickly caught up to him and smashed his head into the wall, knocking him out for a moment.

Kara felt a familiar presence come up behind her, but she didn’t have time to address Lena as the Green Lantern appeared in the doorway behind them. Lena saw Lucy down the hallway and ran to the Major, still cradling the jar of jelly filled pickles while Kara used her superspeed to break through the Green Lantern's force-field and tackle him out of the building and down to the ground. The man was knocked out cold, just like his little friend upstairs. Kara smirked down at him.

_Well that was easy._

She turned around to catch up with her family and stopped cold in her tracks. Wonder Woman was there with Hawkgirl hovering a few feet behind her, twirling her deadly mace casually. Suddenly Kara wished she'd thought to put on her supersuit. It would help deflect some of the pain that mace would deliver.

Suddenly The Flash appeared next to Wonder Woman, wiping away the blood under his nose. Kara was impressed...she was hoping he'd be out longer. She looked over her shoulder as the Green Lantern pulled himself out of the crater and spat out some blood and a tooth. They had her surrounded. But she would rather their attention be on her, than Lena and her unborn child. Kara's hand twitched at the thought and Diana noticed, her smirk widening. “Flash...Lantern. Catch Luthor. Hawkgirl and I will handle this.”

Kara watched them leave, her mind and body trying desperately to give into the temptation to follow them but she trusted Lucy and she trusted Alex with her life. Lena was her life. And Kara was also aware that The Flash and Green Lantern would have quite the surprise if they thought Lena would go quietly. The CatCo helicopter hovered above them from a good distance while police arrived to the scene, trying to clear civilians from the impending disaster.

“I knew you’d be near by Supergirl. I did not count for you being...so close, however.” Wonder Woman eyed Kara's clothing pointedly, no doubt putting pieces together easily now. And Kara was wondering just how hard it would be to break the Amazon's neck in thirty seconds with her brainless wonder backing her up this time.

“What? Do you still have nothing to say Supergirl.” the Amazon Princess strolled closer, “You're bred a warrior, but you are a coward at heart. Aren’t you, Kryptonian?”

“What do you want from me, barbie?”

“I am the Goddess of truth, and yet you remain a mystery. I aim to rectify that.”

Kara smirked, staring into Wonder Woman's stormy blue eyes defiantly, “I am going to enjoy watching you choke on your own blood.”

Diana unsheathed her sword slowly, “A moment that shall not ever leave the realms of your subconscious.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Lena couldn't stop checking the side view mirror, trying not to fidget in the passenger's seat of the old rust bucket that was still even considered a car. Lucy dumped the white SUV when they were far enough away and purchased this hunk of junk from a shady car lot. The dealer asked no questions when a small woman armed to the teeth threw down a wad of cash onto his desk, clearly over-paying, and took the first set of keys within her reach.

Lucy had on a hoodie, and she was thankful that Lena was dressed in Kara's comfort clothes and had her hair pinned messily on top of her head. If anyone came looking, they wouldn't find much.

“You have to go back and help her, Lucy!” Lena hissed, knowing full well what the plan was. She knew the various protocols that Alex and Kara set up over the years, but things had changed since then and Lena was a hair away from losing her shit. “Alex and Kara need our help, Lucy.”

“You know the plan.”

“To hell with the goddamn plan! Turn this piece of shit around, Lane or I swear to god.” Lena growled, and threw the jar of pickles down onto the hard metal floor and breaking the jar immediately. She didn’t seem to care that she now had pickle juice all over her feet and just wasted perfectly good grape jelly pickles.

Lucy glanced at the brunette, shaking her head minutely, “We can't. You know we can't.” Lucy saw the spark of anger in Lena's eye but she refused to back down, “They—”

Lucy's stopped short, clamping her mouth shut as both the Green Lantern and The Flash rushed past them, clearly on a manhunt for something... _or someone._ At the next light, Lucy made a detour and tried to keep to the speed limit despite her impulsive need to floor it and work the engine until it burned out. Lena swallowed back her emotions as she stared down at her ruined pickles—she didn’t have anyway of knowing if Kara and Alex were alright. If they were fighting for their lives or following behind them until it was safe to regroup. She didn’t know a goddamn thing and it was killing her.

She placed her hand on her stomach and quietly told her son or daughter that everything was going to be okay. That Kara would come back to them in one piece and that everything was going to be okay. The L-Corp CEO didn’t know who she was trying to convince more, their unborn child or herself. She startled when Lucy reached over the console and took her friend hand, and squeezed firmly.

“I know you're hurting, Lena, but the best way to help Kara is to stay out of the way and protect your child.”

Lena looked at Lucy sharply, startled, “How the hell do you—”

“Kara told me, and I told Alex—what? We're family, you didn’t think that could stay a secret for long did you? And those mood swings, lady, damn.” Lucy chuckled and tried to ignore the slight pain from Lena squeezing her hand a little _too_ tightly, but she didn’t say anything, “We're just one step closer to taking North America. Kara can handle herself, Lena, trust me...she can. Now it's time you do your part.”

Lena rolled her neck, “I still haven’t figured out the first step to expanding the United States, Lucy, how the hell am I ready to possess it?”

“Wing it. That's what I did through college, see how far I've got?”

Lena's head fell back, groaning loudly and Lucy just laughed. “Oh shit...”

“What?” Lucy was instantly alarmed and tore her hand away from Lena's to grab her high caliber pistol, “What?!”

Lena leaned forward in her seat as far as her seatbelt would allow, looking up. “Look.”

Lucy had to lean to the side and look since all of her gear was still on under the hoodie, “Oh...shit.”

High in the sky, they could both see Supergirl booking it out of National City with Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and the Green Lantern hot on her tail. There was a trail of white thin smoke behind them that was coming from Alex's jet pack which was still an L-Corp prototype and Lena rolled her eyes. She should've known the former Agent was going to take it considering her vested interest in the damned thing. Both women startled when The Flash ran past them, rocking their car violently. Not two minutes later, two motorcycles on either side of them zipped through traffic at high speeds and with her enhanced vision, Lena recognized one as Catwoman but she did not recognize her companion on the second bike wearing the red solid face mask.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Lucy shouted, looking around for a way to get out of traffic legally but she couldn't find one.

“Lucy.” Lena waited until the other woman turned her attention to her boss, “Take me to L-Corp.”

“What? No—”

“Lucy take me to L-Corp.” Lena repeated, with more conviction and authority and Lucy knew the Luthor meant business. “I have an announcement to make.” Lena reached over and pulled the secured L-Corp satellite phone from one of Lucy's thigh holsters and dialed Cat Grant's office number. Lucy took one more look around before driving the old rust bucket on four wheels onto the sidewalk and floored it, the engine squealing ridiculously in protest. She pulled her hood up while Lena sunk further into her seat—neither wanted to be caught dead in this death trap or to ever talk about it again.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Supergirl was hit with another one of Alex's stray bullets and she was thankful for her impervious skin because Alex would’ve taken her out long before the Justice League could. Though to be fair...Kara was sure flying a jetpack and try to take out flying targets while trying not to become a primary target was a hard task. Kara was thankful for Alex, she and Wonder Woman may be a tad bit bullet proof...but everyone else wasn't. And Alex was a tactical sharp-shooter. Super or not—someone was going to get shot one way or the other.

Despite her morals, or for the lack of mostly, Kara didn’t want their fight to destroy half of National City or the condominium. People lived there and they shouldn't have to suffer because of the Justice League wanted to pick another fight.

“ _Break it, Kara! We're out of the city limits...Wonder Woman and Lantern are hot on your twenty. I'll handle The Flash and Hawkgirl.”_ Kara turned over, now flying backwards to get a better look at Alex. Flying without her suit and cape proved to be jarring and uncomfortable for Kara. She wasn't as controlled but she was faster and lighter, she looked down and saw that The Flash was running after them and in the distance Kara saw more dust flying up into the air. With narrowed eyes, she recognized Catwoman and another person with a shiny red mask, riding crotch rockets side by side at high speeds trying to catch up. She spotted the bat-symbol on the man's chest, but it was blood red. Kara wasn't sure what to make of it, but she had no choice but to trust Catwoman's judgment.

Kara pressed the comm in her ear, “I'm gonna slow The Flash down...you have help on the ground.”

“ _Copy that.”_

With Hawkgirl's focus on Alex, the former DEO Agent was able to lead the woman away from the primary chase and down to the ground. Circled around and destroyed the ground in front of Flash with her heat vision. Damaging the Earth enough to make a smaller version of the Grand Canyon and stopped the speedster in his tracks. He was prepared to go around but turned at the sound of Alex finally clipping one of Hawkgirl's wings and grounding the Thanagarian.

Kara became a little to amused by the sight and gave the Amazon Princess enough time to put a noose around her neck and pluck her right out of the sky that had even GL wincing at the brutal take down. Wonder Woman smirked and slowly wrapped her lasso around her hand, and put it back on her hip and held up her shield. Wonder Woman was aware that she could've ended this fight before it even started with her lasso alone. But her pride was still wounded from their last brawl in the middle of National City. She wanted a little payback before she served proper justice.

Kara got to her feet, the hard sand of the desert outside of the city seeping between her toes, rubbing the base of her neck, “What makes you think this is going to end any different than last time, Wonder Woman?”

Diana shook her head at Kara, “We are closely matched in strength. In speed. But not in experience. You know your way around a fight, Kryptonian...but you are no Amazon. Should you die today...your death will not be honorable.”

Kara grinned, “Do you promise?”

Green Lantern hovered above the two, eyes darting between the mess of a fight on the other side of the wound in the Earth and the one that was about to happen, and he was unsure which of his team he should help first. A loud crack, sharp enough to hurt his ears from his position in the sky, had him looking down to see that Supergirl and Wonder Woman were trading blows.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara expected Wonder Woman to be angry and aggressive. She anticipated it. Loved the challenge the Amazon Princess brought to the fight. The two warriors were trading blows that Hal Jordan wanted no part of but couldn't help but watch in awe. He knew Wonder Woman was a grand fighter but to see her up against someone who matched her not only with abilities but skill, it was amazing. Superman was never that good with his powers, and he'd been around longer.

Supergirl moved with ease, countering Wonder Woman's near overwhelming attacks. Wonder Woman brought her shield up, though it broke in half upon impact of Kara's forearm. Taking the Kryptonians distraction to her advantage, Wonder Woman placed a well aimed kick into Kara's sternum and sent her flying back. The antihero grunted when her back created a crater into the dry ground, tumbling and off balance. Wonder Woman didn’t allow Kara a chance to gather herself and Kara quickly rolled away, barely managing to avoid a kick to the face. The Green Lantern saw a perfect opportunity to jump into the fight, and landed behind Kara.

Wonder Woman charged at Supergirl, unsheathing her sword as Hal charged his ring for a Lantern ring blast. Kara used her super speed and grabbed Diana by the neck and spun them around. She tossed the Amazon at her comrade at full speed just as Hal fired off a powerful green blast.

“Shit! Diana! _No!”_ ” he yelled, but it was too late. Wonder Woman's limp body was shot off into the horizon, her shield standing between him and a very agitated Supergirl.

“Now, why did you have to go and do a thing like that?” Kara wiped the blood away from the corner of her lip, smirking, “I couldn't kill her, but I think I'll just kill you instead...for the plot. You understand right?”

“You bitch,” Hal growled, “Like _**hell**_ you will!”

With his ring, the Green Lantern created a large caliber machine gun. Kara was in his space before he could pull the trigger, shattering his willpower into thousands of pieces. She rushed him again, punching him in his gut, knocking the wind out of him. Supergirl grabbed the back of Hal's head and brought her knee up and busted his nose with a satisfying crunch.

Kara caught the dazed man before he could hit the ground, she quickly took his ring and pocketed the powerful jewel. Hal's GL suit quickly disappeared and he was now back in military uniform. Kara looked to her left and saw that Wonder Woman was pulling herself out of her temporary grave. She looked back to the man that was choking in her grasp, and her hand tightened around his throat. “Aviation huh? I'm impressed. Lets see how you land, flyboy!” with a quick spin, and Kara released the man and sent him hurdling towards the Earth at an alarming speed. She watched from above as both Flash and Wonder Woman tried to catch him from two different angles but the soft puff of dust wasn't very promising.

Kara turned and saw that her own squad stood around an unconscious Thanagarian, with Catwoman twirling her mace around with a smirk...Hawkgirl wasn't getting that thing back without a fight. Kara pressed the comm, “Get out of here Danvers, we're done here.”

“ _What about Flash and Wonder Woman.”_

“They have a funeral to plan. And you have your orders, meet at the safe house.”

“ _Okay._ _Orders are orders...you two! Get the bird and follow me.”_

Kara turned to fly away but she was pulled back to the Earth by her ankle. She turned in time so see Wonder Woman flying up to her at full speed and ate a mouthful of Amazon fist. If it weren’t for her strong genes, Kara was positive Wonder Woman would’ve knocked out all of her teeth with that one punch. Diana released the lasso in favor and bringing both fists down into Kara's face one more and sent the Kryptonian hurtling down into the Earth with a nasty thud.

“ _Supergirl! We're coming!”_

Kara shook her head, groaning, _damn that hurt..._ with a shaky hand, she reached up, watching as Wonder Woman picked up the end of the rope that was still attached to her ankle and stalked closer, “Negative. You have your orders, get out of he— _oompf!_ ” Wonder Woman dropped all of her weight on top of Kara and began to wail on the down Kryptonian who was taking everything the Amazon had to offer. She heard Alex swear sharply in her head somewhere but Kara's focus was slowly fading out as Diana pummeled everything her hands could reach through her tears.

Kara would’ve laughed to taunt the woman further had it not hurt to do so, and she nearly choked on her own blood. The Flash let Diana continue for thirty more seconds but that felt like an eternity for Kara. The Flash placed a wary and sorrowful hand on Diana's bare shoulder, “Diana..that's enough.” he whispered, his own tears leaking from beneath his mask, “Superman will...he will want to see her before...” he trailed off and Wonder Woman's shoulders dropped but she made no effort to get off of Kara.

“Take him Flash...I will take her myself.”

Flash looked between the semiconscious Kryptonian and the clearly distraught Amazon, wanting to offer an alternative plan but he decided against speaking against Diana when she was in this state and simply did as he was told.

Diana stared down at Kara with a certain glint in her eyes, “It would be so easy to avenge the Green Lantern and rid of you right here, and now.”

“Careful there, Princess...” Kara glanced down and licked her bloody lips, and sneered at the woman sitting on her, “I'm taken. Talking dirty to me won't get you anywhere.” Kara would’ve laughed in the dark haired woman's face if she had the energy to do so. She would admit that Wonder Woman was attractive but she was loyal and deeply in love with the last remaining Luthor. “I...I would tell you to go talk to your boyfriend but I kinda killed him...he said he could fly.”

“When I'm done with you. Luthor is next.” Diana knew that would get a reaction from Kara but she wasn't expecting one with such energy, before Kara could melt her face, Wonder Woman cold-clocked her and sighed deeply and stared off into the horizon. She finally stood and tied her lasso around Kara and took flight to the heavens. Making her final decision. If Superman wanted to see this villain, he'd had to come to her first.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was good for y'all, I wrote this like three times...
> 
> This day will continue in the next chapter, we'll see Lena's important announcement, the dude who was riding with Catwoman (though I'm sure some of you know who he is already) and the aftermath of everything you just read.
> 
> Lena is hormonal, so who knows how she's gonna take this bit of news. O_O. (We all know how's she gonna take this)
> 
> And um, well, I'm gonna lay down now. I have work in the AM. Laters!
> 
>  
> 
> C_S


	17. Dangerous Woman

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Lena stood behind her grand oak desk in her office at L-Corp, hair pulled back into a neat bun and she had changed out of her comfort clothes and into one of her emergency power suits that she kept in her office closet. She was a little put off that it was harder than it should've been to button up her blouse, and the sleeves were a little too tight around her shoulders. Lena didn’t even want to talk about the fact that her skirt wasn't properly buttoned, but no one could tell. And no one knew except her.

She had Jess, her office assistant, clear the entire building. Gave all of her employees the next two days off, paid. L-Corp was officially on lockdown. The entire building was sealed shut...no one could get in or out until she said so. The only people that were in the building besides herself and Lucy was Cat Grant and her little camera man, Witt. Lena was positive that wasn't the man's name, but she honestly couldn't bring herself to give a damn about anything or anyone else outside of her family. The background was a nth metal wall (thanks to Cadmus' infinite resources) instead of the beautiful National City. Cat Grant thought that Lena looked too much like a dictator, but she wasn't going to be the one to say anything. After what she witnessed earlier between Supergirl and half the Justice League, Cat knew when to push a subject...and when to keep her thoughts to herself.

The Media Queen glanced at Baby Lane standing just behind Lena. Close enough to protect her from an attack, but far enough to stay out of the frame of the camera.

“ M-Ms. Grant?”

Cat's sharp gaze snapped back to him immediately, and he flinched, “Please tell me you're finally finished, Wilt. I've aged five years already.”

He nodded quickly, swallowing thickly, “Yeah, yes! It's...well I had a small problem but I fixed it so...and you don't care...”

“ No.” Cat rolled her eyes, “I don't.”

He mumbled something, and Cat stared at him harder making him thankful she didn’t hear him. He was in a room surrounded by three powerful women—it was any man's wet dream, but his nightmare, “It's ready, Ms. Grant.”

Cat stared at him a little longer, finally making him squirm. With her pettiness satisfied, Cat looked at Lena Luthor and nodded, “Whenever you're ready, dear. I'd like to move on with my life sometime soon.”

Lena ignored Cat and took a deep breath. She looked over her shoulder to Lucy and the younger Lane simply nodded in encouragement. Lena tried to will her heart to stop beating so hard but she was nervous and she was on the verge of a panic attack. Half of her family was out there. Probably hurt or worse and she was holed up in L-Corp, about to hold an isolated press release.

“ Lena?” Lucy stepped forward, worried but Lena shook her head once. A tightly controlled motion that had Lucy moving back to her previous position, though her concern grew. Subtly Lucy checked her smart-watch and smiled when she saw a message was waiting for her. “Lena.”

Noticing her friend's tone, Lena turned with a raised brow. Her CEO mask still in place but the shimmer of hope in her eyes wasn't hard to miss, “What is it, Major?”

“ They're at the safe-house...and freaking out that we aren’t there.”

Lena frowned, they were back? Already? She looked down at the papers stacked on her desk neatly, something didn’t feel right. If Kara wouldn't be with them at the safe-house—she would’ve sought Lena out. She would’ve come here first to look for her. Kara had all of Lena's codes and passwords, and vice versa. There were no secrets between them, so, “Where is Kara?”

Lucy frowned, and shrugged uncertainly, “She's with Alex? They caught one of the Justice League members.”

_ Even so... _ Kara would’ve been here.  _ With me.  _ That same anxious feeling that almost made her puke earlier came back, and Lena had to take more deep breaths. The buzzing through her veins only got worse, and she was finding it increasingly hard to focus...until Cat's annoying drawl cut through the silence like a hot knife.

“ And another five years has been taken from my poor soul.”

Lucy's trigger finger twitched, and Lena finally forced a convincing smile and looked at the camera man who was literally starting to tremble in his boots. “Ready?”

He nodded, and pressed a button on the large camera, “Ready.” the red light blinked on and Lena stared directly into the lens.

“ Good Afternoon, National City...As I am sure you are all aware, our very own Supergirl was attacked by Justice League yet again.” Lena paused minutely, seemingly at loss for words but everyone in the room knew she wasn't, “I believe I can speak on behalf of National City when I say that Supergirl has been nothing but kind, selfless and genuine to us even when we do not deserve such treatment. She has been respectful to our many brave men and women of National City's emergency response teams. Working  _ with  _ them, not around or above them.”

Cat rolled her eyes, now that she knew exactly what was going on in the shadows—she could accurately call bullshit, but she would also admit (in private) that they even had  _ her  _ fooled.

“ However, let me set the record straight...the Justice League were not here for her this time. They were here for me. They broke the law and wanted to take me  _ against my will  _ for God knows what, but Supergirl made sure that did not happen and now her status is completely unknown to myself and others.” Lena looked past the camera's, to a large portrait of the galaxy that was hanging on the far wall, nearly taking up the entire area. Cat thought it was hideous, but it clearly held meaning for the Luthor, “For those of you who are wondering just why Supergirl risked her life for me. A Luthor, of all people. The answer is simple really.” Lucy looked just as alarmed as Cat and no doubt the others who were watching from the safe-house. Lena placed a hand over her stomach and Lucy just about passed out, “She has been helping me improve the efficiency and integrity that is now L-Corp. For the past few years, Supergirl has been helping me reverse the damage my brother, Alexander Luthor, and my mother, Lillian Luthor, have caused to this great country. Starting with National City. And up until now, I have been taking the credit for all of L-Corp's success.

Because Supergirl wished to give me a chance to prove to you, the people, that I am nothing like my family. That I am above their insanity. I know.” Lena chuckled quietly, “I didn’t quite believe her myself...but she showed me otherwise. Over time, and never once gave up on me. That's the type of person she is. That is who...Supergirl, my confidant, simply is.” Lena shifted slightly, and sat down. Winn following her movements with the camera easily, with a steady hand. “Supergirl is not missing because of me. Or any of you. She is not missing because she broke the law. She is missing because of the Justice League and their black and white view from their obscene clubhouse in Earth's orbit...

She and a select few of others have been brave enough to clean up  _ their  _ mess. Such a mess, that even our own government cannot even handle.  _ Won't. _ ..handle, I should say. Our government that is now weakened, and ill-equipped to handle the vile Metahumans and aliens the so called heroes have rained down upon us all. They condemn the ones brave enough to kill on our behalf, to protect us. Why? It embarrasses them.” Lena's Irish accent was starting to peak, and Cat gestured for Winn to zoom in, to capture the heat in those Irish born eyes, “We did not ask for Superman or for Wonder Woman, or any of them. Humanity was just fine without them. Humanity was fine living in complete bliss, letting the aliens live amongst us in peace.

They're too in love with being the hero. The idea of it. The swooning men and women, the adoring children...the press, the gifts...” Lena smirked, “With the Justice League terrorizing the  _ true heroes  _ of our time, it's now becoming tough times for America. Where the hell is our government? Our President? Why aren’t they trying to protect out cities, our taxes, our children's future? The 'heroes' that have been acting as judge, jury but never executioner for the longest of time seem to believe they are above the law. I'm sorry, Justice League but no. You will never be above the law.  _ No one is above the law.” _

Cat kicked off her shoes, and tucked her feet beneath her on the sofa and checked the CatCo social media app.  _ oh...she is good,  _ the Media Queen continued to scroll through her phone.  _ Twitter, FaceBook _ and  _ Instagram  _ was blowing up, CatCo hashtags everywhere. News articles were trying to stream live but it was CatCo protected. And CatCo's server was slow due to all of the traffic, whether the comments were good or bad, Cat couldn't tell but the woman had all of the attention of world. Cat set her phone down, knowing she was right in her decision to join the winning side. Ratings were good, and her own family was guaranteed to be safe.

“ I've learned that from my family, many years ago. This knowledge has also been to drive behind L-Corp's objectives and Supergirl's growth as a, well...antihero, I suppose. The Justice League found out about our friendship and immediately jumped to conclusions. I feel partially guilty for the damage that has been done to my beautiful city, which is why L-Corp will be covering any and all costs the Justice League and Supergirl have left behind before leaving.” Lena shuffled some papers around her desk minutely, thoughtfully, “I can only do so much behind the desk of a multi-billion dollar company. I do not have any power within the government to help my all of my fellow American's. And with my family's history, I suspect I never will be. Jobs, housing and security is what L-Corp has offered National City. It is an opportunity I wish to offer the rest of the country...if given the chance.”

Winn pressed the power button on the camera and cut the feed, shoulders sagging with relief, and Lucy was leaning up against the wall, eyes glued to the ceiling. Lena felt like she could finally breath, that was completely unscripted and she was positive she was going to have an anxiety attack the entire time. Cat started a slow clap, grinning like Cheshire. “Oh. Bravo, Ms. Luthor, brav- _ o _ .”

“ Cat.”

“ No, no. Really. That was the vaguest, most supervillain like speech I've ever heard...but you want to know what the rest of the world thinks?” Cat's smile got wider, if that was at possible and Winn was terrified for his life. Cat Grant  _ never  _ smiled like  _ that,  _ “ _ #Luthor4POTUS. _ And CatCo is all over it. At this rate...Perry White will be the one fetching my coffee.”

“ President, hm?”

Cat waved her off, scoffing, “Don't get a big head, some of them think you're a bored billionaire and or a terrorist. But yes, President. You could've said I'm fixing the city and taking over the government and those peons still would’ve loved it. But no.  _ oh no.  _ You had to sell it didn’t you. Campaign against the Justice League. You're friends with Supergirl. Not lovers, like you really are...but friends.”

Lucy glanced at Winn, whose jaw had hit the floor, then back at Cat, “Ms. Grant that's enough.”

Cat wasn't done though, she stood from her perch on the sofa and strolled closer to Lena's desk, “You lie like a politician. Smell like one, smile like one. Dress, walk,  _ plan... _ like one. But I am curious. Just how long have you been planning this little Luthor?”

“ If I tell you, Cat, I'll have to kill you...and him.” Lena didn’t have time for to play cat and mouse with the older CEO, her girlfriend was possibly missing and she was starving.

“ I'm getting emails for interviews. Missed calls from politicians who have deep pockets in the government and my servers are all down due to the high traffic. What's your next move?”

Lena finally inputted the code to remove the L-Corp lock-down into her tablet, “Hold an official press conference...but not before I find Supergirl. I need her to make this work. Major?”

Lucy stood at attention immediately, playing her role perfectly, “Yes Ms. Luthor?”

“ Please show Cat and her hobbit out safely...assuming that they both understand that everything said in this room off the camera stays in this room.” Lena was looking at Winn and he just nodded, nearly dropping his equipment in the process. When she was alone, Lena rose from her desk and stepped out onto the balcony looking out into the sky. She was half hoping that Kara would come swooping in with that goofy smile, and an empty stomach but nothing. There was absolutely nothing.

She looked down and saw a crowd of people already gathered around the lobby of her building. Had she still been remotely human, she wouldn't have heard what they were saying but she could now. And she smiled. This wasn't apart of her plan, to be in the spotlight. But perhaps....winging it wasn't such a bad call either.

Lena turned back to the sky and closed her eyes. They had so much to do, and so little time. She rubbed her stomach again, reassuring their child that everything was going to be alright. “Kara...where the hell are you?”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_ Half way across the world... _

Kara had no idea where she was. She was in a concrete room with four walls and no windows. There was a lantern in the corner, barely lighting up the dank room. She was tied down to a chair with rope. But not just any rope. But Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth. Kara wasn't powerless, but she was weak. She had to save her energy for the right time...and now wasn't it. Wonder Woman wanted her dead, that much was obvious...but Kara also knew that Wonder Woman was hiding her.

Biding her time wasn't going to be pleasant but patient was key to her survival now. If she ever wanted to see her family again, to see her unborn child grow inside of Lena's—the door swung open and Wonder Woman stepped inside, ducking her head to avoid the low arch in the doorway. She wasn't wearing her usual star spangled costume, but a white toga similar to warriors hunting clothing. She had more weapons on her too.

Kara was worried.

“ How are you feeling?”

“ I'm hurting everywhere, and I'm hungry, and worried you're going to kill me.”  _ whoa. Whoa!  _ Kara blinked her doe wide eyes rapidly,  _ where the hell did that come from?! _

Diana smirked, “I don't want to call you Supergirl during our...session. What is your name? Your  _ real  _ name?”

“ Kara In-Ze.” Kara jerked, startled.  _ What the hell... _ she was tied to the chair with the Lasso of Truth and Wonder Woman caught her off guard. Way off guard.

“ Kara.” Diana placed her weapons down on the small table beneath the lantern in the corner, one by one, “Lovely. Tell me Kara, are you and Lena Luthor working together?”

Kara tried, she tried to keep her mouth shut. Tried to bite her tongue as hard as she could, but she was exhausted, and she was too weak to fight the power coming from the lasso. She apologized to Lena, to her mother, to everyone who's ever trusted her.  _ “Yes...” _

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. I am not saying that Lena is gonna go POTUS in this story, lol. I'm not good with speeches at all, so forgive and forget...tbh, I'm not tooooooo fond of this chapter. I don't like having SuperCorp split, and in trouble like this. But for plot, we shall deal.
> 
> This is really just a big, and bold power-play. I'm really taking a page from Lex's book and playing my own angle. But love it or hate it, I appreciate the love anyway!
> 
> Also, yes, WW has some rapey vibes...but that's not gonna happen. Nope. lol. so don't fret. picking up where I left off in the next chapter...TBC...
> 
> C_S


	18. Save Our Last Goodbye

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

“ _ Kara.” Diana placed her weapons down on the small table beneath the lantern in the corner, one by one, “Lovely. Tell me Kara, are you and Lena Luthor working together?” _

_ Kara tried, she tried to keep her mouth shut. Tried to bite her tongue as hard as she could, but she was exhausted, and she was too weak to fight the power coming from the lasso. She apologized to Lena, to her mother, to everyone who's ever trusted her. “Yes...” _

Diana studied Kara for a few more minutes, the silence between the two women was tense. So tense a knife would probably break trying to cut between them. Wonder Woman knew she was in a position of absolute power now. She had Supergirl at her mercy in her territory, and Kara was well aware of that fact. The Amazon Princess was in the position to completely destroy her, and everyone associated with her...including Lena. Kara would rather bite off her own tongue than let Wonder Woman have that much victory of her weakness.

Diana could see the fire burning in Kara's eyes, she set her last hunting blade on the table and moved closer to Kara's position. She could feel how tense the other woman was when she placed her hands on Kara's shoulders. Diana squeezed the junctions between Kara's neck and shoulders, a little too tightly, and Kara was thankful that she was still holding onto  _ some  _ of her powers because Wonder Woman would’ve either bruised her skin beyond bearable or broken something, “You would’ve made a fine Amazon.” was all the Princess murmured then moved away, and Kara was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

She could handle a predictable Wonder Woman but not a clearly derailed Wonder Woman. Supergirl knew Wonder Woman was gunning for her hard but even  _ she  _ recognized that the woman was spiraling and there was more to the story than trying to take her down. Though Kara was positive she wasn't helping the situation at all...whatever it was.

Diana walked to the door, she only had a minute before the early dinner banquet of her returning home, started. But she knew being five minutes late wasn't going to bother anyone. “You're a mystery I intend to solve very thoroughly Kara In-Ze. Even if I have to go to extreme...methods, I  _ will  _ find out what makes you tick.”

“ Why not just kill me?”

“ I am curious by nature.” Wonder Woman opened the door and paused halfway, and turned back to Kara, “I'd get some rest if I were you, Kryptonian.”

Kara sneered at Diana, “You know, Amazon, I've always felt that you were more than a little prideful. But this is just low. Even for  _ you.” _

Diana didn’t say anything, but the door slamming shut behind her was answer enough for Kara. Supergirl looked at the knives sitting by the door and scoffed at the obvious taunt, “Bitch.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Against Lucy's wishes, yet again, Lena vetoed the soldiers urge to get her to the safe house or to fortify the L-Corp tower again. Unlike Lena, Lucy has seen the headlines reacting to her impromptu streamed private press release. While many government officials were up in arms against her, the people were with her. A majority of them, but there were still a few comments and tabloid articles that had her concerned for Lena's immediate safety. Lucy was certain that these were still the same people who still supported the Justice League and despised Supergirl.

The younger Lane couldn't figure out how Lena could be so goddamn nonchalant about everything, especially knowing that she was pregnant and Kara was currently out of the picture. As Lucy  _ finally  _ broke away from the rowdy crowd surrounding L-Corp, she was thankful that Lena at least agreed to take the 'Tank'. It was a creation stemmed from Alex and Kara's highly irritating paranoia that was now proving to be extremely useful. The SUV looked like the standard black SUV that Lucy and Alex were very good at drifting...for...combat purposes but the vehicle was anything but. Using Cadmus' resources for the Thanagarian Nth metal, the original frame of the SUV replaced and repainted with purpose. It was capable of taking out a small building or two if necessary. The propellers behind the rim of the tires were the only weak points of their little project.

It was still a prototype, but a car of the future, and Lena refused to keep digital blueprints of anything this sensitive. There were, technically, physical blueprints of projects like this...scattered on different sheets of paper of all print and sizes. Only Kara, Alex, Lucy and Lena knew where they were and how to put them together.

Lucy was currently en-route to the condominiums, Lena insisted on going back herself and wouldn't tell Lucy why. Lucy vowed the next time they had a Code-Alpha, Alex was taking Lena duty. Lena dialed Alex's number on the screen directly in front of her, where the airbags usually were. The short-haired brunette answered immediately, _ “Lena! What the hell?! You were supposed to stay low! Not piss off the president!” _

Lena rolled her eyes, and waved away Alex's concern, “That is the least of my worries right now. The top on my list of priorities is getting Kara back home. So here are your new orders, Agent; take the Thanagarian and put her in a cell at L-Corp. And make sure you check her if you haven’t done so already. She stays alive until we find Kara. When that is done, I want you in the lab and analyzing Hawkgirl's weapon. I want to know how it works, and why, and what it can do for us. Clear?”

Alex nodded,  _ “Understood but um...”  _ the former Agent stepped closer, so she wasn't overheard, “ _ I'm aware that Catwoman was brought into the fold, but this other guy...he goes by the name of Red Hood. Catwoman trusts him but...he was once associated with Batman. How do you wanna proceed with this?” _

Lena sighed, “I don't trust him, not yet. He has to prove himself first. Give him  _ cash  _ for his time, and send him along. If he causes trouble, kill him.”

“ _ Uh...okay, how much should I give him?” _ Alex knew that everyone who was officially on their payroll had an allotted amount of money set aside to be paid for their services, but cash settlements were different and Alex usually didn’t deal with it. She was bothered by the fact that Lena could access anyone's bank account if she wanted to, given that she had your name and social security, but what really bothered her about Lena's tactics is her philosophy about loyalty. If they weren’t going to be loyal to her, they were going to be loyal to the money. Alex believed that loyalty had to be earned, not bought.

“ However much is in the safe, cut it down to a third and give it to him.”

“ _ And the feline?” _

“ If she wants, bring her with you.”

Alex nodded again,  _ “Alright. And what will you be doing?” _

“ I have to go retrieve Kara's supersuit, and my work tablets and files. Last thing I need is a L-Corp security breach.”

“ _ How are we going to find her, Lena? The homing device was in her suit!” _

Lena shook her head, and rubbed her forehead with one hand, “I don't know Alex, but we'll figure something out. We have to.” Lena pointed at something off screen and Alex could hear Lucy whisper-yell,  _ 'Really?!',  _ “I'm also pregnant Lucy, just do it!”

Lucy grumbled and cut through five lanes to catch the exit for  _ Taco Bell.  _ Lena went back to the screen in front of her, ignoring Alex's look, “I'll figure something out Alex, just give me a moment.”

“ _ Fine...see you in an hour.”  _ Lena disconnected the call, and let her head fall back with a groan.

“ Lena, you okay over there?” Lucy had no idea how to handle a pregnant Lena Luthor, especially a hostile pregnant Lena Luthor, “Do I need to pull over?”

Lena shook her head, her lips pressed tight into a thin line. Lucy couldn't see her eyes, but she was sure Lena was crying, and she was holding in her sobs. Lucy wanted to stop the car and pull her friend into a tight hug, but decided to turn on the radio and focused on driving. When she pulled into the parking lot of  _ Ihop,  _ cursing them for not having a drive-thru, Lucy left the car running and put it in security mode.

“ Lena?” no answer, “Lena, I'm gonna go inside and get you some food. Was there anything you wanted in particular?” no answer, “Okay. I'm just gonna order the menu. Stay in this car, okay?” Lucy got a nod and that's all she could hope for as she jumped out and ran inside, not caring that she looked like she just robbed a bank or was about to.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara looked up from her light dozing when the door swung open and slammed shut yet again. She wasn't sure how long Wonder Woman had her sitting there, waiting for her. Kara didn’t have a sense of time in the excuse of a room she was stuck in.

Diana had a chair this time, and it looked far more comfortable than the one Kara was tied to. The Kryptonian leaned back, popping the stiff muscles in her neck and back, “I thought you forgot about me. I was getting worried that I would have to come find you to kill you.”

Diana placed the chair next to the table, and gingerly sat down. She looked regal beneath the embers of the lantern, the only light source in the room. “Are you afraid to die, Kara?”

“ I was born ready to die.”

“ We have that in common. I suppose that's what separates you from Superman, isn’t it?”

“ Yes, it's one of the many reasons Superman and I will never be on the same page.”

Diana stared at Kara for a few more seconds, long and uncomfortable seconds. “My mother is sick, did you know that?”

It was a rhetorical question, they both knew that but Kara decided to answer anyway—rope compulsion or not, “I don't fucking care. You will be joining her soon enough, so don't mourn her inevitable death too much  _ Princess.” _

Wonder Woman frowned slightly, but continued to groom Kara with her eyes. She knew the rope compelled it's victim to answer every question with truth, but hearing the venomous conviction coming from Supergirl stung against all the thoughtful greetings she's been receiving since the news of Hippolyta's illness.

“ Queen Diana has a nice ring to it, does it not?”

“ A little dramatic for your headstone, but since there won't be a body to bury...I will be sure to put that.  _ Here lies Queen Diana...and her weak left hook. _ ”

Diana laughed, a full on belly shaking laugh, “Even cornered, you still resort to acting like a spoiled child. It's a wonder that you and the Luthor family get on so well.” Kara straightened her back just a bit, knowing that the fun and games was about to come to an end, “I am very curious about that, Kara.”

“ You know what they say  _ Diana...curiosity _ kills the cat.”

“ What was project Cadmus?”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Lena paced the length of her office barefoot, and back in a pair of comfortable black sweatpants and a sweatshirt with L-Corp printed on the back. Her hair down and pushed back, freshly showered and curling because she didn’t bother to use her special shampoo to keep it straight. L-Corp was on complete lock-down again. Alex and Lucy were down in L-Corp's basement studying Hawkgirl's mace and keeping a general eye on the woman. Catwoman was...somewhere. Lena knew the feline was still in the building, she just didn’t know where and she particularly didn’t care.

She had three secured laptops running on her desk and one had a dual screen connection with the tablet in her hands. She had the TV on, keeping track of the rising crime rates in National City. Now that the criminals were aware of Supergirl being missing, they were taking advantage of it. Part of Lena was glad that they were, she wanted them to burn the city to the ground—so L-Corp could swoop in and further its campaign.  _ Her  _ campaign...but the other part of Lena, the bigger part could care less about the city burning or L-Corp's success. Kara was.. _.is _ ...a big part of her life, not because Kara is the second parent to her child, but Kara is also the safe that holds her heart under lock and key.

Lena once had a plan that only involved herself, and herself only, but Kara...she changed every last one of Lena's game-plans, and didn’t know it. Everything Lena did, she did for them. For their future, but without Kara there by her side. Supporting her, helping her, loving her....believing in her. Lena didn’t know if she could do it. Even for their unborn son or daughter...she wasn't sure if she could do it the way it needed to be done.

Not without her soulmate.

Her office door opened slowly, dragging her from her depressing thoughts. And the CEO was thankful for the distraction, she didn’t need to be thinking about Kara as if she were already dead. She couldn't give up. She wouldn't. Lena set the tablet down on her desk, and smiled tiredly at her guest, “Catwoman. Is there anything I can do for you?”

The antihero in question pushed back her mask and sat down on the sofa, “May I?” she gestured loosely towards the table full of  _ Ihop  _ take out.

“ Yes, of course. Be my guest, Catwoman.”

Selina took off her diamond claw gloves and set them down on the table and picked up a container full of untouched raspberry pancakes, “Call me Selina. We are, afterall, a team now aren’t we?”

Lena sat down on the other end of the sofa, sighing heavily, “Yes, I suppose we are.”

The two sat in silence for a while, both watching the TV even though it was on mute. When Selina finished off the pancakes, she finally turned her attention back to the Luthor sitting just a few feet away from her, looking strong and confident but she could see past the woman's facade. The flushed neck and face gave away her high and unstable hormones. Her clenched jaw gave away her anger. Her rigid posture gave away her loss of control. The woman was stressed.

“ How are you and the little one doing?” Selina quickly held up her hands, “Kara told me....well, I guessed. And also, your pheromones are sky high, darling. I would’ve confirmed it eventually anyway.”

Lena rolled her eyes, and sank lower into the cushions, rubbing her forehead again, “Then you should know that I'm stressed.”

“ Yes. That much is quite obvious and that won't help the baby at all.”

“ Not finding Kara, won't help my baby either, Selina. So thank you, for your visit and eating my food but you can go now.”

Selina didn’t think it was wise to point out that Lena gave her permission to eat some of her food, so she didn’t, and made no move to leave the woman's office. If anything, Lena didn’t need to be alone right now...or ever until Supergirl was brought home. The woman was going to fall apart and if the other two downstairs were too damn scared to be in Lena's space for more than five minutes, Selina was going to make sure Kara still had a wife and child when she came home.

Selina scooted closer to Lena until she had one arm draped around the back of the sofa behind the brunette, and took one of the woman's clenched fist and uncoiled her fingers, “The morning Kara came to visit me, and extended an offer into this...whatever it is you two are trying to create. I made her promise me something before she went home to you.”

Lena looked down at their joined hands, though Selina was the one holding their hands together, “I officially agreed to join if she promised security for my daughter, Helena. If anything were to happen to me, Kara promised to take care of her.” Selina squeezed Lena's hand, prompting the woman to look up and meet her determined and sincere gaze, “It's a promise I intend to return to the fullest of my abilities, darling.”

Lena knew that her hormones were taking over, yet again, when she started crying for the umpteenth time. Though she would hate to admit it, she was glad that someone wasn't afraid to be around her because of her moods. She understood why Alex and Lucy stayed away, as Kara was the only one to really be able to put up with her shit, but it was nice to know that someone else was willing to hold her hand until Kara came home. Even if it was the same woman she pulled a gun on weeks ago, and threatened to kill her.

“ Thank you, Selina.” finally, Lena squeezed the woman's hand and Selina hummed curiously, eying their joined hands.

“ You're warm.”

Lena snorted unladylike through her tears, and sniffled, “Well, I would certainly hope so. I'd be quite worried something were wrong if I was cold as a corpse, Selina.”

“ No, you're  _ warm. _ Like Kara...she's the only person I know to burn up like this. Do you have a fever?”

Lena blinked and stared at Selina with wide eyes, something the feline said triggering a thought, “A fever?” the gears in her mind started kicking into high gear, and Lena jumped to her feet and nearly tripped trying to get to her desk, “A fever! Oh god, Selina, you're a genius! A goddamn fever!”

Selina was confused, and more than a little concerned, “Oh god, I broke you.”

Lena laughed,frantically rubbing her eyes so she could see the screens in front of her, “No, no, no...wait, just give me a minute!” Lena was nearly shouting now, and Selina was wondering if she should call Alex or Lucy. Lena's mood shift did a three-sixty in two seconds flat. Five minutes went by before Lena moved again and picked up her tablet. The screen on the TV switched from the news and showed a map of National City and the surrounding desert, forest and the ocean.

“ Uh...mind telling me just what the hell I'm supposed to be a genius about? Not that I'm not flattered...”

Lena rolled her eyes, and turned to look at Selina with a smile so big she was worried she'd break her face. “When Kara's supersuit was designed, we implanted a homing chip just in case something like this happened—remind me to give you one soon, you and Helena,” Lena paused, making a small note on her tablet and Selina could see exactly what she was doing on the big screen behind her and she tried to ignore how the warm that made her feel.

“ That's nice, and all, but Supergirl?”

“ Right, yes. Kara is unique, as we all know. Well, Kara's body temperature is easily fifty to sixty degrees higher than a human's. Yes, I know. That's why I sleep with the doors open and why my electric bill is high every month.”

“ Interesting Supergirl facts, but I do not understand why you are suddenly so...cheerful?”

“ I have a satellite. Several but one in particular that I like.”

Selina rolled her eyes and opened another container of food, “Of course you do. You're not rich if you don't have a satellite.”

Lena ignored her, and typed away at her tablet. And suddenly, the map on the screen was lined with light red. It looked like a child just scribbled all over the screen with a red sharpie, “That is Kara's specific heat signature. At one-hundred and fifty six degrees. When she's in a very intense fight, she pushes it to two-hundred degrees. You see?” the light red lines slowly disappeared and darker lines appeared, still jumped and overlapping but not as much as the first example. The dark red color was usually shaded in one area in the city.

“ Now, if I use this temperature for...earlier today...we should be able to track her based on her body temperature alone.” Lena adjusted a few of the scales and widened the map until the was only one shaded deep red line on the screen, leading from the middle of downtown to the desert where it was quite literally all over the place. Lena used her fingers to follow the rest of the trail that was headed for the opposite direction of National City. Selina set her food down and joined Lena in front of the screen, captivated.

When the red line finally faded out, near the edge of the Atlantic ocean. “No...no, no, no...” Lena tried to adjust the scale again, but nothing was coming up. It was as if Kara has just suddenly disappeared from the face of the Earth and Lena couldn't handle it. She threw the tablet at the wall behind her desk and it shattered upon impact, and the TV screen went black as well. Selina quickly pulled Lena into her arms, and rubbed the sobbing woman's back soothingly as she led them back to the sofa and sat them down. She wasn't overly comfortable, but as long as Lena was Selina figured she'd deal with it just this once.

Thirty minutes passed before Lena was able to get a tight reign of her emotions and finally stopped using Catwoman as a sob pillow, “I'm sorry, Selina...I'm just...hormonal, and—”

Selina simply held up a hand, and handed Lena some napkins, “I was pregnant too once.” Lena nodded, appreciating Selina's understanding even if she was uncomfortable the entire time, “Do you feel better now?”

“ I do, yes. Thank you.”

“ At least we now know where Wonder Bitch took Kara. That's more than we knew hours ago.”

“ Yes, but it's going to take a while for me to pinpoint the island."

"How long is a while?"

Lena worried her bottom lip, staring off into space, "A week. Maybe two... Would you mind going down to inform Alex and Lucy of this news, maybe beat it out of Hawkgirl if she knows anything?”

Selina was tempted to ask Lena to just use the damn phone instead of sending her down sixty plus floors and then ten more floors underground. But she understood that Lena just wanted to be alone to pull herself together in peace. Selina could respect that but she didn’t see it as a good idea, considering the tablet that smashed to pieces half an hour ago.

Against her better judgment, she still gathered her belongings and stood to leave, “I'll be back in two hours, Luthor.” Lena just smiled and nodded, “Oh, out of curiosity...”

“ Curiosity often kills the cat, Selina.”

“ Oh fuck off, Luthor, but seriously tell me...what do you plan to do when you find Wonder Bitch? Bat your eyelashes at her?”

“ My brother left behind some warheads I've been meaning to dispose of...” Lena settled behind her desk, and pulled out another tablet from her desk drawer, “See you in two hours, Selina.”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to "Save Our Last Goodbye" by Disturbed when writing this in case anyone wants to listen.  
> You didn't ask, I know, but...LOL.
> 
> Anyway, I gotta go to work, so I'm just dropping this off. All mistakes are my own, I'll fix 'em later.
> 
> Also...yes. A pregnant, unstable Lena Luthor has warheads in her possession. Fucking run.


	19. Zero-Five-Two-Eight-Six

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Minutes, hours...days or weeks could have passed by but Kara didn’t know anything aside from the four concrete walls that were starting to close in on her. She counted the cracks in the walls she could see over a dozen times, and she was starting to make a game of it, but stopped when she realized how crazy she was starting to seem.

Wonder Woman, or Queen Diana as she now preferred to be addressed, was playing with Kara. Taking her time getting the information she wanted from her. She was doing this to show Kara that she could, that she had won. She didn’t feed Kara, or give her any water. Those pleasantries came with a price, and that was a price Kara wasn't willing to pay. _Ever._ Diana was trying to break her, to starve her out into _willingly_ give more insight into her and Lena's partnership, to willingly betray her family to save her own skin.

They both knew that all it took was one question or a few dozen and Kara would’ve sentenced her family to death against her will, but that's not what Diana wanted. She wanted Kara to _willingly_ do it. But the new Queen of the Amazons had no issue with asking about Cadmus, L-Corp, her life on Krypton, her parents, her heritage...the planets she's visited...Wonder Woman left no stone unturned when it came to Kara. Observing her whenever she did decide to come 'visit' the Kryptonian to make sure that she was still breathing. Diana's 'visits' were few far and in between...she was the only face Kara has seen in Rao knows how long, but the Kryptonian was desperate to keep thoughts of Lena in her mind rather than the insanity that was threatening to consume her mind. She would catch herself smiling, and laughing out loud at some random memory. And Kara would cry...she would cry quietly because she knew that Diana wouldn't let her leave...at least not alive.

Kara was also terrified every time Wonder Woman left for periods of time. She didn’t know if Wonder Woman stayed on the island, or if she was plotting against Lena...if Lena was still safe, she didn’t know anything. And it set off a rage in the pit of her soul that countered her fears.

She only took slight solace in the fact that she knew Diana wouldn't make a move until Kara willingly sold out her family, but Kara didn’t put much faith in that. She knew Diana was after control, but Kara didn’t understand what Wonder Woman's endgame was. That was still a mystery for Supergirl.

The knives were still in the corner, by the table beneath the lantern...still taunting her. Diana had no intentions of using them, or maybe she did, Kara didn’t fucking know with that woman anymore.

But Kara wished that she wasn't still held trapped in the binds of the Lasso of Truth, it was starting to dig into her skin around her ankles, wrists and her neck. If she even so much as twitched, the magic of the lasso sent prickling pain through the immediate area for a few seconds, to a few minutes at a time.

But what Diana probably wasn't aware of, was that Kara had been observing her quite closely as well. In her undetermined amount of time trapped in the Queen of Amazons clutches, Kara has learned quite a bit about Diana.

When Wonder Woman came into the room, taking a little long to come 'visit' this time around. She looked different. _Stronger._ And she was wearing a crown. Kara didn’t have the energy to state the obvious that Diana's mother, Hippolyta, finally passed away but her weary smirk gave away her thoughts. Diana was wearing her Wonder Woman uniform again, but she looked different. More regal. And Kara's mind finally caught up to her eyes... she had a cape now. It was long, as long as her own, falling to the bottom of her calves. And it was silver, like steel silver and it shimmered beneath the soft glow of the lantern. She also had a shoulder guard that matched the material of her bracelets. Even her shin guards were replaced with the same material. Her uniform no longer represented that of the united states...there were no more stars. Yet the eagle remained in place, and Kara could say that she truly looked like the Amazon Queen.

Diana smirked at Kara's blatant appraisal and pushed her cape aside as she sat down. “Like it?”

“It fits you.” Kara rolled her eyes, it was the only thing she could do since moving was too painful, “My mother died last night. She...she passed on peacefully.” Diana paused, and Kara assumed it was a moment of silence...so she sighed purposely loud, and earned a glare from the Queen. Kara suspected that Diana had a hand in her mother's passing. She was entirely too nonchalant with Kara's blatant disrespect in regards of that sensitive subject. Kara knew she would’ve killed the fool who dared show such contempt in her presence for a dying relative. And if she and Wonder Woman were anything like, as the woman continued to insist, she would’ve been hanging by her ankles from the ceiling by now.

“I assume from the crown on your head, you were finally sworn in as the new Queen of Themyscira?”

“Yes, you would assume correct Kara.” Diana shifted in her chair, mouth poised to ask her first question of the day but Kara beat her to the punch.

“You're quite the character, Diana. Do you know that?”

Wonder Woman frowned slightly, head tilted to the side. Her frowned morphed into indifference and she gave Kara the floor. _Another power play,_ but Kara would take it. “Please, do tell me what you _think_ you know.”

“Everything you've ever done out in _Man's World_ has been an act, hasn’t it?” Kara forced herself to straighten her spine, gritting her teeth when the lasso punished her for it, and Diana was drinking in Kara's torture with greedy eyes, but she kept quiet. Kara swallowed her pain, and forced herself to talk before she lost the opportunity, “When you and I first met, Diana...I could understand where you were coming at the time. You were someone who thrived on truth and justice...but now I'm starting to see who you really are.” Kara met Diana's gaze...glare...steadily, “I've been watching you, Princess.”

“It's Queen now. Especially to you.”

Kara scoffed, “You'll always be a Princess to me.”

“Careful, Kryptonian, you're taken. Remember?” Diana said contemptuously.

“So were you...once.” Diana simply just continued to glare, “It took me a while to realize why it was you against the world, but seeing as I have nothing to do these days...or weeks...I couldn't help but notice _the real you._ ”

“You're on thin ice, In-Ze.”

Kara couldn't keep the smugness out of her tone, she was _finally_ getting under the Queen's skin again, “Who was it? Who broke your heart? Was it Superman? No...couldn't have been...he has Lois.”

“Is this what you do when I leave you to your own devices? Come up with wild theories?”

“Yes, I was bored.” Kara internally cursed the lasso,“ So! Did Lois Lane beat you to the punch? A puny little human beat the big bad Amazon? Wait...wait, was it Batman?” Kara started to laugh humorlessly, but Diana's frown didn’t falter, “No? Wasn't him either huh? You'd break him in an instant, right?”

“I would suggest that you stop talking. Right now.”

Kara ignored her, and continued to press the woman's buttons, “And it couldn't have been the Green Lantern, I killed him...and you didn’t seem too put off by it.” Kara paused, “But then again... you weren’t too put off about your mother either though..were you? Hm, definitely not The Flash...he's too quick for you. And Hawkgirl....well, you let her get taken so whether you fucked her or not doesn’t matter. So there's only one idiot left on the list. He's the one who didn’t love you back, isn’t it?” Wonder Woman rose from her chair, and Kara sneered, “It is. What was his name? Fishman? Sharkboy? Whale Whisperer? King Neptune?”

“Kara. Still your tongue, or I will do it for you.”

“Oh c'mon, you know who I'm talking about...He's the married one! Aqua—”

Before Kara could register the rage that clouded those dark blue eyes, she had an angry, and offended Queen on her. With a hard knee pressed into her groin, and a sharp blade (one that didn’t come from the table) pressed under her jaw , Kara finally saw the fire burning deep in the woman's eyes, “I...hit a nerve...didn't I?” Kara managed to whisper right before Diana broke skin, and dug the tip of the knife deeper into Kara's skin. Kara knew immediately that the thing was enchanted, she jerked violently in her restraints, but Diana stopped and stared down at Kara. “I am not under your control, Diana, so kill me. Go ahead. _Do it!_ ” Kara growled, and tilted her head back further to give Wonder Woman a better angle.

Diana chuckled and slowly withdrew her blade, and dropped it to the floor but the Amazon Queen didn’t immediately remove herself from Kara. Wonder Woman's look was becoming too intense for Kara's liking, and she was more than aware of her disadvantage. Before Kara could goad the woman into beating the shit out of her instead of acting on whatever rage of emotions that were warring behind her eyes—Diana rose from Kara's lap and turned to leave the room, “We're done for the day.”

“Your mother must be so proud.” even with the amount of blood leaking from her wound beneath her jaw, Kara just couldn't resist.

Kara was ready for the impact as soon as she opened her mouth, but the bottom of Wonder Woman's boot never made it to her face because everything around them exploded in a roaring rage of heat, and debris.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

**_Earlier in National City..._ **

It's been two weeks since the Supergirl, Justice League fiasco and Lena Luthor's impromptu press release. National City's crime was still skyrocketing and it was starting to catch up with Metropolis' ratings, which were nearing Gotham's peak ratings when it came to crime.

But Lena hardly paid any attention to anything outside of L-Corp. She stayed mostly in her office, and extended her employees vacation, and made sure to authorize their paychecks. Selina was making sure Lena stayed fed and showered, and lingered in the CEO's office but didn’t disturb her too much lest she get kicked out again. Selina had opted for ditching her leathers and bothered some L-Corp standard sweatpants and a sweater. It wasn't exactly her pace, but she'd make do until they found Supergirl.

Alex and Lucy had worked Hawkgirl for three days straight, but the Thanagarian didn’t know anything but it wasn't for the lack of trying. Selina has never seen someone scream so much...but then again, it wasn't everyday that one catches Hawkgirl and plucks her feathers by hand. Lena was close to a finding Themyscira but she was still having trouble pinpointing which island on the coast of the Mediterranean sea would be the right island to target. She didn’t want to accidentally take out the wrong group of people.

Today Lena was sitting out on her balcony, enjoying a hot cup of tea and a toasted cinnamon toast crunch bagel with grape jelly spread all over it. Lena's tablet was sitting on the small patio table next to her chair. The satellite was working overtime scanning every island on the Mediterranean coast line, but the progress was still slow. Too slow for Lena's liking...she was tempted to blow up the Watch Tower but that wouldn't do anything but cause more problems. More problems she couldn't afford, not with L-Corp footing the eight million dollar bill to fix the damage in National City.

Lena could hear Selina snoring on the sofa in her private office suite that few knew about. Catwoman has been underfoot the entire time but Lena appreciated the effort from the feline. It almost made her want to apologize for threatening to kill her. _Almost._ Mostly it just made Lena cry. Doubt was beginning to creep in, but Lena refused to give up her search until she found Kara’s body. Even if that meant burning L-Corp's resources and stealing some from Lord Techs. Lena set her cup down and leaned back in her chair to soak up the sun's rays, feeling her exhaustion and body aches beginning to ebb away.

“Good morning, Ms. Luthor.”

Green eyes snapped open, spying Superman hovering a respectful distance away from Lena's private balcony but close enough to avoid shouting at each other to be heard. “Superman.” Lena studied the man's appearance. He looked as tired as she felt. His own supersuit didn’t hold the same glow as it usually did and his hair was unkempt that had nothing to do with his flying at high speeds through cities. The dark circles under his eyes suggested grief and lack of sleep, and Lena could relate.

“May I join you?”

Lena shook her head, and picked up her tea, “No, you're fine where you are.”

Superman cleared his throat, he was exhausted but he would respect Lena's wishes, “Fair enough, Ms. Luthor. I'm sure you know that this isn’t a social visit?”

“I have something of yours but you don't have Supergirl.”

Superman nodded, wringing the end of his cape between his hands tightly, “Is...is Hawkgirl okay?”

Lena regarded the man in front of her thoughtfully over the rim of her tea mug, “Yes. She is fine. Missing a few feathers, but breathing.”

Kal-El nodded, looking relieved. He knew he could trust Lena's word—after her revelation on national TV about her and Supergirl's friendship, the youngest Luthor would keep all of her strongest bargaining chips close to heart for the time being. “I'd like to call a ceasefire. I...buried a dear friend last week and I would like to avoid anymore funerals for a very long time.”

Lena thought that was a very naïve way of thinking considering he had a rouge Leaguer on his hands, who happened to be a very skilled, very smart Amazonian Princess. “I understand, Superman. However, Hawkgirl is not going anywhere until I get Supergirl's body back to National City. Dead or alive.” Lena forced herself not to react to those words,but the bile that rose at the back of her throat from that particular thought alone was sharp and sour.

“Yes..we've, the rest of the Justice League, have been trying to contact Wonder Woman for some time now but she's destroyed all of her transmitters. We don't actually know...anything.”

“But you know where Themyscira is...” Lena's gaze zeroed in on Superman and he felt uncomfortable even though he knew that Lena Luthor couldn't hurt him if she tried, “You came here for a reason Superman. Spit it out or get the hell out of my city.”

Superman puffed out his chest, rising to the challenge but he quickly backed down. There was much more at stake than his pride and hate for everything Luthor, “Yes, I know where Themyscira is. And if you would like...the Justice League can handle this for you, Ms. Luthor. It is a League problem after all.”

Lena scoffed, rolling her eyes, “Yes. Just like you all handled everything else. No thanks, I have this covered.”

“Ms. Luthor, I really think—”

“My people and I will handle this, Superman. I suggest you get to the reason you came knocking on my door, or leave. I'm not above using force.”

Superman's eyes narrowed into slits, “You said you got rid of Lex's projects and weapons. All of them.”

“Do you really want to play with the Thanagarians life right now?”

“Fine. But this conversation isn’t over.”

“It already is.” Lena pushed herself out of her chair, and walked closer to the rail with her tablet in hand. “I have conditions for this ceasefire, as I'm sure you do as well?”

Kal-El crossed his arms pointedly, “Ladies first, then.”

“We'll do an exchange...just a bit differently. I'll hand over Hawkgirl, and her mace if you promise two conditions.” (they both heard annoyed grumbling coming from Lena's office but Lena pretended to be oblivious to it).

“I'm not gonna like this, but I'm listening Ms. Luthor.”

“In exchange for the hawk, I want the location of Themyscira and I want a seventy-two hour window to handle this my way.”

Superman stared at her, he did not like the mischievous power hungry glint in her eyes but without Batman there to back him up, Kal-El was feeling more like a cornered animal everyday, “Why seventy-two hours?”

“That's none of your concern, Superman.”

“Fine.” Kal glowered even more, but Lena wasn't fazed one bit, in fact she was just growing impatient by his boy scout, 'do it by the book's' attitude. “The Justice League will authorize your ceasefire conditions in exchange for Hawkgirl's safe return.”

Lena swore if she rolled her eyes one more time, they’d either get stuck or fall out. She could've gone the rest of her life without personally meeting this man, “Gee thanks.”

“I would...like to speak to Supergirl when she is well. On neutral terms, one on one.”

Lena raised an eyebrow, “That's all?”

“Yes.” he replied sincerely, hovering a little closer.

Lena wanted to press for more information but she didn’t want to be the pot calling the kettle black. She could guess why the Man of Steel wanted some alone time with Kara. He was curious about his planet and his culture. It was a simple request. One Lena could be bothered to follow through honorably. With a silent nod of agreement, the CEO of L-Corp handed over her tablet. The two stood in complete silence as Superman took a couple of seconds to pinpoint Wonder Woman's home on the tablet screen. When he handed it back over, Lena stared at the screen with a frown.

“Is this a joke, Superman? There's nothing there!”

Superman held up his hands in a calming manner, “Trust me. Those are the coordinates. Themyscira won't show up on any map, but it's there.”

Lena eyed him sharply, wanting to press the issue yet again but her patience had finally reached the end of it's rope, “Fine, but if I find out you're lying Superman...” she trailed off, but the threat was still clear as day, Lena pulled up another screen and sent a quick email down to Alex and Lucy, “The parking garage. Hawkgirl will be ready to go in ten minutes.”

“Thank you.” Superman hesitated, and Lena groaned internally, _now what?_. “You're not like Lex, Lena. You have more honor than your brother.”

“Oh god.” Lena turned on heel and stalked back inside her office, slamming the door shut behind her. Not caring if she left her tea and half eaten bagel outside, she'd get it later. The last thing she wanted or needed was for Superman comparing her and Lex. If he knew that she'd had him murdered in cold blood—he wouldn't be singing that tune. Those were memories Lena wasn't ready to deal with at this hour or any other hour. She saw it as an errand on her to-do list, and left it at that.

She sat behind her desk and pulled up a redacted L-Corp file, typing away when Selina strolled out of the office suite with bed head, but she had her catsuit back on and looked geared up for a fight. “What's the game plan, Luthor? This Kitty needs to scratch something.”

Lena's smile was broad as she opened the file on the big screen for Selina to see. Lena locked all seven of the warheads onto Themyscira’s location. “The missiles will be firing from a warehouse in Nevada. It will take them approximately thirty-five minutes or less to hit the island. You and Lucy are coming with me in the helicopter. Alex will be flying in hot.”

Selina looked alarmed at the pregnant Luthor as she put on her mask and followed the woman out of her office, “Perhaps you should stay here and let us bring Kara home, Lena.”

“This isn’t up for debate, Selina. I'm going.”

“ _No.”_ Catwoman grabbed Lena by the upper-arm and stopped her from rounding the corner to the elevators, “A woman who knows her mind is a power force. You've done everything to find Kara, now let us do our part...she needs someone to come home to. We don't need to be worried about both of you, darling. Stay here and look after this one...” Selina placed a tentative claw on Lena's stomach, “And we will worry about everything else for once.”

Lena worried her bottom lip, twiddling the tablet around in her hands. Her brain wracking through all of the possibilities that could go wrong if she were there and the all the ones that could go right if she weren’t. She pushed the tablet into Selina hands and quickly backed away before she changed her mind and strong-armed Catwoman, “The launch codes are zero-five-two-eight-six...when you get into the air, launch the missiles.” Catwoman nodded, running the numbers through her head over and over until she positive she had it down.

“Be back shortly. Try to eat some more.”

Selina had just stepped onto the elevator when Lena called out to her, but the Luthor didn’t say anything. She just stared at Catwoman with a quiet look that promised pain. Lena continued to give Catwoman that look until the elevator doors closed shut, and she breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't lost on her that she was saddling up with two psychos, “But at least they’re committed,” she glanced down at the tablet, and sighed again, “No pressure.”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo...yeah. I'm doing the whole flashpoint WW thing...but instead of side chick gone wild, I'm giving it a whole new spin on top of that arc. But at least the island is being blown up, so after the next chapter. More evil fluff for a while, cause...we need more smut. After the next chapter, SuperCorp will reunite. When they find a new place...because Kara fucked up their old place.
> 
> Next chapter is already in the works, titled "Showdown"...so to give you some idea to look forward to. 
> 
> Also let's play a game. It's called, "guess the traitor." Muaha
> 
> What do you think, roommates? New penthouse or an actual house this time?


	20. Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is just SG v WW...and it's violent. Short, but Violent...bloody...I didn't do too much, just enough.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

There was yelling all around her and Kara couldn't tell which way was up. The Kryptonian opened her eyes and blinked several times before realizing that she wasn't staring at the concrete door but the beautiful blue sky she's missed so much. The clouds were blocking the sun's rays from hitting her completely but the little energy she was granted was enough for the time being. The chair had broken beneath her weight and Diana had made the mistake of tying Kara to the chair—the Kryptonian was able to wiggle her way out of her confines and stand on her own two feet for the first time in Rao knows how long. Kara reached down and picked up the lasso of truth and looked around, knowing that Diana couldn't have been too far.

Judging from the dark smoke and small fires that she could see, something on Themyscira either blew up—or Lena finally found her. Kara was willing to go with the latter. There was yelling again, but it was in the far distance this time but Kara knew she had to be especially careful. The antihero turned when she heard a noise behind her, it was faint but her keen ears picked up on it easily. She wasn't at full strength but she had enough energy to hopefully survive getting off the Amazon's island to live another day. Kara watched as a pile of crumbled concrete rise like a mountain, falling away slowly like a god was rising from the ashes.

And technically, Kara figured that was correct because when Diana finally emerged from the rumble it was clear the Amazon Queen was agitated and a bit disoriented—and completely unaware of the vengeful presence directly behind her.  _ “Luthor.”  _ Diana spat, still sitting on her knees as she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth, “You'll pay for this. I will make sure of this with my bare hands!”

“ A moment that shall not ever leave the realms of your subconscious.” Kara snarled, throwing Diana's words back at her as she wrapped the lasso around Diana's neck from behind, wrapping it twice and pulling with all her might. The Amazon Queen was caught off guard, and being choked by her own lasso no less. Frantically with wide eyes, the Amazon tried to rise to her feet in attempt to body slam her foe but Kara anticipated the maneuver and kicked the back of Diana's knees and dug her knee into the base of the woman's spine before she could hit the ground again.

It was a difficult power move considering Kara didn’t have much power at the moment, but she would give her everything if it meant ending Diana and saving her family from slaughter. Diana twisted slightly to the right, the lassos rough fabric threatening to break skin in the most unpleasant way possible. Kara grunted in pain when three sharp elbow jabs caught her directly beneath the ribs and she lost her grip on the lasso momentarily.

That was all the opening Diana needed, she twisted all the way around, hissing when the lasso burned through her skin but the uppercut she delivered under Kara's chin was well worth the self inflicted pain. As Kara crashed a few feet away, directly into the sunlight. Swearing loudly, Diana quickly unraveled the rope from around her neck and tossed it aside, along with her cape. Wonder Woman unsheathed her sword when Kara jumped back to her feet, “You can't beat me in a straight up fight, can you Diana?”

The Amazon responded with an Amazon war cry as she drew her sword back and charged at the Kryptonian. When Diana was just in Kara's personal space, taking note of the blondes defensive and ready to strike pose. The Queen shifted to the right and struck with her sword. Kara quickly reared back as the thick blade  _ barely  _ missed her—it was so close that Kara could see the scratches from it's many battles clear as day. She could smell the death the sword carried. Before Wonder Woman could counter her missed strike with another attempt, Kara tucked her arm into her chest as she swung with the other. Catching Diana in the throat, crushing the other womans pharynx with crushing ease.

Diana's guard dropped and Kara was immediately on the offense. It was everything Diana could do to parry Kara's attacks while trying to get her breath back. Kara continued to force Diana back, beating the older woman out of the shadows into the sun. They were starting to trade blows back and forth, facing off in the middle of the chaos. The Amazon Queen paid no mind to her dying island and her injured people around them. Neither paid any mind to the helicopter hovering in the distance, or the figure flying around with the jetpack shooting anything that wasn't Kryptonian or wearing a leather catsuit.

Out of nowhere an arrow came tearing through the toxic air and hit Kara's temple. The arrow broke upon impact but it did the trick wonderfully. It provided enough of a distraction to draw Supergirl's attention to the red-haired Amazon standing in a tree that was somehow not burning. Before Kara could fry the poor soul, she was suddenly being tackled through a wall and landed into sharp debris with Wonder Woman now standing a few feet away looking mighty smug despite not being able to talk.

Kara dug herself out of the wall, and shot off a dozen quick laser shots with Diana blocked easily with her bracelets. While Diana was deflecting the last of the blasts, Kara used a burst of super speed to get through Wonder Woman's defenses, she could hear the other Amazon's closing in on their location—no doubt being led by that red-haired bitch that tried to take her out. Kara wasn't at full strength and she knew it was now or never. With the aide of her x-ray vision, Kara found Diana's heart beneath all of her armor. Wonder Woman never got the opportunity to react properly. Kara's palm had already broken through layers of steel. Diana could feel the roughness of Kara's palm on the skin of her breast, pressing so hard her heart stuttered.

Wheezing with extreme pain, a wide eyed Diana discreetly reached between their bodies and pulled a sharp from her broken chest plate as Kara continued to press into her heart at an agonizingly slow pace. The pain was excruciating but Diana managed to wrap an arm around the blonde's strong shoulders. She knew she was on death's doorstep but Diana would not leave Earth without Kara In-Ze. The Amazon Queen was beginning to see spots and blood was starting to ooze from the corners of her mouth and Kara was the only thing keeping them both upright. The Kryptonian was tired, she was losing energy and breaking through Diana's bones was starting to break  _ her  _ bones in her hand.

Kara could see the death in Diana's eyes, she could see the determination and resignation in the womens dark blue eyes as Diana's head lolled forward. Their foreheads knocking together painfully, and Kara fell to her knees, bringing Diana with her. But she refused to let go. Not even with the gunshots just outside of their bubble and screams....Kara recognized Alex's voice somewhere in her mind but her focus was on the Amazon she was killing.

Diana forced her eyes back open, her heartbeat was louder in her ears and she knew it wouldn't be long. Kara grinned, eyes dropping low in exhaustion, “You should've killed me when you had the chance,  _ Princess.” _

With the last of her remaining energy, Kara broke through Diana's bones at the cost of her own. Just as Kara wrapped her hand around the Amazon's warm beating heart, she finally registered the sharp metal digging into her throat. But it was too late, Diana was already dragging the long jagged piece across Kara's throat like a hot knife on butter just as Kara crushed her heart.

It seemed as if everything had slowed down for Kara as she felt thick, warm liquid wash down the front of her body at an alarming rate.  _ Oh Rao! Fuck...no, no, no, no!   _ She pushed the dead Amazon away from her, falling over herself as she tried to stop the bleeding with her bare-hands. Kara opened her mouth to yell for Alex but she couldn't, she was choking on her own blood. She could hear Alex calling for her now. The fighting outside had stopped. Alex was looking for her...but Kara was too tired now. She just hoped Alex found her before she bled out.

The young Kryptonian laid there and prayed to Rao to take care of her girlfriend Lena...Lena her  _ soulmate.  _ Her wife. Her everything...and their unborn son or daughter because Kara knew she wouldn't be able to. She knew the moment she woke up tied to a chair with Diana in charge. Kara's only goal was to make sure Wonder Woman never made if off this island again. And she succeeded. As Kara lay there, staring at nothing with both hands still pressed to her throat and blood oozing between her fingers. Kara thought about Krypton, her mother and father...she thought about their legacy. She thought about her legacy. Her regrets and mistakes...she did not have many but she did have one that weighed heavily on heart more than it ever has before.

Kara could hear Alex again, closer this time but not close enough. She tried to let loose a quick heat blast but her powers were blown. There was nothing left. She used the last of it to kill Diana.

There were bricks nea by that she could throw but she needed both of her hands. Her blood stained hands were the only things keeping her alive. She tried not to think about how Lena would react when they carted her dead body back home. Kara forced those jarring thoughts aside and focused on something else. Something that made her happy...

The Kryptonians eyes rolled shut as she laid there smiling, and listening to her heartbeat until she just couldn't hang onto consciousness any longer.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! I was having a tough time writing this one out, I hope you all truly enjoyed this short chapter. Lol, how'd you like that cliff hanger though?
> 
> Also, remember, everything on Diana is magical enhanced so it can hurt Kara...and may or may not do permanent damage. But don't hate me! Lol, you probably are anyway but Sledge is not over just yet.
> 
> C_S


	21. Tattoo Your Name Across My Heart

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

News of Themyscira going up in flames was an explosion heard around the world thanks to Cat Grant and her unofficial but well suspected sources. There were rumors and announcements of Wonder Woman's fall from grace and it was spreading like a wildfire. A wild fire the Justice League had no hope of getting in front of anytime soon or ever. Kal-El tried to call Batman and Aquaman for backup but neither of his friends were willing to stand on the podium with him in front of millions of people as he would try to explain the brutal deaths of his two colleagues and friends without completely injecting himself in the problem. Inadvertently admitting to being completely aware of Wonder Woman derailing over the years until Supergirl made her snap. Having knowledge that Wonder Woman kidnapped National City's favorite hero, and then allowed Wonder Woman to be hung by the noose she created herself.

Superman knew that he wasn't completely innocent in the events that lead to Hal Jordan and Diana's untimely deaths...and that he wasn't as clueless as he made himself appear in front of dozens and dozens of cameras as he tried to needle around the questions as to why he and The Flash were the only two Justice League members standing up on the stage.

Superman didn’t have the guts to admit that Batman and Aquaman quit the league. And Hawkgirl quit shortly after she regained consciousness. Kal-El could sense that Barry was unsure, but the kid was loyal and Kal-El knew with time—the others would come around. Eventually. He had hope that this was a rough patch in their friendships and work history. A chapter of mistakes to be prevented in the future.

If there was a future for the Justice League. CatCo made sure that the world was aware that the Justice League had been broken apart. Broken apart from within. Broken apart because  _ gods _ who put themselves above others were never meant to stand tall for long.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_ Isolation. _

Isolation from  _ everything  _ was exactly what they all needed until they were all ready to get back in the limelight. Lena quietly reopened L-Corp the moment Kara was returned back to her side, on her deathbed but Lena couldn't have been happier but the stress of all of the events that led up the near tragedy forced Lena to finally take a step back from the fire of everything. The moment they left to rescue Kara, Lena discovered that she had been spotting and while she wasn't a certified MD, she knew that the stress of everything from the moment she was adopted was catching up to her finally and was risking the life of her unborn child.

Kara coming back, and being rushed into L-Corp's medical facility specifically catered to Kryptonians that didn’t exactly exist, covered in blood...hers and whoever else, was enough to do Lena in. While Alex performed an emergency surgery on Kara on a bare table with unsterilized hands while yelling out directions at Lucy for supplies—Selina took it upon herself to get Lena to relax as much as possible in their current situation.

The feline even reached out to Cat Grant to fill her in on the situation in code of a secure landline, which prompted the Media Queen to rise from her quiet throne and take a stand in front of the camera for the first time in years. Supergirl's safe return was not without sacrifice and L-Corp was making sure that National City would have their hero back and protecting them from the likes of the Justice League yet again should any of them lose their minds like Wonder Woman. Driving home the point that the peoples so called  _ Justice  _ League carried no honor, or integrity or even a code.

It had taken Alex and Lucy over seven hours to get Kara stable on a cold metal table without proper medical supplies and supplies. They simply didn’t have the time, and Kara was too human to survive any longer than she already has. Alex didn’t have the heart to tell Lena that Kara flat-lined on the way to the city and she spent a majority of her time giving the Kryptonian CPR and screaming at her to 'keep her fucking eyes open'. And the former DEO Agent threatened to put a bullet in anyone's head if they told Lena Luthor what happened.

In the duration of those seven critical hours, Lena took three warm baths and a cold shower and nagged Selina to death with her odd cravings that shouldn't even be legal until Alex and Lucy finally emerged from the impromptu surgical room. (They both had the decency to strip out of their bloody clothes, and into a pair of clean L-Corp standard scrubs). Lucy was just relieved to be done, sure she was very conditioned soldier but running full speed down the same hall more than a dozen times to fetch items from the  _ real  _ operating room was exhausting.

Kara was malnourished, she had a broken arm and collarbone and broken ribs on both sides and she had twenty stitches across her throat. Alex warned Lena that all of Kara's injuries would scar because of the magic used against her. Kara needed as much sun as possible and rest.

So Lena gave everyone a hefty paycheck, packed up Kara when it was safe to do so and left National City all together. The CEO didn’t tell anyone where she was going, not even Alex. She left Major Lane in charge of everything until she and Kara were ready to figure out their next steps. Lena never told anyone, not even Kara knew, but before Cadmus...Lillian had given Lena a graduation present. A present Lena forever resented but kept out of pure paranoia, and a present she will now forever appreciate.

Two acres, fourteen thousand square feet, and one hundred and twenty-eight million dollars.

_ Isolation. _

A three story home that was built in the mountains that had a front yard view of all of National City and a backyard view of all of Gotham City. It was well hidden, and perfect. It was fully furnished, but Lena had to leave to go shopping for clothes and groceries in the little town at the bottom of the mountain. She wore a scarf and large sunglasses to cover her face, but Lena still stood out amongst the small town people. And she knew it was wishful thinking that she got enough food to last them forever.

Lena wondered if Kara would like to raise their child here. Safely tucked away in the mountains. Free to do as they pleased.

The pregnant Luthor was broken out of her reverie when the stairs behind her creaked lightly. She stopped rubbing her belly and turned to see Kara descending the stairs slowly. Though she was getting a lot of sun and practically being force-fed by Lena, she was still human and for the first time...it was  _ Lena  _ who had to watch  _ her _ strength around Kara. The further along in her pregnancy the more powerful Lena was becoming.

The young Luthor rose from her perch in the window sill and joined her lover on the sofa, careful not to jostle the blonde too much—and as much as Lena tried to ignore it. Her eyes drifted to Kara's throat.

“ Good morning, baby.” Lena scooted closer, and kissed Kara's cheek, “Did you sleep okay, darling? And did you take your vitamins?”

Kara nodded slightly, “Yeah...thank you for,” Kara paused to swallow harshly, wincing slightly, “Thank you for cutting them for me.”

Kara's voice was huskier now that she was able to speak again, after two weeks, and despite the circumstances of it, Lena couldn't help her libido. But she knew that Kara wasn't ready for that type of  _ physical therapy _ just yet. Lena sighed softly, and took Kara's good hand in her own and rubbed bruised knuckles lovingly, “Are you hungry? I can—”

“ How is she?”

Lena paused slightly then rolled her eyes, laughing with a small huff, “Still convinced that we're having a girl, I see. Well, our  _ son  _ is fine. And starving. I was just going to go make something to eat, was there anything in particular you wanted to eat, Kara?”

“ I'd like to eat you, but alas I guess I will settle for some pancakes and bacon....but can you sit with me for a while? Please?”

“ Of course.” Lena nodded, and squeezed Kara's hand encouragingly. They never talked about Kara's capture on Themyscira but Lena saw the bruises every day and Alex's medical report. The scars Kara will carry from that will haunt them to their graves. Lena never pushed Kara to talk about it but she was there when Kara would wake up wide eyed and breathing heavily, the brunette would just hug Kara as carefully as she could and hum her soulmate back to sleep. Lena would never prod when Kara often stopped talking and stared off into space. Often a door as if willing it to open for the longest of times, then picking up where she left off. Lena was curious, but she played along as if she never noticed. Everyday, Kara would give her little bit by little bit but it was never enough. And Lena wondered how long she'd had to nimble at the crumbs before Kara presented her with everything. The Luthor's curiosity was burning at her soul but she'd never put Kara's mind at distress when it was so fragile. It reminded Lena of the first time Kara woke from her coma.

Kara blinked heavily, “I killed her.”

Lena didn’t have to ask. She knew exactly who they were talking about, “You did what you had to do baby. You kept your promise and protected your family.” Lena paused, and pulled back a little to get a better look at her lover's face, “Do you regret killing her?”

Kara shook her head, “I will never regret killing her. But when I was... _ dying... _ over there...I realized I had many regrets. Starting with us.”

Lena pulled away from Kara completely, scooting back to her previous seat, shoulders tense and her confused and hurt expression melted away into her CEO mask that used in board meeting and during press conferences. And had Kara been looking at the brunette, she would’ve taken note to proceed with caution because Lena's eyes were no longer the beautiful green she fell in love with the moment she woke up,  _ “Excuse me?” _

Kara sighed, mumbling something under her breath, so low that even Lena couldn't hear. Kara pulled her hand out of Lena's grip that had tightened considerably around hers and rubbed the palm of her hand against her sweatpants, “There are a lot of things you don't think about until your dying. I thought about us a lot. What you meant to me and...I knew I was going to die with regrets regarding us, and it was too late to fix that but then Alex saved my life.” Kara paused, now picking at a loose thread on her sweats, and Lena had to resist the urge to slap her hand to make her stop.

“ Kara?”

“ I had a lot of time to myself when I was on Themyscira. A lot of time to plan and daydream about how I'd do this, but I thought I would have all the time in the world to do this. I didn’t count on dying—”

“ You didn’t fucking die, Kara!” Lena hissed, the red hue in her eyes gone and replaced with tears but Kara still didn’t look up, and Lena wanted nothing more than to force Kara to look at her when she was talking to her, but the brunette didn’t want to agitate Kara's throat more than it already was. “You didn’t, and I...we're still here. We're all still here, Kara, baby... _ please...” _

Kara's eyes fell closed as she reached out slowly and pressed her hand against Lena's slightly rounded belly, “But we almost weren’t.”

“ Do you regret us? Being with me?”

“ No, honey, no.” Kara shook her head, finally looking up to meet the brunette's misty gaze with her own, “I regret a lot of things, Lena, but I'll never regret you or our  _ daughter.  _ I just regret not making us official. A long time ago by human standards as I should have. Long before you became pregnant.”

“ What are you saying right now, Kara? Spit it out!” Lena was growing frustrated with Kara's vagueness, and she wanted to throttle the blonde to just come out and say what was on her mind.

Kara chuckled and cleared her throat, wincing slightly, “I daydreamed about this being so romantic because I didn’t want you to ever forget. After I killed Wonder Woman, I had plans to take you to the nicest restaurant in National City or anywhere on this planet. I wanted to woo you, to tell you how happy you’ve made me by simply loving me and letting me love you. You're the perfect lullaby to my sweet dreams baby, and I planned on coming back and making an honest woman of you the human way.” Kara shifted slightly so that she was facing Lena more, and brought her hand up to wipe away the woman's tears that were darkened by her mascara, “We've been bonded for so long...it's never occurred to me to make it official for you too...I just...I just assumed. It took death to make me realize how stupid I've been.”

“ I love you too, Kara, but you're not making any sense right now sweetheart.”

“ Lena, over these last few years you’ve tattooed your name across my heart and it's become apparent time and time again that not even death can do us part...”

Viridescent eyes widened with, finally, realization and awe, “Kara...”

“ Alena Zaire Gwendolyn Luthor.”

“ Oh my god, Kara _ —Yes!” _

“ Will you marry me?” Kara swallowed nervously, “I don't have a ring,  _ yet,  _ but will you marry me? Please?”

“ Oh god, yes,baby,yes!” without thinking her actions through, Lena launched herself at her girlfriend... _ fiance,  _ and hugged her tight. The pain Lena ignited with the too tight hug sent a jolt of immoderate pain through the blonde's body. It felt as if Kara had been electrocuted from within and before Lena could right her mistake and apologize profusely, soft pink lips were pressed against her full red ones and two strong arms returned her hug wholeheartedly.

Lena mumbled between kisses, “I have to be dreaming right now.” it was all so surreal, Kara asking her hand in marriage and getting her powers back at the same time? Lena was absolutely positive she was dreaming now. She was positive she was going to wake up and none of this would be real. If her hands weren’t balled around the back of Kara's shirt, Lena would’ve pinched herself by now.

“ You're not.”

“ Prove it to me.”

“ How?” Kara laughed softly, her voice still husky and it sent shivers down Lena's spine—her libido spiking again. With more intensity this time, and she desperately needed to reconnect with her lover.

“ I want you to fuck me, Kara In-Ze, take your wife to bed. _..I need it.” _ Kara's answering growl was so rough and primal it had Lena gushing in her panties.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Lena fell back onto their shared California King sized bed roughly, and naked as the day she was born. Kara was sitting on her knees between her knees, just as naked and her once flawless skin was now marred with many (now healed) battle scars but Lena didn’t find them disgusting. They turned her on even more and made her love Kara even more for surviving for her and their baby. Without a word, Lena reached up and pulled Kara down for a kiss as she simultaneously reached between their bodies and wrapped her hand around Kara's erection possessively.

The Kryptonian whimpered into their gentle kiss, hips bucking involuntarily. While their kiss was gentle and loving, Kara was on the verge of exploding in seconds with  _ weeks  _ worth of pent up energy. Lena squeezed the base of Kara's cock firmly, feeling it throb in the palm of her hand, and Kara bit the brunette's bottom lip. Lena moaned softly, and laid back on the pillows. And Kara knew what she wanted, they had time to be gentle later.

The Kryptonian hovered over the L-Corp CEO as Lena guided her wife inside of her. As Kara settled on top of Lena, her cock slowly sinking into Lena's warm velvety depths. Kara carefully settled her weight on top of her wife, mindful of her stomach, and buried her face in the crook of Lena's neck as the older woman fisted her hair with one hand and the other one was cupping her ass tightly. Lena was wrapped around Kara, surrounding the antihero in her warmth and security, and Kara wanted Lena too desperately to savor their moment.

Before Lena could fully get used to being stretched out by Kara once more, the blonde pulled out until she almost slipped out before hungrily slamming back into the brunette. Lena whimpered out expletives and Kara's name repeatedly in her lover's ear as Kara set an unforgiving pace. Their bed-springs were starting to groan beneath them as their headboard began to rhythmically beat against the wall. Lena brought her legs tighter around as she came all around Kara's throbbing cock.

“ _ Lena,”  _ Kara rasped, jaw tight. She felt the warm liquid gushing around her dick from Lena's second orgasm, her toes digging into the mattress, “Fuck, I'm so close.”

Lena's back arched off the bed, eyes closed tight, and throwing her head back onto the pillows, “God yes, yes, _ yes right there! _

Kara brought one knee higher, placing it just beneath Lena's half raised ass and bit down into the brunette's neck, sucking roughly and Lena cried Kara's name over and over as her inner muscles tightened around the blonde to the point of restricting her movements but Kara pushed through, changing her angle until she was grinding against Lena's engorged clit and the head of her cock was massaging her wife's special spot with each short, and deep thrust.

Kara hissed in pain and pleasure as Lena dragged her nails down Kara's spine, as she came for the fourth time, her pussy tightening around Kara's cock almost painfully ultimately sending her blonde lover over the edge and Lena loved the unfamiliar sounds Kara was making as she came deep inside of her, breathing heavily in her ear. When both women finally came down from their blissful high, Kara laughed softly into Lena's neck and sat up slightly to look down into those sleepy green eyes she adored so much.

“ I missed you.” Kara pecked Lena's quivering chin softly, “I'm in love with you, and I will always fight to be by your side.”

The Luthor kissed the healed scar around Kara's throat, making her jerk. She may be healed, but Kara's skin was sensitive there. And it will forever serve as a reminder. For them both. “Are you ready for round two?...What? You didn’t think you were done, did you?”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyway, I had forgotten that I promised smut this chapter so I just threw it in at the end. Forgive if its not good, but the next chapter is literally all Lena and Kara, so whatever this chapter is missing I'll make up for in the next chapter. Like a bunch of talking and sex I guess. Lol. 
> 
> Anyway. Hope you guys liked it.


	22. Sledgehammer Pt. 2

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Alex rocked back and forth in her office chair as she stared at the glass container in the next room. The high fiber glass that contained one of the most powerful artifacts on Earth. The Green Lantern's ring. No one could really give a definite answer on how Kara managed to hold onto the damn thing for so long without Wonder Woman's notice but such miracles were never questioned within their tight little circle of friends. It simply just  _ was.  _ The ring had been in their possession for twenty four hours before it began to glow that sickeningly green trademark glow. It bounced, it charged,and it zip-lined all through its confines but Lena Luthor made sure that the next Green Lantern, whoever they were, would never exist. Not in their time-line at least.

Alex continued staring at the ring so intently, so deep in thought that she jumped a mile high with her hand racing towards her side weapon when a soft hand placed itself on her shoulder. It was only when Lucy laughed, Alex forced herself to relax and reholstered her weapon, “Jesus woman, what the fuck are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?”

Lucy shrugged, and sank down into her lover's lap, still looking smug, “We're supposed to be on vacation, what are you doing down here Alex?”

The taller brunette shrugged, “There is no such thing as a vacation in our line of work, Lucy. You know this.”

Lucy rolled her eyes, “Yeah, when we were actually enlisted but we're not working for the government anymore, Danvers. Well...we will be soon when Lena get's her way, but it’ll be different.” Lucy pulled back to look closer at her girlfriend, eyes narrowed so slightly Alex would’ve missed it had she not been studying Lucy right back, “Are you having doubts, Danvers?”

“ No. I'm just....trying to be practical about my future.” Alex glanced at the woman in her lap momentarily, “ _ Our  _ future.”

Lucy followed Alex's line of sight, “Whatever 'practical' plan you're concocting in that big brain of yours. Stop. It's a horrible plan, and it's too dangerous to risk.”

“ It's a ring, Luce, be real.” Alex scoffed, “I'm just saying we could do some serious damage with that thing. I mean, how hard can it be to control?  _ It's a ring!” _

Lucy shook her head, knowing she was not going to be able to convince her lover of anything else for the next couple of hours so she was going to let Alex stew in her crazy ideas, “Fine, whatever. If you wanna piss off a pregnant Luthor. Be my guest but don't say I didn’t warn you. You just better not blow up our building. We just got it fixed.”

Alex smiled, eyes following the soldier until she reached the door, “I'll be up soon, okay? Maybe we can Netflix and chill.”

“ You better have your ass parked on that sofa when I get back, Alex, I'm being serious.”

“ When you get back? Where are you going?”

“ To the gym, and to run a few errands around town. I'll be back in a couple of hours...did you want anything before I come back?” already knowing what Alex was going to say before the other woman answered.

Alex shook her head, turning back to stare at the Green Lantern ring once again, “Maybe a Hawaiian pizza?”

“ Predictable.” Lucy chuckled, casting one last glance at the back of Alex's chair before leaving the underground office all together to run her errands. Lucy was uncomfortable leaving her girlfriend alone with the powered ring, especially given her current obsession with it's power but Lucy couldn't babysit the Agent on top of her own tasks.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara was sitting on their bed still as a statue in a pair of white briefs and she reminded Lena of a  _ 'Calvin Klein'  _ model. Kara was watching as Lena walked back and forth from their bathroom suite and closet like a mad woman late for a charity gala. Lena was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a purple long sleeve v-neck with her hair pinned up in a semi-elegant bun, exposing her smooth neck to Kara's hungry gaze. And Kara could see the slight difference between Lena's skin and her makeup that were covering the light bruising from where Kara bit her—several times.

“ How long will you be gone?”

Lena pulled on her jacket as she climbed onto the bed and sat next to her wife, “Come with me, maybe we can have dinner in town before we come back home.”

Kara shook her head, eyes drifting down to her hands in her lap, “I'm pretty worn out, Lena, why can't we just stay inside?”

“ Because we need food.” Lena answered patiently, eyes darting all over the side of Kara's face, studying her closely. The CEO had an idea of why Kara was reluctant about leaving the safety of their home for the first time since their arrival and she understood why Kara was so hesitant to let Lena out of her sight now that she was back at full strength. Lena could see the conflict in the Kryptonians body language, “And staying cooped inside of this house is not good for our health.”

Kara sighed quietly, raising her eyes to Lena's once more, “I'm not ready yet.”

Lena's eyes immediately dropped to Kara's neck briefly, she reached out and played with Kara's baby hairs on the back of her neck, “You're beautiful, Kara, and no one will dare think otherwise.”

“ This scar brings great shame to my family name.” Kara laid back on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling despondently, “I was cocky and careless...and it would’ve been my greatest fail.”

“ But it wasn't, honey, you're still alive. Here and with me. We're going to raise our family together.”

“ Me dying wouldn't have been my biggest fail, not protecting you would have been. My death would’ve killed our child and that in turn would’ve killed you. I was reckless, and selfish. I don't deserve to wear this battle wound proudly. If I were on Krypton—”

“ Krypton is dead.” Lena snapped, her patience disappearing before Kara could indulge herself in another pity party speech. Lena's heard enough over their weekend every time Kara looked into the mirror. And while Lena could certainly understand hating the woman that stared back in one's reflection—she didn’t appreciate that Kara was choosing to wallow in pity and not celebrate the second chance they were granted. Nevertheless, the brunette laid next to her wife and softened her tone though her green eyes were still full of fire.

“ Kara, I understand that you're trying to uphold the Kryptonian culture designed for warriors like your mother and Non, and yourself but baby please....just stop for a moment and think about the  _ accomplishments  _ you've gained as well! Think of all the opportunities your sacrifice has granted your family and this planet. Your mom may have been the General of the Kryptonian military but I guarantee she had to start somewhere too. All legends do.”

Kara closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head, “I will never live up to my mother's standards. I’ve already made too many mistakes to be a proper warrior.”

“ If you're making mistakes, that means you're trying baby. You're trying, and that's all any of us could ever ask for. You told me once before that your late father, Non, always told you that a soldier is made on the field and not in training...does that not apply to legends? Is it different?” when Kara didn’t move to respond, Lena sighed inaudibly and leaned down to kiss the stubborn alien, “When we rescue your mother from that prison, you'll see that I'm right.”

“ I know you believe that baby but...” Kara trailed off, unwilling to finish that sentence, Kara turned her head slightly and stared up at her future wife, “Be safe, okay?”

“ I'd be safer if you came with me.” Lena immediately felt bad for saying that when a flash of guilt and confliction clouded Kara's features. The brunette quickly tried to drive those thoughts away with another kiss, “One hour. I'll be right back...try not to burn our house down.”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

It was easy. Spotting Lena Luthor in a town this size. Her vehicle stood out. It was shiny and probably still had the fresh car smell on her leather seats of her oversized SUV. The SUV that was currently parked between two very outdated vehicles, made the their job easier. Sitting in a old two hundred dollar rust bucket that would die if driven past seventy across the parking lot with the seat laid all the way back and holding a pair of binoculars.

Judging by the tight shirt, Lena Luthor was at least three months pregnant already. The turncoat was shocked. Lena Luthor was walking with her head held high as the people around her threw curious and not so subtle glances her way.

_ Is that Lena Luthor?! _

_ Is she pregnant..? _

_...or just fat? _

It was quite obvious the last Luthor had a confidence she didn’t have two weeks ago, and the lone figure couldn't help but be immediately suspicious.

She knew that Lena brought Supergirl here to heal and to escape the press for an indefinite amount of time. Content to let the likes Cat Grant of all people to take control of the narrative along the streets of National City. It didn’t take the shady individual long to figure out that something happened on top of the mountain inside of that magnificent mansion over the weekend.  _ Something good. _

Setting the binoculars down, the person picked up her cell phone from the cup holder and dialed a familiar number. And like always. It only rang twice.

“ Alpha. Sierra. Echo November. Delta. Victor. Romeo.”

“ _ It's been three weeks since your last check in.” _

“ I've been busy.”

There was a slight pause over the line,  _ “Updates on Subjects Star, Blackest Night, and Star Mini?” _

“ Blackest Night is currently under heavy security. I'm unable to gain possession.  _ Yet. _ ”

“ _ Our government is already gone to shit after the whole Amazon bullshit. We need to even the playing field, so get off your ass and get me that goddamned power ring!” _

“ Yes sir.” The Agent rolled her eyes, jaw clenched but managed to conceal her annoyance from her superior officer. “I also have good reason to believe that Subject Star may be fully recovered.”

“ _ What's your proof?” _

“ I've been around both subjects long enough to know what their after sex glow looks like, sir. I was present during the operation to save Subject Star's life. She was in no condition for sex when she was taken to recovery. And she isn’t now...unless her powers were jump started.”

It was quiet on the other end of the line once again, but the woman could hear something being smashed against the wall before he sighed heavily and spoke again,  _ “If Star is recovered. We need that ring. Blow your cover if you have to. Clark fucked up, and we have to fix this mess before it gets any worse.” _

“ And how am I supposed to do that? I'm not equipped to carve through fiber glass. This shit isn’t easy.”

“ _ Figure it out. And Star Mini?” _

“ Three months along.”

“ _ Cover blown or not Agent...I want that baby terminated. The risk of this world at the cost of our own home planet is too great. Are your orders clear?” _

“ Crystal.”

“ _ Good luck soldier. May God be with you. Henshaw out.” _

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

When Lena arrived back home, Kara was standing in the garage still in her briefs but was now wearing an equally tight tank top and Lena felt herself pulse below the belt (she'd never understand how Kara could get her mind and body to react so instantly to her mere presence alone). Lena barely turned off the engine by the time Kara had grabbed all of the groceries and unpacked them into their kitchen with a burst of superspeed. Lena barely opened her driver's side door before she found herself engulfed into Kara's strong arms, the Kryptonians warmth nearly suffocating her but it was welcomed.

Lena pushed a few loose blonde locks from Kara's face so she could see those icy blue eyes, “What's the matter baby?”

“ Nothing. I just missed you.”

“ You should've come with me,” Lena laughed softly, her head falling back against the cold metal of the SUV she was now pressed against with Kara's face buried in the crook of her neck.

“ I plan on it.” Kara mumbled, placing a hot open mouth kiss on the side of the CEO's neck and Lena dropped her car keys onto the garage floor, somewhere beneath the vehicle now. (She'd make Kara get them later). Before Kara could really get into it, Lena grabbed the blonde's shoulders and reversed their positions. They both ignored the light squeal of the tires as the vehicle moved underneath their combined weight. Lena pushed Kara's hands from her hips as she slowly sank down to her knees, the concrete beneath hardly causing her any discomfort.

Lena reached for the waistband of Kara's briefs, but stopped when two tanned hands rested on top of her own, causing her to look up, “Are you comfortable, Lena?”

“ I wouldn't be down here if I weren’t, darling,” The woman on her knees huffed, laughing under her breath and pulled down Kara's briefs around her knees and took in the rock hard cock, her hands resting on Kara's muscular thighs, “hmm, you're awfully excited...what were you doing while I was gone baby?”

Kara blushed when her cock twitched at the feeling of Lena's warm breath washing over her sensitive skin as the brunette rubbed the tops and the back of her of her thighs sensually, leaving tingles behind. “I um...I was thinking about you.”

Lena hummed softly, kissing the top of Kara's mound, above her soft short trimmed curls, “And what about me?”

“ I thought about bending you over the sofa and...taking you from behind...in front of the big window.” Kara bit her bottom lip, holding back a moan when Lena cradled her balls in her hand and pulled down on them gently and Kara was almost embarrassed about how quickly she almost came.

“ You want to fuck me over Gotham, Kara? Is that what you wanted? Hm?” Lena licked the tip of Kara's erection, swallowing the pre-cum, “Is that why you're so happy to see me?”

“ _ Rao...”  _ Kara groaned, head falling back on the SUV, nearly shattering the glass, “I'm  _ always  _ happy to see you, le _ -na! _ Ugh!”

Kara's body tensed when Lena's delicious red lips were suddenly around the head of her member and her free hand was stroking the rest of her cock firmly, and Kara came this time without warning, surprising one of them, and mortifying the other. Lena swallowed and leaned back on her heels, trying to fight back her smile because Kara looked ready to bury herself alive and Lena couldn't remember the last time she's seen Kara so beet red.

“ That must have been some fantasy baby, that was fast.” Lena lightly teased, much to Kara's embarrassment, and continued to stroke her wife's dick.

Kara groaned, “I'm so sorry...I didn’t think I was  _ that  _ horny, I'm sorry Lena.”

Lena rose to her feet, and brought Kara's briefs back up around her waist and made sure she was comfortable again, “Don't worry about it, Kara...you'll make it up to me after lunch.”

Kara perked up at the mention of food, though her face was still incredibly flushed, “What are you cooking?”

“ _ You  _ are making that Kryptonian dish I love so much, while I take a shower and relax.”

Kara pouted, she wanted to take a shower with Lena but she also knew a hungry Lena wasn't the safest risk to take, “Okay, I'll call Alex to check in and get a few updates. Maybe call Selina too, see how she's enjoying her vacation. You think she's found the Power of Ra yet?”

Lena began to ascend the staircase that was partially hidden in the kitchen, like a secret passage way, “If she followed my map correctly, she should've found it last night...but call to make sure just in case. I'll be down in a few.”

Kara stared after Lena until she was outright and she heard the shower turn on in their bedroom before turning to go search for her cell phone. Both women to far in their bubble to completely be aware of the new dangers that lurked closely in the horizon for their family.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what I said...but y'al know how I am with plot. I just can't stop! 
> 
> PS...Kara can't always last that long, she has needs too. Some more urgent than others. lmao. Poor Kara.
> 
> Also, I realize that they aren't married YET and I kept writing them as if they are already. I don't think y'all care too much cause half of us, including me, thought they were lmfao and I'm the author. lordt...help.
> 
> Anyway, by Kryptonian law...they are married for life. and they're so domestic, it's cute. time to throw in some angst then.
> 
> Soooo....anymore guesses on the traitor? I mean, you guys are gonna be so SHOOK when I reveal that bullshit. Cause, it's gonna be some bullshit right there. For everyone involved. lol I think someone is gonna crack it before I can tho!


	23. Double The Trouble

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Cat Grant stared at the headline and byline for a few seconds longer before tossing it aside on the far right corner of her desk where her glasses were carelessly tossed a few seconds earlier. The CEO of CatCo swore harshly under her breath.

Lena Luthor in a small town just outside of National City was like spotting a blood diamond on an empty coffee table. Not only was she dealing with some unknown vigilante going around National City trying to take the mantle from Supergirl under the name of The Guardian but now she had to deal with Lena Luthor being spotted _outside_ of L-Corp where she was _supposed_ to be. The story Cat carefully _fabricated_ so flawlessly...was now up in flames.

She couldn't even enjoy her carefully constructed Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen career ending scandal. Cat swore she'd give both Lena and Kara a piece of her mind the next time she saw those two troublemakers. Though as much of headache Lena and Kara Luthor (Cat refused to call them anything else, the Luthor name brought in money), CatCo's ratings have never been higher. She'd been highly reluctant to even acknowledge that fact but the Super and the Luthor were an enigma that was only drawn to Cat Grant's palm like a moth to the flame. Or they would have it seem to the outside world.

But of course neither Lena or her shady bodyguards would answer the phone, but why would they? Just as Cat looked up, about to scream at her new weekly assistant, one whom she planned to terminate by the end of the day, the sight that entered her office unannounced with a nervous, nearly hysterical assistant trailing behind her. Cat could place her face, but she would know that strut—that swagger anywhere.

“M-M-Miss Grant! I'm so sorry, I tried to tell her that—”

“You're fired. Get out, and close the door behind you or you won't get paid.”

 _So much for the end of the day,_ but Cat couldn't have been bothered. Her eyes never strayed from the brunette in the tight fitting leather dress that should've been a fashion 'Hell No' but with a body like hers, it was a rare _yes!_ When her office doors were soundly shut, Cat made a show of humming thoughtfully, and moving papers and items around on her desk.

“I do hope there is a damn good reason for you showing up without calling, texting or, hell, emailing me two hours beforehand, Catwoman.”

The brunette smiled but it was anything but warm and friendly, “Assuming that I am who you think I am—”

“Oh please.” Cat scoffed, returning her uninvited guests smile, colder and even less friendly, “I built this empire from scratch with nothing but my wits. Supergirl and Lena Luthor couldn't fool me, and it's not about to start with you. Now tell me what you want so you can get out of my building quicker.”

“The Guardian is becoming a problem.”

“We all have problems in life. Complaining about them to other people is not how they get solved. That's my advice for the day, is that all kitten?”

Selina's eyes narrowed dangerously, “No need to be a condescending bitch, Grant.” Selina rose from her seat and approached the CEO's desk, pulling out a microchip from her Prada purse and placed it in front of the older woman, “Unlike you, _kitten,_ I don't sit in a hideous, overstuffed chair cursing the world. I get to work.”

Cat picked up the microchip, turning it this way and that as if it were foreign to her, “What the hell is this?”

“Problem solved.” Selina smirked, and turned on her high heel and left Cat Grant's office. The CEO's eyes were ablaze by the time Selina met her gaze from the elevator just before the metal doors closed.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara and Lena were cuddled up in their California King sized bed watching movies on their TV, completely oblivious and uncaring about the world outside of their multimillion fortress in the mountains. Lena was sitting with her back against the headboard, a little of odd snacks surrounding her, half eaten. Kara had her head in her lap, laying diagonal with her own blanket since Lena insisted on hogging the duvet.

While Lena was engrossed with the zombie show they were watching, something with a 'Z', but Kara was more interested with the odd triple heartbeat she was hearing from her wife. It was lulling her to dreamland but a nagging thought that she couldn't yet voice was keeping her somewhat awake.

_Th-th-thump.Th-th-thump.Th-th-thump.Th-th-thump.Th-th-thump.Th-th-thump.Th-th-thump.Th-th-thump.Th-th-thump.Th-th-thump...._

It was only when Lena tapped the space between her eyebrows, that Kara opened her eyes, gazing tiredly up at the brunette who was staring down at her curious and concerned, “You had the crease again...what's wrong?”

“I should be asking you that...” Kara rolled over and kissed one of Lena's many forming stretch marks around her belly, before sitting up, “Why is your heart stuttering?”

“Why is my...” Lena picked up the remote to turn down the TV, “Why is my heart stuttering? Darling, my heart is fine.”

Kara shook her head, taking the remote from Lena and turning off the TV completely, “Is the baby okay then? Is it her heart? Lena! Someone's heart...is stuttering!”

Lena smiled and pulled her lover into her lap and placed one of Kara's strong, calloused hands over her heart, “Sweetheart—”

“Sh,sh, sh!...listen.” Kara whispered, “Listen past the rain and wind, Lena...listen.”

With Supergirl sitting still as a statue in her lap, and Lena closing her eyes to concentrate.

 _Th-th-thump.Th-th-thump.Th-th-thump._ ..Lena opened her mouth to comment, but stopped when she heard it... _thump-thump-thump...thump-thump-thump...thump-thump-thump..._

“ _Kara...”_ Lena's eyes snapped open and she jerked beneath the blonde, “my heart isn’t stuttering...”

“Then what—”

“Twins...we're having twins!” Lena laughed breathlessly as Kara fell over, making the bed bounce, “Two for the price of one.”

“Double the trouble.” Kara stared at the ceiling, her cheeks hurting until Lena moved over to straddle her and filled her vision, “Holy shit...what are we gonna do now?

“Make more.”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but well worth the read I hope lol
> 
> Just a short, fun little "ahhhhhh shiiittt!" type of chapter chapter before we get SuperCorp back on the grind.
> 
> So twins! And a traitor, Luthor for POTUS, The Guardian is here , Fort Rozz is a locked on Target, GL's ring is in the wrong hands (and probably will get in even worse hands) JL is still trying to recover in complete vain, and has any one checked that chapter count yet? I had to recalculate how long it's gonna take for me to bring this one to an end. I think that's my final number.
> 
> Now on to working on my other stories!
> 
> C_S


	24. If It Were A Snake Pt. 1

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Lucy sighed loudly next to Alex as she finally zipped up her small duffel bag, one about the size of a gym bag. Alex glanced at her girlfriend but ultimately remained quiet, choosing to remain quiet. Two and a half more months flew by without a word from Lena Luthor even though L-Corp has been thriving without a hitch, Catwoman and Red Hood were holding down National City—especially after Catwoman seemed to have mysteriously gotten faster, stronger, and a hell of a lot bitchier lately. And though National City has been relatively safe—the absence of Supergirl has been felt greatly. Through the entire world. CatCo made sure of it.

Superman tried to take the mantle she held. The same mantle she stole from him...but Supergirl took something from him, something he so carelessly handled and made it better. Better than it was, and gave it potential to be of actual importance. Superman could try but the world didn’t want him, National City...America...did not want him. Nor his friends...the very few he had left. They wanted their Guardian Angel. And not the one wearing the tin-can.

“Why are they doing this now though?” Lucy finally asked, voicing the concerns that they both had. Lena was pregnant. Five months and showing...or at least they both assumed she would be. Alex was peeved that both Kara and Lena denied her at least a monthly. Alex had no idea what was going with Lena and Kara's baby, nor with the parents themselves. Alex didn’t feel comfortable being out of the loop. And now with Lena suddenly calling them out of the blue, asking them—no _ordering_ them to all meet at a central, secret L-Corp facility just outside of Gotham...Alex was annoyed to say the least.

“We should at least be there to protect her.” Lucy continued, adjusting the strap on her shoulder, following the taller woman out of their bedroom. “It's not like them to make these kinds of executive decisions without us.”

“They left the city without telling anyone, and took the ring soon after without us.” Alex just shrugged, opening the front door and allowing Lucy to walk out first before closing and locking the door after them both, “It doesn’t matter what we think anymore Lucy. We're just soldiers in a game that was never our own in the first place. There's an order, and they have bypassed it a long time ago. It's just a matter of whose side you're on now...”

“Well...I guess it's a good thing we're on the right side then.” Lucy then pressed the garage level button in the elevator and the doors quickly closed soon after.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Lena inhaled and exhaled deeply, she could hear the soft almost too loud chatter of the dozens of reporters in the auditorium. She soothed down the invisible wrinkles of her form fitting fuchsia dress. She was pregnant with twins and it was impossible to hide her baby bump now. She had options, but she didn’t like them. Lena rubbed her stomach and looked towards the ceiling as she stood in the middle of her 'dressing room' (a conference room), and she saw Kara pacing the length of the room on the roof, eyes never straying from the brunette. When she saw that Lena was looking at her, Kara stopped and waved down at her. Lena chuckled and looked away, blinking away her x-ray vision. The knock at the door startled her right before Cat Grant entered and locked the door behind her and Lena risked a glance towards the ceiling and found that Kara was watching and listening intently. Cat didn’t have to look up to know what Lena had been glancing at.

Lena quietly observed the media Queen as she strolled over to the long table as if she owned the place to fix herself a glass of water and placed herself on the edge of the table. “You're glowing...it's not radiation is it?”

“I'm impressed. At your age, I didn’t think you’d recognize a glow even if you looked in a mirror...” Lena smiled sweetly, and high above them, she could hear Kara laughing, “But I guess you'd actually have to have someone to—”

“I'd watch what you say to me next, Luthor.” Cat glared, the glass in her grip threatening to shatter in the palm of her hand out of sheer annoyance.

“Or what, Grant?”

Cat held the pregnant woman's gaze for a while, longer than most would’ve dared before she reluctantly backed down. As much as she couldn't stand the woman, there was a hierarchy that Cat injected herself into for the sake of herself and her boys. And she begrudgingly respected the woman standing before her, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach—and Cat couldn't help but also admit that Lena carried her pregnancy very well. Something on her hand reflected off the lights and caught the media Queen's attention immediately.

Lena smirked and held up her left hand, giving Cat a better look, “Like it?”

“You're...you and...”

“Yep. And official. Something small...nothing extravagant...”Lena turned her hand around, looking down at the wedding ring that Kara crafted herself for two weeks straight, and spending several hours a day making it as perfect as it could be. Without her knowledge, Kara had taken off in the middle of the night and took the Green Lantern's ring and melted it down with her heat-vision and downright will alone. It was a perfect fit around Lena's left ring finger and at first glance, it could've been mistaken as a black platinum emerald ring—but upon closer inspection. Anyone would tell that the material of that ring was neither black nor silver in color..it simply was. And the emerald gave a small, yet significant derisive glow that was eerily similar to Kryptonite. Gorgeous yet haunting, and Lena loved Kara even more for it.

“Hmm...Kara has one just like it, without the...large emerald stone.” Lena wasn't sure what crystal the Green Lantern ring held if she truly being honest, “This ring...it symbolizes power.” _in more ways than anyone can imagine,_ “Jealous?”

Cat finished her water, and slammed the glass down on the table harder than she really meant to, “ _Concerned._ As your...friend of sorts...are you positive this is what you both want to do? Once this gets out...there is no going back.”

“Your stocks will be fine, Cat. Have a little faith...you _are_ talking to the next best thing this country will ever see.”

“Where are your two 'bodyguards'? I thought they never left your side.”

“Ms. Grant...something you've failed to realize all this time...since finding out everything you know about Kara and I...is that... _she..._ is my bodyguard, my sanctuary, my lover, my greatest enemy...my greatest ally...she's my entire world, and I am hers. I don't need protection from the world Ms. Grant...the world needs protection from me.”

Cat stared after the brunette, eyes wide...that statement was loaded and could be taken in so many ways and Cat prayed to whatever entity that would listen, that she wasn't wrong to tell Agent Henshaw to shove his offer up his tight ass and had security escort him out of her office. That incident had been nagging at Cat's conscious for a long while now—and she's been meaning to tell Lena or Supergirl but opportunity never presented itself. Cat knew by now...her mouth had been shut for far too long. If she said anything now, she'd be guilty (and dead) until proven otherwise (and still dead). She sent another prayer to the heavens, actively keeping her lips firmly pressed—well aware that Supergirl was standing right on top of her location. Cat had to tread carefully, for the sake of her sons and her own well being.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Lena stepped out onto stage, her stilettos reverberating through the overcrowded yet silent (Except the million clicks of camera's worth of thousands of dollars) auditorium with a type of confidence only a multibillion worthy woman could afford. The room was dimly lit, and the spotlight was focused on her. She could hear the soft crunching of gravel beneath Kara's boots on the roof as her wife followed her until Lena was behind the podium. Out of sight from the press, Lena stepped out of her heels discreetly and stepped onto the small stool that was provided to keep her height. She knew that when she walked onto the stage, her stomach in such an eye popping dress would draw immediate attention. There was no mistaking her protruding stomach as fat anymore. Lena Luthor, the last Luthor in existence... _ever..._ was pregnant. _And by who?!_

Lena had rules for this open press conference. She wanted order, quietness and respect. She demanded it for her honesty _(Honesty),_ and if it wasn't a promise returned, they were gone. And missing out on the most sought out press conference with the one and only Lena Luthor since she called out not only the government but the President of the United States, _and_ supposedly helping Supergirl recovery from the Justice League's unjust attack.

Lena adjusted the mic, and gave her best politician L-Corp smile, “Good morning, everyone. Thank you all for joining me here today...”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_Up on the roof..._

A bright yellow cat, nearly as bright and blinding as the sun itself weaved between her legs, and Catwoman appeared before her before Kara could figure out if she was hallucinating due to stress. The Kryptonian blinked, “I see you've finally found the Power of Ra....and survived the process.”

“Well...it might've taken a life or two, but it was well worth the trouble.” Catwoman eyed the antihero not so subtly. Eyes lingering on the bright pink scar across her throat—remembering that long so long ago, it was open and spilling blood like a waterfall. Selina pushed those thoughts to the furthest corner in her mind, “It's good to see you on your own two feet, Kara.”

Kara nodded, having stood still and quiet while her friend looked her over, “I never thanked you...for taking care of Lena in my absence. She told me what you said and did. For that I'm in your debt.”

“Oh...how the tables have turned.” Selina jested, her gaze moving to the city skyline, “Is that why your two lackeys aren’t here?”

“Hm? Oh not at all, we just didn’t need them here for this. Speaking of, why aren’t you on your way to the rendezvous point?”

“I was hoping I could hitch a ride with you two. Red Hood will be meeting us there. Hopefully Lucy and Alex don't shoot him.”

“Cat Grant will be there too, I'm sure they'll be more concerned with that nosy woman than him. Speaking of...what's his story? I know you two have been working together for a while but I'm not sure I trust anyone wearing the Batman insignia.”

Catwoman laughed, “Funny. He said the same thing about you. You both wear the insignia of the person you hate to taunt and destroy. It's not really my story to tell, Kara, but he's trustworthy. Batman's paranoia and lack of responsibility got Red Hood murdered on the streets like a dog.”

“So...he's a zombie? Great.” Kara added sarcastically, not even reacting when Selina smacked her arm though Kara was impressed that she actually _felt_ it but Selina had enough reign over strength to regulate it properly.

“He's not a zombie, but like I said...”

“Not your story to tell. Yeah, I can appreciate that Selina.”

“Ya know, this city really has missed you...people still look for you in the skies.”

“And I've missed it.”

“So, why the press conference? isn’t that a little...dangerous considering the Brady bunch baking in Lena's over?”

Kara glanced at Selina curiously and slightly annoyed, “Brady bunch...that's plural,” icy blue eyes narrowed, “You knew?”

“For someone with super hearing, I'm not impressed In-Ze. It took you how long to catch on to the second heartbeat? Powers of a god wasted on an idiot.”

Kara actively ignored Catwoman's entire comment and crossed her arms, slightly peeved the woman didn’t say a goddamned thing, and annoyed that Alex didn’t catch it either, “Back to your original question (Kara also ignored Selina's snort), we don't have a choice but to come out as a couple now. Well we do...but this was the only choice we liked.”

“The honest route...why? It's so...boring.”

Kara lifted one finger, pointing to her exposed throat, “No amount of makeup can cover this thing...trust me I've tried. I fucking hate that it's there, and I'm ashamed of it...but I must not run from my mistakes. This scar will forever be apart of me.” Supergirl sighed loudly, and dropped her arms, turning away from her friend, “When I come back as Supergirl, this...will be apart of my character now. I can never just be plain ol' Kara on the streets anymore unless I wear scarves and turtlenecks all the time.”

“You don't seem like the scarf and turtleneck type anyway...what? You don't.”

“Yeah...well. If we went with option number two, I couldn't be around Lena in public anymore...the press would make the connection and rumors and lies would start on the basis of a lie."

“You know, rumors and lies are going to happen anyway right?”

“Yes, but we wanted to narrate our story the best we could before that happened. To get ahead of it first...we have to stay one step ahead of everyone now.”

Selina laughed, patting Kara on the back firmly, “Only SuperCorp can turn the truth into a goddamn plot.”

“SuperCorp,” Kara repeatedly softly, returning the feline's smile, “I like that.”

The two stood on the rooftop in comfortable silence, listening to Lena's soothing soft Irish voice carry through the auditorium calmly, answering questions one at a time. Ranging from her dislike of the government policy to questioning her relationship with Supergirl.

“ _Ms. Luthor, excuse me if I step over some line that none of us can see...but I have to ask. You said...that you and Supergirl are close friends, right?”_

“ _That is correct.”_

“ _How close? I-I mean...we've already established that you're pregnant, and again, as many others have said; Congratulations! But you also have an unexplained ring on the left hand...so I just have to ask what we are all thinking but are too nervous to ask...are you and Supergirl more than just friends? Is all this...a coming out conference? No pun intended...not really.”_

“ _A coming out conference,”_ Lena repeated quietly, sounding amused and thoughtful. _“I suppose you can call it that, yes._

“ _I guess my next question would be...With everything happening between Supergirl and the Justice League and yourself and the government...Why now?”_

“ _I called out the government a few months ago. I called them liars, irresponsible idiots and traitors to this country...all the while indirectly being a hypocrite myself. L-Corp outshines the government in many ways, here, in National City. I don't have an interest in running for president or overthrowing the government—but I do wish to make this...country...a better place for my family and for yours. A sentiment that is shared by my partner. L-Corp is the new future, and...it's an extension of myself and Supergirl. What good is L-Corp if we're no better than your government with the lies and secrecy?”_ Lena paused, taking a sip of water before continuing on, _“While our private life is of no one’s concerns...my partner and I want people to know that we are just like everyone else. We can actually relate. Alien or human, or whatever...we can relate. My wife and I...want to be honest. To be unafraid...and to gain the people's complete trust, it was quite obvious we'd have to give it first.”_

“ _You're a billionaire and she has superpowers...how can you relate to the average Joe, Ms. Luthor? You seem to be reaching now.”_

“ _First it's Mrs...and second, Superpowers and money aside, we still pay our taxes, sit in traffic, cook dinner. We have high light and water bills, grocery shop...have a family...loved ones dear to us. My wife...does not put on her cape and boots to be a hero of glory. To be seen as a god. She does it to make sure that all of our children, your children...their children...anyone's child... comes home from school safely. That the children of our future have parents to come home to.”_

“ _Even if that means_ **_murdering_ ** _other human beings and aliens?”_

“ _If they deserve it, yes. Freedom from fear, and hope for the future often comes with severe prices. One Supergirl is willing to carry on her shoulders.”_

“ _And does L-Corp carry that same burden?”_

Lena smiled fondly, hand absentmindedly rubbing her stomach behind the podium, _“L-Corp will always be right there, right next to Supergirl, ensuring that there is a future worth saving.”_

“ _One last question, Mrs. Luthor...where_ is _Supergirl?”_

Selina looked at Kara, impressed, “I believe that's your cue, darling.”

“Here...try not to burn up all of the gas.” Kara handed Selina a key fob, then disappearing in a blink. Kara appeared next to her wife out of thin air with a comfortable looking chair (Cat Grant rolled her eyes at the chivalry), startling a few of the guests in the front row. Kara wanted to kiss Lena desperately, to reassure her that everything would be alright but the Kryptonian settled for kissing her cheek, near the corner of her mouth and helped Lena to the chair and made sure she was as comfortable as possible before taking her place behind the podium.

The clicks of dozens from the dozens of camera's in the room were deafening, and the flashes nearly blinding but Kara stood tall. As her mother would want her to do. With her head held high. Like her father would do. Embracing her gains and losses. Like any proper Kryptonian warrior worth their salt would do. But Lena, who would forever be attuned to the blonde, could feel the tension and anxiety rolling off her body in massive waves and she could see Kara's knuckles turning white as she gripped the sides of the podium to keep herself grounded.

Another reporter, a brave one, rose from her seat and turned on her mic, “Supergirl, the circumstances around Wonder Woman's death are still unclear to this day...did you, the Girl of Steel, murder Wonder Woman?”

Kara feigned a wince, “Murder is such a strong word...but yes, I did. To protect my kin. And enough to this _girl_ stuff. I'm not a girl. And I don't know which idiot came up with that...” Kara looked to her right, meeting Cat's amused gaze for a split second, “I'm a woman. Superwoman.”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone...please! Stop me! I'm out of control now, lmao


	25. If It Were A Snake Pt. 2

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

“Alpha. Sierra. Echo. November. Delta. Victor. Romeo.”

There was a slight pause on the other end of the line, _“Agent. Status report, Blackest Night first.”_

The Agent glanced over her shoulder momentarily to make sure she was still alone in the small room, before turning back to the narrow window that allowed her an unobstructed view of the only road that lead to and from the facility that Lena and Kara _insisted_ everyone in their small circle meet up in a secluded area.

The Agent rolled her eyes, knowing her superior wasn't going to like what she had to say, “Blackest Night status is unknown, sir. Last known location was in the vault in National City. I suspect that Subject Star has something to do with it's whereabouts.”

Her superior sighed heavily, but thankfully her didn’t find the need to reprimand her like a child as he has been known to do time and time again when things never went his way despite him not being the one risking his own life by being out in the field and behind enemy lines.

“ _What is your objective, Agent?”_

“Sir..there has been a slight mishap with the plan.”

“ _A slight what? Agent—”_

“Sir,” the Agent cut in forcefully glancing over her shoulder once more, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up immediately, “My goal is clear. Eliminate the threats to this country swiftly and quietly, but the timeline needs to be adjusted. There is a civilian and—”

Hank scoffed, and it was the closest thing to a laugh she's ever heard from the man, _“If you're referring to that disgrace of an American and human being, Cat Grant, Agent, then I ought to shoot you myself!”_

“Sir?”

“ _Cat Grant had an opportunity to do the right thing, Agent, and the moment she chose to be a terrorist, her fate was sealed. She dies too...liabilities will not be tolerated, do you understand?”_

“Understood, sir. No survivors then. I'll send word when the job is done.”

“ _I knew I could count on you, Agent. You have forty-eight hours.”_ click.

The mysterious Agent lowered the untraceable phone from her ear, and shoved it into her pocket, mind moving a mile a minute and compartmentalizing her conflicting emotions at the same time. She knew that while it was nearly impossible to not get close to the target while being undercover, she was also aware of the bigger picture. _She_ was not a terrorist. She never fucking was, but the lot she was knee deep in? Her so called 'family'? _They_ were.

They've destroyed one of the world's most elite, and successful groups of heroes; The Justice League. Murdered Wonder Woman, one of the most inspirational and iconic women in history, in cold blood. And they felt they had rights to play god and politics. It didn’t sit right in the Agent's heart, not at all. She was tired of hiding. Tired of struggling to keep her own emotions in check. Tired of biting her tongue raw to keep her real opinions to herself. And most of all...

She was tired of touching the skin of the enemy so intimately, as if she loved and cherished like it was their last moments. The Agent smiled, it wouldn't be her last moment but it would certainly be all of theirs. The Agent was pulled out of her twisted patriotic thoughts by slight movement in her peripheral, at the slight reflection in the window.

She whirled around, gun drawn instantly, eyes narrowed, heart racing—this wasn't how she planned _their_ last show down, she may not love the woman, but the Agent felt a twinge of pain in her heart for the dark haired woman...

“ _Lucy...”_

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara took a small but calculated step back as King Shark swung wide once more with his meaty fist, growling angrily when he connected with nothing but air. Kara was luring the giant Metahuman away from the crowd that was gathered behind the police barricade and the unconscious Flash. Kara would deal with him and his need to make multiple portals because he didn’t know the meaning of slow down.

Kara spotted the portal a few blocks away as she sat at a red-light impatiently behind the wheel of her and Lena's shared SUV. The Kryptonian would’ve let The Flash get himself killed had he not opened the can of worms in the middle of _her_ city _and_ got knocked out five minutes into the fight as well. Selina and Kara sent Cat and Lena on their way to the hidden facility just outside of the city with promises to meet up later (more like Kara promised Lena and Selina just smirked at a scowling Cat).

Superwoman didn’t mind sharing the stage as she might have once upon a time in her earlier days just starting out. She's proven herself capable time and time again, she no longer felt threatened sharing the limelight. Hence when Catwoman ran up behind her and used Kara's solid frame as a 'wall to scale' so she got go for an aerial attack on the Metahumans face, Superwoman simply stepped aside and allowed the feline to have her dinner for the night.

Superwoman carefully observed her colleague and friend in battle with her new found powers for the first time. A tad self-consciously, Kara adjusted the collar of her super suit but it just wasn't flexible enough around her neck to cover her scar and the constant clicking of cameras was starting to get on her nerves. Icy blue eyes narrowed slight when the Metahuman, King Shark—as Flash said earlier before being knocked out—finally got one of his slippery claws around Catwoman firmly, and tossed the leather glad woman aside like a rag doll. Catwoman's back tore through a car, and slammed into a brick wall, nearly tearing down the building in the process.

Kara crossed her arms, standing stock still as the smelly Metahuman huffed and puffed it's way into her personal space in hopes to intimidate her, “What do you want, Jaws?”

“My name is—”

“That's not what I asked you. You have five seconds before I turn this into a cook out.” Kara's eyes took on a angry red tint and King Shark's gills flared slightly, whether with annoyance or trepidation, Kara didn’t know. Nor did she care.

“Flash....dead. For freedom!”

Kara followed his gaze to the fallen hero, then back to the beast standing in front of her, taking note that Selina was somewhat recovered and prowling the shark-man, waiting for a prime opportunity, “Freedom from who?”

“Zoom!” he edged closer, nearly touching Kara now, “Bring back a dead Flash and King Shark debt free...and King Shark kills anything in King Shark's way.”

“Maybe next time, don't come to my city and you might succeed.” Kara advised, right before she blitzed around the Metahuman and took out his legs with two well placed kicks behind his knees which were surprisingly weak for his size, and she was positive one of his bones broke on impact.

Catwoman relaxed her stance and backed away from the scene as did everyone else when Superwoman became a blur around the giant Metahuman in the middle of street, the sight was so fascinating. The amount of chaos it took to create a portal, and contain it, Superwoman made it look so easy. No one noticed when Flash finally came back to the land of conscious and joined the Woman of Steel in the start of the portal. To the naked eye, it was still a blur of dark blue and red and electricity, but Selina could see just fine.

She saw when Kara skidded to a stop, the whirlwind around them still going full speed, and grab the Flash by his neck mid run and pulled him in a tight, unbreakable headlock, while grabbing King Shark by his dorsal fin and tossing him into the black hole into a another dimension. Almost immediately the portal closed and everything around them slowed down once more, and the Flash was allowed out of the blonde's grip.

“You—you just let him _go?!”_ Flash cried incredulously, waving his arm frantically in the area where the portal once was, uncaring about how loud her was being with the press now just a few feet away, “I thought you were about justice! Huh? Do you have any idea what you’ve just done?!”

Kara pushed the Flash out of her space, with more force than she actually meant to, but she refused to feel or look contrite. She pushed her cape behind her as she stared down at the speedster with Catwoman flanking her left, “I sent a villain back to his own universe. One you had no business in, in the first place Flash. Keep it out of my city, Scarlet, or next time I won't be so nice.”

The Flash eyed the two women warily as he rose to his feet, “Why didn’t you just toss me into the portal too? I thought you hated us?”

Catwoman chuckled and Kara simply continued to smile that mysterious smile that made the Flash _wish_ she just tossed him in after King Shark, “I want you out of this city by nightfall, Flash. Or else, you _will_ be joining your friend.”

“You think you're some god, but do you really think you won? That we're going to let you get away with what you're trying to do! And what you’ve done?!”

The flash hissed and was in Kara's face immediately, and Catwoman was about to draw her whip but Kara stopped her and stared deep into the speedsters eyes, “The real question here Flash is; who's going to stop me?”

The Justice League member could only watch as Kara took flight and broke the sound barrier high above the sky and Catwoman taking off behind an alley faster than what should have been possible. Barry looked at the crowd that seemed to have gotten bigger, and took off as well. Heading straight for Gotham.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not feeling like this is the best chapter, but hey! Progress on the traitor front, some 'teamwork' with Superwoman and Catwoman, and of course the traitor is revealed! Or...was she? Ummmmm....huh.
> 
> Ha! But seriously though, I've told y'all twice who it was now. And I apologize for the shortness, I just wanted to get this out and let ya know I haven't forgotten Sledge! Far from it.
> 
> Thank you all for the comments, kudos and the follows!
> 
> C_S


	26. If It Were A Snake Pt. 3

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

The Flash ran through the wet streets Gotham at the speed of light, his body buzzing with the energy he was burning and the adrenaline was still pumping through his veins from his encounter with Supergirl—ahem, _Superwoman,_ and Catwoman earlier after they dealt with King Shark. The scarlet speedster wasn't happy that his recent dimension hopping turned out to be another bust, but that it took the assistance of his greatest enemy to help fix the mess he created.

If Barry was being completely honest, he wasn't one hundred percent sure that the portal in National City was the only portal that was opened around the planet. When Superwoman anchored him to this world, and ultimately saved him from his fatal fate at the hands of Zoom, she destroyed his Tachyon device as well.

Even in broad daylight, finding the Batman was easy enough for The Flash. It was rare to see the Dark Knight lurking the streets of Gotham during these hours, and Bruce Wayne making an appearance anywhere lately was even rarer.

The Flash came to a screeching halt next to the Batmobile and peeled his mask off, “Bats! You in here?”

“Unfortunately.” the gruff voice came from above him, Bruce's work station, and Barry joined him a split second later. Grimacing when he saw that the incident that happened in National City was playing on three different screens from three different news stations. “What the hell were you thinking, Barry?!” Bruce slammed his fist down on the metal desk, causing some of his tools to fall to the floor with a loud clatter, and Barry bowed his head contritely.

“I—I'm sorry Bruce, I was just trying to help the League!”

“By making us look even worse than we already do due Diana and Clark's power trip?” Batman scoffed, and downed the rest of his scotch but Barry knew better than to comment about _that_ nasty little habit the Dark Knight was developing. “At this point, Lena Luthor and Supergirl don't have to raise a finger to drag our names and the code of honor.”

“It's Superwoman now.”

Bruce glared at his colleague, “What were you doing in another world, Barry? I thought we discussed this.”

Barry rubbed the back of his neck, zipping away for a split to grab a chair, “I just...I just went looking for help, okay? With Supes holed up in his ice castle like a big baby, and Hawkgirl quitting with you and Aquaman and Diana...well, I'm the only one up there running the show! And listen, I'm the fastest man alive, yeah! But I can't be everywhere at once ya know!”

“So starting trouble in on another Earth was the best idea you could come up with?”

“No, but I had to try! That's more than what anyone else is doing!”

Batman just turned back to the monitors, lips pressed into a thin line thoughtfully, but Barry knew the billionaire was listening to him, “Diana's death...that's...Superwoman murdered her, but the Princess' death is on all of us.”

Bruce sighed, eyes closing briefly, “Get to the point, Barry or go home.”

The Flash tossed the remaining pieces of his Tachyon device onto Bruce's work station, “I found help. And she was willing to come over, to help us for a brief time—but we were interrupted.”

“Who?”

Barry began to fidget in his seat now, “And she's stronger now, and—”

“Who?”

“Okay, just hear me out, she's a Queen now and—”

“Goddamn it, Barry! _Who?!”_ Batman growled, once again slamming his fist on the steel table aggressively.

“Diana!...from Earth Two. Geez, I had a whole speech planned, don't you have _any_ patience?”

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Superwoman landed gracefully in front of the unprotected, unknown by the rest of the world, L-Corp facility with Catwoman suddenly appearing next to her out of thin air with a brief flash of bright light. And Kara noticed that she felt a slight increase of energy—she stored that knowledge away for later.

As the two anti heroes walked into the facility, side by side, the feline couldn't really help herself from commenting any further, “The cat and mouse game never ends well, Zor-El, you should've killed that piss-ant when you had the chance.”

Superwoman chuckled at her friend, “I'm not a murderer, remember?”

“Sure, darling, and I'm not a jewel thief. You could have at least sent him to the other world, and called it an accident.”

“Everything happens when it is time for it to happen, Selina. After you,” Kara held the door to the main facility open for the feline, feeling a bit smug when Catwoman purred with approval. It was an exact replica of the lobby of the secret L-Corp lab but far more compact, with carpet, and the furniture was more comfortable and there were three TV's on each side of the room, and five doors that probably lead to Narnia. Kara closed and locked the door behind them, and unclasped her cape and folded it over her arm.

(And Selina swore on all nine of her lives that if she had a shot with Kara, she'd take the risk of facing against Lena's fatal wrath).

“We're having a meeting here later tonight, and this is the most secure places to discuss these sensitive topics...but that won't be until later tonight. If you need to leave for Helena later, the garage is through door number four.” Kara pointed the door on the other side of the room, next to one of the three refrigerators, “Just be back here before nine, got it?”

Selina simply raised an eyebrow, “My moonlighting starts around that time.”

Kara returned the feline's look, “Not tonight. Tonight, we're moving on.”

“Yeah, whatever the hell that means. Besides, Helena is fine, she's at some overnight museum field trip.”

Kara nodded, “Fine, well, rooms are through door number two. I'm going to go find my wife, explore to your heart's content, Selina. See you at dinner.”

“Zor-El?”

Superwoman turned on her heel, “Yeah?”

“Thanks, kid, for everything.” Selina waved her hand this way and that, trying to appear aloof but Kara could see the gratefulness in the woman's eyes, “Not just for sparing my life, but for sparing my child as well.”

“I never planned on harming your daughter, Selina. Never have, never will.”

“No, but it was me you were gunning for though wasn't it? Harming me, would’ve been the same thing as harming her.”

Kara tilted her head to the side, arms folded across her chest now. She was studying her friend and colleague carefully, “I'm not blackmailing you to be here. Am I?”

Selina laughed, and pushed her cowl back, “If you haven’t noticed by now, Superwoman, Cats come when they feel like it, not when they’re told. See you later, Zor-El.” Kara watched the leather clad woman walk out of the room and didn’t move from her spot until the door slammed shut. Kara shook her head, still smiling, and made her way to find her wife, knowing exactly where to start. As Kara was walking at a human pace down a long cement corridor, she immediately felt a presence behind her. The Woman of Steel stopped and turned, but the hall was empty, when she turned around at the sound of heavy footfalls, she turned to see Alex coming to a stop in front of her.

“Oh, Danvers. Good to see you, everything okay?”

Alex wiggled her hand, “This place gives me the creeps, but everything is going well so far—just having a hard time getting sleep today.”

Kara shrugged, “Where's Lucy?”

“Sleeping peacefully in our room.”

Kara frowned, “Lucy? Why is she asleep right now? It's still early. Is she sick?”

“Whoa,” Alex held up both of her hands, taking a small half step back, “She's fine, Kar, calm down. I just kept her up all night, if you know what I mean.”

Kara caught the brunette's wink and laughed, but something was off. Kara stopped the brunette from walking past her, and she didn’t miss the way Alex's shoulders set. As many times as the Kryptonian has been around the older woman (in human years), been alone with her or otherwise, the blonde's red flags never have been on the ready as they were before. Something was definitely off.

“Alex? Is everything okay with you?”

“Yeah, but hey, are you up for some sparring when you're free later on? I have some things I need to work out before the meeting tonight.”

Kara nodded though she was listening intently to Alex's heartbeat, it was calm like it always ways, and Kara wrote it off to being a long day, “Yeah...yeah, I'll see you in the gym around noon then.”

“Wherever that is, I'll find it Kara. And thanks. Oh and Kara?” the antihero stopped once again, turning back to her friend, “Tell Lena to come see me later, she needs a checkup to make sure the baby is okay.”

“I will, see you later Alex,” Kara just smiled tightly and continued to walk away. The news of Lena actually having twins on the tip of her tongue but the mental alarms were still going off in Kara's mind, and the Kryptonian didn’t like it one bit. Alex was her friend, and Kara trusted Alex with her life. With her wife and their unborn twins, for a very long time now. And the Kryptonian didn’t understand why she was feeling on edge with Alex. Now of all times. The alien tried to scan the building for any signs of distress, but she forgot the damned place was lined with lead still (it was previously owned by Lex, of course it was).

Kara avoided the elevator and took the stairway to the top floor, where she and Lena would be resting until the meeting. Kara entered the room quickly, and was relieved to find her wife lounging on the King sized bed with a bowl of mixed fruit. Kara dumped her cape on the nearest chair, and used her super speed to strip down her briefs and sports bra, and joining her lover on the bed.

Lena turned slightly from the cartoons she was watching, and smiled at Kara, “It's about time you got here, I was starting to get lonely. How was it?”

“The Flash opened a portal in the middle of the city...Selina and I took care of it, but we don't know what else he actually brought over, or why he was doing it in the first place.”

Lena hummed thoughtfully, popping another grape into her mouth, “After today's announcement and our plans to move forward, shit like that will cease to happen.”

“How is everything with that? Shouldn't we be watching the news, and not _Spongebob?”_ Kara scooted down further so she was able to comfortably spoon her wife from behind, eyes closed with her nose buried in Lena's wild mass of dark hair. The Kryptonians hand was splayed across Lena's bare belly, gently caressing the smooth yet tightly stretched kiss, and being especially gentle with the ridges she was starting to occasionally feel.

“Hmm, that's what we have Cat for, baby,” Lena didn’t like her stretch marks and she was worried that she would no longer be desirable for the Kryptonian, but that couldn't have been further from the truth she soon realized. Lena knew she still struggled with the fact that a pure goddess like Kara Zor-El—could ever love her, despite the proof sitting on her left ring finger...the proof growing inside of her times two...the proof that was half asleep behind her, curled around her protectively. Lena knew, in her heart, mind body and soul, that their love had long moved beyond being purely physical—she knew she was one of the few humans (or not so human anymore) that could ever find True Love in a world like this.

But Lena knew her mind would forever be her greatest enemy. Kara shifted behind her and sighed contently, “Hey babe? I love you.” but just like that, Lena's irrational fears were pushed back into the dark corner of her mind where they belonged and she continued to eat her fruit, and watch cartoons. _Fucking hormones._

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

When Kara came to world of the living, everything around was quiet and her arms were empty. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up, looking around their suite for her wife but all that was left of her wife's presence in the room was the fruit bowl Lena was using earlier sitting on the nightstand. The Kryptonian rubbed at her eyes, and stifled a yawn, as she was rubbing her eyes she felt paper. Kara peeled the sticky note off of her forehead; _Kara, meet me in the private sector when you wake up. Love you, your wife._

Kara set the note down next to the fruit bowl and wasted no time putting on an outfit from their shared suitcase and zoomed through the entire facility. As Kara made her way down to the underground lab that no one knew about except Lena and herself, and a dead Lex Luthor—Kara went to check on their friends and colleagues. Of course Cat and Selina were in the main lobby, bickering and watching a movie the Kryptonian didn’t recognize while the other two TV's were set on the local and international news channels.

Kara found her acquaintance (who she has yet to properly meet), Red Hood, was in the garage was sitting on a stool between his and Catwoman's motorcycles with multiple tools laid about on the floor, and though he was dressed in 'gear-head' clothing, his red mask still remained on his face. Kara skidded to a stop in front of him, and though he didn’t react outwardly, his heart skipped a beat or two.

“Superwoman,” he started, rising from his perch on his stool and wiping away the grease on his hands, “I don't believe we've met...officially.”

Kara eyed the man's hand momentarily, but otherwise ignored the gesture completely and folded her arms across her chest, “I don't trust you, Red. But Catwoman is vouching for you, so don't fuck it up, clear?”

“Fair enough.” The man behind the mask lowered his hand, and shrugged, “Smart, but just to be clear...we're on the same side here.”

Kara would be the judge of _that_ later, “You openly represent the Batman insignia. Why?”

“Oh, I see...you want my life story then I'll get your trust. Is this how this works?”

“I could give a fuck about where you come from, Red. We all have back stories, and the world knows about half of mine already thanks to Superman. Your backstory is none of my business if you don't wish to make it so,” Kara took a step or two closer to the man, and was pleased when he held his ground, as most would’ve edged away from her by now, “But I suppose what I'm really asking, Red, is why are you _here?_ And not with Batman in Gotham fighting the good ol' fight.”

Red Hood laughed, and set the rag and wrench on the seat of his motorcycle, “Five years ago, I died at the hands of the Joker. Batman wasn't there to save me, and that was...forgivable, but what wasn't so forgivable was that he let that...that _creature_ live.”

“Let me guess, Arkham?”

Red Hood smirked behind his mask, (a mask that Kara hadn’t bothered to peak through and she doubted she ever would after the man revealed that he was dead for five years.), “Yeah, Arkham. I did my research when I came back...Joker's killed countless of others and Batman is too weak to do anything about it. Him and his little sidekick; Nightwing. The Joker won't stop until he's dead, and even then...I'm not so sure.”

“So why haven’t you just killed the Joker and moved on with your life?”

“Killing the Joker is harder than I really thought it would be. He's a tough son of a bitch, with bastards of sheep for followers. I'm waiting for my prime opportunity to catch him.”

Kara scoffed, “So, what, you’ve been running around fighting crime like Batman but just not in Gotham? News flash Red, we don't fight crime here.”

“Yeah, I know. You control it.” Red sat back down on the stool.

“If Batman invited you back to his flock for redemption—”

“It's too late for that now, Superwoman...I'm just getting started. And from what I understand...so are you.”

Kara nodded after a moment, slowly uncrossing her arms and gestured to the area around them, “Don't let me keep you.” without further ado, Kara was gone leaving Red Hood alone in the garage once more. She was still wary of the man, and she would not give him an inch until she was absolutely sure he was not a traitor in plain sight. Kara didn’t spot Lucy nor Alex anywhere on her way there but she figured the two women were still sleeping in their room. The Kryptonian double checked before revealing the door and stepping through it, making sure it was closed securely behind her.

The corridor that led down to Lena's lab was unnecessarily dark and long, and Kara rolled her eyes at Lex Luthor's dramatics intended for no one but himself. Kara found her wife in a corner standing in front of a steel container wearing a white lab coat and holding a tablet in her hands. She looked up when she heard Kara enter the room and smiled brightly at the blonde, and Kara knew that beaming look all too well. She found it frightening and adorable at the same time.

“Have you been getting your nerd on down here, Luthor?”

Lena rolled her eyes at her wife, “God, please Kara, never say that again.”

Kara held up a little white bag that the brunette didn’t notice until now, “Not even for these donuts I swiped for you? I risked my life for these woman.”

Lena tried but she couldn't resist another grin as she took the bag from the antihero and peeked inside, “Darling, these are kolaches.”

Kara came closer and looked inside as well, “I stole Cat's break fix? Oops. I meant to steal Selina's glazed donuts.”

“Her lose, my gain.” Lena pulled out the large jalapeno snack and used it to point at the container in front of them, “I've been working on something for you, I think it's finished but I need your final input. So, here...look.”

Kara looked between the container and her wife curiously, and she was wary (Lena was known to go overboard at times with her projects), but her curiosity outweighed her caution. Kara moved around the unit until she reached the glass door so she could actually see what was in it and what she saw stopped her cold. What she saw, made her eyes burn with pride and Kara wasn't sure if she actually stood straighter or that was just the elated feeling that was making her feel that way.

Lena was observing Kara carefully, and eating her kolache but when the Kryptonian was quiet and still as a statue for ten minutes straight, she was worried it was too much too soon, “Kara, baby, do...do you not like it? It's okay if you don't! I—I, I just thought—with your new title, you’d want an upgraded supersuit but I can fix it.”

“Lena...I...” before Kara could even express her feelings, and soothe Lena's unnecessary worry because the brunette was misreading her silence, there was a irritating screeching sound somewhere around them and loud hum from the power core before it gave out and the lights to the facility went out, encasing everyone inside with pitch darkness. However, not five seconds later, the backup lights came on—red and flashing leisurely. With the walls being lead proof, Kara couldn't see nor could she hear what was going on above them.

“The facility is on lockdown until we fix the power grid, Kara. And it shouldn't have to be fixed, it's brand new!”

“I know, I know,” Kara eased her wife into a nearby desk chair, kneeling in front of her and holding Lena's hands in both of her arms tightly, “Something's not right, and I've been having a bad feeling since getting here...but Lena, I promise, I will figure this out but I also need you to promise me something baby okay, please?”

“What is it, Kara? This better not be a fucking goodbye speech!”

Kara snorted, shaking her head, “I promise, it's not...I just...stay down here okay? Stay down here until I come down here to get you. Lock the door, and don't you dare fucking open it for _anyone_ except for me. Okay?”

“Okay. Yes, I promise...put on the suit.”

“What? Now?”

“Yes, I know you don't like it but—”

“Baby, no, I love it, Lena. It's beautiful and I'll show my appreciation for it later, but right now, I have to figure out what's going on.” Kara kissed her wife minutely, though reluctantly pulling away to put on her new super suit. It was snug, she'd admit, but it was a good snug...a secure snug. And it was heavier than the last suit. The color was a shade lighter than her previous supersuit, but the material remained the same and Kara idly wondered how Lena replicated the Kryptonian fabric from her other suit.

The House of El's insignia still remained firmly on her chest, but it was no longer red but it was a brilliant blue that matched her eyes and it seemed almost as if were glowing. The color of the insignia matched the furrows established on her new chest plates, shin guards on her boots, and her forearm guards, and her hard plated belt. The collar around her neck was higher, up the bottom of her ears but the scar on her throat was still very much visible. Her cape...was longer, darker in color. A blood red. And it felt like royalty. And moved like water.

Kara felt...powerful, stronger, higher in rank than she's ever have before. “I feel good.”

“And you look good too.” Lena breathed, captivated. “You really do like it?”

“I love it. Thank you Lena...I have to go now, remember your promise?”

“Yes, and when you come back, bring me an orange. Okay?”

Kara laughed, and kissed the mother of her children once before disappearing into the darkness. Lena tracked Kara until the Kryptonian was out of the sector. She sighed heavily and moved to the sofa with her half eaten kolache and her tablet. She fluffed a pillow or two, getting comfortable. Lena only had less than half a battery left, but she could still watch the security feed until it died. Alarmed to see that most of the main camera's have been taken out and were showing nothing but white noise.

Lena moved to alert Kara, but her eyes honed in on the headpiece she had forgotten to give her wife to complete the suit. The headpiece that would help Kara see further, to hear further without straining herself and it was also her new comm...Lena rubbed her protruding stomach to calm her nerves, and to not stress her babies.

Whatever was happening, and she had a good idea what (yet she just did not want to believe it), she and Kara were going in half blind, not knowing who or even what they would be dealing with inside their own camp, “Fuck.”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara's new supersuit was inspired from the Injustice 2 cover, deluxe edition. And by inspired, I'm using it, visual for visual lol.
> 
> http://cdn1.twinfinite.net/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/IMG_9300.jpg
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there is one more part to this small arc!


	27. If It Were A Snake Pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for this arc!

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Kara stalked through the halls easily, silent as a predator stalking its prey in the wild. The only difference? She couldn't see her prey, and she was a predator hunting another predator that was hunting her. Kara was blind inside of the L-Corp facility and she was more than aware of this fact. She didn’t like it one bit, but she's faced off worse without her full capabilities. The Kryptonian tugged at the collar around her throat—that reminder will never fail to haunt her. Kara was sure that whatever hell Wonder Woman was burning in, she was surely smug that she might have gotten the last laugh. Kara was oddly content with that. She'd rather be haunted than dead.

Kara felt a presence behind her and she immediately stopped and turned. Fist clenched tightly, ready to break a jaw—but there was no one there and the anti hero was feeling a sense of deja vu. She couldn't exactly figure out why she had that strange feeling but she wasn't very quick to dismiss it either. Cautiously, she turned and continued towards the common room. Kara was fighting every instinct in her mind and body to turn around and protect her family and only her family. But she knew she had a responsibility to the team she's created.

They were now her family, and she owed them a duty to protect them as well. But she knew if it ever came down to it; they could all be expendable in a heartbeat. However, she hoped it would never come down to that.

As Kara approached the common room door, she found that it was locked and with a simple, small twist of the wrist, she was suddenly staring down two pistol barrels—one for each eye. Red Hood lowered his weapons after a beat and stepped away from the door to allow Kara to walk through and quietly close the door behind her. Thanks to Catwoman the room wasn't dark, but well lit but it was obvious that Cat could only handle the power of the sun (no matter how low the power) for so long, and even Red Hood lacked his usual leather getup and looked like he was seconds away from ripping off his mask.

“Nice suit. You almost look like a dictator.” Cat huffed from her corner of the room, next to the refrigerator, of course.

“Hardly.” Kara scoffed, eyes sweeping the room. Noting with approval that the doors were barricaded, but they were missing two people, “Where is Alex and Lucy?”

Selina shrugged, crossing her arms, “Don't know. As soon as the lights went out, Alex took off. Something about finding Lucy, but that was ten minutes ago.”

Kara frowned slightly, “Right.”

“Where's the Mrs?” Cat asked, popping open another bottle of water and removing another layer of her power suit, “Don't tell me she's outside waiting for us to all come out safely.” the media CEO drawled sarcastically, eyebrow raised as if she already knew her own theory to be true.

“She's locked in the lab, she's safe.” was all the Kryptonian said, not paying the cranky older woman any mind for the time being. There was something nagging at the back of her mind. Something that just wasn't adding up very well for her comfort. “I'm going to search the facility for Alex and Lucy. Red Hood you stay here and protect her, Catwoman. With me.”

“Babysitting duty. _Of course.”_ Red Hood sighed loudly behind his mask before snatching the smothering device off, revealing the fact that he wore a face mask beneath it, “What? It's for dramatics. It's a long story.”

Selina snorted, gesturing towards the CEO who tossed her now empty water bottle into the trash and going for another, “Well you're stuck with the right person, she loves a good story.”

“If we're not back in the next thirty minutes, get ready to kill or be killed. Both of you.” Kara looked between the two seriously, before following Catwoman out of the room. The last thing Kara saw was Red Hood snapping a few glow sticks simultaneously and tossing them across the room at random. Selina and Kara walked side by side down the concrete corridor in relative darkness except for the flashing red lights and the soft glow from Kara's suit. Selina couldn't handle the suspense any longer, she reached out and grabbed Kara's forearm, making the Kryptonian stop and face her.

The feline could see the uncertainty in those clear blue eyes she wanted to hate so badly, and it made her uncomfortable seeing anything but confidence and mischief in Kara's eye. “You know something.”

“No I—”

“Cut the bullshit, In-Ze. I'm part feline remember? I can _feel_ when something isn’t right. And this place? hasn’t felt right since we got here.”

Kara sighed softly, wishing, not for the first time, that she had all of her senses—so that she didn’t have to play Detective and could simply punch her way out of this maze and whoever was bold enough to even think about messing with them.

“I'm not entirely sure, but I believe there is either a rat in our camp...or a very sly intruder.”

Selina's eyebrows rose higher than normal, and if the situation wasn't so pressing, Kara might have cracked a smile but she felt entirely too stressed to think about smiling when her wife and her unborn children were unprotected. But knowing that there could've been a traitor in their small, tight knit family this entire time fueled her anger to heights that even Wonder Woman couldn't push her too. Kara's trust wasn't something to be taken lightly; she felt taunted and she felt betrayed.

Selina noticed the shift in her friend, and released her as she took a step back, “Kara?”

“We need to split up. The generators are on the lower level, I know how to reset them so I'll go. You find Alex and Lucy. If you so happen to run into anyone who does not belong—”

“Shoot first, ask questions later.” Selina finished with a mocking salute then transformed into her small feline body with fur as yellow as the sun and running off silently. Kara watched her until she disappeared around the corner, then set off for her own tasks. If it weren’t for Cat and Red Hood suffering the most from the heat and depleting oxygen, Kara wouldn't have bothered with the generator. The further down she hover down the elevator shaft, the darker and damper it was starting to become. Slightly cooler and a lot more eerie. Kara's boots barely made a sound when she finally landed on the ground level where the generators were located.

She stood stock still, listening for anything out of place but while she felt as if she wasn't alone in the room, the Kryptonian used the soft glow from her supersuit to guide her through the pitch darkness. Her eyes adjusting but not enough to actually see that wasn't in her immediate line of vision. Kara eventually found the large generator consoles and felt her way around for the control panel.

As she was typing in the override code to override the previous kill code (only a code trusted personal would know, and the implications of that fact only angered the Kryptonian even more), Kara noticed that the keypad was sticky—sticky with semi dried blood. It only took her another five minutes until she felt cool rush of air wash over her refreshingly just as the lights flickered back on and the generators in the room began humming back to life.

Kara looked down at finger tips that were now bloody, right as she noticed a few droplets on the floor. She followed them across the room curiously, cautiously—fearing the worst until she saw a pair of boot clad feet poking from behind one of the generators. Kara moved around until she actually reared back with shock at what she saw, right before a loud bang on the other side of the room caught her attention and Alex ran in, with a shotgun drawn with dried blood on the side of her face and she looked angry.

“Kara, get the fuck away from that thing!”

“What?” the blonde frowned, deeply confused, “Alex, this is Lucy—what the fuck are you—”

“I _said_ get the _fuck away from that thing!_ It's _not_ fucking Lucy!”

A hand catching her ankle startled Kara, and the Kryptonian would ever admit that she may or may not have shrieked in surprise, “L-lucy?”

“Kara, don...don't believe (cough) believe her. She threw me,” Lucy wheezed and let go of Kara's ankle, “Off the building...I turned the power off for...SOS.”

“Yeah I threw that bitch off the roof, she's a fucking traitor Kara!” Alex pumped her shotgun, inching closer but stopped dead in her tracks when Kara's eyes began to turn red, “This is _not_ the time to be stupid, Kara! You know me, I would never do anything to hurt you and Lena! You're my...you're my family.”

Lucy's ragged breathing behind her tugged at Kara's heart, the two most important people in her life and she didn’t know which to believe in—she was torn and it showed on her face. Kara took a few steps back from both of them, red eyes darting from Alex to Lucy rapidly, noting that for someone who looked dead Lucy had enough strength to pull herself into sitting position against the wall—though she was slouching a lot.

“Kara, please, listen to me! Yes, I threw Lucy off the building today before you got here but you have to believe me when I tell you that, _that fucking_ **_thing_ ** _is not Lucy!”_ Alex exhaled deeply, her eyes and the barrel of her shotgun trained on Lucy—on the thing that _looked_ like Lucy intently, “I heard her, it, talking on the phone earlier about trying to blow this place sky high with Kryptonite. To kill you and Lena and the rest of us.”

“No—”

“And I shot it, multiple times...but, I barely fazed it, so I wrestled the damn thing and tossed it off the top story. It's not human, Kara. It's big, and it has a shit ton of scales and it's fucking ugly. I've seen it up close.”

Lucy groaned, eyes rolling to the back of her head and Kara stepped forward to help her but Alex's wild gaze had her pausing again, “Kara goddammit, _please..._ you’ve never listened to me before but just this one time, listen to me. That. Is. Not. Lucy. Lane.”

Kara swallowed harshly, Alex's words were convincing enough. But she still wasn't sure and Alex could sense it. The former DEO Agent made a snap decision and withdrew her weapon from the argument (and Lucy's head), “I...Kara, I'm telling you the truth.”

“Alex, I don't know what the truth is right now.” Kara finally admitted through gritted teeth and she knew that one of them was lying to her but she didn’t know which one, and not for the first time the Kryptonian wished that there was a way for her and Lena to communicate.

“I—I know everything seems sketchy right now, Kara. And I should've said something earlier instead of lying but I was only trying to make sure that you and Lena remained stressed free until the babies were born.” Alex wiped at her eyes, and Lucy scoffed weakly from her spot on the floor.

 _Babies...odd._ Kara paused momentarily, thoughtfully, her eye twitching once—but that was on time too many and suddenly, Kara wasn't so confused and torn anymore. Using her super speed, the Kryptonian raced across the room and carefully scooped Lucy into her arms, “Alex, do me a favor. Say hi to Diana for me.” with that Kara shot off an uncontrolled beam of heat from her eyes. She watched in both horror and fascination that instead of being turned to dust, the blast did nothing but tear off Alex's skin, revealing egg shell white scales that lay hidden beneath.

Kara didn’t wait to see what that strike would do to _Alex_ completely but judging from the Inhuman cry behind them as she ran out of the room with Lucy carefully cradled in her arms, whatever that creature was back there was pissed off. Kara wanted nothing more than to turn around and tear that beast to shreds but she had to get Lucy to safety first. _Work first, play later._

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, another boss fight and some smut and dysfunctional family fluff coming in the next chapter.
> 
> All mistakes are my own because it's midnight and my laptop crashed. twice. I'm getting a new cord tomorrow so, yay.
> 
> Also, if you play mass effect or like it enough to give a read, I'm writing fun little fic called 'We Are' check it out if you want!
> 
> C_S


	28. Why Are We Here?

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Lena tossed aside her dead tablet when the doors to the lab opened. She had be clutching the poor thing to death ever since the power came back on but there was no sign of her wife. She was blind down in her secret lab. Kara only reset the generators but it would take the systems in Lena's private lab twice as long to reboot—she never thought to update Lex's old lab equipment but she put it on her mental do list for a later time. She also vowed to finally tear down the entire facility—lead lined walls had quickly become a pet peeve of hers. One that made it to the top of her list in seconds.

Lena gasped in horror when she saw the state of Lucy the moment Kara came into her line of sight. Kara didn’t say anything to her wife as she laid down an unconscious Lucy on the table—she didn’t have to, the blood all over the front of her suit and the intense crinkle between her eyebrows told Lena everything she needed to know but she still couldn't fathom the facts that were staring her right in the face.

Kara stared down at Lucy's battered, barely recognizable face with sorrow and anger brewing deep within her soul, “Can you fix her?”

Lena tore her eyes from Lucy's swollen shut ones and met Kara's conflicted gaze, “I...I can  _ help  _ her the best I can, but I can't  _ fix  _ her.” Lena inched closer to her wife, placing a hand on her bloody forearm, “What happened out there? I thought I heard...a scream? Was that a scream?”

Kara sighed heavily, but before she could give Lena an answer that she, herself, did not want to give. Both women heard gunshots. The rapid gunfire sounded faint to their ears due to the walls they were surrounded by, but the sound was unmistakable and Kara geared herself for a fight. “I'll explain later, baby, just....take care of Lucy, and—and keep your promise. Okay? For the love of Rao, keep your promise!”

Lena nodded quickly, confused and her hormones and fear were starting to get the best of her but she willed herself to appear calm so that she didn’t add more stress to Kara's steady growing plate of problems to deal with, “Of course. Don't die out there.”

“ The only person who's going to be doing the dying is Alex,” Kara snarled, “Or whatever the fuck that thing is.” Kara forced herself to leave Lena and Lucy in her wake, and Lena forced her mind from the fact of reality and put on her lab coat, almost like a robot. She snapped on a clean pair of lab gloves and ran around the lab looking for impromptu surgical equipment, while keeping a close ear on Lucy's slow beating heart.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Catwoman hissed in pain as three long fingers caught the back of her thigh as the leather clad anti hero more or less tackled Cat Grant to the ground and out of harm's way. On her search for Alex, something managed to sneak up behind the feline and cold clock her on the back of her head with something heavy. The feline was only out for a moment, but that was all the enemy needed to get away from her. When Catwoman came to, it was to the cry of something that was clearly not from Earth and the lights were back on but that was the least of her concerns. Whatever thing was shaking the walls with it's hideous cry, had to have either found Red Hood or Superwoman. Despite her raging headache, Catwoman took off into a sprint to find the others—but in her search for Superwoman, she came across something that looked as if it came straight out of a horror movie.

In the common room, Cat was literally cowering in the corner (though she was sure to deny it later—if any of them survived)—in the sights of the creature while Red Hood stood stock still a few feet away with his twin pistols aimed at it's head. . The man had two pistols aimed at the creature's head but Catwoman wasn't sure what good his bullets would do against those white scales. The thing had to be well over six feet and was muscular all over. The thing growled menacingly, drool seeping between it's sharp yellow teeth and the moment it moved, Red Hood fired and Selina leaped for Cat. Diving right between the creature's legs with ease.

Selina's leg was gushing blood but she managed to push herself to her feet to haul the media CEO to safety as well, while Red Hood provided a decent distraction. Red Hood swore as his clips finally ran dry and the pale scaled alien knocked him off of his feet and into a the refrigerator across the room. The alien turned its beady red eyes to the two women on the other side of the room and smiled—or at least Selina thought it was.

But that smile was quickly wiped off when a blur of red and blue swept it off of it's feet and they crashed through another wall leading into the garage, shaking the entire building. Kara felt the beast's spikes digging into her skin even through the armor of her new super suit but she held on to it's slimy thick neck with both of her arms and flipped it over her shoulder and drove it into the ground.

The Kryptonian grunted as she pivoted on the heel of her foot and adjusted her grip around it's neck. She yelled as she drove a powerful fist into it's chest repeatedly until it's hard chest plates broke right beneath her bruising knuckles. Superwoman's grip tightened around it's neck until it's snarling and struggling became nothing but deep, ragged breathing and sporadic twitches. Kara slowly released it and Red Hood came running into the room, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and kicking the alien in the face until he got tired and Kara stood aside and let him. She felt a presence on either side of her, Cat looked shaken and in need of a very strong drink or several and Catwoman looked a lot paler than usual but her wound healed itself but she needed food.

“ What the fuck is that thing?” Cat asked hoarsely, subconsciously huddling closer into the Kryptonians side.

“ That...is a White Martian.”

“ Martian?” Red Hood asked, almost sarcastically, “Like from mars? Please tell me you're joking....you're not joking...are you?”

“ So...how do you contain a martian?” Selina asked after a moment of silence passed between the trio, each having something different on their minds.

“ I don't know, but we have a stasis pod here we can stick it in until we figure out what to do with it. I don't want it dead...yet. I have some unanswered questions.” Kara reached up and pulled the White Martian over her shoulder, everyone else taking a step back as the Kryptonian did so. “Listen, this isn’t what I expected to happen tonight...Lena and I had a big announcement, but since it's ruined I'll tell you now—we're gonna take over the American government. Operation Isolate.” Kara ignored Cat's scoff and mutterings of  _ that wasn't obvious at all,  _ “It was supposed to be nice tonight, but circumstances proved otherwise so. You're all dismissed. We'll—”

“ Whoa, whoa!” Red Hood interrupted the blonde, “You can't just drop a bomb on us like that and just expect us to bail, especially after...this. I signed up to fuck shit up and that's exactly what I'm gonna do, blondie. So how about this...you take big ugly there to whatever hole you deem fit for it—and we'll clean up this mess and hang out somewhere else in this death trap and order pizza.”

Kara looked at Cat and Selina, “Are you two okay with this?”

“ We've been okay with everything else.” Cat shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, but Kara could still see that the older blonde was still shaken up. Near death did that, Kara supposed.

Kara nodded, “And your son? Carter, is he safe for the night?”

Cat looked at Kara, eyes wide with surprise, “I...yes, Carter is safe. He's with his father this week. Oddly considerate of you....but he's safe.”

Selina scoffed and rolled her eyes at the woman, it was obvious that Kara's simple question threw her off guard—in the best way possible, but Cat being Cat...any sort of kindness was always a weakness in her world. “I think that's the best thank you, you’ll ever get from her.”

“ And Helena? Is she safe for the night?”

“ Well, that depends.”

Red Hood frowned, crossing his arms behind Kara, “On what exactly?”

“ Is that stasis pod really going to be strong enough hold this thing?”

“ It held me.”

“ Then, I'll be taking your lovely vehicle to pick up my daughter and I'll be taking this lovely crank with me. We'll pick up the pizza's on the way. How many do you suggest we pick up?”

“ Lena and I will share twenty boxes. Toppings don't matter, and my wallet is under the driver's seat. See you all in a few.” Kara used her super speed and ran out of the room, leaving Red Hood and Cat jaw dropped in the garage.

“ She's joking, right?”

“ Nope. You coming or going?”

“ I...think I'll stay behind and watch the place.” Red Hood said, sounding slightly unsure as he tried to wrap his head around how Lena and Superwoman could eat so many pizzas—but he chalked it all up to alien DNA.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara dropped the martian in the secondary lab and placed it in the stasis pod carelessly and set the temperature lower than what it should've been. She wanted he or she to be in pain when they regained consciousness. She had plans for it, plans it probably wasn't going to enjoy very much.

When Kara re-entered the lab below the facility—she was greeted with a very pleasant sound. A heart monitor. Followed by the familiar hiss of an oxygen tank pumping rhythmically. Lena had turned her precious lab into a damn infirmary the best she could. Lucy was still beneath the hard table Kara had placed her on earlier, but Lena had taken the liberty to removing the sofa cushions and placing them beneath the former Army Major. There was blood and torn clothing everywhere and it was obvious that Lucy was partially naked beneath Kara's old cape that was being used as a sheet.

She looked cleaner than she did, still rough, but cleaner—no more blood covering her face, or little pebbles caught in her dozens and dozens of lacerations. Her arm was in a makeshift sling and her leg was being propped up with some books and a pillow.

“ She's...stable, for now. But this isn’t going to cut it, Kara. We need to get her back to National City and to L-Corp.  _ Tonight. _ She has internal bleeding. I could see it, but I don't have the proper tools to handle it.”

Kara sighed harshly, plopping down onto the sofa regardless of the missing cushions and placed her face in both of her hands roughly. And Lena was right by her side immediately, pulling her Kryptonian into her arms and cradling the back of Kara's head as she turned and cried in the crook of her neck. Kara's body wracking sobs were enough to break Lena's resolve and she hugged Kara tighter and buried her nose in those blonde locks she loved so damn much.

“ Why are we here, Lena? Fucking why are we  _ here?”  _ Kara hiccuped, attempting to pull away but the brunette wouldn't let her. She knew Kara was hurting, she knew Kara was hurting to a while now. She didn’t have the right words for Kara, so she just continued to hold her lover as tight as possible, hoping that Kara could feel their babies kicking excitedly in her belly. Because  _ that  _ was the only answer Lena could provide, and Kara did. She did feel it, and she cried softly,  _ “Why is peace so fucking hard?” _

Lena could do nothing more except keep her wife grounded and pray to whatever deity that was listening to send them a blessing or two.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_ Somewhere, somewhere deep in outer space... _

But not so deep that the planet Earth was completely out of sight—a cold space station,  _ a prison  _ by the name of Fort Rozz floated aimlessly near the rings of Saturn. The silence of the prison was often times eerie and lingered far too long for one prisoners liking but then again...the rooms were sound proof. Silence and their thoughts were all they had. But her ears...they were good. Too good sometimes, if she didn’t tune them out—she could hear the others screaming, plotting for revenge or...doing other things she'd rather not hear. She chalked it up to the yellow sun, she's had years to come up with that theory. She had full range of her senses, and could dent the wall with a single punch now—but she wasn't strong enough to break free. The yellow suns rays weren’t on her long enough—but it was  _ just  _ enough to give her a taste.

But something shifted in her today...tonight...whichever (she wasn't sure anymore). She was peacefully as she could in a place like Fort Rozz with a shitty cot like the one she had, dreaming of tall sky buildings (none were as great as the ones on Krypton) and she was walking through a throng of people. But none of them had seemed to notice her...but she was directly behind a blonde that had something strapped to her chest. And she was holding the hand to the brunette walking next to her, who also had something strapped to her chest.

Astra had been confused and frustrated, she could talk—she couldn't stop walking, it was as if the dream was moving with or without her consent. Suddenly, the blonde in front of her had stopped and turned, revealing that she was carrying a baby with a head full of curly blonde hair. But that wasn't the reason why Astra felt her heart stop. It's been years _...decades  _ even since she's seen her daughter. And she was positive Kara In-Ze was a grown woman by now, but those eyes. Those unforgettable blue eyes locked onto hers and all Astra saw was fear.

She rose to her feet, popping out the Kings in her knees and her back. Astra approached her cell door with a renewed determination and clenched her fist, “Faora...”

Listening closely, she heard shuffling in the cell next to hers, “Yes, General?”

“ My daughter is alive. And now she needs me. Both of them.”

… “ General? I thought you only had one?”

“ I do. And she has been busy.” Astra smirked, punching another dent into the cell door, right next to the original. But this time...she didn’t stop, and her raw knuckles weren’t going to stop her this time. The dream that started her awake... was not an ordinary dream.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**


	29. Alive

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

National City's nightlife was very much alive and the night breeze was as cool as ever after the heavy rain showers they've had for the past week. The lights were on, more so than they usually were and National City was outshining every city in it's surrounding area. L-Corp and CatCo were the reigning champions of skyscrapers on opposite of sides of the city.

Kara and Lena kept the White Martian in the stasis pod outside of the city until they ready to question the creature. There were still too many unanswered questions and the real Alex has yet to show up—but it wasn't for the lack of trying on the Justice Lord's part. Kara deployed her small team in all corners of the city but there was no sign of Alex Danvers.

It was as if the woman never existed but Kara refused to believe it. She refused to believe that she housed a fucking traitor for years and never realized it. She wasn't a general like her mother but Kara wasn't that much of a novice. But her apparent obliviousness landed Lucy in a fucking coma with a broken leg, a broken arm, head trauma and Lena recently had to do a liver transplant with the assistance of Kara who had to learn on the fly. Taking Lucy to the hospital or bringing in an outside source was entirely too dangerous and out of the question now.

Kara was so determined to have answers for Lucy when she woke up— _ if she woke up— _ that was starting to drive everyone crazy. And recently, it prompted Lena to kick her out of their bed for tossing and turning too much. And with Lena's ever increasing mood swings and cramps, and her denying sex for a week now...Kara didn’t argue with her wife—she couldn't sleep anyway. She was too pent up with excessive energy and stopping petty crimes throughout the night was something to do until it was time to go home and run Lena a hot bath and give her back massages. The L-Corp CEO was still campaigning for a government takeover with the help of Cat and her media pulls and Selina's blackmail list of politicians who... _ owed her a favor or two _ . No one really knew what the feline meant by that, but no one was very willing to ask.

Despite the closed incidents that happened behind closed doors, SuperCorp was still the front page couple for three weeks straight. A Super and a Luthor, working together to make the world a better place? No, not the world...North America. It was unbelievable, and for some people—it was a bad omen. Lois Lane and James Olsen had been blacklisted in the media world in terms of reporting in any form, but they still freelanced and they were the main ones campaigning against the L-Corp/SuperCorp era, as some press have taken to calling it. In thanks to CatCo's fantastic twitter and hash-tag postings.

Kara checked her watch and sighed, it was still early...she wondered if Lena was still pissed at her for taking the last of the ice cream and hot fries. Kara went to the store to replace the items she ate, but Lena claimed it wasn't the same—and so Kara gave the brunette her space for a few hours. And went patrolling for some fun. Which is how she found Red Hood and Catwoman in an dark alley behind some dive bar and local drug store, roughing up a couple of thugs. Kara landed quietly on the roof and simply watched her comrades work. She wasn't really paying attention to what they were actually saying or doing until the thug they were roughing up said Alex... _ Alex Danvers _ . The Kryptonian was unaware of her own actions until she pushed Selina and Red Hood aside, and pushed the thug down to his knees.

“ Alex Danvers, what do you know?”

Seeing National City's guardian angel wearing the symbol of hope that was glowing in his face should've given him hope but the look in her eyes made him wish it was just the other two Justice Lord's that caught up to him and not their ring leader. It wasn't unknown that Superwoman recruited the infamous jewel thief and a known murderer into her little clique of antiheroes...but no one spoke out against it because National City's crime rate was at three percent while neighboring cities were steadily rising.

He looked at the other two with wide eyes, but they had more or less stepped back, he stared up into those cold blue eyes that inspired so much hope in people—and so much fear from the shadows, “I...I...if I tell you? What do I get? You—you're loaded, right?”

Kara grunted quietly, that was another downfall of being openly SuperCorp to the world. She was a celebrity.  _ Officially.  _ She and her kin were constantly a target for fools like this, and even bigger ones who were waiting to strike. Like the government that was surprising quiet for a group that was about to be exposed and overrun by a hormonal pregnant woman and a moody Kryptonian with a slight god complex.

“ You want money? Fine. Talk, and I'll give you five grand. Make sure it's good, you're life depends on it. Literally.”

“ H-how do I know you're not lyin'?”

Red Hood stepped past Kara and hoisted the man by the collar of his shirt, and threw him against the brick wall, “You wanna see what happens if you just don't spit it out?”

“ Alright, alright, alright!...” he looked both ways down the alley, checking to make sure none of the crew he ran with caught him being a snitch, “Look, tall chick with short hair right? Long legs and a tight ass?” Selina growled, “Y-Yeah, I knew her...she came down often. She dealt with the black market a lot. Gambled, too.”

Kara looked at him, noting that while his heart was still racing, he wasn't showing signs of lying (anymore) but her disbelief blinded the fact, “Gambled? No, you're still lying!”

“ No, no! I swear it!” he cowered under their glares, “She owed this bitch Roulette two million in cash  _ and  _ black market credits! Fight club type of shit, if ya girl went missing—talk to Roulette, s-she might know something.”

Kara checked her watch again,  _ it was time to go home,  _ “Where can we find this Roulette?”

“ I...I don't know. Roulette finds you, not the other way around.”

The Justice Lord's shared a look, as if they were silently communicating and Superwoman finally relented and began to hover, “Alright. Pay the man, call if you need me.”

As Kara took flight, going back to her home in the mountains, she heard a single gunshot echo through the empty alleys.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Lena was wide awake when Kara stepped onto their balcony and closed the curtains but not the french double doors—knowing how much they both enjoyed the fresh air and natural cool breezes throughout the night and early mornings. The brunette was hugging her body pillow and watching animal planet and Stark naked. As Kara stripped out of her super suit and joined her wife in bed, she notice that Lena's skin was clammy to the touch and flushed.

“ Babe? What's wrong, are you feeling okay?”

Lena nodded, shifting so she could look at her, “Yeah, just early contractions still, I'll be fine, I promise.”

“ Are you sure?” Kara cupped her cheek, her thumb caressing the spot beneath her eye gently, “You look like you’ve been crying?”

“ I have...while you were gone, I was thinking about Lucy...and Alex. Alex was supposed to deliver our babies...she was—Kara, how do we fix something like this? And Lucy? This is a mess.”

“ It is,” Kara kissed the CEO gently and plopped down on her back with a loud grunt, scooting as close to the brunette as she dared, “But it's our mess and I'll fix it, okay? You just focus on our girls and I'll take care of everything else.”

_ Of course she'll take the burden for us both, dork... _ Lena rolled her eyes, and refitted herself against her pillow—thankful that Kara didn’t try to snuggle up tight behind her. Lena was beyond the point of tolerating being touched and her skin was constantly burning up, but her self check ups indicated that she was perfectly healthy and that it was another side effect for being pregnant with Kryptonian babies.

The two remained quiet for a while, and Lena only turned her head around enough to check on her lover—only to find Kara fast asleep with one arm tucked behind her head beneath her pillow and the other resting across her bare stomach. She turned around with a smile,  _ good _ , Kara's been in need of a good sleep and this was the earliest and fastest Lena's been able to get the Kryptonian to tire herself out. Lena felt the twins kicking around in her stomach, happy and relaxed. Lena reached back to take Kara's free hand and placed it on the side of her stomach, linking their hands together. She hummed with content behind her, and mumbled something under her breath Lena didn’t quite catch but it didn’t matter—this is where they were meant to be.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_ Somewhere in Gotham... _

The Dark Knight observed the two twin craters that now resided in the middle of Gotham National Park. The ruckus that damn near shook the entire city and caused a brief power outage. His rookies didn’t know what happened and he had been stuck in a meeting as Bruce Wayne and he was pissed. Bruce hated not knowing what was going on, especially in his own city. It was a bad omen in his books, and the two footprints he scanned didn’t do much to soothe his inner Detective. Batman took one last scan and photo before making his way back to his Batmobile, blending in with the shadows as he moved around trees and dodged branches.

He pressed the comm on the side of his cowl, “Batgirl, status?”

The response was almost immediate,  _ “Nothing so far, the streets are quiet and no one has heard or seen anything.” _

Bruce grunted in response,  _ of course they haven’t,  _ “Keep sharp, we have some unwelcome guests.”

“ _ Guests...that's plural. Please tell me Flash wasn't running through portals again?!” _

“ No...contact Batwoman. Double the watch on the Kryptonian and the Luthor. Something doesn’t add up.” he cut the comms before Batgirl could fire more questions at him, she was every much the Detective he and Batwoman were—but tonight he simply didn’t have the patience. He's seen craters similar to the ones he found—Clark has made them plenty of times. And the symbol embedded in the footprints weren’t familiar but it held the familiar glyph shape of the only known Kryptonian's on Earth and Bruce knew he needed to get in touch with Barry soon.

The Justice Lord's had more heavy hitters than the Justice League could stand against should the two groups ever come to blows again—and Bruce was positive that they will in the near future.

The moment Bruce reached his vehicle he stopped cold in his tracks, back ramrod straight—there was an unknown standing on top of his vehicle as if she owned it and it only served to agitate him more than he already was. The woman had long flowing brown hair, with a unique white streak. She was wearing an all black jumpsuit with ankle high boots—but Bruce's ever observant eyes noticed the insignia over her left breast.

It was the same one he saw back at the craters—he allowed his cape over his body to hide his subtle movements as he got his batarangs and pressed his homing beacon for immediate back up from the Bat-Clan scattered all over Gotham.

The woman on his vehicle tilted her head to the side, “' _ The Kryptonian and the Luthor'... _ tell me about them.”

Bruce's eyebrow lifted behind his cowl, that was the last thing he expected to come out of her mouth—never the less, he was going to stall, “Two very bad people I intend to put down.”

“ I see. You sound very confident with this.” Astra commented, looking the man up and down thoughtfully, “Of course, as the last standing General for my race...I cannot allow you to do that. You understand, correct?”

Batman's eyes narrowed, “The last standing General?”

Astra regarded the man carefully, her eyes eerily similar to Superwoman and Batman was starting to connect the dots but he was far too human to see what was coming next, no matter how high his legend status was, “I hear multiple reinforcements coming to aid you, strange one, unfortunately...you will be dead before they arrive. You've proven yourself to be a threat to my people and my daughter.”

Bruce gasped silently, the final dot connecting but it was far too late, a presence made itself known directly behind him, hands already holding his head firmly. Bruce continued to stare into Astra's cold eyes as the inevitable happened. Batman made a mistake—and the cost of that mistake was priceless.

By the time Nightwing and Batgirl arrived, the two Kryptonian's were long gone—and Batman's body lay crumpled in a pathetic heap beneath his dark cape.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I got that tid bit out of the way, because I've been meaning to do that...for a while now, Batman is dead. Read all about it! 
> 
> Mama Astra and Faora are in finally in town, now family reunion and final arcs of the story are coming. Major character deaths are coming, and more angst is coming, so be prepared for it. I'm warning y'all now...I won't be pulling any punches for the remaining 44 chapters after the next two chapters which is just gonna be some evil SuperCorp fluff.
> 
> Thanks for the continued Support! 
> 
> C_S


	30. Higher (No Place Else I'd Rather Be)

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

It was around two in the morning when Lena became aware of the naked body that was spooning her from behind, but the insane amount of body heat that her wife emanated wasn't what woke the brunette. It was the hard cock that was pressed into her backside that woke her up, and the gentle gyrating of Kara's hips. Lena smiled sleepily—Kara hadn’t done this in a year, but of course she would start to do it more frequently now. With Lena curving her at every turn when it came to sex, it was understandable.

Lena was about to reach back and push Kara back, she wasn't in the mood for sex—but before she could move, Kara moved back herself. Rolling onto her back, and mumbling an apology and Lena immediately felt bad. She closed her eyes briefly, as if to will herself into the mood but she just couldn't. She felt like a beached whale, and had managed to convince herself that she now looked like one. Kara trying to fuck her in her sleep made her feel good, but Lena knew it was her own mental blockers that were getting the best of her—and was ultimately ruining her sex life with her wife. (of course, this was all in her head—but hormones.)

Carefully Lena rolled over and pressed herself into Kara's side, and her wife shifted with her to make her more comfortable. Even half asleep, Kara was so considerate and loving. The arm that was now wrapped around her shoulders positioned Kara's hand over one of her breasts, but Lena didn’t actually mind—the hand was limp, but Kara's cock wasn't. The brunette pressed further, until her stomach wouldn't allow her to get any closer to Kara, and then eased her leg over one of Kara's so that she was more comfortable for what she was about to do.

Kara could feel Lena's warm breath over her dusty pink nipple that was closest to the brunette and moaned when a soft, warm and well manicured hand wrapped itself around her erection. Kara spread her legs slightly, to get more comfortable and keeping her eyes comfortable. She would love nothing more than to make her wife come all around her cock, but she would take anything she could get at this point. If Lena wanted her to fuck her hand instead, then Kara would.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Freshly showered, and with a large bowl of fresh fruit sitting in her lap, Lena was completely relaxed for the first in what felt like ages. She was wearing a pair of white yoga pants and sports bra that offered no real support, except for comfort. Her nipples were still sore and pebble hard from earlier but as she pulled her hair into a loose bun on top of her head, and her babies kicking happily so early in the morning—she couldn't bring herself to care about the little pains. As long as her babies were okay, everything in her world felt right. She sat Indian style with her back resting against the plush headboard and turned on the TV for the morning international news and started a game of pool on her tablet with random people online.

Kara was still fast asleep next to her, snoring softly on her backside—but of course she was, it was five in the morning. Kara was never awake so early unless she was saving the city or making love to her wife until they were both tired or something interrupted them. Lena pushed a lock of blonde hair from Kara's face gently, her wedding ring shimmering oh so sinfully under the dull morning light. The wind and soft gray clouds promised more rain, and Lena was looking forward to it. She was beginning to notice that one of their trouble makers was the type to play outside in the rain and track mud in their house and drive her insane.

After a few moments of being a total pool shark, Lena gave the game a break and switched to her personal L-Corp app and checked on Lucy. The woman's vitals were still stable (though if they weren’t, she would’ve known by now) but there were changes in the last twenty four hours...Lena sighed heavily, there was nothing more she could do to help Lucy. It was now up to Lucy to come back to them or to remain in that shell for the remainder of her days (something Lena was dreading having to talk to Kara about, especially in the light of Alex's—the real Alex—disappearance. Her wife was going to lose two sisters too fast, too soon).

Next to her, Kara rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face further into her pillow and Lena took the time to appreciate the well defined muscles and her tight backside and those strong thighs that Lena admired.

_Beep. Beep._

The pregnant woman had heard the vehicle approaching their house on the beach (the one just in the National City limits) long before their mysterious visitor parked and finally decided to get out and knock on the front door.

Aside from the Justice Lord's, there was only one other person who knew where to find them. Not bothering to put on any clothes, Lena used her recently mastered superspeed to get downstairs and opened the front door before Cat could knock again. While Cat's visit was unexpected (as they all usually were), Lena was started to see the woman dressed down in a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt, and a pair of boots. It was so simple, it couldn't have been Cat Grant at all—and Lena would not deny she scanned the woman's body for any abnormalities but the woman standing in front of her was human and definitely the Media Queen.

“Are you going to just stand there,Luthor, gawking, or are you going to let me in?”

Lena quickly snapped her mouth closed, and stepped aside to let the clearly irate woman inside. She closed the door softly, and she found Cat in the kitchen making coffee and mumbling under her breath as if it were her own damn house. But Lena didn’t say anything, she just left the woman to her own therapeutic devices. She went back upstairs to grab her tablet and her fruit, then closed the bedroom door before going back downstairs to settle on the sofa.

It was a full twenty minutes before Cat came flying out of the kitchen with a giant mug of coffee and sat next to Lena on the sofa, and kicked off her boots. And that worried the L-Corp CEO, Cat _never_ got this relaxed. This was completely out of character, and Lena was seconds away from slapping her out this strange stupor she seemed to be in.

“I didn’t think you liked us enough drop in so...comfortably.” Lena finally commented, because the silence was stretching on to be borderline awkward and the TV could only fill so much space.

Cat snorted, “Neither did I.”

Lena cleared her throat, sensing that Cat had something heavy on her mind and that she might have needed a little prodding to open up a bit more, “So, what brings you by? Is it time to give CatCo another exclusive?”

“No,” Cat drawled in her usual fashion, hand waving nonchalantly as she took another healthy sip from her coffee mug, “I just came to talk...woman to woman...speaking of, where is your significant other? Off saving the day, perhaps?”

“Knocked out upstairs, actually.”

“How is it?”

Lena raised an eyebrow, looking at her, erm, friend(?) curiously, “How is what exactly?”

“Your relationship with Kara, how do you make it work?”

Lena took the opportunity to eat more of her fruit, subtly studying the woman sitting next to her. She could now tell that it wasn't the Queen of all Media sitting in her house, on her sofa and drinking her coffee—but Cat Grant, the woman behind the pen. “We stay honest with each other.”

Cat scoffed into her mug, rolling her eyes, “Honesty? Please, it's the sex right? It has to be, no relationship with two dominant people can ever be this good.”

Lena hummed thoughtfully, nodding in her agreement yet she disagreed at the same time, “Perhaps, but Kara is not human. Her values are different...and me? Well, I've always been a bit odd. I don't trust easily Ms. Grant, and damn sure do not love easy—and I am not easy to love. Kara and I have had our...moments of disagreement, but if you believe in True Love. Then we have it.”

“True Love can only last so long.”

“We'll see...is that what brings you here?” the brunette could tell that this was going to be a sensitive topic for the prickly CEO, and as much as Lena wanted to have a quiet moment to herself with her family—she knew that this sort of thing came with territory of being one of the ring leaders of a group of people who were powerful in their own right. They'd always need constant reassurance. Cat didn’t answer her question, but instead rose from her seat and went to get more coffee—Lena waited patiently. Before Cat came back, she had helped herself to a fresh croissant.

“Carter's father. He thinks I'm insane.”

“For what?” Lena already knew, but it needed to be said out loud. For Cat's sake, not hers.

“What do you think? It's a known fact that I'm the media spearhead for the Justice Lord's.”

“And I'm guessing your husband is one of the stragglers that still have faith in the Justice League?”

“Ex-husband. And yes, he's a notorious Superman supporter. Carter, well, he loves Supergi— _woman._ But I have to ask you, and you had better be fucking straight with me, Luthor. Was I wrong to put faith of my family in your hands?”

Lena inhaled and exhaled deeply, calmly, and set her bowl aside gently. “Catherine, when you first came to us. You came forward with expressions of gratitude for your life being saved. When Kara saved your life, she did not do it to gain favor in the media. She did it because it was the right thing to do in her heart, and to this day—she has yet to regret doing so, and I doubt she ever will. Our current professional relationship is based on will and truce, not blackmail and lies. So let me assure you, Cat, your family is safe within our reach. Don't forget, our own family...is at much risk as yours.”

“Oh please, cut the bullshit. Your child is part Kryptonian. Mine are not.”

Lena chuckled humorlessly, eyes drifting upwards. Her gaze penetrating the walls towards her slumbering wife, her hands resting on top of her belly, “Our twins are also part human, Cat. And Kara almost died not too long ago. There is magic in this world, as well as certain gems on this planet that can actually hurt her. I know the risks, and I've been through them. One time too many. I would not subject our friends and their loved ones to that same agonizing pain, but I will not lie. There is always a chance. And that is something we have both known, from the very beginning.”

Cat stared down into her mug,“I see.”

“If you want out—”

“We both know it's far too late for that, Lena.”

“So why?” the brunette tried not to linger on the fact that this is the first time Cat has ever said her name, that they were making progress.

“I suppose I just needed to hear it from one of you—that this...that my husband wasn't right.”

“He wasn't wrong either, Cat. And we both know he isn’t, but unlike you—he does not know us.”

“Neither do I.”

“Then I suppose it's time to change that.” Lena smiled, reaching over and taking one of Cat's hands in her own. “Bring Carter over for dinner tonight, we've invited the others and perhaps maybe your son and Selina's daughter will become friends. For the future, they will need each other.”

“Are all supervillains such good hosts and leaders?”

Lena laughed, this time she was actually amused and squeezed the older woman's hand gently, “How do you feel about a steak fajita dinner? Kara is a master at the grill, believe it or not. The actual grill, not cheating and using her heat vision.”

Cat hesitated momentarily, “I...Carter and I would be delighted, thank you.”

“What time does he get out of school?”

“Around four, why?”

Lena shrugged and gestured towards the TV, “Unless there is an actual Superwoman emergency, Kara will be asleep all day. Something she truly needs to do, and I'm a bit lonely. Do you want to stay and watch a movie with me?”

Cat looked as if she were about to decline but something stopped her. Whether it was the openness that Lena was offering to her (something that is so rare unless it was for Kara). Or the fact that the CEO had be isolated from her associates due to her involvement with the Justice Lord's and there was no one waiting for her at home—was unclear, but she kicked off her boots and took the throw blanket from the back of the sofa and she and Lena got comfortable.

“What movie are we watching?”

“I was thinking ‘ _Bad Moms’,_ sound good?”

“Perfect.” Cat took another bite from her croissant, unable to keep the small smile from her face. For the first time since joining the Justice Lord's she relaxed. Unaware to both women, Kara had a smile of her own and allowed herself to slip back into the world of dreams.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C_S


	31. The Frenemy of My Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small interlude

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

_Somewhere in Gotham..._

Batwoman dismounted her motorcycle, slowing taking off her full faced helmet. When she received the distress call from Batgirl and Nightwing. Nightwing was vague of the circumstances over the phone, but Kate knew it was bad. She didn’t hesitate to take a leave of absence from the NCPD and leaving an unsatisfying sticky note behind for her fiance, Maggie, to explain her sudden disappearance. Kate hated to acknowledge the fact that by this point in their relationship—Maggie was used to it, and while Kate wanted to curve the habit, and tell her wife about her secret life. The time has just never been right.

And considering the grim scene before her, Kate expected it never would be. The redhead swallowed thickly, pushing her cowl back and stared at the body that lay beneath the white sheet on the table a few feet away. The entire Batcave was eerily silent as the redhead made her way towards the table where Alfred, Dick Grayson, and Barbara Gordon stood. The fact that Bruce Wayne was missing in their small semi-circle—only made the moment more of a reality than a nightmare. Or maybe it was simply both. It was...surreal, not just for Kate but for all of them.

When Batwoman reached the table, she tentatively placed her hand on the edge of the table. Her fingertips brushing the edge of the white sheet—she couldn't bring herself to touch him. Kate took a step back, “How did this happen?”

“We were too late.”

Alfred, sensing that this was not a conversation he wished to be apart of—and the fact that he couldn't stand to be in the same room with a dead Bruce Wayne any longer. He quietly excused himself as quickly, and politely as possible.

Barbara sighed heavily, “We...He was looking into the five minute power outage that happened less than twenty-four hours ago. He traced it back to the Gotham National Park...but after wards, we don't really know what happened but he wanted us to contact you. He wanted you to double the surveillance on Luthor and Superwoman.”

Kate looked up sharply, “What? Why? What the fuck did he find out there?”

Nightwing picked up a tablet that was on the table behind them and handed it to the redhead, “He found _that._ ”

Batwoman looked down at the screen, frowning deeply with confusion. She didn’t recognize the symbol, but she could recall where's seen the shape. “Kryptonian. Superbitch?”

“Unclear, but definitely not on our side.” Nightwing growled.

Kate tossed the tablet aside on the floor somewhere behind her, the screen breaking audibly but none of them cared for it, “Has anyone contacted _him?”_

“We don't have complete access to Batman's mainframe.” Batgirl crossed her arms and Dick huffed and walked away completely towards the training room, “But you do...”

Kate tore her gaze away from the dark hall that lead down to the training room, and met Barbara's unsure gaze. They both knew that no matter how badly Dick wanted to, or who had full access to Batman's... _brain_ , so to speak—no one. _No one._ Could ever replace The Batman. “I will make the necessary calls, Batgirl. Though, Gotham is yours and Nightwing's responsibility to handle alone. I have to maintain my cover in National City or this would have been all for nothing.”

Batgirl scoffed loudly, “His death was for nothing! And you just can't leave me—us, we—”

“I am not here to help you. I'm here to help Gotham, and now...apparently, the world.” Kate took one last look at Bruce's body, and pulled her cowl back on, “Keep in contact. A war is coming.”

“Yeah? And what the fuck are you gonna be doing while we are here busting our ass in Gotham?! This is your city too!”

“What good is a city, if the world has gone to shit? I'll be in contact.” Kate mounted her bike, and took off down the dark tunnel Batman would never see again.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_Somewhere on a cliff with a bird's eye view of National City..._

“The Batman is dead.”

“Indeed he is. Seems like the Speedster was wrong after all.”

“I concur. She's perfect, perhaps we should introduce ourselves. The Secret Society of Super Villains could use a heavy hitter with an actual brain.”

The man with short blonde hair turned his 18'' hunting blade this way and that, “She's done everything we've constantly failed to do. I doubt recruiting her for our cause is going to be easy.”

“Nonsense. She's made one...potentially fatal mistake. The public knows who she is, truly, and where to find her and her family.”

The blade was sheathed slowly, “Are you suggesting we threaten the most powerful creature on this Earth, in this timeline?”

“The list of why you were never chosen as Ra's al Ghul, continues to grow,” the man with the messy dark hair sighed heavily, ignoring his partners deadly glare, “ _No._ I am not suggesting that we threaten anyone. I'm merely suggesting we make her weakness...a strength.”

“I don't follow.”

“We both know between hunting down the Legends, and managing the Secret Society of Super Villains here. We can't be in two places at once, and I'm not keen on leaving the society in the hands of a fucking monkey.”

“But instead an alien that can flatten us both? Hm. I like it. What's step one?”

“We deliver the heads of the remaining Justice League members on a platter. I hear it's number one gift for a baby shower this year...er, villain wise.”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuperCorp fluff, SuperCorp and Co. Fluff, and some other bullshit that makes Sledgehammer, well, Sledgehammer!
> 
> The two dudes at the end? Warm my heart. The society won't be anything but a notch on the resume, but let's give credit where credit is due. SuperCorp is the light in the sky for those who look up too it, just like Batman's call sign was to the people of Gotham.
> 
> Fuck him and Gotham tho, LOL. Have a great weekend!


	32. The Bitter Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sledgehammer Recap: (in case anyone forgot some shit...like me) (hey, don't judge, it happens!)
> 
> -Kara and Lena are lowkey batshit and determined to take over North America, and they are a power couple and they are both evil, billionaires and completely out to the public.
> 
> -They're like Dr. Doom, but there is two of them instead of one.
> 
> -Lena is pregnant af, and moody to boot.
> 
> -The Justice League disbanded. Green Lantern, Batman and WW are dead. (WW was off her shit)
> 
> -The Justice Lord's are Red Hood, and Catwoman...two more recruits coming soon.
> 
> -Flashpoint has been a thing in this story for about 32 chapters now, but it's slow forming and I have my own version of it.
> 
> -There are still traitors to figure out, who is working for who and fucking whyyyyy!
> 
> \- Everyone is just batshit and totally badass.
> 
> That's all I have, enjoy!

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

_ The Batman was dead. Wonder Woman was dead. Green Lantern was dead. And the Justice League was in shambles.  _ In fact, Barry wasn't even sure if they were even the Justice League anymore. The remaining founders now going their separate ways. Without Batman, Kal-El wasn't much of a leader—more of a brainless brute that wanted to punch his way out of every situation thrown his way. But even Barry knew  _ that  _ was the most naïve action a superhero could do, especially an all mighty powerful one like Superman.

But of course, he wasn't all mighty and powerful anymore—no, Superwoman took that title away from him with such finesse, Barry had to wonder if Kal-El ever really held the title in the first place. It was almost pathetic to see the man who walked around with his head held high, going into hiding in a giant icicle in the middle of nowhere. With the Justice Lord's (Barry scoffed) taking permanent residence in National City and backing L-Corp with it's subtle government take over—the rest of the country has gone to shit. Criminals came scattering out of National City like roaches and began terrorizing neighboring cities.

Death or jail had them running scared because the Justice Lord's were notoriously lazy—they'd rather put a bullet in the offender's head than haul them off to jail and fill out the statement paperwork for their crimes. Barry would admit that it was effective but uncivilized and it wasn't what heroes stood for. Heroes are supposed to be role models, figures both children and adults look up to, and to feel safe around. The complete opposite of what the Justice Lord's were—but it's what the people wanted, and what the people wanted, the people got. Though as far as Barry was aware, the only city thriving with impressively low crime rates, extremely high job ratings and great morale overall was National City.

It was a power-play by 'SuperCorp', the world may be behind them but the governments were not—not the local one's in America that is. L-Corp was purposely staying out of other cities and states business, letting them suffer and see what it is like without L-Corp. Letting them suffer the sins of their governments versus the lavishness that L-Corp could provide for them. And Superwoman was no better, once she was all about protecting the country but that soon stopped when L-Corp stopped. The local heroes were struggling now, the job too big for them now that the Justice League was no longer around to lend a hand. Batman called it, but Batman was dead now. The Joker was terrorizing Gotham in his wake and Batwoman wasn't even trying to stop him—leaving it up to Batgirl and Nightwing. And Barry knew they'd both be dead very soon if he didn’t do something quick to fix the mess of a world they were in. To stop the Justice Lord's in their tracks before they gained more momentum.

There was so much work ahead of him, and he couldn't do it alone. The speedster lifted the tachyon to his chest and pulled on his mask. Barry did a few stretches here and there and ran to the end of the abandoned military runway—he knew Batman would never approve of what he was about to do, considering how it all ended but Batman wasn't there. And honestly, it was their only hope.  _ She was their only hope. _ Barry crouched down and counted down in his head, before taking off at the speed of light. With the tachyon device on his person, it was much easier to open a portal than just him running at full speed in circles. And with a specific destination in mind, he got there with ease and the portal closed behind him just as quickly as it opened.

The speedster skidded to a stop, nearly tripping over his own feet, and eating a face full of red sand. The air was so still and so hot, he nearly tore off his own suit just to get a little breeze. He slipped off his mask and looked around the beach for any signs of life. But the black ocean water and red sand stretched on for miles and miles  _ and miles... _ there were no trees, no animal life, no clouds nor a sun. Just red dirt and black salt water and blood red skies.

“ This is hell,” he whispered to himself, still looking around in a daze—eyes searching.

“ I see you were paying attention to the stories of where Amazon's like myself go when we pass in battle.”

Barry whirled around to the amused but weary voice that was directly behind him, and he just gaped.  _ “D-Diana!”  _ she still looked as strong as ever, stronger even if his eyes weren’t simply playing tricks on him. She was still wearing the armor she died in but it was complete with her cape and her crown, and she looked marvelous—for a dead woman that is. “You...you look great! How have you been?!”

Diana simply raised an eyebrow at him, “I'm in hell, Barry. But the real question is...why are you here, and how?”

Barry cleared his throat, and inched closer but stopped when he noticed the wild glint in her brilliant blue eyes. He tapped the device on his chest, “This is called a tachyon device. Bruce and I built this so I could safely time travel without causing multiple time entryways around the world. Like last time.”

Diana chuckled quietly, “Bruce, always the thinker and engineer. How is he?”

“ He...well, um, Diana, Bruce is dead.”

Diana's eyes widened momentarily before she just nodded and sighed quietly, “I suppose his time was near after my passing, and Supergirl on the prowl.”

“ It's um...it's actually _ Superwoman _ now, and she didn’t do it.” he raised his hands at her incredulous look, “I know, I know, but we investigated through and through...for once, she was innocent.  _ This time. _ ”

“ She goes by Superwoman now, hm?” Diana chuckled, obviously it was inside joke because Barry didn’t find anything funny about the situation, “From what I remember, she's a little more than a woman. But while all of that is interesting, Barry,  _ why are you here?  _ And I suggest you ask quickly, before Hades figures out you're here...and found a portal into his world. You wouldn't want to be stuck here...it's not very friendly.” Diana smirked mysteriously, and it unnerved the speedster slightly.

He stared at her for a beat, shoulders sagging with defeat and his eyes told her all she needed to know—but she needed to hear it anyway, “We need you, Diana. The Justice League is...it's not... _ it's over!  _ With Batman, Green Lantern dead, and you...everything's gone! Superman is missing in action, Hawkgirl quit and...Aquaman is only concerned with Atlantis! He doesn’t understand that Atlantis is in more danger than it ever was before! I...I can't be everywhere at once, I may be the fastest man alive but I can't do this on my own.”

“ Aquaman is still alive?”

Barry nodded, “Yeah, after he retreated to Atlantis he never came back to land. But he's been better off than the rest of us.”

“ How do you mean?”

“ He's happy,” Barry elaborated, almost hesitantly, “He and Mera had a baby boy a few months back.”

“ Aquaman...had a child?” Diana mused, mostly to herself—and if Barry had been paying closer attention, he would’ve noticed her fist clenching at her sides at the urge to physically hit something. The way her jaw clenched to fight back her impulse to scream and to rant—she forced herself into calmness. She was a Queen now, and a Queen never loses her composure. She reigned in her temper, and smiled at Barry when he laughed at something that she did not hear at all.

“ ...And a head full of blonde hair! A spitting image of Aquaman, but you’ll see yourself once we get back and get everyone back together.”

“ Yes...yes I suppose I will,” Diana hummed thoughtfully, mind calculating oh so carefully and deviously. She shifted closer to the speedster and he ignored the hairs that rose on the back of his neck, “And how far ahead did you plan, speedster? You risk everything to break me out of this hell, and then what?”

“ Well, you can travel with me to another Earth and get another Batman and Green Lantern. It's our only hope to win.”

“ Not that I don't appreciate the thought, Barry, but why not get another Wonder Woman? Why risk coming for me?”

“ Well—”

“ It would certainly be safer, and more wise.” she interrupted the speedster, taking one step closer and it took everything in Barry's power not to step back. He knew if he showed any fear, she'd turn the situation around on him at any moment. Barry knew he needed to be strong and hold his ground with the Amazon in front of him.

“ Because you're the only Wonder Woman I know who can square up with Superwoman and think like she does.”

“ Very well,” Diana's curious expression turned into a smirk as she tilted her head back and regarded Barry with an calculating and undecipherable look, “I will require an army of amazons then.”

Barry looked bewildered, instantly on alert, “Why do you need an army? No way!”

“ Fine, then you obviously don't want nor need my assistance—”

“ No, wait! Okay,  _ okay fine!”  _ he exhaled heavily, combing his red gloved fingers through his messy brown hair, _ “ _ But we're doing this on  _ my  _ terms, alright? You're on probation, but you'll have your army but they're to stay on Themyscira, understood?”

Diana's eyebrows rose at his tone, but she didn’t comment on it... _ yet,  _ “You mean what's left of it, of course. Lead the way, Barry, this is your show after all.”

Barry regarded the brunette standing before him carefully before nodding and opening the portal once more and stepping through it, with Diana hot on his heels with a baleful smile. She had some unfinished business she'd like to finish.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

_ Back in National City... _

The city was busy, but quiet with no obvious signs of distress. Everyone was bustling about, getting on with their business peacefully and happily—spending their hard earned money. With crime being close to nothing—a rare occurrence one would dare say...it was quite easy to ignore the figure roaming about in the shadows near the building close to being considered the Royal Empire of National City's empire; L-Corp. The hooded figure used access codes that no outside in a pair of tight denim jeans, a black hoodie and a pair of sneakers should have. Codes to doors and floors that no one outside of the Justice Lord's should even know about—and even so, only two Justice Lord's had complete access to L-Corp. Superwoman and Lena Luthor.

The floor was completely void of any life as the dark figure walked down the long, and brightly lit infirmary hallway. Well, there were two nurses and three security guards—but their schedules were so predictable, it was all too easy. When the individual finally reached their destination, they managed to slip into the room and quickly switched off the lights before the motion sensor could wake up and alert anyone of their presence. The constant beeping from the heart monitor and the soft, rhythmic hiss from the ventilator pulled at their heart but refused to allow their tears to fall.

Pushing the hood back, Alex peeled herself away from the door and went to Lucy's side. She carefully picked up her left hand, mindful of the tubes and tape...Lucy's hand was warm, but not warm enough for her liking. Alex kissed her lovers knuckles gingerly, “It wasn't supposed to go down like this, Luce. It wasn't apart of the plan...I told him we couldn't trust that fucking martian.  _ I told him!”  _ she growled, but her anger quickly dissipated as quickly as it arrived, “It doesn’t matter now, as soon as you get better...we're doing this  _ our  _ way.”

Alex stayed in the room for a few more minutes until her watch beeped,  _ it was time to go again.  _ Five minutes later, Lucy's nurse stepped in the room, humming softly and none the wiser.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, sorry about the ridiculously long wait! It had nothing to do with me losing my juice, cause trust me, the juice for this story is still pumping strong...I have just been rather lazy, and made a ton of outlines for 75 chapters instead of actually writing said chapters!
> 
> Forgive the mistakes that are no doubt there...
> 
> Anyway, SuperCorp is up next--I just used this slot to push the plot further. 
> 
> C_S


	33. A Family Reunited pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supergirl.

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Superwoman landed gently between Red Hood and Catwoman on a cliff at the edge of National City, she had gotten to their location in less than sixty seconds when Red Hood messaged her about an emergency. He didn’t specify the who or the what but Kara was out of the window in record time. Fully expecting a fight, a fight she has been itching for, for a while now. Things have been quiet around National City, just the way they wanted it but since Lena was expecting to drop the twins anytime now—sex was completely out of the question. So there was no way for Kara to really release the tension in her shoulders and lower back.

The sight before her wasn't something she could really care for, and the disappointment was clear on her face and in her body language when she crossed her arms over her chest. “Either of you care to explain why I left the mother of my children for two dead bodies?”

“ We figured you'd wanna see this before we turned the bodies over,” Red Hood shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew how moody and lethal Lena was these days, and after that dinner at Kara and Lena's place a few nights ago—he vowed to never breath in that woman's direction until the twins were born. He didn’t envy Kara at all, and he was reluctant to call but he lost the coin toss with Selina.

“ What is so important about two dead bodies?”

“ It's Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn.”

Kara raised her eyebrows and looked closer at the mangled bodies at her feet, “The Leaders of the Secret Society of Super Villains? I take by the surprise from you both—someone else murdered them?”

Selina nodded, stroking her coiled whip thoughtfully, “It's nearly impossible to sneak up on two masters from the League of Assassins. I'd hate to meet face to face with the bastard able to do this. Darhk and Merlyn were good at what they did, well respected in among villains.”

“ And now that they’re dead, villains everywhere are going to be running rages throughout the country.” Jason commented drily, “hopefully a few brave souls make their way to our neck of the woods. I could use a good fight or two.”

Kara couldn't agree more, however something in the distance called for her immediate attention. She picked up the two bodies, and tossed them over her shoulders, “Duty calls elsewhere, keep your eyes open. This might be the Justice League trying to knock us and our allies off one by one.”

“ But the Justice League doesn’t kill.”

Selina scoffed, and mounted her bike, “And neither of us thought we'd be teaming up with a super. Yet here we are.”

just as Kara was about to fly off to drop the bodies off at the morgue and then go home, another thought occurred to her and she floated back down, “Anything new on Alex's whereabouts?”

Jason shrugged lightly, “Just the same ol' bullshit runaround story with her and Roulette. We've yet to find her hideout either, but if you ask me, something ain't right with this story.”

Kara cocked her head to the side, “You think we're looking in the wrong direction?” Jason nodded, but didn’t offer more so Kara looked at her feline friend, “And you? Do you think we're wasting our time too?” Kara's tone wasn't angry, nor overly sweet—she was genuinely curious about their opinions since she wasn't actively out searching for her friend anymore but instead taking care of her wife and unborn children. Kara was woman enough to admit that they knew about the investigation more-so than she did.

“ I don't think we're wasting our time at all, however, I do think that there is something bigger we've missed.” Selina hesitated a moment, worrying her bottom lip before she decided to just rip it off like a band-aid, “I...I just don't think we should rule out Alex as the traitor just because she is missing and we discovered a Martian in her place. We shouldn't rule out Lucy.”

“ Why do you feel this way, Selina?” Kara still had that curious look on her way and despite her eyebrows pulling forward into a frown, Selina was glad that the Kryptonian was at least willing to hear her out before dismissing the idea completely.

“ We don't have all of the right details for me to explain without sounding completely fucking nuts, but call it my gut instinct for now?”

“ Your gut instinct,” Kara murmured, and Jason was positive that she was about to let her friendship with Alex and Lucy cloud her judgment even with the partial, but solid, logic presented. He and Selina argued over it for hours before finding Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn's bodies. But to both of their surprises, well mostly his own, Kara nodded curtly, “If there is one thing I have learned in my lifetime, is to never ignore your gut.”

“ Innocent until proven guilty.” Jason mock saluted Superwoman before she flew off into the sky carrying two dead bodies. He felt a pebble hit his mask and looked over at his partner as she started up her bike.

“ I told you she wasn't biased. Believe me now?” she flipped her visor down and sped off, not giving him time to answer but he didn’t really have one anyway. He still thought everything was too good to be true, that maybe there was a flaw somewhere in their fearless leader and their regime. Like there had been back in Gotham before the Joker murdered him. He revved up his bike and raced after Catwoman. Superwoman understood that there was no way to stop crime. It was a childish dream, and that was something Batman never understood. Superwoman understood that crime needed to be controlled. By fear and for the ones that weren't afraid? Death was their only option.

As Jason reached Catwoman and passed her up, he vowed to stop comparing Batman to Superwoman. She was nothing like him. She was better.

DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU

Kara had just dropped off the two bodies on the front steps of the city morgue and after taking a few moments to herself to mule over the very real possibility that the traitor situation wasn't over and she could feel that something was coming at her from the horizon. Something dangerous, and while she was sure she could neutralize the threat—she was more worried about her wife and their soon to be born twins. The Kryptonian combed her fingers through her golden locks, pushing them out of her face but at the same time she saw something shift in the corner of her eye.

Kara pivoted around, eyes narrowed, ready to fire with a single thought but no one was there. Kara knew she was exhausted, but not so much that she was starting to see things. She activated her x-ray vision and scanned the area around her but she couldn't find anyone or anything out of the ordinary. She was just about to return her gaze back to normal when a human on the other side of the building stopped and turned to her, almost as if they could see her just as she saw them.

Kara watched them curiously, but they did not move nor did she. The people around the strange creature moved around it, but didn’t dare touch them. Then suddenly it waved at her,  _ waved,  _ before crouching low and taking flight. Without hesitation, Kara followed after it breaking the sound barrier seconds after the alien or Metahuman did. And once Kara switched off her x-ray vision, she saw that it was a woman!

She was flying after a woman with short brown hair that was wearing a black bodysuit that looked oddly familiar but Superwoman couldn't place it. Growing impatient of their chase as she immediately noticed they were no longer in the state of California or the United States. Kara tucked her arms into her sides and increased her speed, her cape snapping sharply behind her—she was right on top of the mysterious woman, about to blast her right out of the sky and into the side of a mountain when she suddenly stopped and Kara zoomed past her. The blonde's head whipped around, eyes wide when she got a good look at the woman's face, but she had been so distracted—she forgot to stop her own flight and hit the side of the mountain. Or at least she  _ would  _ have had she not been caught by a firm set of hands and a sturdy body, but Kara couldn't take her eyes away from Faora's smiling face.

The woman was a hard-ass, but she was like a second mother to Kara. Always there when her mom, Astra, couldn't be. And she was there, hovering just about a hundred or two hundred feet away from her. Kara blinked several times, wondering if she was dreaming but she knew she wasn't. She couldn't have been—Lena doesn't let her sleep much these days.

“ Little one...”

Kara froze momentarily, eyes widening even further if that were at all possible. She continued to stare at Faora's smug face but she was no longer seeing her, instead staring straight through her. Quickly, Kara broke free of the limbs saved her from a very embarrassing face plant and faced her 'Savior'. Familiar blue eyes stared back at her and Kara backed away a few more feet, fighting to keep her hands and bottom lip from trembling too noticeably, but she suspected that she was failing terribly. She tried to speak but no words came out of her mouth, they were lodged in her throat and when a single tear rolled down her pale cheek, followed by a few more.

Astra moved closer, but slowly as if to avoid startling her shell shocked daughter. She reached out and cupped Kara's face, her thumb brushing away the salty tears with a watery but strong smile of her own, “Little one,” she repeated, before looking over Kara's shoulder to Faora who moved closer, “I think we broke her.”

Faora shook her head, placing a hand on Kara's armored shoulder, “I believe it takes more than seeing the two us to break her, General. She's grown up to be very strong.”

Astra nodded, “Yes, I am-”

Kara snapped out of her thoughts, and surged forward. Wrapping Astra tight into her arms, squeezing as hard as she could and buried her face in her mother's neck with a quiet sob and Astra returned the embrace with all the strength she could muster. Faora turned away, and left the two to their tearful reunion.

It had taken the two a while to part from each other and gather themselves, to really take each other in and while it seemed as if Astra had dropped some weight and looked a little grim around the eyes, Astra was proud and relieved that Kara was well defined and as strong as she could be. They stared at each other, mouths pressed tight unsure what to say. Kara was afraid that if any noise other than the high winds were to escape either of them, the moment would be over and they’d wake up. But Astra just smiled and gestured at her daughter's super suit.

“ Impressive battle armor, little one.”

Kara licked her dry lips, and nodded curtly, “Thank you, my wife designed made it for me.” her voice was dry, and harsh and she cleared her throat, “Sorry,”

“ Relax, Kara. I'm your mother, not your executioner.”

Kara remained silent for a few more minutes, listening to her mom's steady heartbeat. She reached out and took Astra's face in both of her hands gently, feeling it out slowly, “I was coming to get you from that hellish prison. I'm sorry that I took too long, but-”

Astra shook her head, resting one hand of Kara's, “Ssh, ssh. None of that now, little one. It doesn’t matter anymore, none of it does because we're here now. Together, and stronger than ever it seems.”

“ Yes, of course mother.”

Astra sighed softly, she was proud of how far Kara has come. She had so obviously taken both Astra and Non's advice, as well as Faora's, and made it work for herself. She was well on her way to ruling an entire planet by controlling crime and fear, a feat Astra herself has never achieved.

“ You're wife, hm? I see you’ve been busy here on this primitive planet.”

Kara shook her head, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips, “Earth is not as primitive as you think, especially in this day and age.”

“ Is that your doing?”

“ No, my wife, Lena, can take all of the credit.” Kara's smile grew as she talked about her lover, and it made Astra's heart warm when she saw it. It was the same look and feeling when she thought of her deceased husband. “I surround myself with loyal people, and people who are driven to change the future of this planet and it's generations to come.”

“ That is good, Kara, very good. You are succeeding where I have failed. Where Non and I have failed, and I am very proud of you my daughter.” Astra pulled Kara into another hug, but it didn’t last as long as their first one, “Now, when do I get to meet this wife of yours? Lena, was it?”

“ Lena Luthor, well, Zor-El now. And uh,” Kara rubbed the back of her neck nervously, “She's pregnant. With twins.”

Astra didn’t want to mention that she already knew from the dream she had prior to her escape from Fort Rozz or admit to the fact that she's been spying on Kara from a distance, she had taken a quick notice that Kara had developed quite the temper in her absence and she didn’t want a fight her own daughter. And Astra would never admit it out loud, but she wasn't sure if she or Faora could handle  _ 'Superwoman'. _

“ You've been quite busy,” Astra smirked at Kara's light blush, and reached out to cup her daughter's cheek once again, “And I'm going to be a grandmother, after all these years of wishing...that is, if that is what you want, Kara?”

“ What do you mean?”

Astra shook her head, “I know that you have built a very stable and strong role for yourself here on Earth and these humans look up to you for guidance. You show them the true meaning of justice, honor, and protection.”

“ I simply give them what they want mother, that is all.”

“ You give them what Non and I wanted for Krypton, a home that is safe and secure. Or at least part of it, and I wish to be apart of it.”

Kara paused for a moment, and Astra didn’t miss the way her gaze narrowed and hardened slightly—she felt pride swell in her chest, her daughter wasn't a pushover then, no matter who was knocking at her door. “Apart of it how, mother?”

“ Faora and I wish to be apart of your guild. Under your guidance, of course. But, if you don't feel comfortable with such arrangements, I'd be happy to hang up my boots and be the grandmother I've always longed to be.”

Kara stared at Astra for a few more minutes, contemplating the pros and cons but she knew that the more people she allowed into her regime, the people she trusted, the easier things would be on her in the long run. And not to discredit Catwoman or Red Hood, but having two other super powered beings could be a big help. Or one, just to give Kara time to adjust being both a leader, wife and mother.

She pulled back from Astra and crossed her arms loosely over her chest, “And what is that you want? Really, and truly want?”

Astra smirked, absolutely sure that her heart was going to burst with pride, and simply smirked, “I've seen enough days of battle if I may be quite honest. I'd love nothing more to get to know my daughter in law, and the woman that you’ve become...as well as spoil my grandchildren rotten. However, Faora on the other hand, she still longs for battle.”

“ And she will be welcomed with open arms then.” Kara smiled then, and relaxed her shoulders, “You know, Lena was going to overthrow an entire organization to get you out of Fort Rozz and then take their money and frame them for the breach of security.”

In the distance, they both heard Faora chuckle under her breath and Astra knew that she like her daughter's mate already, “She sounds like a very lovely woman, little one, you've chosen well for yourself.”

“ Yes well, she has saved my life numerous times...sometimes I think I don't deserve her.”

“ And you may be right, you were always a stubborn child and I can imagine that hasn’t changed. Now, when will we get to meet this lovely wife of yours?”

“ Soon, mother, she's uh...she's kind of in a bad mood right now, you know with the pregnancy hormones and such. I don't want to surprise her with this, I don't want to overwhelm her more than she already is.”

Astra nodded in understanding, “Very well, you have to take care of your family first, I understand. When you're ready, Faora and I are living just over that ridge. We are keeping to ourselves for now. Feel free to visit whenever you feel like.”

Kara used her x-ray vision to check then immediately scoffed as she shook her head, “Lena and I own three buildings in the city, you're welcomed to live in one of the condos. It's far more comfortable than that cabin, and that way we'll be closer.”

“ Thank you, little one.”

“ Anything, mother, you're family too. But I do have a few questions, if you don't mind?”

Astra changed her position slightly, getting more comfortable while hovering in midair, “Yes, I can imagine. What is it, dear?”

“ Lena is a Kryptonian.”

Astra wasn't expecting that, and neither was Faora because she was suddenly right next to them just as shocked as Astra but Kara didn’t mind, the woman was eavesdropping anyhow. “What do you mean, she's Kryptonian? How did she escape and how—”

“ She was a human before she became pregnant, but during her pregnancy, she began to...change. She's become Kryptonian, or at least under the yellow sun rays she has. She's invulnerable like us, has laser vision and the speed and strength but that's about all. I don't know what to make of it, and I want to know what this all means once the twins are born. Is...is this a defense mechanism to protect our children because she's human. Will it go away when they’re born? Or is this permanent?”

Astra and Faora shared a look, both looking completely bewildered and Kara could've pulled her hair out when she saw it. Not knowing was killing her, and the closer Lena's due date got the more of a nervous wreck she was becoming. She had been holding it together surprisingly well in public, but when she was alone in the shower she allowed herself to cry over the possibility that her wife could die. Her body handle the change the first time, but the second time? It might give in, and kill her. And Kara could not and would not lose her wife. She'd travel to Hades herself and pull her out. She wasn't sure how to conquer such a feat but she would find a way.

Astra noticed the look of distress on Kara's and sighed heavily, there was no easy answer to give her daughter and she knew that her child wouldn't appreciate any sugarcoated answer so she just ripped it off like a band-aid, “Kara, there is no record of a Kryptonian and human mating but there are records of a Kryptonian and other species mating and have been fine after the birth. Multiple births at that.”

“ That still doesn’t answer my question, mom,” Kara's voice cracked and she hated it, “Humans are the weakest beings in the galaxy, she may not survive the birth!”

“ There is nothing you can do except pray to Rao and make sure she's as comfortable as possible.” then something curious struck Faora and she hovered a little closer to Kara.

“ How was your mate when the transformation started? Did she have any issues or illnesses?”

Kara shook her head, eyebrows pulled forward, “No, she was fine. We didn’t even notice any changes until we...um...”

“ Until you what?” Astra prompted gently, eyebrow raised as she could imagine how they discovered that Lena wasn't quite as 'human' as she was before.

Kara looked down, blush coming back and after all the deeds she's done in her lifetime, it was quite ridiculous for her to be shy about sex talk, “We were having sex and I may have gotten a bit too excited but she wasn't hurt, she...she liked it and that's when we began to notice that something was different. And then I said something that upset her and she nearly took my head off with her heat vision.”

Faora scoffed but covered it with a cough, “Was she a normal human before meeting you? Astra and I have seen some...unusual humans and creatures around this planet lately. Was she anything like them?”

“ Uh, no, she isn’t a Metahuman and she isn’t an alien. There is no signs of that in her...in her family history....huh.” Kara blinked, wanting to slap herself in her face for not noticing that angle earlier.

“ What is it, Kara?”

“ Lena was adopted when she was a little girl by the Luthor family, they’re all dead now. Don't ask. But I think that there's a possibility that Lena might not be as human as she was led to believe and the only person who could answer that is now dead.”

“ Or she could just be an extraordinary human?” Faora suggested with a slight shrug, “Either way, we are very eager to meet her.”

Kara heard Faora, but she was no longer really listening. She had to go see Cat and give her a very important task. Superwoman looked at mother and Faora, “Give me a few days to get everything ready for you both, I have some arrangements to make and I will come for you. Is that alright?”

“ Perfectly fine, little one. This is your planet, we are your guests.”

“ This may be my planet, but you're my family. You're more than guests.” Kara reached out to hug them both tightly before pulling away and began to float away and higher, “I will return soon.” without waiting for a verbal response, Superwoman was gone and a second later she broke the sound barrier and created an avalanche a mile or so away from their position.

Faora looked at Astra who was still staring at the clouds with awe and pride, “You raised her well, General.”

“ Indeed.” Astra looked at Faora, her smirk growing into a wide smile, “I'm going to be a grandmother.”

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, it's alright. Lol, ignore any mistakes. I'm tired.  
> C_S


End file.
